UNTSS
by pmeepy
Summary: Just a quick visit to a quick story.


Chapter One: What's the Worst that Could Happen?

"Ever wonder how the moon gets so bright?"

Harry rolled his eyes upward in amusement at Ron's question. "I think we learned that in junior high, Ron."

The two of them were laying on top the wooden picnic table at the local playground, looking up at the sky. They had just come from track practice that extended until late evening and then decided to rest upon the inviting picnic table on their way home. The California breeze played lightly with their hair and cooled their burning skin.

"Probably at your school, you did. Not here." Ron retorted back to him, brushing back his red bangs.

Harry and his family had just moved to California a few months ago the same year in which Harry was entering his senior year at school. It was for his father's work at some agency and his mother and sister were all for the move to the coast of California- but Harry detested the move… he still did. He didn't really fit in here, with his small statue and quiet demeanor. At school, he was known as the loner who sat by himself at lunch and classrooms. He joined the track team because his mother and father urged him to and because running was the only thing Harry enjoyed here. He was damned good at it too.

Bright green eyes closed and savored the light breeze. It felt good to sit here after a long day at school. Ron and him had met during track and now talked to one another briefly at school. The two were total opposites though. Harry was quiet, shy, and studious while Ron was a jock, center of attention, and not quite book smart. "You see that big house over there by the trees?" Ron asked.

Harry opened his eyes and averted them over to where Ron's finger was pointed at. It was a large house that was mostly covered by thick woods. The wood seemed to be peeling off the sides and the windows were darkened. "Yes, what about it?"

"That's old Greyback's house. Everyone talks about him. They say he has a house full of criminals and he kidnaps little kids." Ron's eyes lightened. "They say his appearance is as horrifying as the bogyman himself with, long yellow teeth and greasy white hair that has mud and urine caked in it." His voice grew lower and his eyes narrowed into slits. "They also say he comes out at night and eats the small animals that reside in the woods… care to check it out with me?" Harry blanched at that question and looked uncertainly at the dark house.

"I don't know Ron… I think my family might be wondering where I am." His black hair eerily moved over his eyes as he surveyed Ron's amused face.

"That's the number one excuse people use when they're afraid. Come on, Harry, just a quick peek inside the windows to see if it's true if old Greyback lives there." Harry remained silent as he looked at the full moon hanging so ominously above the crooked manor. "Fine." Ron shrugged, getting off the table and gathering his school bag. "I'll go by myself then."

Harry sat stiff as he watched Ron go off to the direction of the woods without a care in the world. Feeling sweat drip from the back of his neck, Harry grabbed his own bag and swung it on his shoulder, following behind the red head. "Ron… wait up."

The red head gave a knowing smile over his shoulder as he paused to allow Harry to catch up to him. "I know you would see things my way." Despite becoming friends just a few weeks ago, Harry already saw many flaws in Ron. Flaws that made the red head seem less enthralling with each day. Harry sighed and followed the bigger boy as he swept the tree branches aside so they wouldn't hit his face. Harry was left to defend himself at the lower branches that didn't bother Ron at all. He hated being short and small… his mother was the same way but his sister was even taller than him.

Sneering at the dirt that got on his hands he brushed them on his baggy track shorts that fell down to his knees. He didn't really care for nature or anything of the sort… he was much more of a city person. Although he had never been up north, he held desire to live in New York and get a job. He was positive he could get a scholarship and become a surgeon.

"Oh hell…" He cursed as his glasses fell off his sweaty nose and on the ground. He was as blind as a bat without his glasses just as his father was. "A little help would be fantastic, Ron." He asked sarcastically as he bent down to his knees and groped blindly for the twin objects.

His friend didn't answer and Harry paused, becoming as still as possible. He couldn't hear anything anymore- no Ron swiping at the branches and no shoes stepping on branches. Cursing, Harry ran shaking fingers over the soil and finally came in contact with the glasses. Just as he placed them upon his nose again, he heard Ron's voice give a staggered cry of terror a distance away from him. "Ron!" Harry stood up and ran toward the scream, ignoring the branches that slapped in his face.

The trees began to get thinner and more spread out as he heard Ron's strangled breathing from ahead of him. "H- Harry… wolf!" Harry stopped in his tracks as he witnessed a large silver wolf coming after Ron. If it wasn't a shock, Harry probably would've turned his heel and ran as fast as he could but all he could do was watch the largest… wolf he had ever laid eyes on. "Run!" Ron hissed as he gave a strangled scream and fell on his hands and knees as the wolf leaped upon him. "Run, Harry! Go!" His blue eyes were pleading with Harry's hesitating form.

"I can't just…" He started to back up as the wolf sniffed Ron's shaking back with a white muzzle.

Harry's foot caught on a twig which successfully snapped in half. The wolf's large silver ears perked up and then glowing amber met terrified green. Everything paused for a few moments and then Harry slowly crouched down in front of Ron and held out a hand to his friend. His movements were cautious in case the wolf was just as afraid as he was… but he doubted that. The thing was huge, much bigger than the both of them. Its nostrils flared as he sniffed toward Harry's hand and then he reared back off Ron.

Hunching its shoulders, the wolf circled the two- keeping his wary eyes locked on Harry's petite form. "Come on, Ron." Harry hissed softly as his red headed friend looked in shock at the circling wolf with its tail wagging slightly. "Take my hand you idiot."

A pale hand shakily took his own and Harry hauled him up as much as he could with Ron's help. The two were standing side by side while stepping backwards away from the wolf. Instantly, the beast flattened its ears against his skull and bared his teeth threateningly. "What do we do now?" Ron asked as he wrapped his hand around Harry's wrist.

At that movement, the silver wolf growled low in his throat and locked his gaze on Ron, taking a step forward. "Run… now." Harry and Ron turned their backs and sprinted as fast as they could away from the wolf and the house. Both were in track and both were the quickest on the team- but Harry was the fastest. His strides were shorter than Ron's but he had the quickness and the speed to outrun him and everyone else on the track team… but unfortunately he wasn't faster than a large wolf.

Looking behind his shoulder, he witnessed the wolf pass Ron without a care. His amber eyes were intentionally focused on Harry and only Harry. Turning back around, Harry quickened his stride and his heart skipped a beat in thankfulness as the lightened park grew clearer. Perhaps the wolf wouldn't follow them out there? All the needed to do was reach the light and…

Sharp teeth grabbed his sneaker causing Harry to slam on his stomach. Ron came up from behind him and took his hands, trying to play tug-a-war with the wolf. It would've been an amusing sight if it weren't for the danger they were in. The red head gave a cry of fury and successfully pulled the shoe off Harry's foot. Harry's backpack flew off his shoulder but at the moment Harry didn't give a damn. Giving a thankful grunt, they took off again but just as they were toeing the clearing to civilization- a painful prick inserted itself in Harry's calf muscle. Never stopping, Harry and Ron ran all the way to the corner of the small town.

Stopping under the street lamp, Harry placed his hands on his knees and gave gasping breaths of air to try to fill his lungs back up. Ron was doing the same next to him, often giving a small, insane chuckle. "What are you laughing at?" Harry asked traumatized.

He lifted his head at Ron who had fallen to his arse with a silly smile on his face. "That was hilarious." A laugh issued from the red head's mouth and Harry couldn't believe him. "I mean… it was scary but now that we got out of it alive… boy, you should've seen your face!" Ron gave gasping chuckles and Harry walked passed him in disgust.

"Speak for yourself." He grumbled, looking down at his bleeding leg. A trail of blood was pooling on his low cut sock and then staining his single shoe in the process. He liked those shoes too… one blood stained and the other one wolf dinner.

"Harry." Ron whined, giving an insane giggle. "I'm sorry."

Harry grunted and continued on his way home. The bit wouldn't affect his running, but his bag was something Harry was going to miss. It had everything in it. His track shoes, his track jersey, his class schedule, his homework, his driver's license, his school ID, and his cell phone. At least he didn't have his car key it though, he walked to school everyday considering it was just a few blocks away.

But how was he going to explain this to his teachers on why he didn't have his homework done? "I'm sorry Mr. Snape, but a wolf ate my homework." Yes, I'm sure his Chemistry teacher would accept that excuse readily.

He came up to a nice clean house and opened the front gate. His house had a neatly mowed lawn, thanks to him, and a brick sidewalk up to a sturdy front door. The style of his house was a mix of Mexican and modern- like most houses on his block- and it was painted a dark sand color with dark wood lining. A single light was shining from the front door and Harry's heart skipped a beat when he realized his house key was also in his bag. Damn it to hell…

Taking a deep breath, he raised his fist and knocked on the front door. He could just imagine what the commotion would look like on the other side of the door. His sister would be running toward the door first and then his father, who had come home from a hard day of work, would be looking through the peak hole down on him. Harry shifted as the door opened and his father looked down at him with a frown on his face. "Harry? Where's your key? Why are you home so late? I tried calling you but no answer."

His sister poked her messy red haired head out the door and smirked at him. She was a little devil at times with her godfather's behavior rubbing off on her. Sirius Black was back where they used to live- Florida and Harry missed the man with all his might; along with his old friends, Hermione Granger and his girlfriend Cho Chang.

"I got attacked." Harry replied pathetically, timing it exactly as the door opened wider and his mother looked revealed at seeing him.

"Harry." She reached out a thin arm and pulled him inside, shooing his father and sister away with an inpatient hand. "Are you hurt?" Her green eyes slid down to his ankle and she gave a cry. "Come on Hun; let me get you cleaned up."

Harry was lead forcibly to the kitchen and sat down on a chair. His mother grabbed alcohol from the cabinet along with a wet rag and made her way over to him. Skyler, his sister, sat down across from him and looked at him with her hazel eyes. "What happened?" His father asked as his mother started on his wound. Harry hissed in pain as the alcohol touched the open wound.

"Ron and I were on our way home from a late track practice when we were attacked by a dog… a rather large dog." He left out the part where Ron had forced Harry to go in Greyback's property with peer pressure and that is was a wolf. "I dropped my backpack; it had a lot of things in it."

"We should probably bring him to the doctor." Lily stated after she was done cleaning his bit mark. "It might've had rabies." Harry gave a tired grunt and shook his head.

"No, please, mom. I'm fine and really tired." His parents looked at each other and gave a nod.

"We'll keep an eye on it and if I start to see any unusual signs- we're going straight to the emergency room." Harry gave a nod and stood up, looking at his red calf. "Let your father know where you dropped your bag so he can look for it." Harry stilled and looked uncertain for a moment. Should he tell his father where he dropped it? Or should he lie?

"I dropped it toward the park area… toward the exit." His heart felt heavy as he fed the lie and made his father go out at night an look for something that he would never find.

James nodded while turning to dig in the drawer for his car keys. "Skyler did you want to come with me?" His sister perked up and made her way over to him.

"James, it's a school night she should be going to bed." Lily scolded, landing her hand on Harry's small shoulder.

That was his family… he was more of his mother's son then his father's and his sister was more of the daddy's girl. Harry frowned at nothing in particular- or everything in particular. Something just didn't feel right about his life right now. It was unexplainable but he felt… anxious inside. "I'm going to bed." He mumbled and swept away from his family without another word.

He made his way down the stairs to his room and plopped down on his bed. Without changing, he fell into a restless sleep.

-FH-

It wasn't until morning that he decided to drive to school that day. As he threw on his jeans and black graphic tee, he stepped out in the sunny morning and stopped in his tracks. His backpack was on the front step. James hadn't been able to find it, unsurprisingly, but here it was. Harry bent down and lifted his black backpack up and noticed nothing was in it. Not his books or his paperwork… nothing but his empty bag with a few leaves inside.

Standing upright, he took a steady breath and continued on his way to his car.

Nothing else could happen, right?

Chapter Two: Scattered Pieces

He felt at home here; leaves becoming crippled underneath his light paws, the sun beaming down at him in between clearings of trees, the soft sound of the creek running peacefully over the pebbles, and the smell of the wild. Everything just seemed more pronounced to him as he trotted through the woods. The sound of predators, the sound of prey…

Heavier footfalls sounded behind him but Harry wasn't worried. He knew it was his alpha, the man who created him- who sired him. The alpha came up behind him and playfully bumped shoulders. Being smaller than the other was, Harry tumbled to the ground but got back up and jumped on the alpha's back.

His alpha was beautiful. The fur on the bigger wolf's back almost glowed eerily like the light of the full moon. His coat was coarse and full and his eyes held so much dominance but also a hint of affection as they gazed toward Harry.

"Harry, wake up." A voice spoke loudly in his ear and Harry gasped, sitting up. His black comforter fell around his clothed waist and he gave a frown. He usually just slept in his boxers… Ah, yes. The events from yesterday came forth fresh in his mind. "Egh, you stink." Skyler's voice spoke from above him and Harry grimaced at her.

"What the hell are you doing in my room? Get out." His red headed sister wasn't fazed at her smaller brother's yells but smirked.

"You sweat too much, brother. You need to take a shower before you bring me to school." Harry's bright green eyes squinted at the clock and he could barely make out the time. 7:05.

"Skyler!" He shot up out of bed and hurriedly grabbed the glasses at his bedside table. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner? We need to leave-,"

"Mom said to drive your car today, despite the fact you still don't have your license with you." She huffed and left the room, making Harry murmur curses under his breath as he swept toward the bathroom and took a quick shower. So, his father, unsurprisingly, didn't find his backpack…

Harry sighed and placed his hand on the shower stall to calm his beating heart. His homework was easy to replace as was his student ID and drivers license. But his cell phone would take awhile and a new job to replace, his new track shoes were gone- he would have to use his old ones at school, and he had to go up to all his teachers and ask for new textbooks that would also require more money to replace.

Snapping his eyes open in pain, he looked down at the bite mark that was caressed by running water. It stung but it also felt pleasurable at the same time. Placing his foot upon the ledge, he examined the bite closely. It had four trails that slid across his calf; two trails close together and two other trails on the other side of it. The wolf must've had long canines and incisors. The skin around the bite looked oddly black while the dried blood shone red.

He dropped his foot and continued to hurry through his morning ritual.

As he dressed in his usually jeans and shirt, he threw his old backpack around his shoulders and ran up the stairs. His mother was sitting at the table and his father was absent. "Good morning, dear. How are you feeling?" Her green eyes looked down at his clothed leg.

"Just fine mom…" He replied grumpily and grabbed his car keys.

"Drive safe, Harry… don't get pulled over." She gave a wink and stood up while Skyler ran outside through the garage to grab her shoes. "We'll get your license renewed as soon as possible." Placing a kiss upon his hot skin, she pulled back and frowned. "You're awfully warm, Harry…"

"I'm fine mom." He yelled, rushing to the door before she could convince herself to keep Harry home and bring him to the emergency room.

"Well, good luck at your track meet- I'll be there cheering you on." Harry groaned and slammed the door behind him. Just as he was about to make his way to his car, something caught the side of his vision. He turned and witnessed his school bag in the bushes.

Harry straightened up and gave an ironic chuckle, shaking his head in disbelief. It couldn't be… could it? Skyler must've hidden it. He crouched down and retrieved it from the heavy leaves. But he was sorely mistaken when he felt how light it was. Nothing was in it, save for a few leaves and twigs. A strong odor caught Harry's nostrils and he gave a shouted cry, throwing it back down. It smelt like urine…

"Come on, Harry!" Skyler hissed from around the corner.

Giving one last glare at his bag, Harry jogged off toward his car his parents had given him on his sixteenth birthday. It was a silver Audi S6. His parent's weren't exactly poor… Skyler, who was turning sixteen in a few months, was planning on what kind of car she would get.

Sticking his tongue out at his younger sister, he opened the door and got in. As he sat down on the driver's seat, he met eyes with his driver's license. His heart skipped a beat in fright. What was happening? Did someone find his bag and think it funny to leave bits and pieces of it all around? "What's wrong?" Skyler asked.

Harry shook his head, quickly taking the ID and sliding it into his jean pocket without her realizing it. It would probably be best if his family didn't know about this but if it got more serious, he would come clean. After all, his house key was in the backpack- what if someone broke in their house and stole things?

He hesitated if he should go back in his house and tell his mother but decided against it. Putting his key in the ignition, the gentle purrs of his car soothed him just as his dream had done earlier.

-FH-

Harry sighed and sat by himself outside for lunch. He always sat near the large tree that sent a deep shadow across his table, that way he didn't need anyone watching him or teasing him. His gaze slid down to his food consisting of a greasy slice of pizza and a soda. Grimacing at the meal, he pushed it away, becoming slightly sick.

His whole day had gone by with odd incidents occurring. When he first arrived at school, he opened his locker only to discover his text books and homework inside. Nothing seemed out of place and luckily it wasn't covered in urine. Next, his eyesight was bothering him. He tried taking them off to see but they were as fuzzy without them then with them. What if he needed an even stronger eye prescription?

Despite his eyes and homework showing up randomly, he was also having stomach and muscle cramps. Not only his physical problems- but his head felt heavy as if pulled in two directions.

To make matters worse, the kids at his school were whispering behind his back and giggling as he passed them. It didn't bother him as much as it used to because he knew he was different and he accepted the fact. He was short and petite for a young man but he wasn't ugly in the least. At night he used to stare himself down in the mirror and see if there were any disfigurations wrong with his face but couldn't find anything but handsome features. Maybe they looked at him in such a way because he didn't lower himself to their level and go out and party at night. Who knew? Or perhaps it was because he got good grades and didn't brag to the whole class about the A he received on the Chemistry test.

His nimble fingers picked at the crust on his pizza and enjoyed the breeze around him. Briefly he wondered if the excess things in his bag were going to show up mysteriously throughout the day. He had a track meet at home today, maybe his shoes and jersey would show up before then? The person doing this to him must think they were amusing leaving things for him to find. Perhaps it was someone from his school- messing with his head.

Green eyes watched his sister make her way over to the sunny part of the lunch tables with a swish of her hips. A large smile occupied her mouth as she sat next to a jock on the basketball team. Merlin, he and his sister were total opposites. But he loved her dearly, even if he would never admit it. She just preferred to associate with teens.

Becoming rather overwhelmed with the smell of his pizza, he stood up and made his way back inside.

-FH-

This was getting ridiculous and yet a little forbidding. His track shoes were here, just as he predicted, in his track locker. Not only were his shoes there, but his green track jersey was folded carefully in the corner. Harry slammed his forehead against his locker and took a calming breath. He had to think rationally… he should tell his parents about this. He had a stalker, as much as he didn't want to admit it. How could he have a stalker? It wasn't as if he were this hot, interesting, person.

"Ready for the meet today, Harry?" Ron asked from down the aisle next to his own locker. "We're counting on your races."

Harry gave a tired grunt and pulled his shoes out along with his jersey. A light clatter was heard as he shook out his green jersey. His eyes looked across the floor until they landed on his student ID. He bent down to pick it up and on the back a small inscription was written messily across it with a marker. Good luck tonight. I'll be watching.

Harry dropped it in alarm. "You ok?" Ron asked, coming to stand over by Harry with only his track shorts on.

Mentally shaking himself, Harry gave a lopsided smile toward the red head. "Yeah, just a little nervous is all." Ignoring Ron's confused frown, Harry bent down to pick up his school ID and pulled off his school clothes. Now wasn't the time to think of these things, he had to focus on his races right now. What could his stalker possibly do at a track meet with countless of people there?

His lithe muscles strained as he pulled his jersey over his torso. The small black shorts came next and Harry pulled another, much bigger, size of shorts over them for before and after the race. "Come on Harry." Ron whined from the doorway.

Green eyes rolled upward as he grabbed his drawstring backpack and a white t-shirt and jogged out after Ron. There was already a school there early and the two ran off toward the track, hopping their coach wouldn't chew them out for being late. Coach Moody, a gruff looking man, stood with his cap upon his head, chewing gum as if it were a laffy taffy. Ron and he always thought he should've been a football coach.

"Potter, Weasley, you're late." He growled, shooing them with a dismissal hand toward the track. "Jog your lap and come back to see me." Harry dropped his bag and threw on his shirt as he and Ron slipped passed the fence and started to jog their warm-up lap. Already, there were many people filling up the stands and even some were standing up against the fence to watch closer.

Their school, Kennedy High, was big on track and sports period. They were the leading school for athletics with Debden High coming a close second. And lucky for the spectators, Debden would be here today along with Jefferson and Mounds View High. As Harry passed the concession stand, the smell of fresh popcorn reached his nose, making his stomach twist in disgust.

"There's going to be a big crowd tonight." Ron stated unnecessarily, chest puffing out as he passed girls who were leaning up against the fence. They giggled and whispered amongst each other.

"Yeah…" Harry trailed off, watching Debden High stretch together in the infield.

"Damn Harry, did you get that from… last night?" Ron motioned to Harry's exposed leg that fashioned the bite mark.

"What do you think?" Harry bit off, picking up his pace and making his way closer to the stands of spectators. What if his stalker was sitting harmlessly in the middle of the crowd, eating a bag of popcorn and watching his every move? Goosebumps ran down his arms and he sped up again, keeping his head down as he passed the crowd. Ron made a grunting noise from behind him and sped up to keep in distance of Harry.

"I'm sorry about that, really I am." Harry glanced at Ron's forlorn face and shrugged it off.

"It's not a big deal, just forget about it." From Ron's face expression, it didn't look like he had a stalker after him.

Once they finished their warm-up lap, they met with their track coach and he told them to stretch while the girls were starting off the meet. Harry kept his gaze only on the races, never once glancing over to the stands. Pansy Parkinson, a female sprinter for their school, seemed to be bringing the team up with her wins. But never once did Debden slip behind noticeably.

Ron ran his 400 meter dash but only lost by a few milliseconds; the red head became grumpy and angry after that so Harry kept his mouth shut. Before long, Harry found himself stripping down to his track gear and lining up for the 100 meter. He was in the last flight, meaning he was with the top runners. His heart started to speed up and his breathing became heavier.

"Just relax, Potter. You do this all the time in practice- do it where it matters." Moody tried to comfort him, but it came out harsh in his gruff voice. Smirking at his coach he grabbed his foot and bent it backwards in a stretch. Unwillingly, his eyes moved across the crowd to search for his unknown stalker. The sound of the gunshot startled him, causing him to loose his balance.

Strong hands grasped him, trying to keep him upright. "Relax!" Moody ruffed, patting once on Harry's back for good measure. "You're next."

Harry blew heavily out his mouth and faced forward again just in time to see Mounds View get a win. Next to his lane was a smaller boy from Debden. The boy's grey eyes looked arrogantly over at Harry and winked. "Good luck, you'll need it." A grimace lit Harry's face as he watched the blonde boy smirk and look ahead as his coach whispered in his ear.

Moody came up behind him and stood on his starting blocks. "Focus." He nudged Harry's arse as the boy got in the starting position.

Harry placed his hands up against the starting line and crouched readily. His eyes crept over to the crowd to see his mother clapping excitingly and cheering him on with his sister becoming embarrassed beside her. And then… his eyes met glowing amber directly behind his mother.

Flashes came forth in Harry's mind of a snarling wolf and woods.

"Set…"

"Potter!" Moody growled and Harry snapped his attention back toward the track just as the gunshot sounded.

He exploded out the starting blocks and brought his momentum forward in order to bring his body in a stride. His eyes were focused straight ahead of him with no outside distraction forcing him to slow down. The balls of his feet hit softly on the track and his strides felt as if he were flying. A goofy grin spread across his face as his hair whipped behind him like a flag. Running was everything to him…

His arms pumped back and forth and his strides became quicker as the line appeared closer. He had a sense he was ahead of them all, including the arrogant blonde boy. His body crossed the line and he slowed his pace, eventually slowing to a walk and he turned to see the results. Well, he won, that much was certain.

Coach Moody came chuckling over to him, waving a stopwatch. Harry smiled and shook his head in amusement; he allowed his smile to turn into a smirk at the pouting blonde boy who came in second. Remembering the source of his speed, his head shot over to the stands to where his mother used to be standing, but she was no longer there- either was the man with the amber eyes.

Moody shoved the watch in his face, but Harry wasn't paying attention. His eyes found his mother's and his heart stopped when he saw her talking with the tall, muscular, man. When it was ok to leave the track once his time was written down, he made his way slowly over to his mother. Opening the gate, he stepped in the spectator's area and stopped beside his mother and sister.

Twin green eyes met his and Lily paused in her talking. Harry swept his gaze to the man and his heart flew up to his throat. The man was… well, he was big and handsome. His skin was golden bronze, strong jaw and face structure, silver hair that seemed ageless and shiny that was pulled into a low pony at the nape of his neck, and his body…

Harry felt dwarfed next to the man. He had strong arms and a strong chest- everything about him screamed power and dominance. And something else was stunning about the man. He seemed to have this… this air about him that commanded respect and anyone who stood in his way would suffer. "Harry, great race." Lily landed her hand on his shoulder and Skyler stifled a giggle.

"Nice shorts." Harry looked down and an angry blush came across his cheeks.

"Skyler." Lily scolded and squeezed Harry's shoulder. "Harry, I would like for you to meet Fenrir Greyback." Harry's eyes widened and he brought his eyes on the man in front of him. Those sharp amber eyes were surveying him with an emotion Harry didn't even want to think about. "He's from London." His mother gushed out.

A hand full of scars reached out toward Harry and he swallowed, moving his eyes away from the man. "It's a pleasure." His accent had a slight tone of warning and Harry placed his small hand within the much larger one. He held in a squeak as Fenrir crushed his hand in a strong grip.

"Fenrir was just telling me an interesting story, Harry." Harry could tell his mother held a forewarning and he gave a gulp, removing his hand from the big grip. "It appears you left out a bit of information last night." Green eyes went to the floor to his mother's tight lipped expression. "Fenrir came here to apologize about his dog attacking you. You were on his property last night."

They were all looking at him and he shifted slightly, looking above Skyler's head at nothing in particular. "I'm sorry, Ron and… we we're just curious and he…" Skyler giggled and Harry shifted awkwardly.

Wait a minute. Did this mean Greyback was the one that found his backpack and was stalking him? He felt oddly venerable in his position and his mother wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "I think you need to apologize to Fenrir."

Thinking this oddly unfair, considering it was he who was attacked by a dog- he looked up at the man and immediately all his anger vanished and became courteous. "I'm sorry, sir."

"It's no worry, Harry. I'm truly sorry about the bite." Fenrir smirked and before Harry or anyone could respond, Ron came running over on the other side of the fence.

"Come on Harry, the relay is about to start." Harry removed his mother's arm and sprinted away from them. Anything to get away from that man… he sent alien feelings across Harry.

"Harry- I will be bringing Skyler to her game-,"

Harry hummed, already knowing his parents weren't going to be home after his track meet. He tossed the gate aside and ran toward Ron and two others. It was the last race of the meet, the 4x400. Each of them would have to run once around the track and pass the baton to the next person. Harry was the last to run in their group, meaning, he was the fastest out of the four of them.

Coach Moody came wobbling over to them with his whistle dangling in his mouth. "We're tied with Debden. We need to win the relay and then I'll give you a slow practice tomorrow." Harry didn't laugh with the rest of his teammates; he was off in his own world- thinking about Greyback. He wasn't ugly or dirty looking like Ron boasted about last night; in fact he was far from ugly. The man had this controlling air around him that circled around Harry and brought him to his knees.

"Good." Harry blinked and came back to his own world when he watched everyone get in position. Ron was holding the baton in a fist as he walked to the starting line. With a gun-shot, the relay started and Harry frowned. He should really be watching this…

His eyes drifted over to see his mother and sister leave for her late soccer game but Greyback was still leaning up against the fence. He just closed a cell phone and placed it in his pocket. Seeing Harry's eyes on him, amber eyes winked at him and lounged arrogantly against the fence. Becoming rather flustered, Harry clenched his fingers and brought his attention to the track. The second runner was now taking off; receiving the baton from a sweat faced Ron. They were behind already. Debden High was ahead then Mounds View and in third place it was them with Jefferson trailing at last.

Ron was cursing under his breath as they watched their team become farther behind. As Harry watched the third person take the baton, he stepped closer to his position. "Depends on you, Potter." Moody growled grumpily, seeing no way Harry could make them catch up.

Taking another look at Greyback's lounging form, something twisted inside of him. For some reason, he wanted to prove himself to the man. Harry shook his head as he felt something rise within him. It was weak but it was something. What the hell was wrong with him?

Harry watched as the last person from the two teams already swept by him and he bent his knees, ready to receive the baton. He saw the blonde boy from Debden at the lead and he frowned. He just had to catch up. The third member of his team came puffing up behind Harry and with a successful thud, the baton was in Harry's hands.

Becoming rather giddy that Greyback was watching, Harry shot forward around the curve of the track. His strides barely hit the floor and he flew passed the second placed team. He could see the blonde up ahead of him and he pushed himself farther. The crowd was cheering and on their feet- his own team was in the infield, yelling and encouraging him to go faster, but all that didn't matter. His eyes locked on Greyback's form as he came closer to the man's slouched form.

A predatory glint in the man's amber eyes made Harry look away and push himself. The metal baton in his hand glinted from the sun as it moved back and forth in pattern with Harry's strides. The blonde looked over his shoulder and grimaced as he saw Harry catch up. But he was no match for Harry, he was driven.

He went around the last curve and finally became even with the blonde. The boy gave a grunt as he tried to push himself to the limit. The string in front of Harry called to him and urged him… faster. His knees bent and extended while his spikes from his track shoes slid gracefully into the floor beneath him.

With just seconds, he passed the blonde and crossed the line. They won… he won it for his team. He watched as his team came forward, all extending their arms toward him. Ron picked him up in a brotherly embrace and Harry looked over his shoulder toward Greyback.

The man was no longer there.

Becoming quite embarrassed with himself at how he acted for a stranger, Harry grinned at his red headed friend and joined in the celebration.

After he had his share of excitement, he walked to his car, never noticing a pair of dark eyes locked narrowly on his bite mark.

-FH-

Harry entered the dark house and dropped his stuff at the doorway after locking it behind him. His stomach was growling and he made his way hurriedly over to the kitchen. Opening the door, he saw his mother's script on a post-it-note telling him there was lasagna. But that usually delicious meal didn't appeal to him. In fact, nothing did. But he was hungry.

His eyes caught sandwich meat and he reached for it. Taking out turkey, summer sausage, ham, and roast beef, he threw it on the counter and opened each container. He sat on the stool and stuffed multiple of slices in his mouth. Before long the meat was gone and he felt satisfied.

"The changes are already noticeable." A voice spoke behind Harry and he whirled around to face a stranger.

The man had ash brown hair and bright honey eyes. "Who are you?" Harry demanded, backing up toward the knife drawer. If he had to he could kill… self defense. But the man was much larger than he was- much. Almost as big as Greyback.

"I don't want to hurt you, honestly." He held out big hands toward Harry. "I'm just here to warn you. Our alpha left town for a little bit; he's out making a safe path away from here. We'-,"

Harry grimaced in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about? Why are you here? What's an alpha? What are you talking about 'we'?"

The man shook his head heatedly, looking out the window. "I need to speak fast. Fenrir doesn't know I'm here and if he finds out I went behind his back he'll-," He paused and cleared his throat. "Your bite, on you leg. It's not really a bite but a claim… a mark. You've heard of werewolves, right?"

Harry just gapped at him, feeling for the handle to the drawer behind him. "You're joking, right? Werewolves? Are you telling me that the wolf that bit me is actually a werewolf?"

"Yes." Harry snorted and looked deliriously to the clock on the wall. His parents should be home any moment.

"Alright, I'll play along."

The man frowned at him and took a step closer. "I'm the omega of the pack… so I felt it necessary to warn you before something happens. That bite, on your leg… not many people survive the change and you are changing… you feel like something is inside of you, hoping to gain possession. You crave meat and blood, you're sore, you're vision is starting to heal, and you felt this overwhelming feeling for Fenrir when you met him.

"Its normal, Harry. Your wolf is being born and you are subconsciously aware that Fenrir is your alpha… your leader. He demands respect Harry and in return he protects you." He paused, studying Harry's dumbstruck face. "That's why I'm here. There are people who hunt werewolves and they found out we were here from the incident last night. Someone saw you running last night and smelt the wolf on you. You're in danger, you're family is in danger. Fenrir is trying his damn best to help all of us out at the same time. He doesn't know I'm here to warn you- but I had to. You need to pack valuables in a large bag… only one bag. You need to be ready to run…"

Harry watched as he stepped back in the shadows with a heavy stomach. Was this true? "Wait! I- I don't understand!" He cried out but no one answered. Headlights from the driveway shone in the room. His parents were home.

What the hell was going on? He was a werewolf and Greyback was his… his what was it? His alpha? He needed to pack… he was in danger…

How could someone know he was a werewolf?

Harry growled and slammed his fists on the table. He didn't know what to believe or what to think. He was lost… he was afraid.

Chapter Three: Ashes, Ashes, We All Fall Down

Sitting there, on his messy bed, Harry debated on whether to pack his one bag of belongings. Placing his head in his hands, he took a deep breath and held it in for a while until he had to exhale. It wasn't hard to pack a bag, but did he want to? Why was he packing? Who came to him that night? The man said he was an 'omega' of a pack, but what the hell did that mean?

And was he really a werewolf?

He had been noticing the signs of becoming one, but it could've been all in his head. Alas, why was he craving only meat and why did he request his mother to make his hamburger rare? Despite the fact that it had tasted heavenly on his tongue, he had never ordered a hamburger like that. His family had looked at him oddly but didn't comment.

Not only the food thing, but he noticed himself becoming stronger than before. He didn't get as tired as he normally did and at night he found himself looking longingly at the moon. Damn it to hell, this could just be because his mind was playing tricks on him. That wolf could've been a dog- or even a real wolf. Fenrir Greyback could've had an enemy who spread stories about him being an 'alpha'. It could all be a coincidence.

But his eyes said another thing. They were slowly becoming normal- he didn't need his glasses any longer but it was still slightly blurry. But each day they got better.

Another thing though, why wasn't he growing or getting big muscles like Greyback and the omega? He was still his puny self, if not a little more temperamental and a few more definitions of his lithe muscle. But something else, something else entirely was inside him. At night he tossed and turned, becoming lonely. Never before had he wanted company, but now he found himself seeking out human contact- but even their touch didn't settle his agitation. And he began to get somewhat moodier. The smallest thing either set him off in fury or tears.

All he could do now is to pack. He had to. What if he put his family in jeopardy because of what he was?

Sighing, Harry stood up and picked up his large backpack he used when he went on trips. It was a just a tad bigger than the average school bag, but not big enough. Maybe he could have a suitcase? That was one suitcase. Who the bloody hell could pack everything in one bag? Harry gave a low growl and dropped the bag on the bed. Well… what should he bring? What did someone bring in emergencies? Well, money and credit cards, but he didn't have any.

He walked over to a small pull out jewelry box and took his wad of money he was saving for a new phone. Placing that into his small zip pocket in his bag, he paused and thought. Clothes should probably fill up most the room, but what else? And where the bloody hell where they going? He didn't have any heavy clothes for up north, so he gathered he should just pack his regular clothes. A lot of boxers… and plenty of shirts.

His hands shook slightly as he gathered appropriate shirts and boxers. He put in a pair of jeans and a few sports shirts that fell to his knees. Shoes would probably be a good idea…

Green eyes looked amusingly down at his bag. Too bad it was already full. He jogged over to his closet and took a pair of sandals and stuffed them in his bag. Zipping up the bag, he slung it on his shoulders to test out the weight. It was heavy… but bearable. As he circled his room, his eyes landed on a picture of his family. It was taken when they went to Britain, on the shore. His mother's red hair seemed to glow beautifully with her arms wrapped lovingly around a 15 year old Harry. His father had Skyler on his back and their faces all showed how close they were.

And then it dawned on him. It was impossible…

He wouldn't leave his family- would he? I mean… just for a few weeks when he got used to the idea of being a werewolf, but he would see them again, right? Well, he vowed to himself he would see them again. He would be damn sure he would.

Slipping the picture into a separate pocket, it was at that moment that he heard a gunshot throughout the house. Everything froze, his heart, his motions, his breathing. And then another shot sounded which caused him to run up the stairs. His father had a gun, but he doubted James would be using it in the house unless to ward off unwanted strangers. Perhaps, he was shooting at Greyback and the omega?

He reached the landing of the stairs and surveyed the scene. His father was lying on his back, breathing heavily with a fatal gunshot wound to his chest. In his hand, he clenched his handgun that seemed to be utterly useless in defense. The curtains his mother took two hours picking out in the store, were on fire and spreading quickly.

Panic swelled deep within Harry and he shook his head in disbelief. This was all a nightmare, he would wake up in cold sweat shortly… "H-Ha-," His father spluttered and his usually warm hazel eyes were cold as they turned to look at him in desperation.

Harry ran to his father's side, ignoring the fire that exploded a glass vase behind him. "Father… dad…" His eyes began to tear up and the back of his throat grew tight with sorrow.

"Skyler." He whispered, hand jerking with the gun toward Harry. "Get…Skyler." James swallowed and shut his eyes painfully. "I lov-," Not finishing the words Harry longed to hear, James took a shuddering breath and passed out- forever.

Harry gave a dry sob as he bent down to place a kiss upon his father's brow and took the gun. Blood on his hands from his father's wound made the gun slip slightly, but he clutched it just as his father had done earlier. His father had said Skyler was here still, but what of his mother? He made his way hurriedly over to the stairs leading upstairs with strong furry running threw his veins. His sadness seemed to be numb at the moment, all he wanted to do was get revenge… his feet barely hit the floor as he ran into the kitchen to grab his car keys incase he had to run out here.

As he turned to go up the stairs, his eyes landed on his mother's body. Her green eyes were looking up at him with a horrified expression. A gun shot would was placed directly between her eyes, meaning she had died instantly. Grinding his teeth, Harry climbed the steps two at a time- the fire around him reaching the bottom of the stairs where his mother laid.

Skyler… she had to be alright.

He ran down the hallway to her room and slammed open the door with the gun ready to shoot. His father, before he died, taught Harry how to shoot, and it would help at his time.

A man who seemed to have multiple of scratches across his face was holding his sister across her neck, looking forward directly at Harry with a leer of a smile on his face. A gun was pressed directly to her temple. Skyler was crying hysterically, looking at Harry in desperation. That look… Harry knew he would never forget the way his sister looked right now. Her hazel eyes were flooded with clear tears and her face was red- matching her messy hair as it fell to her shoulders. All his life, he looked down protectively at his little sister… it made his heart squeeze painfully. "Harry…" She sobbed wetly, as the gun pressed itself harder to her head.

"Mutt." The man hissed disgustingly toward Harry. "You did this to your family… how does it feel? Your existence in this world caused them to die." The smile across the man's face turned into a revolted grimace.

Harry aimed the gun at the man, but hesitated. It would be the death of Harry if he shot Skyler. He would never be able to live with himself.

"You want to see something else, mutt?" The way he said mutt sent spit flying across the room with distaste. "I can ruin your life with a…" He pulled the trigger and Harry screamed. "With a pull of the trigger." He gave a cold chuckle as Skyler fell limp in his hold.

Crimson blood from his little sister landed on Harry's face and torso. He closed his eyes briefly in agony and then they snapped open- glowing amber. His finger pressed down on the gun and he fired shots right after one another in the man's chest. His eyes were watering but even as the man slipped down to the floor in death- it still didn't settle his satisfaction. He wanted to kill more… he wanted to avenge his whole family.

Harry sobbed as he dropped the hand gun and dropped to his knees in his sister's blood splatter. His shoulder's shook in sobs and he didn't fight the tears that came running down his bloody hands. He didn't remember the last time he cried like this- he probably would never cry like this again. He never wanted to feel again, he never wanted to love anyone as close as he did his family.

Every happy memory took that moment to flutter across his mind. They were all filled with laughter and such strong pulses of love for his family; he didn't understand how this could all happen.

A pathetic cry came from his wet lips and the tears leaked down his hands, making his crimson hands appear to have trails. Tear drops splattered on the floor, making drop markings within the blood and then becoming overwhelmed with the crimson liquid and disappearing- showing no sign tears were once there. His green eyes slid toward his sister and then immediately slammed shut again.

The picture of her pleading for Harry to save her wasn't compared to her corpse. Her mouth was open in a gruesome 'o'… she never stopped smiling in life. She always had a damned cocky grin on her face and her eyes always had a light in them… she was always so full of life.

Harry fingers clutched at his face in anger at himself. He could've stopped this. He should've run away the moment the man told him about his situation. Instead, he caused his family's death. His curse at being a damn werewolf caused this. He was a monster.

As he lay pathetically in his sister's blood, sirens sounded in the distance and he stiffened. Either the fire spread to outside and alerted the neighbors, or the sounds of gunshots. Either way, he had to get out of here. He would be found out, and then people would look down at him because of his curse.

Shakily, he stood up and reached down to take the gun- ignoring the pieces of brain tissue and his sister's gruesome body. His eyes caught sight of the fire down the hall and figured his only exit was out the window down the drainpipe. Running over to the window and forcing it open, he stepped out on the balcony and climbed over it onto the drainpipe.

As soon as his feet hit the ground, he ran to his car parked in the driveway. Its windshield was glowing orange from the reflection of the fire. He threw his bag on the passenger's seat and started the car. As he backed up, he looked one last time at his house… burning in flames. With a desperate cry, Harry spun out the driveway and slammed his foot on the gas the opposite direction the sirens were coming from. He didn't know where he was going, but he did know he would be far from here in a matter of moments.

His knuckled were white underneath the blood as he clutched the wheel. His eyes looked in the rear view mirror to see a rather large SUV following him at his same speed. It wasn't a police car, that much he was sure. What if it were more of those… those killers coming to finish the job?

He jerked the car to a quick turn and floored his gas pedal. And the SUV followed. Harry gave a furious growl and switched on his radio to a station that sent adrenaline through his veins. He tried to find the station that had the eeriest music- a part of him still in his sister's bedroom, on the floor. He had a feeling that part of him would forever be in that bedroom.

A car ahead of him was going the speed limit, 30, and he was going 60 miles per hour. He jerked the wheel around the car and sped up to 70. The freeway would be coming up soon and hopefully his car could outrun the SUV following closely behind him. There was a turn coming up ahead he should've probably slowed down at that point, but he didn't. As he made the turn, his back end fishtailed slightly, but he made it fine.

The sun was setting around the neighborhood, kids were playing with their families, and siblings were teasing one another in the yard. Harry's lips quivered as he went up to 85 mph. As he passed a house that had a black dog running across the yard, it finally hit him as to where to go. Sirius' house. His godfather… the last remaining family member living. It was all the way in Florida, but he had enough money to buy gas.

His eyes swept behind him and studied the SUV following him. It looked like a black Escalade, newly purchased. It was the type of vehicle criminals drove. At least in movies…

How would he shake them off? His eyes went down to his speedometer and grimaced. He had never really gone fast in his car before, but it went all the way up 175 mph. and he doubted the Escalade behind him had the same quickness. He didn't know a lot about cars, but he did know his car could accelerate. Oh well, he would see how this would go. He had a plan in mind…

Harry gave a humorless smile as he slowed his speed down and flipped his rear-view mirror up. He would be damned if they saw his tear streaked face. The signs for the freeway appeared, and he took the first entrance ramp. He had a full gallon of gas… he would be damned if he stopped before.

-FH-

Well… not stopping seemed to be easier said then done.

It was now close to midnight and Harry was nodding off. The tears and events from that night strung him low on adrenaline and caused his eyes to burn at the lights coming in his directions. His tank of gas was starting to lower dramatically and he needed to stop for more gas. Not to mention he had to pee.

His eyes looked back at his newly restored rear view mirror for the one hundredth time that night to see no Escalade behind him. About two miles ago, he had lost them. Between speeding off different exits and zigzagging threw the traffic a few hours before made them loose sight of him. He hoped it was enough. Either way, he was still driving quite fast.

The radio gave a loud noise and Harry jerked awake again. Hell, he needed to stop somewhere, but he didn't have enough money for a hotel room. Only gas to Florida, and that was it. Maybe a few candy bars here and there, but the thought of food made him sick. Even bloody meat made his stomach clench in disgust- flashes of his family's blood came forth.

Pulling off at an exit, he knew he was in Arizona, close to the border of New Mexico. The gas station up ahead looked eerie, but what could he do when his tank was almost empty? There were a few people there, filling up or just mulling around the store- smoking cigarettes. His car would be out of place with their rusty pick up trucks and beat up cars and almost defiantly they would see the blood on his body. Not his blood… but his family's cold blood.

Harry swung into a pump and sat there for a moment, studying the area around him. He had no credit, so he couldn't pay at the pump, which meant he had to go inside- thus meaning they would see the blood all over his face. Setting his hands on top the driving wheel, he placed his head down and shut his eyes. The men by the store quieted down and were looking over at him, with their cigarettes lightened and waiting.

Harry pulled down the visor from the car and looked in the mirror. His face had a few speckles of blood on it, it looked somewhat like his own scabs- and only his hands and arms were stained. This would be simple. He put back the visor and leaned over to his bag, digging out the only long sleeve shirt he had and then zipping the bag back up. As he placed his shirt over his head, he watched the men all peer inside his car in interest.

Well, here goes nothing.

He grabbed his bag and swung it over his shoulder and opened the door. His sleeves covered his hands and he locked the door behind him. It wouldn't do to have the men steal his only means of getting to Florida. His steps were slow and confidents, a small hint of fatigue showed through on his posture, but he tried his best to throw his shoulders back.

Chuckles reached his ears as he got closer to the men, hooded sweatshirts covered most their faces, but Harry could see lip piercings and some beards coming off their chin. "Hey little thing, you lost?" One sang and made a show of looking at Harry's backside and grabbing for it. The other men laughed while Harry slammed the door shut behind him.

The small gas station store didn't look anything like it did outside. It was clean and proper. He eyed the bathrooms and made his way hurriedly over to them. As he shut the door behind him, he used the toilet- causing him to take a sigh in relief. Pulling his sports shorts back up, he went over to the sink and mirror. The first thing he noticed was his eyes were bloodshot and had dark circles underneath them. Other than that- he had blood all over himself.

He turned on the tap water and watched the clear liquid go down the drain for a few moments, thinking. Somehow he thought that if he were to take the blood off, he would be erasing away the memory of his family. The blood was the last remaining thing he had of them with him.

Tears graced his eyes again as he pulled his sleeves up and doused them with water, scrubbing furiously. He didn't stop scrubbing until his arms and hands were red and the blood on his face was gone. And only then, he left the bathroom- walking away from the bloodstained sink.

The man at the register looked bored as he flipped through a magazine. When he heard the bathroom door shut, he looked up and gave a small smile towards him. "What can I do for you?" The man's grey mustache twitched as he talked and Harry was reminded of his Uncle Vernon.

"Can I get twenty dollars of gas, please? Number eight." His eyes looked out and watched as the men from outside surrounded his car.

The register man typed a few things in and Harry handed him the money. "If they cause any trouble at all, I have the cops on speed dial." With a wink toward Harry, who gave a hum, the man went back to his magazine.

Giving a deep sigh, Harry exited the store and hurriedly made his way over to his car. The men- who appeared to be old teenagers- all murmured around the car. "Nice ride." One sneered as he leaned against the driver's door, surveying Harry with his strange blue eyes. "Want a ride on mine?" He motioned toward his motorcycle and Harry quietly shook his head.

"Why not?" Another one mocked, touching his car with his greasy hands.

"You're a pretty little thing, driving all by your lonesome." The leader leered and took a step forward, eyeing Harry hungrily. "Why don't you take me as your companion… at least for the night?"

"He's with me." A low voice spoke from behind Harry- making him stay frozen to his spot. He watched as the men all paled a shade lighter and moved hesitantly away from the car, all looking behind Harry with caution. Heavy hands landed themselves on Harry's small shoulders, squeezing them threateningly. "I would suggest you leave. Now."

It couldn't be him… but it was. That much was certain with the accent and the sensation Harry got when the man touched him. Fenrir Greyback had somehow found him. The men all backed up and then swept away, not once looking back. A part of Harry wanted them to be back here and Fenrir far away.

Strong hands turned him around and Harry didn't fight it. He looked blankly at Fenrir's chest and then off to the side. There he saw a black Escalade with a few people standing at the side. "You…" Harry murmured, looking directly at the man with bright yellow eyes and ash blonde hair.

The occupants all looked at him and the man hunched slightly at their stares. Harry looked up at Fenrir, while taking a step back from his hold. The man looked as handsome as ever, ruggedly handsome. This time though, he had a goatee perfectly in place. A small spark of hatred grew inside of Harry as he gazed in the man's amber eyes. He was the reason he was like this.

"He's a submissive! A fucking submissive? I thought you promised us we weren't going to have a submissive in the pack." Harry's eyes flew over to a man who was the same height as Fenrir, only a little less burley.

Fenrir growled low in his throat and whirled over toward the brown haired man. The werewolf then took a hold of the man's head and knocked it on the side of the vehicle.

Tiredness inflicted Harry. It was strong and overwhelming, coming with the events that happened that day.

Harry grunted and fainted on the hard floor.

Chapter Four: The Pack

Gentle sounds of country lifted Harry from his daze. His eyes blinked open and looked around him, with a pounding headache at his temple. He was in a car- the Escalade. He was placed in the far back on the dark leather seat with a seatbelt securely in place. Glancing sideways, he noticed the omega sitting next to him with a thoughtful frown on his face.

Looking ahead of him, he saw the brown haired man from the gas station. Harry studied him from the side. The man had wavy hair down to his chin and a thick, brown goatee. His whole face seemed to acquire facial hair, taking on the werewolf look quite seriously. He wasn't unattractive, just too hairy for Harry's tastes. The man's navy blue eyes seemed to be looking ahead of him in a peeved state.

Harry turned to the other man sitting next to the brown head and studied the other man directly in front of him. As far as Harry could see, that man didn't have any facial hair and occupied blonde hair, a deep golden blonde. His hair went all the way down to his shoulder blades in a loose pony. That was all Harry could see of the man from where he say, save for the fact he too was the same build as Fenrir and the brown head.

Next, Harry looked in the passenger seat and was surprised to see a woman sitting there. It looked as if she was painting her long toenails. Her white hair covered her tan, broad, shoulders. Her build was tall and slightly muscular- not burley like the rest of the occupants. She had a rather large chest with a low cut tank top on. Her features were pronounced with light blue eyes looking down at her toes.

And last, Harry looked at the driver's seat- already knowing who it held. Instantly, Fenrir's amber eyes met Harry's from the rear view mirror. Becoming rather flustered, Harry placed his forehead on the window, looking out at the scenery for a few blissful, thought free moments. The radio turned louder and the omega next to him shifted.

"You're awake." Came the surprised tone and Harry slowly moved his eyes toward the man's bright yellow ones.

Becoming rather annoyed, Harry just gave a nod. The omega looked toward Fenrir, who was now looking back toward the road. The woman in the front seat smiled over at him and went back to her nails. "I'm sorry about your family, Harry. We all are- especially Fenrir when he found out he was too late." The man was speaking awfully quiet, but Harry could hear him perfectly; just as his senses could pick up the strong smell of nail polish.

Feeling his heart give a sharp stab, Harry looked mournfully down at his seat. "I don't really want to talk about that." He replied weakly.

"Of course, sorry." The omega replied quickly, giving a sheepish nod. "I'm sure you have a lot of other questions though. Why don't we start with the pack, then?" He asked, but Harry didn't respond.

"Well, that woman upfront is Amaris. Fenrir is rather possessive of her, so I wouldn't try any hardball stuff… but I'm sure you wouldn't. She's his sister. Well, older sister, but Fenrir is still protective over her. She's pretty nice, she lightens the mood considerably at times, and her cooking is wonderful." Harry listened to the man, despite the fact all he wanted to do was crawl in a hole and cry his heart out.

"And of course you know Fenrir, or at least of him. He's the alpha-,"

"What exactly is an alpha?" Harry murmured softly, the same tone of voice the omega was using.

The man's yellow eyes grew cautious. "Well, it means he's the leader of the pack. I know you felt the overwhelming urge to scurry away from him in respect- that's pretty much what you have to do, Harry. He makes all the decisions that have to do with us and the pack, he protects us- and in return we listen to him with reverence. You never meet his eyes in challenge, ever. He will punish anyone who challenge's him or his orders, whether it is by violence or any other treatment. And he's quiet most the time and never really spends time for himself. He's a hardarse, so don't mess with him. Just listen." He paused; probably looking at Harry's confused face.

"You'll get used to it, it will take some time and a few bruises- but he's a good man." The omega leaned in and whispered in his ear. "He can hear every word you say- so I would be careful on what you say about him."

"Next we have the beta of the pack, meaning he's second in command- but of course, he's still below Fenrir. Lore." He motioned to the brown haired man. "He isn't afraid to get the end of Fenrir's fist. He likes to argue most the time and make fun of everyone… but after you get passed that, he's actually a loyal friend. And he's brilliant at planning things, that's why he's Fenrir's second.

"Then we have Steele." He motioned to the golden haired man. "He's a great friend and overall a neat person. He seems quiet at first, but then he never shuts up." The omega smiled and then motioned to himself.

"I am Payne; the omega of the pack. Which, unfortunately means, I get picked on all the time and I take it. The pack usually blames me for their problems and I get the brutal assault when we turn into wolves."

Harry blanched. "That's terrible." What the bloody hell was this pack?

"No, every pack has one- and I've gotten used to it." Payne shrugged his shoulders, tugging on his neat ash blonde hair. "I should probably inform you more of the werewolf world… its just I never can remember…" He trailed off, looking toward Fenrir again. The alpha gazed back at Harry and then nonchalantly back on the road.

"Aw, yes. Werewolves can turn into wolves any time, any where. Only, every newborn wolf has to wait until their first full moon until they can change at will. We are odd creatures, but then again, you'll get used to it. We like eating, as you probably already knew, we hardly age- considering we live double the normal life span, we like claiming our territory…" He trailed off with a sheepish look at Fenrir and then back toward Harry.

"There are also werewolf hunters everywhere. They hunt us with silver bullets and what not, they enjoy torturing their victims and they make damn sure we know about it." He paused and gave an uncomfortable look at Harry underneath his lashes. "My little brother was kidnapped by some hunters and they sent me his remains."

Harry's face paled and he looked down at his knees. "I'm sorry."

Payne shook his head and grabbed Harry's chin with surprisingly strong fingers. "Don't be- my whole family was brutal murdered just as yours was. I understand what you're going through, Harry. If you ever need anyone to talk to- don't be afraid to come to me." Harry's bright green eyes were locked hypnotically on Payne's yellow ones.

The music from the radio changed to a rock station, snapping Harry out of his trance. "Thanks." He murmured softly, removing his chin from Payne's large hands. He instantly felt a strong connection with himself and the omega. Part of it was because of the similar incident their families had gone through.

"The pack took me in then- since I consider them as my own family." Payne gave a smile and patted a bruise on his forearm. "Well, besides the bumps and bruises. No worries, we heal incredibly fast."

Harry looked down at his large scab on his calf- which was still bloody red. Payne caught his gaze and chuckled. "I'm afraid you'll always have a scar on that though. Fenrir did a good job on that. We were all surprised when he told us what happened. Usually Fenrir has good self-control on the full moon… and usually people don't survive the process, especially submissives like yourself."

Lore, the brown haired man, turned and looked unemotionally at Harry. "It's a pity you did survive- you'll only make things more difficult within the pack." Harry winced back at the fire the man's navy blue eyes held.

The car jerked rather abruptly and Fenrir pulled the Escalade on the side of the road, causing Harry's torso to strain against his seatbelt. Although all the other's barely jerked at the motion- the woman- Amaris, cursed and slipped her nail brush against the base of her foot making a red streak stain her skin.

Fenrir put the Escalade in park and unbuckled his seatbelt. The blonde from in front of him, Steele, struggled to contain his laughter as Fenrir got fluidly out of the car and slammed the door behind him. "You're in for it now, Lore."

Harry watched in horror and fascination as Fenrir moved around the car. The man was huge… but he moved with such grace. Lore tensed his shoulders as Fenrir opened his door and yanked the man out the seat as if he weighed nothing. As the door slammed shut again, Fenrir was dragging Lore to the small tree covered area.

Steele was outright laughing and Payne patted Harry's knee comfortingly. "Don't worry my little Emerald- Fenrir only strikes when you go against his orders." Harry turned his wide eyes to Amaris in the front seat. She had a light smile playing at her lips as her eyes surveyed Harry with delight.

"For God's sake, Amaris- put the damned polish away." Steele complained, turning around to face Harry. Straight away, the smaller noticed Steele's bright charcoal eyes. "'Ello, little submissive, I would introduce myself, but it seems the teensy weensy Payne beat me to it." His eyes turned to look at Payne. "Although you're no longer the smallest in the pack- but of course, you are still the smallest 'dominant'." A smirk settled across his pale lips, but Harry wasn't paying attention. He was trying to look around Payne's broad shoulder toward Fenrir and Lore.

"I don't understand…" Harry whispered. "What's a submissive? Why is it a bad thing?"

A snort from Amaris caused Harry's eyes to travel toward her. "It's a blessing to have a submissive in our pack, Emerald dear."

"Actually- we've never had a submissive in the pack. There aren't many submissive's in the werewolf community- hardly any at all. Most of them die before their first moon. They are known to bring peace to the pack…. have a positive influence on the dominants. A lot of the elder werewolves say other things, but I'll leave it at that." Payne spoke up, looking pointedly at the other two at the car.

Steele reached out a hand and slapped Payne on the leg. "You fool." His charcoal eyes turned to look at Harry. "Lore doesn't want you here because dominants are attracted to submissives on sight. There are other packs out there and they want to take submissives as mates… to bring them happiness and 'love'- something we dominants find it hard to show. When submissive's are around us though, we tend to have those feelings much stronger.

"Lore is afraid we'll attract more then the hunter's attention with you in our pack. Meaning, other packs will want you- but Fenrir is going to claim you part of his pack and under his protection. We won't let you go, little person." Steele gave a smile toward a shell shocked Harry- trying in vain to put this together. "And Lore is also against you here because he wants to fuck you senseless… we all do."

Harry winced away in horror. "What?" Men and men don't…

"Don't worry, Harry." Payne announced. "Some of us have self-control." He gave a pointed glare toward a smirking Steele. "It's stronger in others… and submissives affect every dominant in different ways. In fact, your presence is affecting me already- its making me feel more confident than I ever felt before."

Harry looked sideways at Payne and then toward Steele. Before any of them could say anything else, they witnessed Fenrir come strolling out of the woods with Lore stumbling after him. Blood seemed to be covering Lore's face- the source coming from his nose. His eyes looked a little swollen and his lips appeared to be double the normal size. His brown beard was stained dark crimson… Harry had to avert his eyes.

Everything seemed too bizarre right now. His life seemed to be directing in this horror film he couldn't take breaks on. And instead of things settling down for him to think about everything that's happened- it just keeps getting worse.

His chest seemed to be tight as he turned his head and looked out the window. He knew why. His family… nothing would every make the pain go away at seeing their bodies like that. Especially Skyler's violent death.

His lips quivered, but he held in his sob as the two men came back in the car. Without turning, he knew Lore's stare narrowed in his direction. He didn't give a damn what that big brute did. Payne and the others would protect him. His leg moved slightly and bumped into a bag that was set between his legs. He looked down to see it was his own bag and his eyes widened. Looking at the other occupants, he noticed each man had a bag around the same size as Harry's also. Amaris had a small suitcase though.

Wait a moment…

Bright green eyes turned to study a pensive Payne and leaned closer into him. "Where's my car?" He whispered in the man's ear and noticed that it was pierced singly with a gold stud. His eyes swept the car and noticed everyone had the piercing- even Amaris just had one earring in her left lobe.

Payne looked uncomfortable at the question. Just as he was about to open his mouth, Fenrir started the car and his bright yellow eyes looked in the rearview mirror at Harry. Immediately Harry looked down with uncertainty feeling foolish for having to avoid the alpha's gaze. "We drove it over the bridge." His voice was soft yet held a warning to it.

Harry's jaw clenched as he looked back out the tinted window. "Fenrir…" Amaris tutted. "Harry dear, it was necessary to do. A witness saw you leave your house in your car. The police were looking for you and when your car is found in the river they will either suspect you dead or hold off the search. We can't have the authorities after us."

Harry's forehead slammed itself on the window and his hands started to shake uncontrollably. His life was ruined. He was now living with big people who seemed to all be a cult… but he knew better. They were all damn werewolves- the same creature that caused his family's death. Sirius thought he was dead… when clearly he wasn't. What would his godfather do when he found out the Potter's died? He would be heartbroken. Just as Harry was.

"I'm hungry, Fenrir." Lore moaned holding his nose- no one realizing the breakdown Harry was having in the backseat. No one besides the omega.

"Harry." Payne murmured sadly, reaching out a concerned hand and placed it on Harry's knee in a gesture of comfort. The smaller man took a deep breath and shut his eyes as he felt the soothing caress Payne gave him. He didn't understand why the touch made him relax- but it did.

"I am too…" Steele grumbled out, holding his stomach as if paralyzed with hunger. "We haven't eaten for a while."

Amaris finally closed her nail polish and turned to glare at him. Before she could respond, Fenrir spoke up with his English accent. "Ten minutes until the nearest town and then we'll stop."

Harry blocked them out and concentrated on Payne's peaceful touch.

-FH-

It felt like only seconds until they drove up to a slightly busy restaurant. It looked like a grill or some sort of sports bar. Harry had watched throughout the ten minute drive as Lore's face in amazement as the cuts slowly healed. The brown haired man had wiped the blood on his sleeve and rolled them up as if he did that every day. As the Escalade parked into a spot, Lore and Steele inhaled the scent of meat. Harry smelt it too- it wasn't hard now- considering Amaris put her polish away… but now he could smell things he never thought possible before. And Lore was something he wished was not possible to his smelling senses.

His dim eyes watched as everyone sat in the car and waited until Fenrir was all the way out before the others all popped out. He would never understand the whole pack thing.

Lore was rocking impatiently on his heels as Steele put down the seat to the back end of the SUV. "Go on, Harry." Payne motioned while Harry looked uncertainly out the window where everyone was gathered. Taking a deep breath, he stuck his chin up and stepped down out the vehicle. Like before, he felt absolutely dwarfed next to all of them. He could feel the stares on him and he tried to avoid them by looking at a couple who were making their way up to the restaurant doors.

Payne jumped out behind him and placed comforting hands on his shoulders. "Payne." Fenrir growled out, motioning the omega up front beside him. Harry frowned as he watched his only anchor throw him an apologetic look and swept up to the large alpha. Before he could shift with uneasy, a strong arm wrapped around his shoulders and brought him close to an equally strong torso.

His green eyes locked with baby blue and were surprised to see the person was Amaris. Her body must be toned with no hint of fat. His mind started running through every possible outcome that would come out from him when the werewolf inside of him starts becoming more dominant. Would he grow as tall as Fenrir or Amaris? Or maybe as burley as Lore? He knew he would never be as large as Fenrir was… that was impossible.

Fenrir was leading the group to the doors, his silver hair glowing exceptionally in the morning sun. The man really was beautiful. A roguish beautiful. Actually… everyone was beautiful in their own way in the pack. Every last one of them left you looking at them in fascination for moments on end.

"Little one, how are you doing?" Amaris' soft voice spoke out as the sucked her free finger and brought the saliva finger to his eyebrow and rubbed at a spot. "You have a little blood left there." She explained, seeing his bemused expression.

"Where are we going?" Harry murmured softly, watching Lore and Steele hissing insults to each other and punching playful at the other's shoulders.

Her baby blue eyes softened and she gave him a smile. The smile itself came naturally, hinting that she smiled many times. Well, that was good, right? At least the pack life wasn't as terrible as Harry thought it was. "We're going up north, maybe Canada. A lot of werewolves live up north rather than down south. We prefer the colder climate… and plus there is less hunters up there." Her smile grew crocked as she looked up where Fenrir was. "My brother is arrogant, he thought he could live in the south- away from other packs- and not be detected by the hunters."

Harry swallowed painfully and looked away from her beautiful face. His family was detected… somehow. How in the world did they find out he was a werewolf before he found out himself? Amaris gave a soft sigh and got on her knees in front of Harry, ignoring the people who stopped in their tracks and stared at her shapely legs in wonder. "When Fenrir realized the hunters were after you and your family, he evacuated us from the house and threw us in the car. He was hell bent in saving your family… and you. When he realized he was too late- he was crushed- he still is even if he will never show it. Honestly, Harry… we tried our hardest." She held his face in between her hands while her thumbs stroked his pronounced cheekbones.

"Let me tell you something, Harry. All of us lost someone to hunters. Over time we came to terms with the loss and embraced the pack. I'm not saying you should forget your family, because Lord knows I haven't forgotten my parents and youngest sister but you will be surrounded with a family that cares for you." She gave him a sad smile, her blue eyes shining. "Even if Lore seems like a jerk right now- he will do anything for his pack members. Don't let his cold façade fool you. We're all here for you."

Harry by now had helpless tears that wouldn't drop out his eyes and they blinded his vision. He brought his hands up and wiped them pathetically while he gave a nod in her direction. "Thanks." Although the speech lessened the pain somewhat- he would always feel the heaviness in his chest. She tutted affectionately and wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. Tight was an underestimate… even when she was on her knees, she lifted him up in a strong hold. His lungs crushed against his chest and no air came out his mouth. "Amaris…" A voice hissed threateningly. "Let the pup go."

Harry took a big intake of air as she gently put him down while she stood back up to her towering height. He saw Fenrir's glowing yellow eyes on his sister's smirking face. "You need to be gentle with him- he's only a submissive."

Amaris gave a fleeting look toward Harry and then shrugged. "Are you sure that's all he is, Fenrir?" With that being said, she swept past him while giving Harry a wink behind her brother's broad shoulders.

He tried to keep his gaze on the tall, lithe woman, but his curiosity got the better of him. His eyes climbed up to Fenrir's face and watched as curiosity flickered through the alpha's face as his own yellow eyes locked on Harry's. "What did she mean by that?" Harry murmured softly, unsure how to act around the alpha to the pack. He did feel the overwhelming urge to bow his head in weakness- but he just kept his gaze on the man's face.

Watching as the curiosity turned stoic, Harry took a small step backwards. "Come." He turned his heel and walked away from the confused Harry.

This was never going to become normal for Harry.

-FH-

Somehow Fenrir made it so Harry was smashed against the wall and the alpha on his left. Amaris was across from him, grinning madly, while Steele was to her right. Payne and Lore were at the end of the booth, closest to the exit. They all had their menus placed in front of them- excited grins on their faces at finally being able to sit down and eat. The restaurant was full, chatter filled Harry's ears, making him somewhat nauseated with the sharp tones.

His stomach was protesting the thought of food. Before his family died, he was hungry all the time. Especially after Fenrir's bite he noticed more hunger pains but now it seemed to disappear.

Green eyes looked down at the menu and decided on a simple salad. He knew it was rather feminine to just have salad, but he didn't want to order anything and eat it in front of strangers. He was always uncomfortable with eating with people he didn't know especially when he wasn't even hungry. Why waste someone's money? Wait… Fenrir was paying- right? Harry didn't have a lot of money with him and his bag was in the Escalade.

A woman came up to the table and Lore ran an interested eye over her form, making Harry even sicker. "Are you all ready to order?" Every eye went to Fenrir- the first to always order or get served.

His face showed nothing as he looked over the menu, "Harry, go first." Shocked eyes went to Fenrir and then to Harry.

A blush stained his cheeks at the attention he was receiving. "Er, could I get the Caesar salad?" The waitress gave a nod as she scribbled on her pad. The pack all turned amused at his order but Fenrir looked far from amused. His eyes went off the menu and he turned a cold stare on Harry.

"You need to eat more. You need meat." He murmured softly so the woman couldn't hear him.

Harry blushed harder and slid down in his seat softly, avoiding the alpha's gaze. "I'm not hungry."

"He's just being bashful." Fenrir stated as he turned a small, fake, smile at the waitress. "He'll have the classic burger, fruit instead of fries." Harry was about to open his mouth to protest until Fenrir reached over toward Harry and placed his strong hand on his thin neck. The fingers looked as if they were massaging gently, but to Harry it hurt… it was a simple warning to shut his mouth.

The waitress smiled sweetly over to Harry. "And how will you like it done?"

Fenrir gave a chilling smile. "Rare."

Harry didn't hear the rest of the pack order, he was biting his lip in order not to scream or make a fool out of himself. The fingers at first were callous and ruthless, but then they started to lessen the pressure and the massage turned into a pleasurable caress. His eyes slid shut on their own accord, but inside he was cursing himself for becoming putty in Fenrir's hands. Why was he so weak?

The fingers removed themselves and Harry was instantly free of his spell. His face turned angry white as he turned his head away from everyone and looked out the window.

He hated his life.

Chapter Five: Black Moon

The restaurant they stopped to for dinner was more of a buffet then the one they went to for lunch. Harry's mood was steadily getting crabbier and moodier as the men around him seemed to become more excited and loud. Even Payne was enjoying himself, throwing punches back to Steele and Lore- ignoring their shocked expressions as he did so. It was true then, Payne was affected positively by Harry's existence.

Harry himself was affected negatively. No matter what Amaris said, this was no family; this was a troubled group of grown men and one woman. Fenrir was quiet, he hardly did anything besides order him around with a gruff voice… even if it was seductive with the English accent and gentle purr he acquired. Lore always picked on everyone and Steele picked back. It was a nightmare.

He missed his family, he missed his house, and he missed being in Florida where he didn't have to eat take out all the time. At lunch earlier that day, he had taken his burger and 'dropped' it on the ground. Well, at least the bun. He ate the meat after Fenrir had turned a horrifying snarl in his direction. Now that was scary.

Now he was getting his first plate at the buffet under Fenrir's watchful gaze. The man was obsessed with Harry eating meat- reasoning? He had no idea.

Fenrir was currently sitting down already with Payne, eating his first plate. Earlier that day, Harry had sat in fascination as he watched the pack eat. They were like… well; they looked like wolves when they ate. Fenrir and Amaris were slightly more elegant, but even they were shocking eaters. They all had more then one helping too. The waitress was slightly amused and awestruck when they ordered seconds. All but Harry. Although, Fenrir ordered him another glass of milk… something Harry never had any desire for.

So now he was at the buffet, looking at the choices. Briefly he wondered how serious the alpha was when he came to threatening orders. Perhaps Harry could experiment a little? A light smirk tugged at the corner of his lips as he passed the steak and meat products where Lore and Steele hogged up the line with their broad bodies in the way. He could just feel Fenrir's eyes on him as he went to the desert bar. After all, what was wrong with a few sugar sweets? He picked up a cookie and brought it up to his mouth while looking up with his best innocent face at Fenrir.

To say the man looked peeved was not the best word to describe it. Those yellow eyes flashed while the fork hit his plate and he stood up. Harry gave a grunt and took a quick bite of the cookie. He was going to starve if he didn't have any pastries. Payne turned around in his seat to see what caused his alpha to stand up. As the man's dark amber eyes locked on his, a small shake of the head was rewarded to Harry.

Screw this.

Harry turned his back to them, an action he knew just after he did it, was not the best. His eyes played with the ice cream machine until he felt a heavy hand fall on his bony shoulder. He stayed still as the free hand reached down to take the plate and cookie Harry was holding, only to set it calmly on the counter. Then the hand on his shoulder steered him toward the back of the restaurant where the one-per-person bathroom was.

Desperately, he tried to make eyes with the other customer's enjoying dinner there, but it was worthless as Fenrir pushed open the door and slammed it shut behind him. Harry whirled around toward his alpha, only to get a fist in the face. That hurt. His arse slammed on the tiled floor and for a few moments all he could do was listen to his breathing. Before he could act, a heavy body was straddling his torso and his eyes flew open in terror. Something inside of him was fighting against the weight on top of him; something hated this feeling of being dominated like this.

Harry gave a slight growl as he tried to throw his body at all angles, twisting and turning, in hopes the body above him would budge. Fenrir's hands grasped Harry's flying wrists and pinned them above his head. The large man stretched lazily on top of Harry and his silver head disappeared in the crock of Harry's neck. A rumbling vibrated the man's chest and Harry became slack when he realized the man was chuckling.

"Are you finished my wayward pup?" Harry hissed angrily in the man's hair.

Fenrir sat up again, in his straddling position, looking down at Harry with strong arrogance showing through. For a few moments he just stayed in his position until Harry's breathing calmed down while making sure the smaller realized he was being dominated. "You should realize that you need to follow my orders, pup. It only makes things more difficult when you go against me. Difficult for you that is."

Harry huffed, avoiding his gaze. "I understand you've gone through a lot in a short amount of time, but you must take care of yourself."

Harry's eyes turned to Fenrir and cocked his head slightly. "Why is that? Does it have anything to do with the first moon? And me being a submissive? Because if it is, I'd rather die before the first moon." He wasn't expecting Fenrir to react to this, but the man's slightly amused face turned deadly within seconds.

Watching in wonder, Fenrir's canines and incisors extended into sharp points as he swept down and brought his teeth inches from Harry's throat. "Don't say that." He growled, his hands squeezed around Harry's stomach. "You are a fool is you think you should pass away just because your family did. That just shows me you are weak, and you need people watching you at all times."

Harry saw red as he bared his own pathetic teeth and bumped noses with Fenrir. "I am not weak."

With surprising force, Fenrir wrapped his hand around Harry's neck and slammed the submissive's head back on the tiled floor with a sharp bang. Sharp teeth scrapped a slice of skin around his ear and Harry hissed in pain. "Then prove it to me. Make the best of what you have." Fenrir's voice whispered quietly in his ear. "And don't be so weak." His bloody ear was taken in Fenrir's mouth as the man gently sucked it clean.

Harry felt a jolt of an alien emotion travel to the tips of his toes at the action and frowned at the ceiling. "You want me to be a dominant?" He asked weakly, not understanding.

Fenrir stopped sucking and laughed outright. "No, you will never be a dominant, pup. I'm telling you to move on with your life… grasp the new things that come at you. Life won't be as gloomy if you look at the positives." Fenrir moved his messy haired head from out of Harry's crock and locked eyes with him. With a soft smile, Fenrir brought his cheek down and nuzzled Harry gently. "You can have your cookie if you eat all your dinner like a good boy." He murmured. Despite wanting to roll his eyes, Harry shut them in pleasure as he felt his alpha's prickly goatee rub itself along his cheek.

Fenrir pulled back and sat up again while his fingers gently touched the sore bruise on Harry's cheek. "By the way, Harry, welcome to the pack." He stood up, looking highly proud of himself. "We'll do the necessities when we get settled."

Not wanting to be lying flat on his back when Fenrir was standing, Harry got to his knees and slowly stood up- ignoring how he only went up to Fenrir's breastbone. "What do you mean the necessities?"

The smile Fenrir sent him caused Harry to acquire goosebumps down his spine. "You're always so curious; just smell branding and the pierced ear. It's required to have a noticeable trait among pack members." Harry had a few questions he wanted Fenrir to expand on- considering what exactly was smell branding and exactly who required to have a noticeable trait. "Come, they must be wondering where we are." His amusement seemed to clear as he turned his heel and swept out the bathroom.

Harry on the other hand; let his frown come through as he turned to look in the mirror. The bruise on his cheekbone was very light, hardly noticeable. He knew as soon as Fenrir hit him that the man held back significantly. Just by remembering what Lore looked like after Fenrir was through with him, made Harry realize that if Fenrir actually put all his strength behind the punch- Harry would've had a broken cheekbone.

The man himself was a complete mystery. Just now, when the two were alone, Harry had seen the man display more emotions then he had ever before. When Fenrir's with the pack he just seems so… stoic and rough. Or maybe it was because Harry was moping around, not really seeing things around him. Either way, Fenrir was a puzzle Harry intended to solve.

He took a deep breath and turned his heel away from the bathroom. As he made his way back over to the buffet line, he kept his chin up. Hurriedly, he grabbed the biggest chocolate chip cookie he could find and then swept over to the steak. They were all pretty much cooked to medium well, but it was better than nothing. Three slices of steak and he decided that was good enough for Fenrir to think it acceptable.

As he was on his way back to the table while eyeing his big cookie, he stopped in his tracks when he caught sight of his table. There was a tall man there with a crisp black high collard shirt with a wool jacket wrapped sophisticatedly around his muscular torso. Just catching the whiff of the man, Harry knew it was another werewolf. Fenrir didn't seem too happy about the stranger's appearance as he was sitting up on guard, looking more stoic than usual. Amaris stood up and nonchalantly waved her hand toward Harry- a motion that looked as if she wanted him to stay clear of the stranger.

Harry hummed softly as he took a step back. Instantly the stranger's pale face rose and he sniffed the air. It was like watching a horror movie as the werewolf snapped his head around and locked gazes with Harry. For a brief moment they stared at each other's rather bright eyes- Harry's green and the stranger's dark ones. The man gave an open smirk and Harry watched as his canines and incisors slowly slid out. "A submissive?" His voice purred and Fenrir stood up abruptly, silver eyebrows frowning angrily.

Becoming unsure on what to do, Harry looked awkwardly back at the man with a tilt of his head. Honestly, what was the big deal about being a damn 'submissive'? "Barty I don't-," Fenrir started and the man with dark hair interrupted him, something Harry doubted anyone but this man could get away with.

"Come here, little one." His tone was gentle and soothing, but Harry wasn't fooled. This man was as welcoming as the Grim Reaper in a dress.

His bright green eyes swept to Fenrir in question, staying where he stood, not listening to the order. He saw pride sweep through Fenrir's closed expression but he also saw anger go through the stranger at his actions. "You've trained him already, I see." Barty murmured with the same accent Fenrir had. "Come submissive. Now."

Harry grimaced at the man and looked back at Fenrir again. "It's alright, my pup, come here."

Feeling slightly like a dog, Harry placed his plate down on the table looking longingly at the cookie. He put his chin up and whirled over toward the Barty figure. The man wasn't as tall as or burley as Fenrir was, so Harry wasn't as afraid as he should have been. But then again, the rest of Fenrir's pack was sitting submissively at the table. Harry looked at Barty as he stopped a few inches away from him and Fenrir. The man's black eyes were undressing Harry hungrily. Thin fingers reached out and grasped his chin, turning it slowly back and forth.

"Beautiful…" Barty murmured, his crazed eyes shining in the dim light. "Gorgeous really… very striking." Harry acquired a sneer as he was talked about if he weren't there. "Has he made it through his first full moon?"

"No." Fenrir growled, moving slightly closer to Harry.

"No matter, he is one of many to survive the bite. I'm sure you're the one who changed him." It wasn't a question more of a bland comment. "I should probably bring him back to Britain with me so we can give him the best treatment in order to survive the full moon. The Council has-,"

"Technology that will not help." Fenrir growled, taking Harry's shoulder's in his hands and pulling him away from Barty's hold. "In the past, the Council had many submissives in their grasp as the full moon approached, they never survived. He needs to be surrounded by wilderness and the pack as he changes. He's in my pack; there are regulations, even for the Council, that state you cannot take him without my consent."

Barty crossed his arms elegantly over his chest as he looked at Fenrir and Harry beneath his lashes. A light smirk lit his face. "He does not smell at all like you nor your pack, Greyback."

The finger's tightened painfully on Harry's shoulders, making him wince slightly. "He will be plastered with my scent when we settle in the north, have no doubt about that." Harry looked confusingly at the pack but they were all looking crossly at Barty. "Even if you doubt that, Crouch, I sired him, thus he belongs to me." Fenrir's single hand wandered to Harry's neck and cupped it possessively.

"No matter." Barty lowered his lids at Fenrir's hands encircling Harry. "I'm sure the Master Alpha will simply love to hear about a submissive in your care. Honestly Greyback, knowing how affectionate you can be will have us worried the submissive is in the wrong care."

Fenrir gave a dangerous chuckle as his other hand caressed Harry's sides. "And I'm sure the Council isn't much better, thank you for your concern, Barty. It's appreciated."

Barty took a step forward and curled his fists in Fenrir's shirt, making Harry press his back against his alpha for room. The man's sharp chin stuck out and his lips pursed angrily. "If I find out the submissive dies in your care, Greyback…-,"

Fenrir gave a cold chuckle as the hand tracing patterns on Harry's side paused and placed itself on Barty's fists. With a squeeze, Harry heard a few bones snap. "Give my warm greeting to the Alpha." Barty opened his mouth in a silent scream and backed away from everyone as Fenrir released him. He tried to compose himself as he gave a withering look to the sitting pack.

"You know, little one…" He started, settling his dark gaze on Harry. "I've never asked for your name."

Despite wanting to tell him his name was 'Ima Dick', Harry settled with a frown. He was about to look up at Fenrir for permission until he realized what he would look like. A thoughtless fool. "It's Harry, Harry Potter."

Barty's lips mouthed the name lovingly. "Well Harry, I will see you soon. Take care." His eyes landed on Fenrir at the last part and he turned his heel to leave the buffet restaurant. Fenrir and his pack all just sat there for a very long moment until they all broke out in heated whispers. Harry turned his head and watched in slight amusement as their eyes all turned round and shifty. Of course Harry knew the man seemed to be 'evil' but was he really all that bad? Fenrir had just easily broken the man's hand and the alpha could take him on any day without breaking a sweat. But then they had talked about a head alpha and a Council.

Fenrir steered him toward his empty chair and sat him down with a pat on the shoulders. Harry blinked as his cold food appeared in front of him. "Eat." Came the sharp order and Harry happily obliged, eyeing his goal cookie that was innocently lying on the side. "What was all that about?" He asked with his mouth full of food.

"That was Barty Crouch Junior." Fenrir started, sending a severe look over toward Lore who was about to impatiently interrupt. "He's part of the Council. The Council is set up in England, they oversee all the werewolf restrictions and laws. When an alpha makes a pack of his own, he needs to follow the Council's orders which include teaching their members the laws and instructing them how to become 'nice' werewolves." Fenrir murmured softly so the occupants at the next table wouldn't hear.

"They're a bunch of fucking hypocrites." Lore growled harshly, ignoring Fenrir's withering look. Seeing Harry confused expression, Lore was happy to expand. "They tell everyone to keep the bloodlust down and not attack humans- but they do it themselves… attack children and bite their throats out." He paused and gave a sly look toward Fenrir who in return leveled Lore with the most threatening look Harry had ever seen the man wear. "Plus they associate with the werewolf Hunters. If they ever want a pack eliminated, all they have to do is order the Hunters on them."

Harry frowned. "Barty didn't seem too happy to see Fenrir, what's stopping him from sending Hunters toward us?" Amaris grinned when he used the word 'us' but Harry didn't notice.

"Because Fenrir and the head Alpha go way back, ancient times…" Lore teased but sobered quickly as Fenrir shook his head to shut him up.

Briefly, Harry wondered how Fenrir and the head Alpha knew each other, but clearly Fenrir didn't want to discuss it. And quite the contrary, Harry didn't want another fist in his face. "Who is the head Alpha?"

"His name is Tom Riddle. Hopefully, if all goes well, you will never meet him." Fenrir replied shortly.

"But will we see a visit from him now that he'll find out we have a submissive in our pack?" Lore murmured, looking up at Fenrir in curiosity.

Before Harry had a chance to tell them he had a name, Fenrir spoke up again. "His name is Harry, Lore. I don't want to hear you talk about him if he wasn't here." Warmth spread across Harry's chest at that and he looked disinterested down at his plate to hide his smirk.

Lore gave a disgusted growl but complied, his curiosity getting the better of him. "Alright, if Harry's in our pack- won't Riddle want to check up on us and get his hands on him?"

"No, you fool." Steele spoke up and Harry looked up at the blonde. "You know that Barty does his yearly check up on all the registered packs. It will take awhile before he visits Riddle again. He wouldn't do it over the phone because we all know how much he enjoys telling the news eye to eye with his master." The words were spat disgustedly.

Payne was sitting calmly, watching everyone just as Harry was. Maybe the omega didn't know this just like Harry. "No matter, we will be on our toes. Eat Harry." Fenrir swiveled his bright yellow gaze on Harry and he dipped his head back to his plate.

"But Riddle can't do anything with Harry. After all, Harry's your first and only childe you sired… there are laws against the council interfering with your bond. Among other bonds…" Amaris muttered off distantly but Harry didn't understand the last bit.

"He's the head of the Council, Amaris, you know he will find a loop hole if it means he can have a submissive in his grasp."

"I don't understand any of this." Harry spoke up, slamming his knife down. "There has to be other submissives out there, what the hell is the big deal?"

"But there aren't a lot of submissives." Amaris replied, looking cocky about something or another. "Even if Riddle decided he wanted one of the few- most of them are mated already." Her smirk widened as she looked innocently above Fenrir's head.

"I said eat." Fenrir growled, sitting up in his chair to appear more threateningly- which worked because Harry picked his fork up hurriedly and chewed a piece of steak.

The pack sat in silence, all thinking about something of the same value. Payne was frowning while his hands nervously played with the salt and pepper shaker while the others were uptight and anxious. All but Fenrir that is. The alpha was calmly sipping on his drink, eyes meeting Harry's over the brim of the cup. "So, what are we going to do now?" Lore murmured softly, lowering his gaze from Fenrir's.

"We will wait it out, live normally. The Council will make their move and there is nothing we can do about it until they do." Fenrir's ponytail swung over his shoulder as he leaned his forearms on the table. "We'll travel to my house in Canada- and settle there. We should probably find a hotel we can turn in at because I don't feel like driving anymore." He paused as his yellow eyes bored into Steele's perked up form. "And no- you're not driving."

Steele deflated, his charcoal eyes becoming dim. "Give it a rest; he will never let you drive his precious little cars." Lore sang, laughing at the torn expression on Steele's face. "No one would want to be in the same car as you anyways."

"I would." Payne spoke up bravely, flinching away from the hand that swatted his direction.

"I'm finished." Harry moaned as he stuffed his cookie in his mouth and closed his eyes in ecstasy. He loved cookies. Actually…

His eyes opened, not realizing all the dominants were gazing at him with mixed emotions at his moan. As he stood up to hurry back to the buffet, he heard Fenrir growl low in his throat- but thought if he ignored the growl, then it wasn't met for him. Going over to the desert line, he looked casually around the restaurant to see if any of the workers were around and happily realized no one was close.

Fighting his goofy grin, he took a handful of soft cookies and stuffed them in his pockets. He didn't bother to count, all that mattered was he stuffed his shorts with them as much as humanly… or werewolfly possible. Just as he felt resistance with the last cookie in his hand, he turned back around and stuffed it in his mouth.

Green eyes blinked down at a little boy who was looking confusingly up at him. The boy's brown eyes seemed to glow as they looked at Harry's bulging pockets. With a wink, Harry swept past him and bounced his way over to the pack. They were standing up and finishing off their last bit of liquid in their cups and as usual, Fenrir was watching Harry as if protecting him with his gaze. Harry didn't read any disagreement on the alpha's face at the cookie incident, so Harry waddled over to them with a much happier mood than he'd ever thought possible.

As they were leaving the restaurant, an employee held the door open for them and gave Harry a curious look when he waddled past. Harry gave him a bright smile and the man gave a smile back. Fenrir threw his arm around Harry's shoulders and urged him to continue without looking back.

-FH-

"You're on the floor with Harry." Lore ordered Payne with a slight smirk playing his features.

Fenrir was currently flipping threw the channels on the hotel television while Amaris was getting ready for bed in the bathroom. The alpha was sprawled lazily on the multicolored comforter, looking bored as he passed a channel with models in bikinis. Steele laid claim on the other bed, already under the covers and apparently Lore would be sleeping in the same bed. Amaris and Fenrir would be sharing considering the alpha wouldn't let any other male sleep with his sister. Or at least that's what Lore said.

Payne shrugged nonchalantly and Harry perked up, biting into another cookie that appeared mashed from the pressure of his pocket. "Come on, Payne." He grabbed Payne's limp arm and pulled him down on the makeshift bed. The ash brown haired man smiled down at Harry and lay down.

Amaris came out of the bathroom, patting her wet white hair with a towel just as Payne teasingly wrapped his arms around Harry's thin waist. "I. Don't. Think. So." A voice hissed dangerously and everyone paused in their movements, while looking over at Fenrir's tense form. His glowing yellow eyes were boring into Payne's frightened face. "Get up." He barked and Payne gave a chocking sound as he scrambled to his feet, looking down at his feet.

Harry's heart went out to the man. After all, Fenrir looked murderous. Even Lore and Steele were motionless, staring uncertainly at their alpha. Amaris dropped her towel but never bothered to pick it up- in fear she would miss something. "M-my A-alpha?" Payne whimpered in question.

Fenrir stood up and gave a tight laugh. "I do not trust any of you with the submissive. Harry will sleep with me; Payne will sleep with Amaris on the bed and you two…" He trailed off, looking at Steele and Lore while pointing to the bed on the floor. "Will sleep on the floor." He finished.

For a moment no one moved, and then Lore exploded. "Me? On the floor?" His face became red. "What-," He shook his head with a ironic smile on his face. "Can we trust you with Harry, Fenrir?" The look the alpha gave Lore sent the beta scurrying across the bed and diving off the bed. He huddled close to a pillow, turning his head away from Fenrir in hopes the man would think him invisible.

Harry was slightly uncomfortable with Lore whimpering next to him and the atmosphere being so tense. But then again, Amaris was laughing slightly, face turning red from trying not to be too loud. "Move." Fenrir hissed, irritated.

And so the big musical chairs started with Payne sitting uncomfortably on the bed, avoiding Amaris' eyes. "I'm not going to strip right here, Payne." She laughed.

Harry got up off the floor, taking his bag with him over to Fenrir's bed. The alpha got up and took his shirt off in preparation to get ready for bed. Harry immediately averted his eyes away from the man's Godly shaped torso. Really, every muscle seemed to be defined perfectly and his abs were absolutely remarkable. Silver hair brushed the man's chest, not thick, but just enough to be noticeable. It made Harry feel smaller than he already was. Sure he had some muscle definition- but it was lithe… small. "Alright there, Harry?" Fenrir's soft English accent scent chills up his arms and Harry turned back around to face the man, avoiding the naked chest.

"Er, yeah, fine." His eyes were locked heavily on Fenrir's bright yellow amused ones. The alpha lounged back down on the bed and took the remote again. "Won't you be uncomfortable in your jeans?" Harry asked softly as he played with the hem of his own shirt with doubt.

He watched as Fenrir's mouth tugged upward at the corner. "Yes, I reckon it would be uncomfortable- but it would be also for you if I decided to take them off." Yellow eyes slid over to Harry's confused expression.

At first Harry wondered when, exactly, he last heard someone say the word 'reckon' and then it hit him as to what Fenrir just said. "Oh." A blush stained his cheeks. Fenrir wasn't wearing anything underneath the jeans.

He gave a nervous chuckle and watched as Fenrir turned back to the screen. Quickly, he slid down his sports shorts and threw off his shirt. As he dived underneath the covers, he thought he was successful to dodge any gazes; unfortunately yellow eyes followed his every move. His head was peeking out of the pulled up covers and he watched the news that Fenrir had on. "Fenrir, for goodness sake- turn off the damn TV." Amaris grumbled from her bundle of sheets.

Fenrir sighed and turned off the television, sending the room in darkness. Only, Harry could see more than he ever thought was possible. Of course it had to do with becoming a werewolf each day.

The alpha turned on his side, facing Harry, and that damned blush came back on his cheeks. "Come closer, Harry… I only nibble." He purred, reaching out a hand and curling it around Harry's thin waist. Harry was brought from the farthest possible edge to Fenrir's warm embrace. It did feel rather good and secure.

Harry rested his head against Fenrir's own pillow and looked at the binder holding Fenrir's silver hair together. His small fingers reached toward the man's nape of neck and undid the binding. "My mother always told my sister not to sleep with her hair in…" He murmured shyly as a sharp pain of sadness came over him. "It causes unneeded headaches and a sore scalp." His fingers then moved to caress the surprisingly silky hair and scalp.

Fenrir's eyes slid closed in pleasure at the massage, a light smile forming his lips. "I think you need to remind me every night, Harry." Harry watched fascinated as the usual uptight man seemed to melt at Harry's touch. It was exactly what Harry looked like at the restaurant today when Fenrir was touching his neck. They both resembled cats being stroked by their master- eyes shut with pleasure.

Harry paused and Fenrir's eyes snapped open. "Go to sleep, my pup." Large hands came to rest on the side of Harry's face and Fenrir's thumb softly stroked underneath his eyes. It was Harry's turn to shut his eyes, but he never opened them. He fell into a deep, soundless, sleep that he never thought possible again.

He was safe in his alpha's arms.

Amaris smiled sleepily at the two from across the room.

Chapter Six: Home Er, Sweet? Home

The first thing he was conscious of was the heavy weight on top of him. Not only that, but the warm, comforting weight on him, it was border line suffocating, but Harry thought it was rather reassuring… protective. And only after he pondered on this, did he hear the quiet voices from around him.

"He's never slept this long. We're usually up after him…"

"Look at him, and he said he didn't trust us with the submissive…"

"Harry looks so adorable."

"You can't even see him, Amaris."

Harry snapped his eyes open only to see a vision full of silver hair. His lips pursed as he blew at the strands, successfully moving them aside to see the pack members all around the bed, leering down at Fenrir and he. Amaris put her hand over her mouth to hide her smile as she witnessed him peek over Fenrir's broad shoulder. "Hey, Steele, why don't you switch spots with Harry to see if he notices?" Lore suggested and pushed the gold haired man over to the bed with a playful smirk.

"I can hear you perfectly." Fenrir growled- his face pressed into the pillow right next to Harry's ear. The alpha's finger's tightened their hold on Harry's small waist and brought him closer to the hard chest.

Becoming rather flustered, Harry tried to push away, but to no success. Fenrir raised his head and smirked down at the struggling Harry, with something akin to a predatory look in his eyes. But that wasn't what caused Harry to pause in his struggling. The man's usual glowing yellow eyes had somehow changed colors slightly. The iris was still yellow but around the edges a light blue trimmed with navy was noticeably present. The light blue was the most beautiful color Harry had ever seen. It was like a baby blue- but brighter and vivid… like his sister's but… more. The blue seemed as if it was slowly taking over the yellow.

"What?" Fenrir murmured, eyelids drooping in lazy question. His hands were splayed flat on Harry's chest as he raised himself superiorly above the smaller figure.

Harry slid his eyes down Fenrir's bare chest and then quickly back up into the man's eyes. "Your eyes, they're changing."

Lore came closer to the two and bent his head rudely in front of Harry to peer into Fenrir's eyes. "Odd, looks rather femi to me." Fenrir narrowed his eyes and reached out a hand to slap the bearded beta across the head.

"Go get changed, we are leaving as soon as we hit the hotel buffet." The man looked over his shoulder at the rest of the pack, effectively keeping his weight on top of Harry. And that's when Harry noticed he was bare chest and only in this blue boxers. A pretty blush covered his cheeks as he felt the warm skin of Fenrir on his naked chest.

"We all are already changed, Fenrir." Amaris spoke up, jutting out a hip and placing her hand on it in an annoyed manner. "You've been sleeping for ages." Her blue eyes swept knowingly to Harry's flustered form.

Fenrir noticed her pointed look and abruptly took his hands off Harry and got out the bed. Harry just laid there for a couple of minutes, uncomfortable and rather hurt that the alpha could do that. Just last night and this morning, Fenrir was in a joyful spirit but in just seconds he swept the emotions off his face and stepped fully into his older, alpha, rolled persona. Harry had thought, maybe Fenrir was warming up to him and liking the fact that he was with him- it seemed he was wrong though. Just watching Fenrir for a moment, the man looked annoyed and rather disgusted.

As Harry sat up and watched as everyone started to pack and get dressed, he felt his overwhelming sadness rush through him again. Last night he didn't even think of his parents or sister, now it was rather fresh on his mind. Especially when Fenrir was acting all closed off again, it was making him feel exposed. But why would it bother him so much? He only knew the man for a day- and yet it felt like days- weeks.

He reached down for his bag and took out his only pair of jeans and threw them on, next came his green t-shirt. His thoughts were swimming and his mouth was settled into a heavy frown. It wouldn't bother him anymore- about Fenrir's behavior that is. He just wouldn't get to close to the man or the pack… maybe he could run away to Sirius? The man would love to know he was alive and Harry didn't have to worry about intruding his submissive self into their lives. Just by Lore's glances and muttered words, Harry realized he wasn't welcome.

His hands reached up tried to pat down his raised locks, but it was no use. He didn't really care how he looked. After all, the whole pack seemed to be rather stunning looking- they needed a black sheep, right? Even Lore was fascinating to stare at and held his own personal charm.

"Make sure you don't leave anything, I don't want hunters tracking us." Fenrir ordered, grabbing his own bag and swinging it gracefully over his shoulder.

Harry nonchalantly picked his bag up and leaned against the wall as he watched Payne fumble through his bag. This wouldn't ever be his family… his home. He didn't belong with them, he felt like an outcast, even in this group. A submissive, or rather, a burden.

His teeth gnashed together to keep himself from tearing up like a child. He wasn't a child any longer… he was going to be an adult soon and he needed to start acting like one. This meant he had to live life his way and not being uncomfortable with the people around him. He didn't want to live in a fantasy world… he didn't want to be a werewolf. No matter what Fenrir called it, being a werewolf was a curse, not a gift. Werewolves were monsters- if he wasn't a werewolf he would be still grumpily in his room with his family yelling at him to do his chores.

He hated being what he was.

And just then, he could almost fell his wolf rear hurtfully away from his grasp.

-FH-

The stars were nonexistent, covered by dark clouds, on their way to Fenrir's alternative house up in Canada. Apparently the man had multiple of properties around the continent and even some in Europe. It didn't really impress Harry any- considering he was trying hard not to become too attached to them, especially when they didn't feel the need to do so to him.

All throughout the day, Fenrir stayed cold and distant. Not once did he engage Harry into conversation. He only treated Harry like- well, like a child and a fucking submissive. The other pack members seemed to talk with one another, sometimes giving him odd glances as he played with his food.

Fenrir had ordered him to eat again today, but Harry cheated. He did the best he could not to eat. Such as slipping food in his napkin or dropping it soundlessly on the floor without the man knowing. And he either didn't know, or he just didn't really care. Well, he probably would care, considering a submissive was a 'blessing' to the pack. The man probably wanted to use him for things.

Harry wasn't really religious. His mother and father were Christians and tried to pass that on to their children. It could've been because Skyler and he were young, but Harry wasn't really interested in it. He believed in a God, yes, but other than that- he was absolutely clueless and uninterested. So maybe that was because he was considering suicide. He had two plans to complete that. One, he would try his hardest to weaken himself for his first transformation. Not eating, hating the wolf… maybe it would work- but he had another option. He would go down to the south and go to Sirius. Amaris had told him that the south was full of werewolf hunters, perhaps they could smell him out. And then they would kill him like they killed his family. No matter, whatever the decision, he would be with his family again. Or hell.

Payne hummed and tapped his fingers against his knee in a pulsing beat. The omega had his earphones in and his mp3 player blasting. Out of the whole pack, Harry would miss Payne and Amaris. Those two had actually attempted to welcome him warmly and not turn cold the next moment.

Harry gave a weak smile to Payne when the man caught his gaze. The omega made an offering gesture with his mp3 and Harry shook his head in a negative. His ears were already hurting from the radio blasting from upfront.

Turning back forward, Harry caught Fenrir's gaze in the rearview mirror. They seemed to be doing that a lot, and Harry really didn't care. He moved his eyes uninterestedly away and to his backpack between his knees. His shaking fingers unzipped the front pocket and drew out the picture of his family. It was rather dark out, but his eyes saw fine. A finger traced the outline of Skyler's smiling face, hating as the memories of her death flashed brutally before his eyes. And then he moved his gaze to his mother and father while he clenched the picture closer.

He understood every occupant in the SUV had lost someone they loved from hunters, but to Harry it seemed different. They all seemed cold and strong, he was weak. And maybe they had a choice in becoming a werewolf… Fenrir had given Harry no choice when he had bit him.

Wait.

Why did Fenrir bite him? Payne said himself that the man had excellent control on the full moon, so then why did the alpha bite him? Was it because he could smell the submissive side to Harry and decided he wanted one in his pack- thus putting his family in danger? Maybe he should be putting the blame on Fenrir and-,

No. He couldn't. No matter how much he was vulnerable around the man, he couldn't blame Fenrir for his family's death. Amaris had said the alpha tried to get to their house in time but became rather upset when he wasn't in time. No matter, Harry still didn't care for the man and there had to be a reason why Fenrir bit him.

Looking hungrily at his family's picture he knew why it hurt that Fenrir was cold around him. Simply because inside, he wanted to replace the pack with his family… use them as his anchor. But they weren't what he wanted. They could never be what he wanted.

So… was he overacting? Perhaps he was overacting about how much he despised the members of the pack- but he still felt rather pathetic around Fenrir and he hated being a werewolf. He knew he couldn't live like that.

He caressed the picture once more and placed it back in his bag. Without looking at the occupants in the car, he placed his nose on the window to look outside. They were in Minnesota- so close to the Canada border. Luckily he didn't need to sleep with Fenrir again.

Off in the distance he heard thunder but he never saw the yellow eyes watching him with questioning.

-FH-

The Escalade drove through the little town and then past it. Woods were very heavy here and the houses were rather large and spread out from one another. It almost had a mystical aura to it, but Harry had his gaze on the woods. Amaris said it was heavily populated with werewolves and other packs- were wolves out in those woods now?

The sound of someone passing gas erupted through the car and Harry rolled his eyes upward in disgust. Lore laughed outright while slapping Steele across the head. "Good one." The two were having a contest to see who could outdo the other… and it wasn't the burping pass of gas.

Amaris screamed with her mouth closed and rolled down her window. "You two are so pathetically immature, get a bloody life."

"Get a bloody life…" Lore mocked and Steele nodded his head with an answering laugh.

White hair whipped across Amaris' face as she turned to glare at them. "That just proves my point." Her eyes looked beyond them at Harry and Payne. "Why can't you be more like Harry and Payne? They are younger then the both of you and yet more mature." Harry refused to meet her stare, continuing to watch the lightning in the distance.

"The submissive or omega? I don't think so. They're rather boring." Lore poked fun at them but Harry sullenly looked away while Payne shifted.

"That's rather unfair." Payne started, only to be cut off by Fenrir.

"All of you, shut up." The command whipped them all into silence as he pulled into a long, dirt, driveway. Harry averted his eyes forward to watch as the dark looking house came closer. It was rather large and it had four garage doors attached to the brown siding while windows stretched superiorly and decorative across the four story house. It was long and high… it was big but probably not considered a mansion.

The silence was broke by Lore who passed another round of gas. Payne sighed tiredly while everyone else ignored the beta of the pack. Harry remained silent and clutched his bag in his hands. He couldn't wait to get settled- that way he could get out faster. Would Fenrir be leaving the house sometime soon? Because he doubted the alpha would let him go.

As the Escalade stopped in front of the garage door, Amaris hopped out and scurried over to the side of the door. Her path was lightened by the flood lights of the car. Her long, manicured, fingers pressed the buttons to the opener and the door started to open. "The code is 0515, don't forget it." Fenrir looked back at Harry and he shrugged in answer. He saw something spark in the alpha's eyes and chose to turn away from the man before he started something.

"0515, got it." Harry muttered, watching as they drove slowly to the empty spot in the lightened garage. What he saw in there, made his mouth drop slightly. Cars… sports cars and motorcycles. Mitsubishi Eclipse sat at the end- its silver paint reflecting beautifully. Along with four other cars; a black Jaguar 3.o, another black car but this was a BMW 5-seriers M5, a red Porsche Boxster Roadster, a charcoal Hummer H2, and a white Lincoln Mark LT… all of them appeared to be from the year 2006 to 2007- all looking new. He preferred the Mitsubishi Eclipse SE… it was beautiful. And there were motorcycles, something Harry always wanted to drive.

Not only that, but the garage was packed with tools neatly organized in significant order. Tires were laid against the white painted walls and on the painted walls were a few posters- some of cars and others of barely clothed women with large chests spilling out of their low cut shirts as they leaned against the hood of sports cars. His eyes locked with a women's brown gaze and turned bashfully away from the poster. He loved cars- although he didn't know much about them- he loved to ride them and would love to collect them. Something that Fenrir seemed like he was dong a good job of.

The man was rich, no use denying it. But Harry couldn't dwell long on the cars- he would be leaving soon anyway. All he would be driving would be the road to hell.

"Like it?" Payne asked knowingly, gazing at the cars himself.

Harry looked away with a slight frown on his face. "Yeah." Fenrir got out of the car with a catlike stretch, heading into the house after Amaris. The Escalade was soon evacuated, leaving Harry to stretch his legs with a pleasurable sigh. That was a nightmare- driving for two days with them.

"Come on, Harry." Payne took a hold of Harry's arm and led him inside the house after shutting off the light behind him.

It shouldn't have come to a surprise to Harry- but the inside was just as nice. Though it smelt strong of Fenrir and noticeable claw marks were placed around the house. Other than that, it was very sophisticated and modern. He could feel the heat was on and rejoiced in that. Canada was cold, something Harry rarely encountered before- but it didn't bother him as much as he thought it would… probably considering the fact he was a monster now.

"Where's the fucking food?" Lore growled; his arse wiggling back and forth as he opened the large refrigerator.

Steele gave a groan as he flopped down on the leather couch over by the sitting room, in front of a large plasma tv. Harry saw that it had game cube and TiVo connected to it. Really, what didn't Fenrir have? "Honestly, Lore, we haven't been here for a few months, do you think we kept food here to rot?" Amaris reached out her muscular arm and smacked him across the head. Lore started to grin and turned around to cockily tackle her to the ground.

"Wow, big bad brother isn't yelling at me for touching his sister." Lore teased, looking up at Fenrir who had a glass in his hand.

Amaris laughed, successfully kicking Lore's groin. "He's a little distracted with other things." Her blue eyes danced over at Harry but she frowned when she saw him leaning in the dark corner. "Emerald dear, you must be tired. Let me show you to a room. We have three to pick from; I think you would like the one-,"

"Next to mine." Fenrir cut her off, not looking at either of them. He was walking over to the couch Steele lounged out at and easily tossed the golden haired man on the floor. Payne laughed and stretched out on the other available chair.

Amaris deflated and pushed Lore away to stand up. "But… he would feel more comfortable-,"

Yellow eyes turned to her. "I said next to mine." His tone left no room for argument and actually sent Lore to scramble away from Amaris and over to Payne's chair. Harry refused to show his fear, although it didn't matter because the man never looked at him. He pushed off the wall, catching Steele's confused charcoal gaze and Payne's worried one.

"It's alright, Amaris. I'm tired- it doesn't matter." Harry walked up to her tall form, only reaching the beginning of her shoulder. Her blue eyes were glaring into Fenrir's face, but she softened up as she turned to look down at Harry.

"Come on my little submissive." She cooed, shooing Fenrir a superior look as she threw an arm around Harry's waist and guided him down the spiral stairs.

"I wouldn't step out of line, Amaris." Fenrir threatened.

She just laughed and tightened her hold on Harry. "Apparently you'll be sleeping down here by Fenrir. Only you two are down here. I was going to suggest the room next to mine up on the third level. Lore and Steele are on the fourth level… Payne is in the attic." Harry looked frowned his eyebrows and she laughed. "I was kidding- he's with me on the third floor. But maybe you'll like it down here. It has a pool table and a little bar." As they stepped on the basement level Harry looked at the games there.

Pool, arcade games, a mini bar with a glass counter, a small kitchen, foosball, and their was a sliding door that showed off a large in ground pool with lights shining on it and in it. Passed the pool, thick trees surrounded the house. "Damn." Harry murmured, looking a little bit dazed.

Amaris gave a small smile. "Fenrir is rich, as you can tell, but he spends it on the pack. He doesn't really enjoy any of this stuff- just his motorcycles." She paused but Harry was turned away from her as he felt her gaze. "He really is an easy person once you get to know him a little bit more, Harry. He has had a rough past and thinks he doesn't deserve anything… or any fun. Maybe with you here you can lighten his mood. He seems to open up around you." Harry repressed a snort at that.

"He seems pretty closed up to me." His eyes nonchalantly looked around the room, just to avoid her. He didn't really want to talk about this. It made him an emotional mess.

"Give him time… he's just a little confused about things right now. You-,"

Harry turned to look at her with a small smile. "Amaris, I'm really tired right now. Can we talk about this sometime else?" He tried not to be rude, considering she just wanted to make him feel a little more comfortable. But he didn't want to hear how Fenrir would mystically become all warm around him. It wasn't going to happen.

Her eyes seemed to frown and she motioned to a door that set next to another one. "Really though, he needs you here Harry."

This time Harry gave a snort and his smile turned sarcastic. "Why is that? Is it because I'm a submissive, supposedly? Is that why he bit me and changed my life in just days? Because it looks like to me that he just needed a 'blessing' in his pack and didn't give a damn about my feelings."

"No Harry, it isn't like that. He didn't have any control over his wolf when he bit you-,"

"Payne said Fenrir had excellent control on the full moon. Why was that night any different? He smelt that I was a submissive and went for it… totally not realizing he just killed my family along with it."

Now Amaris looked mad. Her hands clutched together and her white eyebrows dipped down. "Is that what you believe, Harry? That Fenrir is to be blamed for your family's death?"

Harry stepped away from her, his shoulders slumping in defeat. "No." He whispered. "That's not… I don't blame him." Amaris instantly became concerned as she stepped forward toward Harry.

"Harry, you have a bright spirit, I can see it. You'll bring the pack so much light… but I understand that you are sad and confused right now. Something terrible happened to you, something that you shouldn't have witnessed. Fenrir couldn't control his wolf that night, Harry. It's not my part to tell you why, just that he didn't intend for your family to be killed. You need to talk about it. I… we…can all feel your emotional distress. Something more is bothering you."

Harry furiously shook his head and strode over to the door Amaris had pointed out earlier. His green eyes were becoming flooded with tears and he didn't want to look weak. "No." His hands opened the door and he stepped in.

"Let us in, Harry." Amaris whispered as he shut it behind him.

That night he spent it crying pathetically in his dusty pillow. His fingers were clutching the photo of his family and his tears stained his face and pillow.

-FH-

His eyes snapped open and he grimaced when he felt the large amount of sleep in his eyes. He wiped it out and looked around his room. His body was under the covers, something he didn't remember doing last night.

Shrugging, he sat up and studied the room. It was rather plain. Cream colored walls with dark woods furniture and a four poster bed with black sheets. Nothing special about it, save four the basement window that out looked the large forest in their backyard. Harry peeled back the covers and stood up slowly so he wouldn't become dizzy. Today was the day… he would attempt to run. But something was holding him back from going head first into it. Perhaps it had something to do with Amaris' conversation last night, but he felt uncertain if he really wanted to do this.

Running a hand through his hair, making it even messier, he left his room. Deep claw marks in the middle of his door caught his attention. He was pretty sure they weren't there last night, but he could be wrong… considering the whole house had marks over it in some places. Ignoring it, he sleepily made his way over to the stairs and climbed up them slowly.

"Amaris and Fenrir are shopping for food and meeting with the other alphas of the packs here." A voice sounded from up the stairs and Harry paused, listening.

"Now that he's not here…" A voice paused and Harry knew it was Steele. "What do you think of the submissive?"

Harry's heart skipped a beat as he tried to make himself smaller on the stairs. A laugh sounded through the room. "You know what I think, Steele. He's a fucking burden to the pack. He won't fit in… I don't think I want him to fit in. We are a close pack- but with him here it will split us and cause more trouble. Hunters were a problem before, but now we'll have other dominants breathing down our necks. We're always going to have to be on caution with him here."

A frown covered Harry's lips. "We can't even fuck him. Fenrir ordered us not to even look at him. What else is he good for? I mean… I don't want to sound too harsh or anything, but a part of me hopes he doesn't survive his first transformation. Its very rare submissives survive; perhaps it will be a good thing."

Pain cursed threw his chest and Harry was about to scurry back down the stairs until Lore asked what he dreaded to hear. "What about you, Steele?"

"He's a burden." Was all the man said and Harry closed his eyes for a moment and nodded. That's what he thought. No matter what Amaris thought, Harry would never fit in here.

Harry turned around and almost gave a yelp of fright. Payne was standing at the bottom of the stairs, looking absolutely murderous. "Don't listen to them, Harry." Harry tilted his head, listening to see if Lore or Steele were nearby, they weren't. But just in case, Harry swept past Payne and toward his room. "Really, they are absolutely out of line, Harry. If Fenrir was here…"

Harry sucked in his emotions and flashed Payne a smile. "It's alright Payne. I know they don't like me right now."

The omega looked absolutely shocked. "You…-,"

"Really, it's fine." He lied through his teeth. "Listen, Payne, I was wondering if you could do me a really big favor."

"What?" The man nodded, looking as if he would do anything for him

Harry sat down on the stool to the bar and placed his chin in his hands. "I was wondering if you could drive me to the store for some, er, these energy pills. You see, I really need one each morning, if I don't get one I tend to get really crabby and have bad headaches."

Payne pulled out his cell phone and waved it toward Harry. "I can call Fenrir and ask him- he's at the store right now with Amaris. He probably would love to hear about Steele and Lore's conversation anyway."

Horror slid through Harry and he shook his head. "No, you don't understand. I need to go there. I don't remember the name of it exactly but I remember the outside box." Deep amber eyes looked at Harry with confusion. "Please, Payne." He begged, sending his desperation through in his voice.

"I… I'm not sure. Fenrir would probably not want you out without his permission…" He trailed off and shrugged. "Alright, Harry. Lets go."

Relief and guilt shot through Harry. He was guilty for using Payne like this but it was absolutely necessary. He tried to keep telling himself that he was doing it for the pack's well being.

The two stood up and traveled up the stairs. "Can I drive?" He asked, looking hopeful. Payne agreed and the two entered the kitchen where Steele and Lore were chatting. Harry ignored their stares and went to the drawer where the keys were. When he opened it, he spotted not only the Mitsubishi keys, but also the thick wad of cash he was hoping for. Hundred dollar bills. His eyes nonchalantly looked over to see if anyone was watching, they weren't.

"Coming Harry?" Payne asked, sending a glare over at the two. Harry knew he wouldn't say anything about what had transpired without Fenrir's protection nearby.

"Going where?" Lore asked as he stood up. "You can't go anywhere. Fenrir specifically asked me not to let him out of the house." His large finger pointed towards Harry.

"We're not going anywhere; we're just driving around for a bit." Payne lied; and Harry was impressed by how smoothly it came out.

Lore gave a shrug as he sat back down. "Alright, you get to face the alpha by yourself then."

Harry quickly walked out the house with Payne following behind him. "I really can't wait to tell Fenrir about what they said about you, Harry. Don't worry; our alpha will take care of him." Green eyes looked over at Payne from across the hood of the car. Payne really was a good friend to have.

-FH-

The car drove like a dream. Really. Harry was sad to end the ride as they parked next to a store. It wasn't the same one Fenrir was at- but Harry had to hurry either way. Payne got out first and Harry acted as if he was getting out also. Just when Payne shut the door, Harry took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Payne. This is for the best." The omega turned a curious gaze on Harry but it turned to shock as he climbed back in his car and locked the door.

"Harry… no. Don't do this." Payne knocked on the window heatedly as Harry started the car again. "Please."

Hating to hear the man's pleads, Harry turned up the radio and dramatically spun back out on the road- watching as Payne tried to run after the car. It was for the best. Really.

Harry's limp trembled again as he stepped on the gas. This time he would be successful in getting away. The airport wasn't too far from here and he had enough money to by a ticket to Florida. But no matter how hard he tried to picture Sirius, he always got the image of Payne's and Amaris' concerned faces.

-FH-

The sense of betrayal was strong, but Payne understood why Harry did what he did. But, of course, he knew Fenrir and the man wouldn't let Harry go that easily. So in reality, he was more concerned with Harry's health when their alpha got a hold of the submissive again.

Lore was a jackass that would pay, and for the first time, Payne was actually looking forward to that. What Lore said about Harry was disrespectful and rude. The submissive was a great addition to the pack… if only Harry understood that.

He sighed as he watched the car drive away. His fingers were holding his cell phone tightly. He needed to call Fenrir, but he was afraid to do so. The man would be absolutely furious at everyone. And when that happened, Payne got the brunt of it from Lore and Steele after that. With a sigh, he dialed his alpha's number.

"What is it, Payne?" Fenrir's English accent came through on the phone.

"I don't think you're going to like this, my alpha." Payne said in submission. "But… Harry took off."

Chapter Seven: Sunless Sky

He couldn't believe it.

His hand waved in the air impatiently and flagged a taxi. The harsh sun of Florida beat down on him, making him sweat uncomfortable. It wasn't too bad… after he was bit he hated the heat- but now, it was fine. Not only that, but his eyesight was starting to get bad again. To top all of it- he didn't crave meat anymore. Things were looking up, but at the same time, he knew he would die during the full moon. His wolf was dead inside of him, and it would slowly kill him.

"Where to?" A gruff man with a thick mustache asked as Harry climbed into the taxi with his bag clutched in his hands. His green eyes looked down at the cash he had left… or rather Fenrir's money. Only about fifty dollars. The plane ride took up all the money- which he expected.

"Er, however long fifty dollars takes me… toward Godrics Hollow." The man grunted and wiped the car around toward their destination.

-FH-  
Few hours earlier Payne shifted uncomfortably as he saw the Escalade rushing toward him. Fenrir was picking him up- and from there, Payne had no idea what would happen. He climbed into the back as the car stopped and witnessed Fenrir on his cell phone with a worried Amaris in the passenger side. "How long ago did he leave you?" She asked, turning around in her seat to study him. It was then when Payne saw how much Harry's presence not only affected him, but the rest of the pack as well.

"About half and hour ago." His eyes went over to Fenrir, who was murmuring something into the phone. "Have you gotten any leads yet?"

"No. Harry must've floored it out of here without much notice. No other alpha has seen him and he didn't cross the border. So he's either heading north, west, or east- which would be unusual because he doesn't know his way around here." Her blue eyes were shedding moisture. "I should've seen it last night, something was bothering him. I should've done something."

"There was nothing you could've done, Amaris. This lands on Lore and Steele's shoulders." Fenrir snapped his phone shut and gripped the steering wheel- his knuckles becoming white. "They will be dealt with, rest assured." His yellow eyes flashed and Payne huddled closer to the window. "Tell me exactly what they did, Payne."

Payne hadn't told the man what they had said; figuring over the phone probably wasn't the best way to break it to his alpha. But now, he wasn't too sure he wanted to say it either. Fenrir was raging right now. "I… he… Lore-," He took a deep breath and slid his eyes closed. "Harry overheard Lore and Steele talking this morning. They said some stuff that wasn't the best to say…"

"About?" Fenrir demanded shortly and Amaris sighed.

"Fenrir, you need to calm down-,"

"I will not calm down, Amaris. My submissive is out there- completely clueless that there are hunters and other werewolves out to get him. I will not calm down until he's back under my protection." Payne opened his eyes to witness Fenrir's canines and incisors lengthening. He had never seen Fenrir this upset before- the alpha was always in control, but it seems that lately, his wolf has been dominant. It was something to do with Harry, Payne was sure of it. The question was what? Maybe it had to do with the fact that Harry was a submissive and Fenrir actually was worried about his safety. But if that were the case, Fenrir wouldn't be this furious.

"What did they say?" Fenrir demanded again, eyes challenging Payne's in the mirror.

"They just said he was a burden to the pack." He hesitated, but the look he was receiving from his alpha made him babble. "They wanted him to die… during the first moon, they said that. They also said they couldn't fuck him and wondered what else a submissive was good for please don't punish me for it." But the alpha didn't say anything else. His face was closed off as he headed toward the house. Payne could only imagine what kind of torture he was thinking for Lore and Steele.

Fenrir's phone rang again.

Amaris turned back around and gave him a gentle smile. "Don't worry, Payne. Things will all work out in the end. You did well today… Fenrir won't punish you and I won't allow Lore to touch you."

Payne felt Harry's absence because he was shaking uncontrollably. Usually when he was around the submissive, he gained confidence, something he had never had before. "Will Harry be ok? Will he come back?"

"Fenrir wouldn't allow anything else." She reached for his knee and placed a strong hand on it. "I feel his absence too, Payne. It's ok, he'll be back again." The sound of Fenrir's phone being shut alerted them that the alpha was finished. "What was that?" Amaris asked, removing her hand and facing her brother.

The man remained stoic for a few moments until his lips parted- canines visible. "He's on a plane to Florida." He paused and turned harshly into the driveway. "I am guessing he's going to see his Godfather, Sirius Black."

"How did you know that?" She was referring to the fact of Sirius Black- not by the anonymous call. Fenrir Greyback had many allies within the country and even in Europe. There were eyes everywhere if Fenrir desired it.

"Harry's mother told me when I met her at the track meet." Fenrir was frowning as he shut the car off and sat in front of the house. "I haven't claimed him yet." He stated. "He's an unclaimed submissive wondering in the south." Amaris reached over a hand and caressed his cheek.

"Everything will turn out ok. There aren't many werewolves down south- and hopefully the hunters aren't close to his Godfather's house. Even if they are, they wouldn't have a clue about him." Amaris was the only one in the pack that could really talk to Fenrir like that- and touch him. Payne just sat numbly in the back, listening in.

Fenrir slapped the hand away and opened his door. "He's going to kill his wolf this way, Amaris. He won't survive his first transformation. Didn't you notice it? He wasn't intoned with his wolf. I brushed it off, simply because I thought he needed time to dwell on his family's death and when we got here, I was hoping to cure that." He turned his head away. "His habits of not eating and his emotional distress will kill him."

Without waiting for his sister's reply, he slammed the door and made his way into the house. Payne and Amaris shared a look and scrambled out after their alpha. They both knew what was about to happen and were split between anticipation and uncertainty. When the three entered the home, Payne and Amaris stayed in the shadows as they watched Fenrir stride over to Steele and Lore. The beta and his friend were sitting lazily on the couch and watching television.

Lore turned first with a smirk on his face, but it dissolved into a frown when he saw Fenrir's face. "Hey, Fenrir…" He started lamely. His navy blue eyes looked around at Payne and Amaris. "Where's the submissive, Payne? Lose him when Fenrir specifically asked you not to take him out the house?" The man was trying to make light of Fenrir's attitude, but clearly, it wasn't working.

Fenrir swooned in on the beta and gathered the shirt collar in his fist. With a tug, Lore was off the couch and directly nose to nose with Fenrir. Steele, sensing trouble, scrambled to his feet to run out the room but Fenrir reached out with his other hand and successfully wrapped it around the man's throat- bringing Steele in too. "You two will be punished for your disobedience and disrespectful tongue."

Steele's eyes widened while Lore narrowed them. "What for? Payne was the one who left against your orders!"

Fenrir's face seemed to be emotionless, but everyone knew how furious he really was. "Your little conversation today, involving the words 'he's a burden' 'I want to fuck him' 'I hope he dies'… does that ring a bell, pup?" Lore struggled in Fenrir's grip.

"That's not fair; I didn't know he was listening! Take a fucking chill pill, Fenrir- the submissive is a burden… just look at what he's doing to us now!" Lore shouted, sending spittle in Fenrir's face. Apparently that wasn't the best thing to do, because Fenrir tossed Steele to the side and tightened his hold on Lore.

"You best shape up, Lore- I won't hesitate to throw you on your arse. Harry is a member of the pack now; you will treat him as such." Lore seethed at the comment and brought his fist back and slammed it in Fenrir's eye. He then took off running, his clothes ripping as shaggy brown fur sprouted on his skin. Just seconds he transformed in his wolf and ran full speed out the open door into the woods.

Fenrir had a glint to his eye as he calmly took off his shirt and unbuttoned his pants. As he stepped out of the fallen clothes, silky silver hair grew longer on his arms and his bones shifted awkwardly. Fenrir gave a chilling smile toward his pack members and he rolled his neck as the transformation took him. In his place stood a magnificent wolf that seemed to bring all eyes on his beautiful form. With a single flick of his erect tail; Fenrir took off- his large muscles moving in rhythm of his strides.

-FH-

He was dreading this encounter with Sirius. His feet were blistering with walking too far and his eyesight was so terrible that he had to squint permanently. The taxi dropped him off about five miles from where Sirius lived. The man didn't feel any pity for Harry as he passed him on the road again. Instead he just to the fifty dollars and grunted once more. The sun beat down on him and he sweat through his shirt.

As he walked on the side of the road, he was starting to think twice about his decision about coming here. What else was he supposed to do for more than an hour while walking? The probability of Sirius being home was slim, considering his godfather traveled more than he lived in one spot. But, if he was home, what was Harry supposed to tell him? How was he going to explain getting out of the Potter's house with nothing but a few blood splatter's and a broken spirit?

"Hey, Sirius, I love you… you know. And I'm sorry that you're crushed about your best friends' death… but I'm a werewolf now. Or, rather, I'm going to die. So can I live here for awhile until you watch me die?" Harry gave a furious cry as he heard himself say exactly what he was about to do. He was a fool. How could he ask his godfather to watch another loved one die?

There was an option to help his wolf get stronger, but a lot of factors decided that wasn't a good idea. Firstly, werewolves were monsters… he could never accept his wolf. And another, it he were to magically strengthen his wolf and live past the first moon- that would mean he would put Sirius in danger with the hunters. It would be Harry's last wish for his last remaining loved one to die like his family.

So, in reality, he was going to go with his last resort and kill himself slowly. He had wanted the hunters to do it, but there was no way in knowing who the hunters were.

Harry fell to his knees and pressed his forehead against the hot tarred road, ignoring the pain on his forehead. He was such a dimwitted fool; a stupid little boy. He was no man he had pictured himself as. But it didn't matter now. He forced himself up off the ground and continued to walk to Sirius' house. Hopefully the man wasn't home, he just needed a place to regenerate and then he would run to the woods and stay there until the full moon- or until he starved to death.

When was the full moon, anyway? It seemed like ages ago since Fenrir bit him, but in reality it was only about a week ago. So, he would starve himself before anything else. His eyes squinted down to his burned hands from pressing them against the hot road. They weren't healing as fast as his other minor scrapes did when he was fully with his werewolf… even his bruise from Fenrir's punch was gone already. And his fingernails, they seemed to become shorter and stubbier.

Gnashing his teeth together, he clutched his bag over his shoulder and sprinted off. Running was the only thing he would never give up. It helped clear his mind…

-FH-

"Don't go, the hunters know your face. Let someone else go, please." Amaris begged, watching her brother pack a small bag with a stoic face.

"No, I will go." He turned his back on her and she chewed her lip.

"You should just tell him he's your mate, Fenrir. It will make things so much easier between the two of you and the pack. Both of you deserve happiness."

Fenrir turned his neck and ran a critical eye on her face. "Deserve happiness? I don't deserve anything, I deserve hell, but I don't deserve Harry… a mate." His silver bangs came forth and covered his expression as he turned back to his bag. "What…" He started and shook his head. "I don't understand why it was me that received a submissive out of all the werewolves in need out there. I am cruel, cold-,"

"Because you changed your life around, Fenrir, when all seemed dark and hopeless. You turned your anger into redemption and separated yourself from your past. You've helped out your pack and your family- now its time for something good to happen to you."

"I don't deserve him." Fenrir hissed.

"Then why are you going through all this trouble to get him back? Tell me, Fenrir- why did you bite him then?"

Silence and then, "Because he's mine."

Amaris gave a sigh. "So you'll be all possessive over Harry but you won't let yourself enjoy it?" Fenrir zipped his bag up and turned around to look at her with a dark smile upon his face.

"Oh, sister, I do enjoy dominating over him." He paused to watch Amaris' face become livid. "I will wait. If that's what you want to hear. I will wait until he becomes more comfortable around the pack and when he gets older- then I will consider taking another step forward in his life."

"Until he's older? He's an adult-,"

"He's seventeen. Not even eighteen- legal. I'm old enough to be his father."

Amaris narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "Age doesn't matter, Fenrir, and you're well aware of it. Your cold shoulder you send Harry makes him feel unwanted. I saw his face yesterday when you turned cold and distant… he's confused."

"No, he's a fool that will be punished when I get my hands on him." He pulled his bag over his shoulder and looked seriously at Amaris. "I said I will consider this, Amaris. What more do you want from me? Love isn't something I am familiar with; I will just hurt him."

"You're hurting him now. If you don't want to be mates with him then act as a father and have another dominate fuck him senseless and claim them for themselves." She was prepared to see Fenrir's fist come out and hit her. She ducked and glared up at him from her crouch. He was looking murderous. "Your feelings to possess Harry will get the better of you, Fenrir. What else are you going to do? Keep him on a collar at your side and forbid him to see anyone else while you keep your distance? It's not going to happen. You'll just drive Harry to do desperate things like running away. It's as much your fault as Lore's that he's gone."

She was stepping over the line, she knew, but how else would she get this across to him? The man was absolutely stubborn unless someone stepped close to him. His nostrils flared but before he could speak, a loud knock sounded at his bedroom door. "Fenrir, Payne's on the phone with Harry!" Steele's muffled voice came through the door and Fenrir brushed past Amaris and slammed open the door.

-FH-

Here he was again, desperate to do something that would change his course of action. Sirius wasn't home so he had used the key underneath the dead flower pot and opened the door. And then… he took out the piece of scratch paper with Payne's cell phone number on it and picked up the phone. All this time, his inner self was screaming at him in disagreement. What was he doing? He squinted his eyes at the numbers and slowly dialed. It rang just once and then Payne's breathing came on.

"Hello?" Harry sat there, just listening to the omega. His chest churned with guilt and longing. "Hello…." Payne hung up and Harry stayed motionless, the dial tone screaming in his ear. His eyes were locked in space as he numbly placed the phone back down.

Nothing seemed right.

With a deep breath, he picked up the phone and pushed redial. "Hello?" Payne's confused tone was noticeable and Harry bit his lip. "Harry, is that you? Please, talk to me."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I betrayed you like that." It came out quickly but Payne caught on to it.

"It's ok, Harry. I understand why you felt it necessary to run off like that. But you need to come home Harry." The word home stung at Harry, but he ignored what Payne had said.

"You didn't deserve it… but I called to say goodbye. A real goodbye." The line was silent and then his voice interrupted.

"There is no reason to say goodbye, Harry. I want you back. I'm not going to argue over the phone, just come back to us and let's discuss this like adults." Fenrir's voice seemed to caress Harry but he refused to be drawn in.

"I can't. There is no way I can be in your pack, Fenrir. I'm a burden." His voice was bitter and self-pitying, but he didn't care.

"You're a bloody idiot, you hear me?" Fenrir growled into the phone and Harry shrunk away. It was if the alpha was just feet from him and Harry was cowering, and yet, the man was across the continent. "You are not a burden- you belong with me, with us. Stay at his house and don't move. That's an order you follow, pup." Harry stayed silent, not talking. "Do you understand?"

"Fuck you." Biting his bottom lip, Harry slammed the phone down on the receiver and slowly walked away. His heart was skipping beats with fear of what he just did. It was silly, to think that Fenrir could come through the phone and punish him for hanging up on him and cursing him, but that's what he felt could happen. The alpha was such a strong character, that he instantly required compliance even if you weren't a werewolf.

Harry gave a tired sigh as he leaned his forehead against the wall and his arms wrapped themselves around his thin waist. Looking sideways out the window, he watched as dark thunder heads made their way treacherously closer. The sun blinked once and was covered by endless of clouds. Shadows covered the kitchen and embraced Harry. A lone tear danced its way over his lower lid and dropped soundlessly to the floor.

-FH-

It was raining. Obviously. His clothes were drenched to his skin and his hair was in his eyes. Not that it mattered; he couldn't see a thing anymore without glasses. He was sitting here… just sitting on a broken tree trunk on the ground. Sirius' house was directly across from him and he was waiting for his alpha to come to him. It wasn't what he planned on doing, but he finally came to the conclusion that he was stupid. He didn't want to go to hell; he was too scared to kill himself. Not that Fenrir would allow him to live after Harry's behavior; running away, stealing money and a car, cursing at him, and hanging up on him.

But overall, he knew his life was now in the hands of his alpha. He was still upset about being a werewolf and didn't see any blessing about it but he was willing to try- just as he was willing to give the pack a chance, despite Lore's nasty words.

Lightning flashed and he saw Sirius' form moving around in his kitchen. His godfather had come home shortly after Harry left. Which was painful… he wanted so bad to embrace him again- to comfort him. They were literally just yards away- yet a world apart now.

He heard a car stop behind him but he stayed rooted on his spot, glaring into the rain at Sirius. If he was fully a werewolf he knew he could've heard Fenrir's silence footsteps, but alas, he was oblivious to the man's approach but he knew the man was there. "What does he look like? Is there sorrow on his face or is it set in a blank mask?" His voice broke off at the end as tears intermingled with the rain pouring from the black skies.

"He looks as if he's cooping as best as he can." Harry hummed as he felt warm hands place themselves on his bony shoulders. "You're a mess…" Fenrir then embraced Harry from behind and picked him up effortlessly. Taking one last look at Sirius' blurred form he allowed himself to be taken away.

He was placed in a warm car and the door slammed a couple of times until he felt weight next to him- probably in the driver's seat. What he didn't expect was a breath to tickle his face, nor did he expect hands to tear his wet shirt apart. He defiantly didn't expect sharp teeth to dig themselves harshly above his heart.

Harry screamed and passed out.

Chapter Eight: Fighting Off the Darkness

Giving a large intake of air, Harry sat up- green eyes snapping open. His chest seemed to be squeezing the air out of his lungs, making it impossible to take a deep breath. He didn't know where he was, he didn't know what day it was, hell, he didn't even remember what happened to him previously. Nothing of that mattered at the moment, what mattered was trying to intake oxygen. Harry brought up his shaking fist to his chest to try to clutch it in desperation, but as his fingers came in contact with the skin, he hissed in pain.

"You need to relax, my pup." A soothing voice spoke from beside him. The soft mattress he was sitting on, dipped as a larger body sat next to him.

For a moment, he only panicked worse. Who was it? What did they want?

The sound of someone hyperventilating reached his ears and he realized it was he that was making the chocked gasps. A large, warm, palm placed itself on his sweaty face and it cupped his face affectionately. "Relax." The voice sent calming waves straight to Harry's mind. "Take a deep breath." The command was sharp. Authoritative. And Harry followed it, his eyes squeezing shut as he took a deep breath. "Now hold it… that's it, love. Let it out slowly." Exhaling shakily, Harry became aware that the hand on his face was wiping his sweat away and that his own hand was apprehensively clutching at callused fingers.

His body was on fire. Adrenaline made his heart beat faster but at the moment he was concentrating on the gentle fingers caressing his warm face. His eyelids cracked open in hope to see where he was, but his vision was blurry and the room appeared to be dark. Just by the mere voice and the aura around him, Harry knew Fenrir was the man claming him. "Where…" His voice cracked and he swallowed heavily. "What's happening?"

A thick strand of his own hair landed in his eyes and he winced backward from it. Fenrir brushed it aside tenderly. "We are at a hotel in Florida." The voice seemed to harden at that. "When I picked you up at your godfather's house- your wolf was completely hidden from me. If I didn't do anything- you would've died during your first transformation so I bit you again to give your wolf strength." Fenrir paused and squeezed his fingers. "It's almost like starting over. You are feeling the affects of the bite."

Harry's memory flashed before him. When he got in the car, he had felt sharp teeth pierce above his heart. "Why did you bite me above my heart? And…" He paused to grimace when he felt a short glimmer of pain shoot through his body. It was like a ripple. "Why am I feeling the affects now when I didn't the last time you bit me?"

"I injected you near your heart in order to make it go through your system faster and more efficient. You're simply feeling the affects because of the abnormal double dose of the infection. But in all honesty, I've never seen a case like yours. I don't know how you will react on the full moon with the bite taking affect so late." Fenrir's voice held uncertainty. "You need to embrace your wolf, Harry. Its vital that you accept that side of yourself- or you will have no chance at surviving the full moon."

Harry panted and shut his eyes against his blurry vision. "I tried to kill myself… I hate being a werewolf, Fenrir. I'm a monster." He felt a crushing hold on his hand and winced. "I'm only telling you the truth. I don't see that I will live past the transformation." He could feel pain start to swell through his chest and travel to the rest of his body. It was dim, though, and he could control himself.

The dip on the mattress came closer and Harry could feel his own overwhelming heat intermingling with Fenrir's natural body heat. "There are beauties to becoming a werewolf, Harry; you just haven't seen them yet." The hand removed itself from Harry's face and he was surprised to feel a slight rebuttal swell up on his tongue, until his body was tugged onto a lap. A small smile lit Harry's face as he felt the familiar jeans on the alpha. He refused to open his eyes only to see blurred figures; instead, he let his mind make up pictures.

His back was pressed up against Fenrir's broad, naked, chest, and Harry's own shirt was absent- due to previously shred by Fenrir's claws. So his own vivid imagination came up with the picture of Fenrir's chiseled chest with chest hair brushed across it accompanied with washboard abs. Why, exactly, was he thinking that? It must've been the pain he was going through.

The alpha's chest hair tickled the back of his sweaty neck and the man's strong arms wrapped themselves around Harry's thin body. "I admit that I didn't do a good job with you, Harry. Forgive me, I've never sired anyone before and I've been around dominants my whole life. I don't know how to act around submissives or newly turned werewolves." Harry relaxed as his tremor of pain dissolved. His body sagged into the sturdy chest behind him as the man's chest vibrated as he spoke.

Although his alpha was offering comfort right now, Harry had to remember what the man was like before all this. "I can tell…" He murmured softly, but something was itching at him- so he said it. "But Fenrir, you don't need to treat me any different than dominants. I'm not fragile." He paused when he felt Fenrir chuckle. A blush came to his cheeks when he realized that he ran away just because the man gave him a cold shoulder- meaning, he really was fragile. "Well, I never used to be this emotional."

The man's arms tightened around him. "It's because of your submissive side, Harry. You tend to affect others around you, even if you don't realize it. You're an emotional magnet." Harry grimaced.

"You were saying something about the positives to being a werewolf, Fenrir." Silence met his cynical statement and then Fenrir laughed. Really laughed. The laugh itself was rich and almost wolf-like.

"Oh, love…" He purred with his accent become thick. "That is a positive. You have made my pack brighter… more alive. I haven't seen my sister this happy for a long time and Payne is becoming much more confident around the others. Steele is becoming his own person rather than following Lore." Harry frowned his eyebrows.

"And what about Lore? He-,"

"Is also affected positively." Fenrir cut Harry off, his chin settling on top the messy raven hair. "Lore likes to be the center of attention, he wants everyone to notice him and listen to him. With you here- he will learn to mature and settle back." Fenrir gently ran his fingers up Harry's sweaty arms, seemingly not in the least affected by the moisture. "There are other positives of course to becoming a werewolf, Harry. Not all has to do with being a submissive or dominant."

Harry leaned his head back against, Fenrir as he felt a small tremor of pain shoot through him. In the mist of his mind he noticed Fenrir never mentioned how he was affected by Harry's presence. "Tell me about them." Harry whispered quietly, straining not to scream in pain. The sound of Fenrir's voice soothed him and made his concentration focused on him, rather then the pain.

"You like running…" Fenrir started and Harry turned his head so his cheek was pressing up against the man's rumbling, prickly, chest. "But when you become one with your wolf, I know you will love it. I can't put it in words how to describe the bliss you feel when you run in long strides through the woods. Your fur bends back to allow you more speed and your paws hit the ground hypnotically in a beat which matches your heart rate. Your senses are so sharp that you can see a plump wild turkey miles away in the valley. You can hear the loon come back from its long journey and land in the lake that you've past moments ago…"

Harry fell asleep to the tale, smiling at the picture Fenrir was creating for him. His fingers were clutching at the alpha's own fingers, hoping to find release from his pain, even in his sleep.

-FH-

He woke up again, long after Fenrir's mystical tale, and screamed bloody murder. If he was coherent, he would've blushed at the rather high pitched tone. But he wasn't in his right mind at the moment. No, pain took over his body and a rather intense burning suffocated his chest. It was almost if he could feel a poison make its way through his arteries and veins. His fingers twitched, feeling the poison then them and then his arms rose on their own accord and thrashed about in a heated movement.

"Fenrir… Fenrir…" He gasped, wanting, no, needing his alpha.

A soothing voice murmured things from a far and then he was gathered up in that warm embrace, perhaps too warm for his predicament, but it was comforting to know someone was there with him.

Harry slammed his head on Fenrir's shoulder, wincing. "It hurts." He panted and did something he probably would never remember later. His teeth sank into his alpha's broad shoulder and his hands were clutching at the man. He didn't know why he did it, but it took away some of the pain if he concentrated on something else.

Fenrir tensed in his arms, it wasn't due to pain, it was something else Harry couldn't identify at the moment. The alpha's breath hitched and he remained like a stone in Harry's arms. This wouldn't do… Harry's teeth sank deeper, successfully breaking the skin. The metal taste of blood entered his mouth and it didn't taste as bad as he thought it would.

Harry found himself slammed into the mattress, Fenrir's body pressed heavily on top of his. "Don't bite me, submissive." His voice was husky and Harry felt the man's nose trace the crook of his neck. Sharp teeth traced the vulnerable skin of his exposed throat and Harry grimaced as another tremor of pain went through him. "You are lucky I am not going to take a chunk out of you…" Harry whimpered his mind in chaos right now. He wanted to thrash around to lessen his pain somehow but Fenrir's weight was holding him still.

"Fenrir, please…" He moaned deliriously and tried to shake the heavy weight off him. "It hurts." His hand found Fenrir's shoulder and pushed at it. He could feel the blood from the bite stain his hand, but Fenrir didn't seem fazed.

Luckily, the weight got off him and Harry brought his hands to his chest, feeling most the pain from there. His fingers groped his naked chest and came across the bite that started all this. With trembling movements, his fingers dug into the puncture marks and pulled. He wanted to try to scoop out the curse Fenrir injected in him. "Harry." The voice was stern and he hissed in pain as he felt his skin break further from his actions. Strong fingers captivated his destructive fingers and tugged at them. "Stop this."

For a moment, all he wanted to do was tug out of the hold, but soon he collapsed in pain. Fenrir put his free hand around Harry's waist and placed the small body in his lap again. "You need to accept your wolf in order to get better, Harry."

Harry shook his head heatedly and felt a hand smack roughly against his skull. A pathetic whimper came from Harry's lips as he slumped forward. "Why are you so stubborn?" Came Fenrir's angry growl. "Do you know what your actions will imply if you don't accept your wolf? You will die. Payne will be absolutely heartbroken and Amaris will be devastated." Harry's shaking started to become less as he listened. "Lore would've won, Harry. You're so stubborn, why don't you show him that you will survive past the first transformation? And Steele, he will never find himself if he begins to follow Lore again." Harry breathing regulated and his eyes blinked open hazily.

He needed to hear it. "You will never experience that first run… you will never be able to outrun anything again…"

Harry needed to hear it- he needed to hear, "And I need you." He needed to hear that. Fenrir's voice was unemotional as he said it, but that didn't mean anything to Harry. The alpha had finally admitted what Harry urgently needed to hear.

Harry turned his head toward Fenrir. He couldn't see very much, but he butted his nose lovingly with Fenrir's. "I want to become part of your world… I want to become a werewolf." Harry slurred and fell into another sleep.

This time it was painless. This time Fenrir slept beside him, arms wrapped securely around him.

-FH-

He could feel his alpha's gaze settle on him intentionally from across the table. "I am hungry, Fenrir. I'll eat everything on my plate… just as you instructed." Harry muttered, slightly annoyed with the fact after everything that happened, Fenrir still didn't trust him to eat everything. Not to mention the man was as dominant and annoying as before.

Harry felt better than he had in a long time. His muscles were a little sore from all the strain he put on him yesterday, but other than that- Harry felt wonderful. He had woken up this morning to Fenrir's arms securely around him and the sun warming his skin. Fenrir and Harry had stared each other down until the later looked away first. Fenrir than proceeded to drag Harry to the bathroom and forced the smaller one to take a shower. He remembered wincing as the water hit his bite mark above his heart.

He didn't remember much from last night. Only that Fenrir was there and comforted him. He did see a bite mark on the man's broad shoulder that morning and flushed a deep crimson.

Not to mention he had his sharp hearing back along with his vision and appetite.

Harry gnawed on his piece of bacon and looked grumpily up at Fenrir. The man was leaning his chin upon his open palm, staring. His eyes were like the day before- slowly turning a shocking blue color- but it appeared as if the blue was becoming more dominant. "What?" Harry asked, slightly ruffled underneath the intense gaze.

"Remember when you hung up on me?" Fenrir murmured as he tilted his head, a small upward twitch in his lips. "And when you cursed me? I believe your exact words were 'fuck you.'" Harry quickly averted his eyes on the table, swallowing thickly. His hand nervously reached toward the salt shaker, but his wrist was seized by Fenrir's large hand.

Harry looked around the restaurant, not understanding why Fenrir was doing this in public. "Do you remember that?" Green eyes looked up at his alpha.

"Yes." Harry paused, not quite sure as to where this way going… but he did have a hunch. "I'm sorry Fenrir I-,"

"I am going to let it pass without punishment." Fenrir cut him off sternly, his fingers tightly squeezed Harry's thin wrist. He winced, trying to pull his hand away but Fenrir tugged at his arm- successfully pulling Harry closer. "But let me warn you pup, if you do it again you will be properly punished." His hand let go of Harry's wrist and it was immediately drawn in his lap. Fenrir paused and stroked his growing goatee while his eyes never decreased in their intensity. "While we are on the subject, I will hand out your punishment now."

Harry stiffened, instantly becoming wary. Didn't the man just say he would pass on the punishment?

Reading Harry's expression, Fenrir waved a hand. "I will let the punishment go for the lack of respect toward me, but you have done other things I did not prove of. First," He held up a finger. "You manipulate Payne into getting you out of the house. Two, you steal my car. Three, you take my cash. Four, you run away. Five, you caused distress to the pack." His large hand held up all his fingers and he brought it across the table to wrap it around Harry's neck. "You will pay me back eighteen hundred dollars for the air fair." Harry's jaw dropped and Fenrir squeezed his throat in warning. "You will pay me back. There are plenty of places to get a job back home. You will also wax the Mitsubishi Eclipse- the one you stole, it will be spotless."

Harry thought he was done, but Fenrir was just getting started. "Of course the pack deserves an apology from you when we return. I don't care how you do it- through a note, a speech, an email, just do it. Snow season is coming; I want you to get your arse out of bed and shovel the sidewalk and clear the driveway before everyone goes to work." Just seeing the man's slight smirk on his face, made Harry aware he was enjoying this. The hand around his throat loosened its hold but his thumb started caressing Harry's jugular. "Despite the fact you are a very foolish pup, I understand why you left. I want you to talk with someone if you are feeling the need to run again. It can be me or Amaris, whomever, you will not repeat this incident again."

Fenrir's hand unclasped Harry's neck. "Do you understand all that, love?" Fenrir's thick British accent made Harry flush.

"Yes, of course." And he did. They were all understandable punishments- save for the bloody snowplowing. He didn't have a clue how to work one; he hadn't even seen snow yet.

"Good. Now finish your breakfast, we have a long day ahead of us." They were catching a flight back to Canada as soon as two seats were available on a flight. Harry, becoming rather uninterested in his bacon after Fenrir's speech, grabbed his milk and slowly sipped at it. "I'm not going to tell you again, eat." It was that sharp, demanding voice that always sent Harry scrambling. He grabbed his fork and stabbed angrily at his eggs. The yolk started to trickle all over his toast and bacon.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Harry shot back, looking at the man's lack of food, save for a mug of tea.

The look Fenrir gave Harry caused him to look back down at his food. "It is I who will worry about you, not the other way around." The waitress came over and set a plate full of sausage, bacon, and omelets down in front of Fenrir. Harry flushed, and realized the man probably ordered when he was in the restroom. "Thank you." Fenrir flashed the woman a smile full of white teeth and the woman stuttered her 'welcome' and fled.

Harry snorted and stuffed his bacon in his mouth. His eyes raised and caught a man with a camera in the distance, seemingly pointing it in their direction. Fenrir read Harry's bemused expression and turned around. Instantly Fenrir's chest expanded and his large fists clenched. The man in the distance blanched and took off running.

Fenrir turned his blank face onto Harry, but his eyes said another thing. They were furious. The blue was completely overtaken by the amber. "Did he get a picture of you?" Harry dropped his fork at the man's tone.

"Er, I… I don't know." Fenrir stood up, seemingly sending a powerful air about the room. "Fenrir, he was probably just some guy who was taking pictures-,"

"Of you? No, he was either from the Order or a hunter's spy. They wanted to see your identity." Harry sat there, looking longingly at his breakfast.

"Well, it couldn't have been the hunter's spy, he ran off…,"

"You underestimate them, pup. The hunters are skillful and sly, they are cruel and cold. Remember Payne told you they killed his little brother and tortured him to death? They don't care, and I never want to hear you underestimate them." Fenrir's voice was passionate as they studied Harry's face. "They know who I am; they wanted to find out who was the new member of my pack." He threw a fifty on the table. "Come, we're leaving."

Harry looked warily around him and slowly slid out of his chair. As soon as he was standing, Fenrir placed his body in front of Harry's as a shield.

-FH-

Harry almost fell asleep as he followed behind Fenrir in the Mitsubishi. They had caught a flight back and then Fenrir instructed him to drive the Mitsubishi back to the house. And the car was exactly where Harry had left it exactly two days ago. Fenrir was ahead of him, driving the Escalade… on there way back…

He shivered and grimaced at the same time. He didn't know how the rest of the pack would act around him after the stunt he had pulled. Fenrir said he had understood, and quite frankly, that was all he really cared about. If Fenrir was on his bad side, he would feel absolutely uncomfortable.

His hands tightened on the wheel as his eyes looked ahead of him. He was exhausted. His muscles were sore and his head was pounding. Having a hunch it had to do with his werewolf getting stronger, Harry shook it off. Already, they were in Canada and that meant colder weather. It felt wonderful to him. He wasn't cold, nor hot. Just simply perfect. His eyes were sharper than they had ever been before and his hearing and sense of smell were more focused… he just felt more complete. A part of him was looking forward to the wolf transformation, but another part of him was scared- frightened. What if he didn't make it through? It would be painful…

Fenrir pulled into the driveway and Harry's heart skipped a beat. Well, it was now or never.

Harry put the car in park and sat behind the wheel for a moment. At the corner of his eye he saw Fenrir gracefully step out the Escalade and walk toward him. The man tapped on the glass and Harry sighed. "Come pup- you need to get some sleep." And Fenrir needed to eat. The man was shaky and his eyes were almost glowing amber- not to mention he was rather short and crabby. Thinking this, Harry opened the door and followed Fenrir into the house like a good little submissive.

Once he stepped through the barrier, he smelt meat. Lots of it. His tongue started to get heavy and saliva started to drench his mouth. He looked at Fenrir to see if the man noticed, but the alpha didn't show a single expression. He lead Harry into the kitchen and the submissive stopped short.

There they were. All of them. His eyes met the swollen ones of Lore and he immediately looked away with a weak stomach. The man was a mess.

Chapter Nine: Mending Loose Ends

"Harry!" Amaris stood up, seemingly the only ones without a scratch on her face and rushed toward him. Her strong arms enclosed around his thin frame and squeezed. He gave a smile into her white blonde hair and patted her back lightly. "I'm so glad you're back, we've been worried about you." Her lips whispered warmly into his ear.

He wanted to clutch her there, making her stay as his barrier to the rest of the pack. He didn't want to see them. But alas, she let go and he locked eyes again with Lore. The man looked absolutely terrible. There were claw marks going across his face, engraved deeply into his skin. His nose appeared to be broken and both his eyes sported a black eye. Considering werewolf's healed quickly, Fenrir must've done a good job a slicing the man up.

Harry shifted uncomfortably and unconsciously shifted closer to Fenrir's broad body. "I'm sorry." He whispered quietly, leaning his back against the alpha's large side. His head barely brushed Fenrir's upper bicep but that made him feel rather secure. Tipping his chin back, his eyes locked with Fenrir's through his shaggy bangs. The man was looking down at him stoically, not in the least tempted to help him out.

Harry sighed and looked at his feet, pressing himself into Fenrir, hoping the alpha would swallow him up. But alas, he didn't. His toes bent inward and his fingers patted his thighs. "I'm sorry I ran off like that. It was irresponsible and immature of me to even think of doing something so desperate-,"

"Harry, it wasn't your fault-," Amaris interrupted him but then Fenrir interrupted her.

"Let him finish."

Harry didn't look up but he continued. "Er, yeah…" He paused, scrunching up his eyebrows, hoping to gather more words in order to make his apology meaningful. "I came into this pack with a negative attitude and didn't want things to go right for me with my family gone and all…" He scratched the back of his neck. "But I accepted my wolf and hope to be apart of this pack, I want to be part of it…if you'd want me to be- that is." That was the most uncomfortable thing he had done in a long time.

His eyes looked up to the pack to notice most of them smiling, save for Steele and Lore. Which wasn't unusual, but Steele did have more polite eyes then Lore did. "Of course we do, Harry. You'll be a great addition." Amaris spoke up, and Payne nodded heatedly beside her. Harry noticed a bloody scrap across his forehead, but surprisingly that was it.

"Yes." Payne offered and didn't back away as Lore sent a glare in his direction. "I'm sure Fenrir wouldn't let it be any other way, no matter what we think." His eyes landed accusingly on Steele and Lore. Silence filtered across the room at the omega's statement but the man didn't seem fazed. He got up from the table and pulled Harry into an embrace, successfully breaking his contact with Fenrir. "I'm so glad your back. Things were getting rather dull without you." His chin, which was starting to grow hair, prickled at Harry jaw line as the man whispered the words.

Harry cracked a smile but it turned into a frown as strong fingers encircled his throat from the back and tugged his body back out of Payne's embrace. "You need to eat and then I want you to go right to bed." Fenrir informed, bringing him along toward the table.

It was full of food. Absolutely packed to the edges of the table with all different kinds of meat; chicken breasts, chicken legs, ribs, steak- all of it done over raw. Saliva flooded his mouth and Harry sat in a chair, looking amazed. He remembered Payne telling him that Amaris cooked. "Did you make all this?" Harry asked, looking up at her. She had sat down beside Fenrir.

"Of course."

"It looks wonderful…"

"Thanks." She beamed and the pack all sat around the table, waiting for Fenrir to make the first move. Now that Harry looked at the other plates, he noticed they hadn't started before Fenrir and he got there. Which meant Fenrir called Amaris on the way home. "You can help me bake in the kitchen before meals if you want, that way you don't get stuck with all the dishes." She sent him a wink and Harry grinned. His eyes caught the pile of dishes by the sink and swallowed. Yes, he would rather cook than was thirty pounds of dishes.

"You look exhausted, Fenrir. Did something happen you didn't tell me about?" Amaris changed the subject as she watched Fenrir tear at a chicken leg. Noticing this, Lore and Steele all dived in the pile of food, almost inhaling it. Harry sat back as arms flew in every direction and studied his alpha's face. Before he thought the man looked ragged due to no food, but seeing the man's eyes, Harry knew it was due to tiredness and stress. How could he not see that? It was obviously due to him.

The alpha looked over at Harry. "I had to inject more of the infection inside of Harry when I picked him up from his godfather's house. It didn't void well in his body… we both didn't get enough sleep last night." He paused and stared Harry down. "Eat."

Green eyes blinked and turned back to the food that had lessened a noticeable fraction. He reached for a big piece of leg and sank his teeth into the tender flesh. The meat almost melted on his tongue, it was so tender. Amaris nibbled on her steak and looked between the two. "So, he's going to be ok on the full moon?"

"As long as he keeps that desire to merge fully, yes." There was a warning in his tone and Harry didn't bother to look in his direction. Instead his eyes slid over to Lore, who was being awfully silent. Save for the animalistic sounds as he inhaled his food. "I think the hunters know who Harry is. They didn't make any move forward, only stayed in the distance. As it should be."

Harry drowned them out as they discussed the full meaning of that and concentrated on eating. It felt so good to his stomach… never before had he really enjoyed eating raw meat like this.

"Do you think Harry will be safe going off to school then?" Harry paused in his chewing and snapped his head up to look in Amaris' face.

"School?" He asked with his mouth full. "You didn't say anything about school." His eyes landed on Fenrir's nonchalant face.

"Of course you're going to school; I want you to complete your high school education. You're parents would've wanted it." It was a hard blow, which intended for Harry to shut up and accept it, but he didn't.

"But… what about my job? I need to pay you back-,"

"After school would suite nicely. Eight hundred dollars is hardly anything, Harry." Fenrir paused in his eating and settled Harry with his sharp gaze. "I'm trying to raise you accordingly, if your parents were alive they would've wanted this."

"But their not alive." Harry bit out sharply and bitterly, clutching at his knife. "I'm a werewolf now-,"

"…which doesn't mean you can slack off and become a wood dwelling creature, pup." His voice was sharp and hard, making Harry shrink back and shut up. As it should be. "We have all made lives for ourselves, we all have jobs or will have them. Werewolves aren't sniffling dogs; we are superior to the humans." Fenrir paused, his face softening. "The school you will be attending is specially set up for werewolves."

Harry's heart skipped a beat and his eyebrows frowned. "They're all werewolves? All of them?" He paused, just thinking about attending a school full of arrogant dominants. "Well, are there any submissives there? They can't all be dominants, can they?"

Fenrir seemed to pause at this but a moment later he was calm. "It's just like your old school, Harry, except the students are werewolves. You won't be doing gym class involving chasing a wild turkey, you will be studying math and sciences like before- they just work around the full moon." He picked up his fork and actually played with his food for a moment while Harry sat shell shocked. "I would've liked someone to go with you as protection, but Payne is the youngest of the pack and he's twenty two; far older then a senior at high school." Silence was rather thick in the room and Harry dropped his chicken leg on his plate in disgust.

"Can't I just go to a normal school and take sick days every full moon?" Lore snorted but remained silent. "I mean… I can hardly handle you all… being dominants and all, what about a whole school? And there won't be other submissives they-,"

Fenrir slammed his fist on the table, his face twisted into one of fury. "I know that. You're going there for protection from the hunters; they wouldn't dare try anything with half the population of werewolf by your side."

"What about the protection from the dominants?" Harry whispered, but Fenrir heard it anyway. His sharp eyes bore into Harry.

"Go to bed, now, before your sharp tongue gets you in any more trouble." Harry gnashed his teeth together and looked around the table at the rest of the pack. They all were looking down at their plates. Slapping his hands on the table, Harry pushed away and whirled out the room.

Fine. He would be raped and beaten, but why would they care? They wouldn't, obviously. It was for his own protection, or so what Fenrir says.

Harry growled and slammed his fist against his bedroom door after he closed it. What was he doing? He was acting childish again; exactly what he wanted to avoid when he got back here. His hair fell in his face as he bowed his head silently. He noticed his temper flared more often then it did before, he had to work on it- improve it. His feet collapsed from underneath him as he placed his cheek upon his stubby carpet. The realization that Fenrir was trying to raise Harry accordingly made him wince. The man was just trying to respect his parent's old desires… it was what they would've wanted. But it was with a whole school of dominants.

His fingers reached out to play with a loose piece of carpet.

Well, he would just have to put up his chin and fend for himself. What could they students do with teachers there, anyway? A knock at his door was the only warning he got before the door opened on its own accord. Of course it was Fenrir. The alpha looked down his nose at Harry and then quietly shut the door behind him. "Fenrir…" Harry moaned pathetically, his fingers curling rigidly in the carpet. "I'm sorry… again." His eyelids slid over his eyes and he took a deep breath. They snapped opened as soon as he felt the weight on top him.

Fenrir looked like a wolf then and there, his hair was in his face and his eyes were glowing predatory as they looked down upon Harry. The boy felt swallowed up by the larger body and jerked away- or tried to at least. Fenrir reached out a hand and snagged it on Harry's waist. "Fenrir… what the hell are you doing?"

The man's incisors and canines were lengthening and he crawled farther up Harry's body. "I always find it amusing to watch new werewolves realize they are werewolves. You might know a thing or two about us, Harry, but you don't know everything. For instance, we merge with our wolves on many occasions, and I, being an alpha, love to dominate." He sat on Harry's stomach and the boy gave a gag at the weight. "You have too much fire in you to be a damned submissive, Potter." A strong hand reached out and encircled his neck.

Harry sat there, fascinated at the complete change in Fenrir. The man was usually stoic and completely puzzling, but now… now he seemed to be open, despite the fact it was Fenrir's wolf shining through. With a blink, Fenrir leaned forward and butted noses with Harry. There had to be a reason as to why Fenrir shed his human… "I get tired of your tongue." Fenrir growled and Harry froze. "I may find it amusing on some occasions, but I am also mesmerized by the fact you are a submissive and yet so dominate at the same time. You should be on your back." Fenrir put more weight on him, causing a chocked breath to come out of Harry's plump lips. "Your neck should be bared for my teeth to tear that soft skin of yours if you step out of line." Calloused fingers moved from his neck to his chin and yanked his head back farther, successfully showing off his neck.

Warm wetness pooled around his Adam apple and Harry was shocked to feel the alpha nibble and suck on it. "Look at you, where you belong- under me." Fenrir whispered huskily. A deep flush spread across Harry's face.

"Fenrir…" He gasped when he felt Fenrir slid his body against his.

"Hush pup." A pounding at the door sounded and Fenrir tensed up. His fingers and weight all seemed to suffocate Harry as the door opened. Amaris looked in and frowned at the sight.

"Fenrir, you need to pull yourself together-,"

The alpha didn't reply, instead, he settled her with a sharp glare. Harry was trying to give her the best desperate look he could muster, but apparently that wasn't enough. She sighed and shook her head. And left. Harry gave a pathetic whine but bit his tongue when Fenrir looked back down at him. "Where was I? Ah, yes, the submission you should yield to me." The hands left Harry's face and the alpha sat up, still straddling the smaller man's stomach. "Hold it." The command was sharp and Harry followed it. His head was dipped backward, baring his neck- and he barely breathed.

"What I wanted to talk to you about, without your tongue, mind you, is about school. You start shortly, on Monday." It was currently Thursday. "There will be dominants there but I assure you if they try anything you can come to me." The smile Fenrir sent him was chilling, a promise of pain to whomever 'tried' anything. "It's a small school and there are many warriors… elders, teaching and guarding the school, so you will be protected from hunters. They have a decent curriculum and a good track team." Fenrir started loosing his wolf persona and settled farther back off Harry.

"I will be visiting the school on some occasions and will likely be checking up on you." He paused and stood up, off Harry. His eyes looked downward at the sprawled figure and his lips twitched. "Everything will be fine at the school, pup. I am sure you will start to think this as your home, hopefully soon." Harry started to relax his position but tensed up again when Fenrir placed his foot on the smaller one's chest. "There is a problem I have with you."

Harry sighed in anger. He hated this position. "What?" He snapped.

Fenrir's eyes glowed at his temper. "I want you to smell like me."

For a moment Harry sat there in confusion. And then he laughed. "Smell like you? What's that supposed to do? Ward off the other werewolves?" His laugh stuck in his throat at Fenrir's face.

"That's exactly what it will do, yes. As you should've realized by now, werewolves have very acute sense of smell. You're smart, aren't you? Haven't you ever heard of wolves marking their territory by smell?" Actually Harry had, wolves usually scratched or… or… Harry's face became white as a sheet.

"I'm not your territory." Harry's voice cracked and he hated the smile Fenrir sent him. Goosebumps raised his skin and his hair stood up on end.

"Oh, Harry." Fenrir purred thickly. "You are my territory. Mine."

He sat there, underneath Fenrir's foot and gaze. And then he screamed. With all his strength he threw off Fenrir's foot and scrambled to his hands and knees. This couldn't be happening. Fenrir didn't actually believe that, did he? But then the conversation in the buffet that night ran through Harry's mind. Barty crossed his arms elegantly over his chest as he looked at Fenrir and Harry beneath his lashes. A light smirk lit his face. "He does not smell at all like you nor your pack, Greyback."  
The finger's tightened painfully on Harry's shoulders, making him wince slightly. "He will be plastered with my scent when we settle in the north, have no doubt about that." Harry looked confusingly at the pack but they were all looking crossly at Barty. "Even if you doubt that, Crouch, I sired him, thus he belongs to me." Fenrir's single hand wandered to Harry's neck and cupped it possessively.  
This couldn't be. No.

Harry could hear his breathing become ragged as he ran out his bedroom door and up the stairs. He felt like a cornered animal and Fenrir was playing the perfect role of the predator as he stalked slowly behind Harry.

When he reached the top of the stairs into the living room, he witnessed the pack lounging on the couches watching a television show. Payne was absent though, and the sound of splashing from the kitchen hinted that he got stuck with wash duty. The others were munching on pizza bites or something of another- they looked as if they hadn't just eaten ten minutes ago. The occupants all looked up as Harry sprinted behind Amaris' chair and whimpered. "Harry?" Amaris asked in concern, but Harry shushed her.

He was foolish to think Fenrir wouldn't find him. And even more foolish to think Lore would shut his big mouth. "Fenrir, he's hiding behind Amaris' chair." And he went on scuffing down his extra calories. Harry growled in his throat and then stood up from behind her chair. His eyes locked on Fenrir from across the rooms.

"Pup, this is foolish. Come with me and it won't be painless." There was amusement in his voice but Harry didn't think it was very funny. He took his last course of action and sat down on Amaris' lap, hooking his arms around her as a life line. She wasn't in the least big ruffled at his weight and instead wrapped her own arms around him.

"Fenrir what the hell are you doing to him? He's frightened." Harry didn't care if he was acting like a child, he was scared and he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"He's going to… claim me. With his, er, his… you know." Harry whispered in her ear.

Fenrir sighed. "Fenrir…" Amaris started again, this time she seemed angry. "You claimed all of us during the full moon or at least in our wolf forms. This is bizarre, you doing it while he's human." Lore caught on and chuckled.

"Golden showers, eh? I think it's erotic while you fuck a human and piss on them." He paused in mid-bite of his pizza roll. His navy blue eyes locked over to Harry's. "Or any other being for that matter…submissives…" Fenrir growled threateningly in his throat.

He would've done more damage to Lore's face if his attention wasn't locked so heavily on Harry. "He's going to a school full of werewolves, Amaris. The full moon isn't for another few weeks, what do you expect me to do?"

"What are you so scared about anyway? So what if the dominants make a move on the submissive, it's bound to happen anyway, even with your scent over him." Lore grumbled from his lounged position. "Personally I think the submissive here should mate with one of us- that way it doesn't cause as much ruckus and he's kept within our pack." He burped and Harry sneered in his direction.

"As long as it's anyone but you, I wouldn't complain." Harry shot back angrily. What was with this guy?

"What did you say sub?" Lore whispered lowly, sitting up from his lazy position.

"I said you're a fucking pig, that's what." Harry growled.

Steele, watching the events unfolds, laughed. "The submissive has some spirit." Payne came peaking around the corner as he heard shouted curses. His hands were full of a dripping dish and his fingers were turning wrinkly from being dipped in the water for so long.

Lore stood up, sending a wave of anticipation threw the room. Too bad, Fenrir prowled over and pushed him roughly back on the couch. The alpha then turned his attention on Harry and encircled his arms around the boy's legs. "Come, we will get this over with. I will be in my wolf form, its nothing too embarrassing. Or erotic." He threw another glare toward Lore but Harry kept his embrace securely around Amaris.

"Fenrir stop this." Amaris scolded, holding tighter onto Harry. "Just wait until the full moon."

"You of all people should understand why I'm doing this." Fenrir paused in his tug-of-war and looked pointedly at her.

Amaris gave a wicked smile. "No, I don't actually. As far as I remember you said you didn't want anything to do with it." Harry frowned in confusion as the brother and sister looked at each other calculatingly. What the hell? This pack just got stranger and stranger…

"Damn it, I said no." Fenrir growled, and Harry knew he wasn't playing along anymore- he was pissed. No pun intended. His claws came out as he tugged harder on Harry and Amaris' arms slipped, rather it because she was being submissive of her alpha's wishes or because Fenrir was really that much stronger.

Harry's fingers were bunching around Amaris' waist and she looked sadly at him. "Please, Fenrir…." Harry cried, but the look in Fenrir's eyes never left. The man was absolutely set on his decision. His eyes sought out Lore to find him enjoying the sight. Wait, what if…

Harry snapped his head around toward the glass sliding door on the other side of the room. "Who is that? Is that a… a person outside?" Fenrir paused in his actions and snapped his head to the side. His body immediately got in a crouch and that was when Harry ran over to Lore.

"Hit me." Lore dropped his last pizza bite on the ground as Harry jumped toward him. "You fucking pig! Hit me!" Lore growled and his teeth bore nastily.

"Don't need to ask me twice." Harry held his breath as he saw the fist come his way and ducked in order for it to come in contact with the side of his head. It was a stupid act for him to do, really, immature and exactly what he promised himself not to do. But he'd rather be out cold than to actually have to go through the embarrassing act with Fenrir.

As his vision blacked out, he heard Amaris scream.

-FH-

His eyes were heavy as he opened them toward the dark ceiling.

The first thing he registered was how tired he was.

The second, how much he smelt.

The third, a dull pain in this left earlobe.

His fingers hesitantly reached up and he came in contact with a stud in his ear.

He was officially part of the pack now.

Harry turned his face into the pillow and cried himself back to sleep.

Chapter Ten: Adapting

His calloused hands played with the chipped wood which was slowly peeling off the deck's railing. The cool night breeze played with his silver hair and the moon created a heavenly glow around his head. Not only did the moon cause him to look so divine, but his face was wistful as it stared blankly toward the sky.

His face expression may be blank, but inside, he was in turmoil.

Fenrir didn't understand how to deal with Harry. They had gotten along well at the hotel in Florida and just as they get back- they were on ends with each other. Was it because he was a submissive? Was it because Harry was so young yet? It could be both those guesses and more, but what was concrete was the fact Fenrir didn't know how to react with Harry.

The boy had acted foolish when he egged Lore on to knock him out. Lore, a fool himself, wasn't aiming toward Harry's skull- but the pup had moved in order for that to happen. Everyone lapsed in complete shock when they witnessed Harry drop heavily to the floor. Even if they all hadn't gotten to know a submissive, they all knew how fragile and completely different they were built from dominants. For a moment, the boy hadn't breathed- hadn't moved. Fenrir had been beyond himself with emotion when he saw that.

And then the foolish pup gave a quiet sigh.

Fenrir growled and placed his head in his hands. After ward, he had claimed Harry with his scent. What else could he have done? It was just as Amaris said; the raw possession had over ridden his logical thoughts. Instead of waiting for the full moon like he should've, he did it at the worst time. But it still sent satisfying waves through him at the thought of Harry going to school with the brand of him on his body.

"How should I treat you?" He whispered silently, his eyes finding the darkened window where his mate laid.

Fenrir understood that as a submissive, Harry was to be treated differently from the rest of the pack. And not only was he a submissive, but also Fenrir's mate. How, was he to compensate everyone's wants and desires while he tried not to anger others? Harry had said he didn't want Fenrir to treat him any different, but the longer Fenrir was around Harry- the more he was aware of the fact the pup was his mate.

He had to be gentle. He had to favor the submissive. He had to be… reasonable- an act Fenrir never seemed to be able to grasp. He was a damned alpha, no one's word meant anything to him. It was all about protection of the pack. But now, now he felt the overwhelming urge to be happy himself. And that path led to Harry.

Confusion swept through him and he hated it. Never in his life did he have to deal with all these emotions. And never had he felt human until now.

Amaris wasn't here to guide him through these feelings like she usually was. With time, he knew he wanted Harry to be there for him.

But damn it, Harry was a pup. He wasn't even eighteen yet. Granted the submissive was much more mature then some older men, but alas, Harry was still trying to find his footing in life. With his family killed recently and becoming a werewolf, Harry's world was tipped upside down.

The question was how he should proceed with Harry. Reveal to Harry that he was his mate and claim him… for real this time? Or should he step back as a guide to Harry and help him through his transformation?

The latter was the most logic. And logic was something Fenrir had to grasp hold of, especially now. He had to be an alpha for Harry right now, someone the boy would look to for guidance. Hopefully, the submissive wouldn't start to see him as a… father figure.

He then would take a step in advance when Harry did find his footing. And God help the soul that would step between him and his mate.

It would be hard, granted, not to try anything dirty with Harry presently. Everything about the pup called to Fenrir. Everything. The way Harry's arse looked underneath all those damned clothes; his unique green eyes were Fenrir's favorite. And he got a full view of them as the submissive always challenged his gaze. That fiery spirit made him go mad with desire. Oh, how he wanted to pin Harry down and have his way with him.

Fenrir leaned his groin against the railing and savored the pressure.

He may make terrible decisions now until Harry found his place in the pack… such as possessive acts- but in the end, it would all come together. Fenrir knew it.

And Harry would be his completely.

-FH-

It had been over an hour and Harry still didn't move from his position in bed. He was no longer wet, but he smelt worse than ever. Alas, it didn't bother him all that much. Not now anyway. His mind was trying to sort out his life. It was a mess right now, he was a mess.

Over his self-pity time, he realized how foolish he was. He had been blaming the pack for everything bad which had been happening to him. Fenrir had tried to save his family, Fenrir saved him from killing himself, Fenrir gave him a roof over his head, and Fenrir gave him a group of people who were strikingly similar to himself. Here was a group of werewolves that wouldn't judge him- who also lost family to hunters, and Harry had been blinded. He was selfish. They were trying to adapt to a new member of the pack, whereas Harry had been trying to pick their fault out.

He would try. He would try to adapt.

His door opened and his eyes strained across the room to see Amaris poke her head in. Her smile was strained, and Harry felt his heart constrict at seeing her like that. "Fenrir's not here." Were her first words and Harry slowly sat up. "Take a shower; I want to bring you shopping." She attempted a wider smile but failed.

"Amaris…" Harry started and slowly got out of bed. His head ached dully but he ignored it and continued on toward her. "Am I completely foolish?" Her eyes softened and she opened her arms to him.

"No Harry. You're just trying to get used to everything… everyone." He went in her arms and she didn't complain on the smell. Her embrace felt familiar to him. Almost like his mother's embrace. He buried his head to the swell of her breast and tightened his own hold. "I know you'll fit wonderful with all of us. Its amusing to see Lore get snubbed by someone half his size." Her strong hand ran through his messy hair.

"Did Fenrir…" Harry started but didn't know how to word his curiosity.

"No, he didn't say anything about it this morning. Actually we haven't seen him since last night. He left to meet with the other alphas and the school board. He's trying to organize everything for your stay and our stay here."

"I thought you stayed here before?" He asked, and Amaris never loosened her hold on him.

"We have, but we jump houses often. It's required to notify the other pack leaders that we will be staying here for a while." She paused. "Harry, about last night, what Fenrir did was so common among werewolves… we're not humans anymore- we are very territorial of our packs. When you start to grow emotional detachments on all of us, you'll see exactly what I mean. You'll never want to part with us and vice versa. And especially since you're a submissive, Fenrir finds it necessary to state his claim…" She paused and laughed.

"I have never been human. I was born a werewolf as was Fenrir. So I don't know exactly what you're going through right now- but after Payne's claim, he described it to me." She chuckled and Harry could feel her hands tighten around him. "You must be rather disgusted…"

"You have no idea." Harry murmured.

Her arms loosened and she held him at length, looking into his eyes. "Please don't hold this against Fenrir, Harry." She paused and seemingly thought how to say her next words. "Fenrir is… well known in the werewolf community." Her eyes sparked at that, almost if there was a hidden meaning to that. "He's much respected among other wolves. With his scent on you, others will think twice about approaching you. Which is a good thing with us dominants." She winked at him and turned to go out of the room.

"Take a shower… you have another pair of clothes, right?" One other. Harry nodded. "We will be shopping for some clothes." Harry groaned at that and she laughed.

-FH-

Over ten pairs of eyes were on him, just staring. Fenrir didn't back down as he lounged arrogantly in his chair. His fingers were twirling a black pen with ease and the glass of water next to his chair was slowly condensing with the change of temperature.

"A submissive? For heavens sake, Greyback, you never cease to amaze me." One of the brute men ruffed and laughed. His fingers fidgeted though, and his eyes nervously looked back at Fenrir.

"He hasn't been through his first transformation, correct?" A much more proper alpha asked and Fenrir challenged his stare.

"That's what I've stated, yes." The other man looked away from Fenrir's gaze, down to his clasped hands. "He will be attending Lunar High. He will be protected. He will be comfortable. Yes?" He asked softly, his gaze landing on the blonde across from him in particular.

Lucius Malfoy smirked, meeting the gaze straight on. "Of course, we will be very pleased to have him in our school." It was a lie, obviously. Everyone knew of the consequences, a disruption. The school was purely dominants- save for one other submissive- which wasn't unusual, considering there were only a handful of submissives in the continent. The students would be attracted to the submissive which would cause uprisings. "He's… not available, is he?" Lucius purred.

The other alphas around the table chuckled and some were too submissive underneath Greyback's snarl to join with the others. "No." Fenrir growled, sitting up in his chair. "He is strictly forbidden."

Lucius waved a dismissal hand. "Pity." His lips twitched. "And you…"

"I am not." Fenrir hissed. "You know packs are forbidden to have interrelations with one another."

"No one follows that rule anymore, Greyback." A red head shot out. "The Order doesn't follow it, why should we? There aren't any mates out there; we have found pleasures in our own packs."

No one denied it and Fenrir did not press it. Lucius Malfoy noticed this and his eyes sparked. "I'll ask again, are you and the submissive fucking?" Fenrir leaned back in his chair and kept his gaze on Lucius. Silence. "Ah, I see." Lucius smirked and his eyes sought out the other alphas. They all chuckled low in their throat.

Fenrir reached for the glass of water and sipped it; he was locked into a staring contest with Malfoy and wouldn't dare look away first. "I am rather surprised you had not heard of Harry's appearance already. Considering how close you are to the Alpha. Tell me, Lucius, are you not one of his contacts any longer?"

The other alphas became silent as they watched the sparing back and forth. Lucius' face lost all amusement. "And you, Fenrir, I find it shocking how the Order is keeping such a close eye on you… almost it they don't trust you. After all, you did them so many favors back in the day, am I correct?" His eyes were alive, never blinking. "I wonder… does your new addition to your pack know what you were? Do I dare say… what you are?"

Fenrir flinched at that, breaking eye contact with the man. His fingers tightened themselves on his armrest and his gaze locked again on Lucius. The man held a smirk of victory on his lips. "Harry belongs to me. He's mine. That's all you need to know, do you understand?"

"You're rather touchy on the submissive, Greyback. Rather emotional, don't you all agree?" Lucius asked the others there. Again, most of them were too afraid to step out of line in Greyback's gaze, but some nodded their heads. "I've never witnessed you get all uptight and bothered." The man's voice milked the audience's attention.

Fenrir smirked, his eyes glowing with a promise. "Tell me, Lucius; is your son… available?" Lucius' face became red and whispering was heard through the group. Some chuckling but most the alphas were sitting back with silly grins on their faces. They all knew the rumors. Draco and Lucius had 'something' going on. After all, Draco was considered the only submissive in Canada, now he was the second with Harry. And in all honesty, Draco was… used. Completely used.

Fenrir would kill whomever Harry fancied before his submissive became used like the Malfoy child. Never. Harry would be pure, completely unused for Fenrir.

Lucius pursed his lips, the color in his face slowly dieing. He gave a court nod toward Fenrir and stood up. "I will see to it, as the rest of the staff, that Harry be protected at the school. As far as off the grounds, I'm afraid I can not extend that protection. Dominants will do what they want without their alpha around, Fenrir. You must realize I can not stalk the poor submissive until he arrives home." He chuckled at his own joke and shut his binder.

He nodded to all the occupants and turned his heel.

Once the blonde alpha left, the werewolves all turned their attention to the smirking Fenrir.

Hagrid, the biggest werewolf seen in centuries, gave a gruff laugh. The man wasn't the best alpha, mostly because he was so… gentle, despite his size. And Fenrir could beat him in a spar any day. "So, Fenrir, will you and your pack be attending the weekly bonfire tonight?"

-FH-

His feet were sore and his headache never seemed to diminish throughout the day. Shopping, apparently, wasn't the best cure to having a fist the size of a soccer ball being connected to his head.

Despite his pain, he was having a good time. It was only Amaris, Payne and him. No Fenrir… no Lore… just them. And Amaris wasn't kidding when she said she was going to take him shopping. Over the past three hours they had gone in and out of stores. Oh, not just any normal store either, they had to go to the 'special' stores. Why? Simply because the normal outlet stores around there only carried sizes XL through XXXXL. To top that off, there were other stores for even bigger people… or werewolves. Harry was then dragged along to a shop that sold his size.

And the shop itself was not busy, something that Harry found perfectly fine considering when he was in the streets, countless of heads always turned in his direction. Whispers followed his path, and people leered at him.

"Do they fit?" Came Amaris' voice on the other side of the dressing room door.

Harry blinked and looked at the jeans he had on. They weren't exactly his style- perhaps that was because they were over seventy dollars- but granted they fit.

"I've already got enough pairs of pants, Amaris." Payne laughed quietly but shut up as playful slap was heard throughout the room. Harry sighed. He had more than enough clothes, but the woman didn't want to hear it. He felt incredibly awkward getting all this stuff as it was put on Fenrir's card. And he would never be able to pay all of it back. "Honestly Amaris, I have enough clothes."

"Don't be silly, Harry, you need a new wardrobe." Harry snorted and came up with the picture of more than enough bags Payne got the duty of holding.

"Amaris…" Harry growled, flinging open the door. "I have enough-," He tapered off when he locked gazes with those of his alpha.

Literally, he stopped breathing.

Fenrir looked absolutely… handsome. He was leaning against the doorframe with the most charming outfit Harry had ever seen on him; consisting of a black button down shirt and tailored black pants. His shirt was unbuttoned slightly, showing off a dusting of his chest hair. Not only did his outfit look good, but Fenrir Greyback had gotten a hair cut.

Gone was the pony at the nape of his neck. Instead his hair now reached the nape of his neck- combed back with a few wayward strands falling in his face. His goatee seemed to be trimmed neatly as his lips were set into a large arrogant smirk. Because Harry had just gotten his left ear pierced last night, he now noticed the same earring residing in Fenrir's ear- a tiny diamond in shape of a crescent moon.

Amaris was grinning like a fool from ear to ear as she quietly tiptoed out of the dressing room. Payne held a little less grace as he stumbled out with bags balancing on both his arms… successfully leaving alpha and submissive alone.

Fenrir pushed off the wall and took a step in advance toward Harry. The man ran his hand through his shortened hair- doing exactly what Harry crazily desired to do.

A part of Harry wished that now that Fenrir had cut his hair- that there would be a noticeable bald spot on his head. Annoyingly, there wasn't. Fenrir's hair was thick and silky. Egh.

Snapping his attention back to reality, Harry paled and took a step backward. Fenrir's eyes held that damned gleam in them again, bringing the events from last night fresh to Harry's mind. "Er, you got a haircut." Harry stated pathetically as if the alpha hadn't known he had lost most his hair.

Fenrir gave a toothy grin. "Do you like it? I can always grow it back-,"

"No." Harry said quickly- too quickly. "I mean… I like it better this way." His pale face gained a red hue to it as Fenrir's grin became a predatory smile.

"Really? Well then, I'll have to keep it like this." His eyes, noticeably turning that shocking blue color that Harry always found fascinating, studied the submissive down his nose. The alpha seemed to see right through Harry.

Harry's back hit the wall and became rather panicked when Fenrir came forth again. The man's fingers came in contact with Harry's temple and slowly ran his knuckles across the soft skin. "I see there is a bruise." His tone was flat. "I will have another talk with Lore."

Countless of words ran through Harry's head- things he wanted to say- but he just stood there, shell-shocked, as Fenrir stroked the side of his head. The fingers grew more aggressive as they parted and ran through Harry's raven locks. It felt oddly relaxing as Fenrir massaged his skull and gently messed up his hair. Against his wishes, Harry melted into the touch and his eyes slid closed on their own accord. He was acting exactly like a damned submissive right now- but he wasn't as bothered as he would've liked to be.

He did snap his eyes open again as he felt Fenrir's mouth take his newly pierced ear within its warm cavern. The man's tongue gently played with the stud and Harry gasped at the alien sensation that swept through his body. With Fenrir's head bent, Harry's face was pressed up against the broad neck. Unconsciously, Harry inhaled the scent of Fenrir. After shave masked his true scent, but Harry could dig past that and smell the unique scent. It was difficult to grasp and identify it, but it was a dangerous and exhilarating smell. It sent Harry's heart to flutter wildly against his small chest.

Fenrir chuckled deep in his throat and his hand fell from Harry's head. The vibrations from Fenrir's laugh sent goose bumps to appear on Harry's neck as the man gave a final nibble and unleashed his ear. "Come. I want to show you something, my pup." Harry breathed in deeply as soon as Fenrir stepped away from him. That was… indescribable.

A much larger hand enclosed his own and tugged him toward the exit. He passed Amaris and Payne and Fenrir gave them a sharp nod. "I'll meet you at home." Harry frowned toward back at them as he trailed after his alpha. Green eyes then looked toward the store manager and remembered he didn't remove his pants without buying them. He wasn't going to say anything, especially when the woman looked at his pants and toward Fenrir with an incline of her head… almost in submission. Amaris did say Fenrir was respected in the werewolf community, but Harry didn't realize it was this much.

"How do you like the town of Hogsmeade?" Fenrir's voice cut through Harry's dazed dream.

Once they got out on the sidewalk, Fenrir let go of Harry's hand and threw an arm around his waist- bringing the smaller body close. Almost possessively. Hogsmeade was very busy today and many occupants were sitting together at the outside café's or ice cream parlors' watching the alpha and submissive pass with dumbfounded eyes. It was hard to believe they were all werewolves- or most of them. But it wasn't so difficult, considering they were all so big. Even the women were buff and muscular- Amaris was strong and muscular but at least she had shape to her body. Some of the women here hardly had any womanly attributes. And there weren't many women to start off with. The streets were packed with men mostly.

And they were all watching them. Harry shrunk slightly and looked up at Fenrir. The man didn't seem fazed in the least; his attention was focused completely on Harry, awaiting his answer. "Er, its… nice. A lot of-," He paused trying to think of the right word. "A lot of interesting people."

Fenrir's lips twitched as he looked over at a group of young boys who stood there staring. The group all scattered when they noticed Fenrir staring them down. "They are trying to get used to the fact that a submissive is amongst them."

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "What I wanted to show you, pup, was that everyone in the same pack smells the same." Harry's face became bright red. Why did Fenrir have to bring this up again? "I know you are absolutely disgusted and unfamiliar with the act of claiming, Harry- but it's common among werewolves." Fenrir pushed Harry toward a group of older men who were playing checkers with one another. "Smell them; tell me, do they smell alike?"

Harry was absolutely baffled that Fenrir wanted him to smell them. A silly grin spread across his face and he looked confusingly at Fenrir. "Go on." Fenrir urged, pushing Harry again- toward the people.

This was absolutely ridiculous. If Fenrir was trying to prove him…,

His nose caught the scent of the two men to realize they did smell the same. In fact, the four people eating ice cream behind the two older men smelt like them too. "They smell alike." Harry grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. "What does that have to do with anything?" He knew exactly what it meant and Fenrir knew he knew. The man allowed an amused smirk to cross his face.

"I'm trying to show you that everyone in the town of Hogsmeade smells like their alpha. Its normal-,"

"Amaris has already talked to me about this."

Fenrir settled Harry with a stern look and the sub snapped his mouth shut. Fenrir was in a good mood today, he didn't want to turn it around. "It's normal among werewolf communities- or packs, to smell like one another. Partly for protection. Say, if Lore were to wind up bruised and unconscious in the ditch over on 12th street, someone would stumble across him and smell my scent on him. They would contact me and Lore would be saved. The other issue with claiming is purely territorial. I am protective of my pack; no one will be foolish enough to harm them under my claim." Fenrir paused and studied Harry underneath his lashes.

Harry was taken off guard as Fenrir reached out and pulled his body closer. "You are a submissive, Harry. Things will get difficult for you when you're at school. You must believe me I claimed you for your own protection."

Harry sighed and leaned his head on the man's hard torso. "I understand Fenrir. You don't need to justify what is second nature to you."

His chin rose to look up at Fenrir- only to lock gazes with the man. It was clearly challenging, so Harry lowered them again in submission. Of course, he would've risen up to the challenge if it was any other time- but right now, he didn't want any arguing. "Lets get some ice cream; I know you'll love the chocolate." Harry perked up at that and a silly grin plastered on his lips as he was led into the ice cream parlor.

Chapter Eleven: Frozen Flames

"They try to breed them." A voice tickled Harry's ear. Green eyes slid over to Steele's form standing behind his shoulder. The man's golden hair covered his charcoal eyes as he looked over at where Harry was just looking at.

Harry's gaze slid back to the group of people his attention was locked to. They were huddled together, looking at their feet with an uncomfortable air around them. Tall men surrounded them close by, keeping their gazes on the smaller group. "What do you mean?" Harry asked in confusion. The group looked like him. Small and petite in statue.

Harry was currently at the 'weekly' bonfire Hogsmeade was throwing. Or, in better terms, a bonfire in which the werewolf community of Hogsmeade was throwing. Fenrir had told him that the community always threw a Friday bonfire in order to catch up with each other and events or issues. It was mandatory, most of the time, unless you had a damned good excuse. And Harry was finally able to see how many werewolves were in the town he now lived in.

It looked as if there were over one hundred residents, maybe even two hundred. They all ranged in age. They youngest looked to be about two and the oldest looked as if he were only fifty, although Harry had his suspicions that they were older than that. It was hard to tell, considering everyone seemed to be in perfect shape.

Music played on the speakers and little children laughed and chased each other with sticks. And then there was them. The largest numbered age group there- his age. The teens were scattered across the large clearing, some talking with older people or, talking among themselves… some were even holding wrestling matches.

Last came the older men, which included Fenrir and the rest of the large alphas. They were currently holding another little seminar together, occasionally looking over at the group of small people Harry had seen. Except for Fenrir. The man looked absolutely uninterested in the conversation, almost as if he had heard it already. His eyes kept glancing over at Harry while he clutched the small plastic cup of water in his enormous hand. Ever since Harry and Fenrir had arrived a few moments earlier, the man seemed to be attached to his side- except now… and Steele was here presently, probably sent over to stand by him on Fenrir's orders.

Harry studied the alphas beneath his shaggy bangs. There appeared to be around fifteen of them- and according to the number of people here, each alpha held around ten to fifteen members in a pack. Curious, if Fenrir was so respected, how come he only had half the pack size the other alpha's had? Perhaps that could be the reason… Fenrir was respected and thus he only accepted a select few.

"What I mean is they try to pick humans that may be able carry the submissive gene and inject them. They attempt to turn around ten on a full moon; only four of them survived the bite process this month… which is higher than normal." Steele paused and cocked his head to the side. "Pity none of them will survive their first moon." Harry tensed at the familiar topic and cleared his throat.

"Why do you say that? How do you know?" His eyes looked back over to the group of submissives. Two of them seemed to be around Harry's age, while one was much younger and the last seemed to be an adult- a small adult.

"They never do." His eyes then locked on Harry's. "And everyone can sense it. They're too weak- much too weak for the wolf. You on the other hand, have a spirit in you that I've never seen before on a little guy." He winked and Harry grimaced. "Of course, there is another submissive that lives here. He's your age too."

Harry straightened and scanned the crowd. "Who?" His tone was excited at meeting another one like him, apparently the only other one like him. Oh, it could be wonderful to have a friend as another submissive. They could join together and put down all the arrogant dominants… they could protect one another's backs.

Steele shot out a hand and grabbed his chin. "Don't be too excited. The other submissive is not who you think or want him to be like. A day doesn't go by in the boy's life without a dominant cock up his arse." Harry flushed deeply at that and jerked out of the hold. Disappoint spread through his chest at the revelation. "Fenrir would go absolutely crazy if you ever came up with the idea of hanging out with the little whore." Steele's voice held a warning to it- and almost a slight protective tone.

Harry gnashed his teeth together and looked around the overpopulated clearing. His eyes caught those of a pale boy's. The boy smirked at Harry as he lounged on a man's lap.

Green eyes looked down at the ground and his fingers played with the hem of his shirt. Was that what he was to become? Some item dominants passed along and pleasured themselves with? To be completely disrespected?

Hell no. Harry snapped his chin up and glared toward the blonde submissive. He would give the town of Hogsmeade a new definition of the word 'submissive'. Not a whore- never. That blonde had a messed up mind if he thought that's what a submissive was born to do. No. Harry knew a submissive was created in order to put dominants in their place.

His hand combed through his hair as he looked back toward Fenrir. The man wasn't there any longer-, "How come Fenrir has only five people in his pack?" Harry murmured, looking over at Steele who seemed to be gazing into the distance.

Steele's lips twitched upward. "He doesn't really care for people. He's an absolute pariah. These bonfires are the only things he can handle- other than that he refuses to get on with anyone. Sometimes he even distances himself from us… he doesn't want more people in his pack and his word is… well, it's his word. It will be followed with respect, no one thinks otherwise."

Harry sighed again at the hidden meaning. "And why is he so respected and valued?"

Charcoal eyes squinted as they turned to look at Harry. "That is not my place to tell you. I'm sure Fenrir won't be too happy if he finds out you-,"

"That you are asking so many questions to the rest of my pack members and none to me." Fenrir's voice cut through them as did his body. His strong chest bumped Harry, causing him to take a step back in order to gain his balance. "They want to meet you, unfortunately." The familiar arm came sliding around Harry's waist, bringing him closer to his alpha's body as they started walking to the group of alphas.

Harry's heart skipped a beat as he witnessed all their eyes on his form. All he wanted to do was turn his heel and hide behind Fenrir for a barrier, but then his thoughts landed on the blonde submissive. Becoming determined, Harry raised his chin and met some of their gazes head on.

As they stopped in front of the small group- or rather large in size, small in number- Harry knew their looks weren't polite but rather fascinated and lustful. There was one man in particular that was painful obvious as he licked his lips and ran his eyes slowly over his small body. Fenrir seemed to tighten his hold on Harry as he introduced them. The only names that stuck with him was Lucius Malfoy, apparently he was the man who sired the other submissive. And the other, was Hagrid. Harry had reached the man's elbow at best but the big man's smile ceased his growing fear.

"My Fenrir, you didn't take long to claim him." Lucius' nostrils flared and his eyes locked went to the earring on Harry's earlobe that the rest of the pack shared. "Rather confident he'll live past the full moon, or… is it something else?" Those cold grey eyes ran up Harry's body- and the submissive held in a growl. Fenrir didn't though, his fingers bunched at Harry's side as he brought him even closer. "Not that I blame you though, he is adorable- quite the looker."

Fenrir ignored the comment. "Lucius here will be your principle at Lunar High." Harry lips twitched at the name of the school- he wondered who had come up with that original name. Though it did fit rather nicely- everyone being a werewolf and all.

"Nice to meet you sir." They were still as he spoke out; only the music seemed to lessen the tension of the silence. Harry frowned and looked questioningly up at Fenrir. The man had a small grin on his face as he started to lead him away from the alphas. "What did I do wrong?" Harry asked.

"Nothing at all." His hand reached out to run through Harry's messy hair. "Let's go home."

Despite the fact they just got there and the fire hadn't even started, Harry complied.

He was tired.

-FH-

"You've missed a spot." Gesturing toward the barely noticeable spot, Fenrir watched as Harry bit his tongue. No doubt the pup was about to angrily talk back, but Fenrir mentally applauded Harry on his self-control.

He felt absolutely high on the sight of Harry bending down to pick the rag up and then leaning across the hood of the car to gently rub the nonexistent spot. His eyes were heavily locked on the small arse raised for the taking.

"Get your mind out of the gutter." Amaris whispered as she passed him. She had just gotten back from grocery shopping and Fenrir held no intention to help her with the bags. He was enjoying the sight oh so much… Fenrir couldn't resist. He took a step closer to his mate- and a few more steps until he finally came within a hair's distance. Their hips lined up this way and Fenrir immediately started to get hard.

He hated how he was this hormonal. Never in his life had he actually lusted over another body such as he did Harry's. And the submissive was untouchable right now- it only raised his temptation.

Fenrir watched as Harry was oblivious to the fact he was so close. It wouldn't hurt to just… sniff him. Leaning forward toward the silky black hair, he was about to take a large intake of air, that is, until Harry took that moment to rear back from his position and successfully slam his head in Fenrir's jaw. Pain and anger made its way through Fenrir; anger toward himself, not to Harry. He shouldn't have these thoughts of someone so young and vulnerable. Why, was it, that mate's had this effect on each other; to completely twist your way of thinking and disrupt your willpower? Fenrir prided himself with his strong self-control. He never showed emotion, he never felt emotion like this. Why did Harry have to make that come out? "What were you doing?" Harry growled suspiciously. His fingers were gently massaging his head where Fenrir's chin came in contact.

"Watch your tongue." Fenrir growled himself, his tone coming out harsh- just the way he wanted it with Harry. "You're done." He turned his heel toward the house. He paused and shot a look toward the bemused Harry. "Have you found a job yet?"

Those pretty green eyes sparked angrily. "How could I? You don't let me leave this damned house by myself!"

The submissive was correct- despite that sharp tongue he never seems to get rid of. Fenrir was hesitant in letting Harry leave the house without protection. And he was sure he would never let Harry leave without someone watching from afar. "That's not my problem." He turned again and heard Harry mutter 'asshole' under his breath. Oh, how many things Fenrir would love to do to that pup.

Fenrir turned back toward Harry and stalked toward the small body. Rage was taking over Fenrir's vision… and none of it had to do with Harry's murmured curse. It was his confusion getting the better of him- it was his exhaustion of trying to keep his wolf tied down as it tried to claw its way past his barriers to try to claim its mate. And his rage was directed toward the one who was the cause of all this. An innocent, but still, the only one who was in front of him now.

His hand rose in the air, slowly morphing into a claw, and he brought it down toward Harry.

It never hit its mark.

Another strong hand was gripping his wrist. His tunnel vision landed on Amaris. "You don't know what you're doing Fenrir." Fenrir growled low in his chest- she would be punished for standing in his way. "He's scared to death, Fenrir. Just look at yourself in his eyes."

His eyes sought out his target, only to slump against Amaris. His mate was frozen against the car in hopes it would've swallowed him up before the fist came at him. The soft golden skin was now a sickly white and his pretty eyes held fear. Toward him.

That wasn't what Fenrir wanted. It disgusted him how little he was in control of this situation.

It came down to two options; continue on this path and endanger Harry and himself with his unstable emotions, or completely possess Harry… claim him when the boy was barely used to the fact he was a werewolf- before the first moon.

Fenrir pushed off Amaris and made his way toward the forest. As soon as he was out of sight, he transformed ungracefully and shredded his clothes in the process. It soothed him… being in his wolf form.

His paws dug into the earth as he sprinted away from his feelings.

-FH-

He grimaced at the sight in the mirror. The black and blue tie held his new school color and the blazer and pants were too crisp to his liking. Well, here he was. His first day of Lunar High. The nerves in his body seemed at an all time high, only his determination kept him from begging Fenrir to let him stay home. Not that Fenrir would let him stay home anyway… the man was distant again.

Ever since last weekend, that incident in which Fenrir snapped, the man hadn't been the same. His light attitude was gone and he seemed to merge completely into his role of an alpha much more these days. Granted, the incident only happened two days ago, and Harry was hoping it would wear off shortly. The memory of Fenrir raging always seemed fresh on his mind. What had caused the man to loose it like that? It couldn't have to do with the fact Harry had whispered a curse word behind the man's back… it was too small of an issue. But then, what was it?

Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts and attempted to flatten his flyaway hair. It will have to do.

Grabbing his school bag, he exited his bedroom and passed Fenrir's closed door on his way upstairs. The man was out late last night, Amaris said he was in his wolf form, which wasn't anything out of the ordinary.

As soon as he smelt all the food Amaris was baking, his stomach twisted into tight knots. He was too uptight to eat. "Harry, I made your favorite!" She stabbed the chocolate chip muffin with a fork and held it up for Harry's inspection. "Chocolate chip muffins." Her smile made his stomach melt. Perhaps, one muffin wouldn't be too bad. But when he came closer, she pushed a plate into his hands. It had two eggs and one strip of bacon—not only that, but she made a fucking smiley face out of it.

He looked back up at her with a raised eyebrow. "You're not serious, are you?" His fingers played with the bacon strip and flipped it around into a frown. As he held the plate back up to her, the eggs started to droop slightly.

"Funny." Her spatula came out and slapped him upside the head. "Go eat. Everything." She must've known he was nervous- otherwise she would've given him the whole bloody pig as bacon. Bloody pig? He was hanging around Amaris and Fenrir too much.

Lore was wolfing down his breakfast and he seemed to have a permanent smirk on his face as he looked at Harry. "What?" Harry snapped. Everyone's attention was on the two.

The man's navy blue eyes held a glint to them as they studied Harry's uniform. "Nothing." He replied- pieces of egg slipping from his mouth. "Just thinking of all the naughty little things you could do with that uniform… it suits you nicely." Everyone all sighed in disgust. "What?" Lore growled, looking at Steele who shook his head. "Don't try to deny it… you were all thinking that." He paused. "I know Fenrir was."

Harry whirled around to see the alpha standing in the entrance way. His newly cut hair was everywhere and his eyes were hooded with fatigue, yet they didn't loose the piercing stare as they settled heavily on Harry. "I wanted to wish you luck on your first day." He didn't punish Lore about his remark, and yet, he didn't deny it either.

Fenrir started toward Harry and the latter froze. The plate he held started to shake slightly. What was the man going to do? But he shouldn't have worried, for the large man brushed past him and went to the drawer to dig through it. "I know Payne was going to bring you to school." His voice was husky from sleep. "But I wanted to give you this." He turned back around and threw car keys toward Harry. With his hands already full with the plate of food, he watched, embarrassed, as they hit his shoulder and dropped to the floor. Looking down, his eyes went wide. "The Mitsubishi? But… are you giving it to me?" It sounded surreal to his ears. He knew Fenrir was rich, but he didn't think he deserved a car for what he had done earlier- running away and all.

"Yes. I normally allow each member of the pack to pick out a car they want- but we'll start off with this one for you." He turned toward Amaris as she served him up his own plate of breakfast. And Harry stood there stupidly.

"Thank you." He bent down to retrieve them and picked them up as if they were fragile. Setting his plate down he made his way over to the alpha. Before anyone could register it, Harry wrapped his arms around the broad torso and nuzzled the prickly cheek.

And then he was running out the house- grabbing the muffin.

"I'll see you later today!" Lore shouted gleefully after him.

Harry didn't understand what the man meant; actually, he wouldn't understand it at all until later on in gym class.

Chapter Twelve: Dominant … Not For Submissives

Turning off the engine to his car, he sat there dumbfounded and looked at the front of the school. It appeared normal enough. Bushes grew up along side of the paths and steep stairs led up to the double doors. It wasn't anything big, but it was normal…unless you counted all the large people lounging around the front. Almost like a scene from a jock movie, they were all muscular- some where even passing a football back and forth. Not to mention, wrestling each other on the grass.

There were no nerds, hardly and females, and of course, no one under six feet.

Cold sweat coated Harry's neck and forehead. He had seen them at the bonfire, most of them, but… he didn't have Fenrir with him. At this moment, facing the hunters seemed a better alternative.

His hands shook as he reached over to his bag and dug through the first pocket. Ah, here it was. Eyes roaming the schedule, he saw he had first hour chemistry in room 12. How quaint. Looking back up at the surreal scene, he stuffed the schedule back in his back and jumped out of his car. He could do this. He was a damned submissive, not a brainless dominant.

"Ok, Harry… we can do this." Raising his chin, a little bit too harshly, he started walking toward the front entrance. It took him awhile to finally reach the path, but when he did- they didn't notice.

Well, not at first anyway.

One of them spotted him and then he told the guy next to him. Eventually it spread like fire and people were leering at him. Harry hummed softly, the same rhythm his heart was going, which was quite fast. Laughing was heard and his paranoid mind came up with the illusion he had toilet paper stuck on his shoe. His eyes widened and he looked down- but found no white paper trailing behind him.

His eyes refused to meet any of theirs… but at least he had his chin raised, looking straight ahead. But his curiosity did get the better of him. Green eyes slowly turned to look at a group of people he passed by. Some where tall and thin, some where tall and fat, and some where muscular and tall… but they just looked curiously back at him. Harry was positive the alpha's told them about his presence. Maybe… maybe they were so used to submissive coming and going that they weren't at all turned on?

But his celebration was short lived when he passed by another dominant and he whistled low in his throat. "Hello little one." Harry shot his head around and glared at him. His pace started to become faster as he got closer to the stairs.

Steele said something about the werewolves knowing who was going to survive the full moon. Did they really know?

The chuckling got louder as his feet hit the stairs. A blush spread across his face. He hated stairs. Really, what was the point of them if not only there to make people stare at your ass? He put a mental reminder in his head about lowering his backpack in order for it to hide his rear end. In a school like this, it was necessary.

Finally. He relaxed as he reached the top. But then the first bell rang and his heart froze. He could hear them all coming. It was like a stampede, running toward him, ready to trample. "Fenrir…" Harry growled, hating the man by the second. This was his entire fault.

No matter, Harry successfully reached the door first and slammed it shut behind him. He wouldn't bother holding it open for any damn dominant. Right. He looked to the left and saw odd numbered rooms and to his right was even. Quickly going down the hall, he spotted number twelve and stumbled inside. Stumbled, literally. His foot hit the doorframe and he had to hop in order to keep his balance. Unfortunately, his bag wasn't made for his motions, for it slid down his arms and fell to the floor. The only good thing about it was the bag was zipped tightly, nothing scattered over the ground.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Young." Harry froze and looked up at the sarcastic voice. The teacher was midway of writing something on the bored, not in the least bit ruffled at Harry's entrance. There were hardly any people here yet, but there were few- and they were trying to hold in their laughter. Looking back to the teacher he blinked.

Mr. Young… yes, Fenrir had mentioned something about changing his last name in order to keep suspicion out. Potter was far too obvious if anyone ever bothered to look for the missing body of Harry Potter. Young was something Fenrir came up with- Harry thought the man was trying to remind him that he wasn't an adult yet. It bothered the hell out of him, but he wouldn't complain….

But why? There were other cool werewolf names like… well, like- er, Fangtooth… or…

Well, Greyback was the only cool werewolf name he could think of right now.

"Yes…" He murmured, not quite sure how to respond to the sarcastic tone. Instead he picked up his bag and made his way over to the teacher's desk. For awhile, the man ignored him entirely. But that allowed Harry time to study him.

The teacher didn't look like a werewolf. He was short- about average human height and he didn't have the air around him. Before long, the man turned around to study Harry through narrowed eyes. "Did you want something, Mr. Young?" Harry blinked at his sharp tone. "If not, I suggest you find an open desk and sit."

Rude, absolutely rude.

Feeling rather belittled, Harry turned and found an open desk by the window. As he sat down, he noticed a boy watching him from the desk next to him. Out of the corner of his eye, he studied the boy. He looked… normal too. In fact, he seemed just about the same height as Skyler was and plump. "Hello there, my name is Neville Longbottom, nice to meet you." Harry whipped his head around to look straight at him.

His blue eyes seemed friendly enough and the hand didn't look to overpowering… Harry reached out and placed his hand in the grasp and squeezed. "Harry P-Young, nice to meet you." Neville smiled knowingly at Harry.

"No, I'm not a submissive." Harry blinked. "Actually, as you can probably tell, I'm not even a werewolf, either is Snape up there." He motioned to the teacher whom had begun to take attendance…mind you, a minute before the final bell. "You'll find out that not everyone here is a werewolf, but relatives of them- and we're here from the hunter's protection."

That was interesting. If his family had survived that night, would have Fenrir taken them with him? Would Skyler be with him now- in the same school? It was too bizarre to even think about. "Everyone's been talking about your arrival- I won't repeat anything I heard though… not exactly appropriate-," He trailed off and blushed. "I mean, Fenrir is respected among the packs and well…"

Harry watched Neville. The boy seemed flustered and shy as he tried to grasp a good conversational started. Harry had a feeling that throughout the school, Neville was picked on a lot. He had a choice to make; kindly ignore him and hope he goes away or help the conversation flow better and perhaps become allies.

"Neville…" Harry pauses and watches as Neville stops blabbing. This is it… Harry looks at his desk and plays with his fingers. "Is there a lot of humans in this school?"

"No, not at all. I mean- there's a handful." He laughed. "Actually, my friends and I are known as the misfits around here. So, I would steer clear of us if you ever want to fit in here." Harry looked up and they locked eyes. He could see Neville's strained smile as he waited for Harry's answer.

"Tell me about your friends."

The chubby boy swelled up. "Well, there is Dean Thomas- he's the only black-,"

"Class." The sharp voice whipped at their attention toward the sneering man. The bell rang just as he slammed a large textbook on the table. The door opened and in came a group of people. Harry hid a smirk when he watched Snape write down their names. "Cedric Diggory, Oliver Wood, Victor Krum, Adam Bridler, and Pansy Parkinson, this is a surprise." It was said dryly- Harry had a hunch it wasn't a surprise at all. In fact, depending on their nonchalant faces at being marked down- he was sure it happened everyday.

They were all wearing letter jackets over their uniform- and they were big muscled- even the girl. They were probably the head jocks, considering the football letter on their jackets and the girl had a cheerleader letter. Just picturing her in a skirt made Harry's curiosity peak. Amaris had toned legs- he'd seen her with a skirt, but she was like his adoptive mother.

And then it finally hit him.

There were hardly any females here. And the only ones that were in the town of Hogsmeade were about two feet- if not more- taller than him. Not to mention they could probably break him in half if they desired to. What was he going to do? Be single his whole life? Cho Chang was his girlfriend back when he used to live in Florida… perhaps she would go out with a werewolf? But if that didn't happen, how would he get a girlfriend when he was so small and scrawny? Granted he had lithe muscles- but they were only for show when he ran- they could never go up against the dominant's muscles.

"Hey there." A voice purred and Harry's eyes snapped away from the girl's form. One of the jocks sat down in front of him and gave Harry a white smile. These dominants were around Draco Malfoy too long if they expected him to melt underneath their gaze.

"Hi." Harry growled out. "Do you mind moving your arm off my desk?" His notebook was clutched in his hands, waiting for the boy to move.

"Of course." The boy complied, but he still kept his attention on Harry.

Harry bit his tongue as he looked up at the teacher. Unfortunately the teacher had a deep scowl on his face and he made his way over to Harry. What the hell? Before he could understand what was happening, Snape grabbed his hair and yanked him out his desk. He stumbled into the man. "Let's get this over with so we can start class. Yes, this is the new addition to Greyback's pack; yes he is a damn submissive." He jerked Harry forward toward their stares. "Stare now because if I even see a wondering eye during my lesson your eyes will be straining in detention when I make you do lines." Some shivered and immediately looked away from Harry.

Despite the fact he was displayed in front of the class, Harry was curious as to how many of the students actually had to write lines. It appeared to be a handful. Green eyes met those of Neville's and the boy gave a helpless shrug. "Satisfied?" Snape hissed, his warm breath circling above Harry's head. "Good." He pushed the smaller back toward his desk and Harry attempted to pat down his already wild hair.

He gave a glare toward Snape's turned back. He wondered what Fenrir would do to the man if he ever found out.

"Now that we got the distraction out of the way…" His dark eyes leveled Harry with his own glare. "We can continue on to where we left off with organic chemistry." And that was that. The students were perfectly silent as Snape lectured on the properties on carbon chains. Harry loved chemistry with a passion, but the way Snape taught made him second guess his 'favorite class'.

And then the bell rang and his heart jumped with it.

He frantically looked at his schedule- only to see it was gym. That didn't bother him much- he was athletic, he was fast… hopefully it would the teacher would be a little more warm then Snape was.

"Where are you off to?" Neville perked up beside Harry. Green eyes looked past the chubby boy's form to witness the jocks look their way and laugh. They quietly talked among themselves with smirks on their faces and then broke in another round of chuckles. Harry could feel his face heat up. Not from embarrassment, no, from anger. He knew Fenrir looked down on humans, but he never realized how much werewolves thought lowly of them.

There was a blonde jock whose smile didn't quite reach his eyes though. Perhaps, he was the agreeable one of the group?

"Gym." Harry responded firmly, fully believing in himself that it was the right decision to befriend Neville. His eyes left the groups and landed on the boy in front of him. "And you?" The boy shivered and they started walking toward the exit.

"Phy Ed?" He shook his head. "The school counselors allowed us, humans, to skip that requirement because of all the werewolves. They tended to… er… overpower us on the subject. But you're a werewolf; maybe it will be easier for you." They both knew a submissive wasn't any better than a damn human. "I have a free period. I'll probably go to the auditorium to help with the props for the upcoming play." He paused and looked at Harry. "You know, you should go out for the drama club or choir. They already have an idea who is going to play what character for the play, but I'm sure you could get in."

Harry frowned. "I'm not sure I'm the best person for the… arts." He wasn't. At least, he'd never been before. His track team had always pocked fun at the theater geeks. Looking back, he wondered where that Harry went. He was a new person, and quite frankly, he liked the new him.

"Really? I can see you acting. I mean, no offense, but you'd probably fit better with us. But Draco Malfoy is a submissive and he hangs around dominants so I-,"

"No. I'm not like him." Harry said flatly, looking sideways at the lockers were some students were residing. Their eyes followed him.

"Well, I will save you a spot at lunch. You can meet all of us." Neville beamed and Harry gave an attempted smile as he watched the boy turn into the auditorium… leaving him alone.

The school was small so he didn't have trouble spotting the gym. The only problem was getting across the hall without any incidents.

Harry bit his lip and walked behind a couple. They were going slow and there was no way around them. Now that he was alone and going slow, he was more aware of the students watching him. He was positive they had already seen Draco and other submissives- why the hell were they so amazed at him? "Hello there, Greyback's sub." A voice spoke beside him, and Harry looked to see one of the jocks from chemistry.

"It's Harry." He spoke. The boy- or rather- man was broad like all the others and he had dark hair and eyes.

"Harry." The dominant smiled. "And I am Victor." Harry looked warily at him, starting to get rather flustered- for no reason. Victor gave him one of those large smiles. "It's nice to meet you."

"Pleasure." Harry murmured, wishing the two people in front of him would go faster.

"I don't suppose you have gym?" Victor asked and Harry felt strong disappointment spread through him.

"You suppose wrong."

"How lucky I am." The chuckle was dark- much too dark for Harry's liking. "So how do you like it here in Hogsmeade?"

Harry grinded his teeth. He didn't really care for small talk at all; especially with a swollen, arrogant, dominant. "It's alright. I came from California it's much different here… and with the whole… werewolf thing." He paused and looked up at the man. He was looking down at him but it looked as if he wasn't listening to anything Harry said.

"Did you go to the bonfire on Friday? I didn't see you there. I saw Fenrir-,"

"I was there." Harry replied curtly. The two people in front of him separated and Harry sped past them. He could feel Victor falter but then a hand wrapped itself around his upper arm and pulled him back.

"Not so fast little one. I wanted to warn you not to make friends with the wrong sort. Bigbottom and his want-to-be werewolf friends are useless sheep. They should be our dinner." His teeth flashed again and Harry grimaced. "I can bring you to my alpha's house tonight and introduce you to the right crowd."

"I don't think that's possible." Harry growled, something deep inside him was rising. "If Dra-,"

"Is there a problem here?" A voice asked and Harry turned his gaze on an older man. It looked like a teacher who wore frayed clothing and had graying hair at the temples. Despite his appearance, his face seemed young and alive. Warm honey eyes were narrowed on Victor.

The boy holding Harry's bicep let go and straightened his full height. He took a step toward the older man and sneered. "No Lupin. There is no problem here. Besides you of course." He spat and knocked shoulders with the man as he went on his way to the gym. Victor looked over his shoulder one last time at Harry and winked.

Lupin turned back around to look down his nose at him. "Hello Harry, it's nice to finally meet the face behind all the talk." His hand shot out and Harry automatically placed his hand within the larger and warmer one. "I'm Mr. Lupin, the theater director- among other things. You can call me Remus. I hope you enjoy attending this school." His smile was so warm and welcoming that Harry gave a true smile in return.

"Thank you Mr. Lupin." The prospect of joining theater seemed like an actual option now. But he was curious as to why Victor treated Remus this way. Or, how he could get away with his attitude. Unlike Snape, Remus looked like a wolf, Harry could feel the wolf.

"Well, I hope to see you around- but I'm afraid I must be off." He gave a nod toward Harry and swept away.

Harry sighed. Perhaps he should take a look at the play rehearsals after school today.

-FH-

He ignored all of them as he tied his drawstring shorts. His locker was locked and his gym uniform was on. Now all he had to do was enter the gym.

For the past five minutes, he had his eyes permanently downcast. Why? Simply because the werewolves weren't inclined to worry about walking around naked. And nude they were. They walked around, talking to one another with their junk hanging for the world to see, or, for Harry to see.

And he had.

In all his life, he had seen a few pricks and was well content with his own size. But… Gods. Today had been his first time ever seeing a dominant werewolf's dick- and they were more then well hung. An ugly blush had spread across Harry's cheeks and he had hurried off to a darker corner to find a locker. Never once did he pull down his boxers.

Luckily no one bothered him, but he did hear lowered murmurs follow his wake as he hurriedly went out the locker room doors and stepped in the gym. It wasn't unusual to see the class mostly all male. The gym teacher was at the far end with a clipboard in his burly hands. A blue baseball cap covered up his appearance, but it didn't cover up the fact that he was large- almost as big as Fenrir. There were students surrounding him, seemingly waiting for him to begin.

Harry took a step toward the group, only to stop.

The teacher looked up.

"You have to be fucking kidding me." Harry whispered in defeat.

Lore was smirking back at him- his beard covering up most his face. The bruises and cuts Fenrir had given him a few days ago were completely gone. Lore chomped on a piece of gum as his eyes swept the length of Harry's body. But his appraisal didn't last, for he picked up the whistle from around his neck and blew on it. Hard.

Harry jumped at the sound as did most the other students. "Five to a line! Now!" Lore barked and Harry's heart dropped farther. He had seen television shows that showed boot camp. He was positive Lore would make this hell for him. Pay back.

The students all scurried off and made lines perfectly straight, with Harry jogging over to join the only one who had four in it. There was ten people, including himself, that were in this class… and each of those nine students was standing straight- showing respect. They were trying to impress Lore… they must know he was the beta to Fenrir Greyback and wanted to show the utmost respect. But why? Why did werewolves respect Fenrir Greyback?

"You." Lore pointed a large finger toward Harry, who had been hiding behind Victor. "Up front." Harry blinked stupidly.

Lore and he shared a staring contest- it was cut rudely off when Lore blew his whistle again. It amazed Harry that Lore kept blowing it this hard, considering every werewolf had sensitive hearing; the beta must be having his own ear ache. "Drop and give me fifty." Harry's mouth grimaced deeply. Lore snorted. "Oh yes, you're a submissive. Better make that one then; wouldn't want to strain those pretty muscles of yours." The crowd chuckled and Harry's face reddened.

He hit his knees and did a push up.

"Another."

Harry touched the floor with his nose.

"Another."

And again.

This went on for awhile, the crowd all jeering. At the moment, Harry was on his twenty fifth and his arms felt like jelly. Sure, he was a runner and in shape- but he wasn't into the brawn workout. His elbows shook as he went down again, but the crowd was eerily silent. Lore fell silent also and Harry, still in his push-up stance, raised his chin. His eyes immediately locked on Fenrir's form. The alpha was standing with Lucius Malfoy, the principle. His ice-amber eyes were locked heavily on Lore, but the beta refused to turn and meet the gaze.

"You're finished." Lore grumbled toward Harry, waving a dismissal hand.

Harry dropped gratefully to his knees and when he looked up again, Fenrir was gone. It was almost like an illusion. Was he really there? Seeing the other students on guard, he figured it wasn't an illusion.

"As you know, Mr. Taylor retired. I will be taking his place. You may call me Lore." His eyes searched the crowd and then landed on Harry. "We will be finishing with the unit you started, basketball was it?" They nodded, some smirking at each other. "And then we will continue off with wrestling." His eyes bore into Harry's a sick pleasure flittering across them.

Harry swallowed.

Maybe he could ask the counselor to transfer him out too?

-FH-

It was finally lunch period. In a way he wasn't too happy about it, but at least he would be meeting Neville and his group of friends. And he was starving too. The smell of barely cooked meat reached his nose and his mouth started to water. Unfortunately it probably wasn't as good as Amaris' cooking.

He got in the line first and exited it first, his plate full of raw mystery meat. Now all he needed was to find a place to sit… "Harry." A voice whispered in his ear and he jumped. Green eyes locked on blue. "Want to sit with us still?" Neville asked, his fist curling around a brown paper bag full of home cooked food.

"Of course." No where else to sit…

Neville smiled and led him away toward the back of the lunchroom. It wasn't a large room by any means; it was perfect for the size of the student body that attended. But when Harry came up to the table they were supposed to sit at, he faltered. The table itself was full of scratch marks and it had a distinct smell of piss around it. "Only table there is left. We've been sitting at it for years…" Neville trailed off, embarrassed. Harry became embarrassed too, for Neville- not for himself. "They think its funny, picking on us and all." He shifted on his feet.

"Why do they hate you so much?" Harry murmured.

"Because we are misfits… humans, blacks, loners…" Neville replied nonchalantly as he sat down at a broken chair. "You can have my chair." He motioned toward an upright one.

Harry sat his tray down, becoming rather sick. "Tell me about your group of friends." Neville played with the opening of his bag and looked nervously around.

"Well, there is Dean Thomas- he's black. There are hardly any blacks in werewolf packs- and his mother was a human. They look down at him for that... being a half-breed… a mutt." He paused. "And then there is Shawn Preston… he's a unique case of messed up genetics. Both his parents were werewolves- but he didn't carry the gene with him. They were killed by hunters and he had no where to go, so he stayed here. He really wants to become a werewolf, but no one will bother turning him- and truthfully, I don't think he could ever become a werewolf for some reason." Harry frowned at that, his stomach clenching.

"And then, there is Lavender Brown. She's a human like me. Her uncle is a werewolf- meaning she needs protection from the hunters." He shrugged. "Of course there are other humans and omega's here- they have their own group, but that's our group; Dean, Shawn, and Lavender." Harry nodded, looking at the students as they came filling in the room.

"What about Mr. Lupin?" Harry asked quietly.

Neville perked up at this. "Oh, Remus? You've met him already? He's a lone wolf. The alphas and their pack don't like him because of it. They have this notion that he wants to take some of the pack members to make his own pack… you probably already know that pack members are really close and protective of one another…" Neville shrugged. "He takes care of us… my friends and some other humans too."

Harry shook his head, frowning. "But, why don't you- humans, just become werewolves to make it easier on everyone?"

Neville seemed to grow passionate about this, for his face became red and his fists clenched. "No. We never want to become werewolves… and it could never happen." At seeing Harry's bemused face, he continued. "We could never become werewolves; we have this certain smell to us that warns wolves that we would never survive the bite. So, in short, they don't turn us- it would be too noticeable if we all started dying."

"Odd." Harry murmured. "But, if werewolves can smell who can survive the bite- then why do they keep biting humans in order to breed more submissives? They are all dying after the bite. Didn't they smell that they couldn't survive?"

"The people that werewolves bite in order to become submissives can survive the bite- they just don't have the willpower to live. Humans on the other hand can't handle the poison as it enters our system… I bet when you turn into a wolf, you will smell what I'm talking about. You'll just want to eat us instead." Neville opened his bag and took out a sandwich. "Dean and Remus tell us everything, in case you're wondering how I know this…" He trailed off and took a bite of his sandwich.

A boy sat down and looked through his lashes at Harry. "And who is this?" His voice was deep- and he looked like a pure dominant. Brown hair swept into his blue eyes. "Harry Young, right? Fenrir's submissive?" A smile crossed the boy's lips.

"Er, yes. Shawn, was it?" Harry guessed, considering the other male Neville was talking about was black.

Before he could respond, a black boy and a girl around Harry's height sat down. They stared at him.

Neville was busy on his potato chips as he replied, "This is Harry- he's one of us."

Despite this bizarre situation, Harry did feel like he finally belonged.

Chapter Thirteen: Stripped Down to the Bone

They were nice. The misfits… they understood where he stood…

His school wasn't that bad. He just had to look out for himself. And right now, it was the end of the day with a study hall- and he was feeling rebellious.

A smirk slid across his lips as he finished the last of his homework. Fenrir wanted him to adapt, then so be it, he would. Well, the alpha wouldn't know about his adapting but, what could he do? He didn't have a phone nor anybody's number besides Payne's. And quite frankly, he wanted Fenrir to get all ruffled. Considering the fact he made Lore the gym teacher without consulting him. Did the alpha really think Lore would be here for protection? What a fool…

The final bell rang and he jumped out of his desk. His tie was coming undone and he had taken off his blazer. It was getting rather hot in this school with all the werewolves in close proximity.

"Coming?" Shawn asked, coming up behind Harry. His hands landed on his shoulders and Harry didn't feel the need to shake them off.

"Of course." Shawn was someone Harry could relate to… the two hit it off at lunch today- much more than anybody Harry had ever talked to before. "Where are we going exactly?" His smirk was growing much larger now. This would be the first time in ages since he'd been with anyone his own age.

Shawn steered him toward the parking lot. "Considering the play rehearsals are tomorrow, we can go to my house… and of course go job-hunting for you." Harry grimaced at the last bit. "Neville, Dean, and Lavender will be waiting for us at home- and Remus won't be home for awhile because he has to go shopping." He smiled. "But we will be alone… for awhile. Does that upset you?" Something curled in Harry's stomach when he felt the warm breath tickle his ear.

Was it excitement? Or was it repulsion?

"No, it doesn't."

"Good." Shawn tugged at Harry's hand and they swept past the other students. "I work at Eddie's and I know the boss will allow you a spot in his employment."

"What's Eddie's?"

"A bar." Harry blanched… but it felt satisfying. He didn't understand why his need to go against Fenrir's wishes felt so wonderful. But it did. Fenrir was like a strict guardian. And everyone knew that the wards underneath those strict parents always rebelled. "You're eighteen, right?" No.

"Yes." Harry muttered. In July he would be turning eighteen- such a far time from now.

They made their way outside and he was being dragged toward Shawn's car. Alas, a hand grabbed him roughly and yanked him backward. "And where do you think you're going?" Harry looked up at Lore's sneering face- the man was looking at Shawn's hand on Harry's. "Fenrir-,"

"Fenrir knows where I'm going." Harry started boldly. Shawn hesitated, his hand still enclosed around Harry's.

"Oh?" Lore started, his hand let go of Harry's shoulder and took out a cell phone. "Well then, you wouldn't mind if I just called him up and asked." Harry remained stoic as Lore studied Harry's face as he opened his phone.

Shawn let go of Harry's hand and sent him a wink- jiggling the key for those green eyes to see. Knowing exactly what Shawn was planning, Harry smiled. He watched the brunette jog off. "Ha." Lore replied cheekily, snapping his phone shut. His navy blue eyes were watching Shawn run across the parking lot. "I knew the human would scatter." He grabbed Harry again.

"No, I'm still going." Harry jerked out the beta's hold and snarled.

Lore paused. "You little sub- did you just snarl at me?" He looked unbelievably down at Harry and flipped his phone open again. "Fenrir will have a through talk with you." His fingers dialed the number and put the receiver up to his mouth.

Harry looked uncertainly at the parking lot, only to see a motorcycle make its way to the front of the school. His heart started to race faster as he saw it was Shawn. A motorcycle? A real motorcycle? Harry had asked Payne if he could ride a motorcycle and the man had told him off- saying Fenrir would never allow him on one. But now, now he could ride…

"Fenrir?" Lore started, pausing as he saw the motorcycle make its way toward them. He hung up the phone and grabbed for Harry, but it was too late. Harry had taken off- running as he would've in track. A smile was pasted over his face at the thrill. Now this was fun. It would probably be the only time he could go out without supervision. How long had it been? Two long weeks?

Shawn was chuckling, his hands twisting the gears- rearing the engine. And Harry climbed on the back, his arms coming around the bigger boy's waist. He gave Lore a cheeky smile as they shot off. The last thing he saw was Lore standing in place, a smile upon his own face as he shook his head… only the smile wasn't a true smile- it was a promise of pain.

Harry turned back around, feeling somewhat uncertain. Hadn't he run off before and Fenrir had been furious? What is he doing now then? But going to a friend's house wasn't as dramatic as flying to Florida. And after all, didn't Fenrir say he wanted Harry to fit in? "You're not feeling guilty, are you?" Shawn's voice felt like lead to Harry.

"Yes." He muttered, burying his cheek against the bigger boy's back. "But it's done with, so let's enjoy it while we can."

Shawn laughed. "That's what I like to hear."

Harry lapsed into silence as he watched the scenery pass by. Hogsmeade really was a beautiful small town. Thick trees surrounded everything- creating a veil from the outside world. It was strange, how the werewolf community seems so big to him now and when he was human, he had no idea that werewolves could even exist. And this world seemed complex to him- yet, he knew he was adapting slowly.

Before long, they arrived in the small town and parked in front of a bar. Harry had expected it to be in shambles with a blinking neon light. Instead, it seemed pretty decent with clean trimmings and a silvery light that spelled out Eddie's in cursive. "Not so bad, huh?" Shawn grinned at Harry's curiosity. "Come in, I'll show you to the boss."

Harry climbed off the motorcycle and followed the broad shoulders. "Is he a werewolf?" Shawn's blue eyes pierced his own.

"Of course. Everyone who comes to Eddie's is werewolves- except me of course." His tone was bitter and Harry didn't know what to say in return. He thought it bizarre that Shawn's parents were both werewolves and the trait didn't pass along to him. And then Harry started thinking. If he had a choice, would he want to be werewolf? Considering he hadn't turned werewolf yet, he didn't know that answer.

But, would he choose Fenrir and his pack over his family?

He knew right now he would take back his family but with time he would start to consider his pack as a family and that decision would be unthinkable.

The bar oddly was smoke free, there was no sign that said 'smoke free' but there was no smell. It probably had something to do with the fact werewolves were sensitive when it came to smell and putting nicotine in their lungs. And it was clean inside- a little on the dim side- but it was passable. "Hagrid?" Shawn yelled.

Harry averted his eyes from the sanitary system and looked around. There were two men sitting at the bar, both sipping lightly on what appeared to be brandy. Their eyes were strained over toward Harry, sizing him up with smirks present. But Harry didn't dwell long on that, for Hagrid came ducking out of his office and strolled over to them. Harry's eyes widened. Of course… he remembered Hagrid at the bonfire. He was one of the alphas.

Beady eyes looked down at him while his bushy eyebrows rose comically. "Harry, what are you doing here?" Shawn turned his stare between the two of them in curiosity. "Does Fenrir know you're here?"

"Yeah he does." Shawn answered for Harry, his eyes drilling into Hagrid's. The brunette human pulled at his leather jacket sleeves and looked around the bar. "Listen Hagrid, Harry is looking for a job and I was thinking maybe he could work here. He's a smart kid and responsible." Harry's lips twitched. Shawn knew him a day and he was already making assumptions.

He studied Shawn through his lashes, really studied him. Those blue eyes were average color, certainly not like Fenrir's- and yet, they had shadows within them. He had a body like a dominant but he wasn't a werewolf… his brown hair was combed back in a bad boy way and his leather jacket topped the image. He may seem like a hardass, but Harry knew he was in pain. From loosing his parents to being beat on at school, he must be trying to show the world a mask.

"Is that right?" Hagrid chuckled. "I do need a position filled…" His hands, which were the size of Harry's head, went up to stroke his beard. Those eyes drilled into Harry. "You sure Fenrir knows you're here?" Harry bit his lip and nodded. The large man's lips twitched as if he knew he was lying. "Alright then, I could use you Harry."

Harry beamed, another point chalked up to freedom. "When can I start, sir?" Shawn smiled and Hagrid boomed with laughter. Harry decided then that he liked Hagrid. Despite the man's size, he was like a teddy bear. Far less extreme than Fenrir was.

"Would you like to try your hand tonight? I can get you trained in easily, not many people come in on a Monday night."

Harry rocked on his heels with a nod. "That would be great sir, thank you." Shawn gave him a wink.

"Call me Hagrid, Harry."

-FH-

"That was amazing!" Harry blabbed. They were riding back to Shawn's house. True it was almost nine o'clock, but Harry was having fun. "I didn't know there were so many drinks." His hands clutched the booklet Hagrid gave him to review the stuff he was taught tonight. There were so many drinks he learned about today- how to make them and what not. He even got some tips.

"You're a natural." Shawn replied, turning the motorcycle into a large driveway. Harry studied the house in front of him. It looked more like a hotel than anything. So many windows… "This is Remus' shelter. It isn't his owned house… the werewolf community pitches in and helps him house the misfits of the community, which is mostly humans who are related to the werewolves." He shut off the motorcycle in front of an oddly empty garage. Save for a few cars, it was bare for how many humans lived here.

"We live close to the village and school, we don't need many cars. I bought this motorcycle with my own money." He climbed off and offered a hand to Harry. "Despite the werewolf community chipping in for this shelter, we don't have much money." He gave a silly grin but Harry didn't think it amusing at all. "Oh, come on Harry; don't feel too bad for me. After graduating from this school I'm going to transfer far, far, away."

Shawn led him by the hand inside the front door. The temperature seemed to be rather set rather high, but Harry was a werewolf, it must feel different for humans. Just as they came through the door, Remus met them with a somber look on his face. "Remus? What's wrong?" Shawn's attention may have been on Remus, but Harry watched a dark figure appear behind the lone werewolf. All that was visible were glowing amber eyes and they were intensely focused on Harry.

Harry's heart dropped in his stomach at the sight. "Fenrir." His hand dropped Shawn's hand like it burned.

Fenrir stepped forward into the light; his face was drawn completely emotionless. But then, Harry could just smell the anger. Fenrir averted his eyes to Shawn, the boy becoming completely stiff. With measured steps, Fenrir danced with Shawn until the human hit his back against the wall and stayed petrified as Fenrir stopped directly in front of him. They locked eyes; Shawn's scrunched up in fear and Fenrir's intense- silent message. Stay away.

Shawn's knees started to tremble and Harry had to look away. This was his fault. He should've stayed like a good little submissive. Remus looked concerned, but he stayed rooted on his feet- perhaps he was frightened of Fenrir also? Harry was.

Green eyes turned back to the sight, to witness Shawn look down, away from Fenrir. Even if the boy wasn't a werewolf, it showed his submission. Fenrir then swooped like a predator toward Harry. Instantly, Harry backed up but the alpha roughly grabbed a fist full of hair and dragged him out the door. His teeth bore in pain, but the man never loosened his hold.

"Fool." Fenrir growled, opening up the passenger door to the BMW and literally tossed Harry inside- slamming the door. Harry straightened up, massaging his scalp. But it didn't matter, for Fenrir climbed in the driver seat and reached out a hand to grab the silky raven hair again. Harry's head was manipulated to angle oddly up to Fenrir's bared teeth. His eyes watched as the man's incisors and canines slowly lengthened.

"What makes you think you could dismiss my orders and leave the house unsupervised?"

"I didn't leave the house, I left the school." When the smart words left his mouth, he regretted it. Fenrir growled and slapped his jaw sharply, releasing his hair. With fuming movements, Fenrir started the car and pulled out onto the street. Harry was leaning his back heavily on the seat, his hand putting pressure on his burning jaw. He was sulking. "You told me you wanted me to fit in here. That's what I was doing. I got a job, I made friends; I don 't understand why you are so angry."

Fenrir remained silent, his speed steadily increasing far beyond the speed limit. "The human seemed far too close to be just a friend." Harry faltered at that. Shawn did seem a little too clingy. "I forbid you to see that group again." Harry growled low in his throat but it was cut off when Fenrir shot out a hand and encircled it around his throat, squeezing. "Lupin is a threat; I will not have you around him or his humans." He spat the word in disgust.

The hand left, placing itself back on the wheel.

Harry's lips trembled without his acceptance and tears welled up in his eyes. Bloody hell, he was crying. "I don't understand you. I don't understand what you want." Fenrir's face turned to look at him.

"You're crying?" It was said in an unbelievable tone, it only made Harry more of a wreck.

"No." His voice broke and he turned his face away from his alpha and out the window. The car slowed and pulled off to the side of the road. Harry's hands quickly hid his face and he tried to control himself. He could hear Fenrir put the car in park and Harry attempted to make himself smaller. This was so embarrassing.

"Look at me." The voice whispered, and it only made the tears come faster. "Look at me, pup." Gentle hands turned his body around to face Fenrir and calloused fingers wandered up to Harry's clasped hands and pried them away. Watery green eyes locked with blue. "Don't cry…" Fenrir's voice wasn't meant to be so gentle and soft. But it seemed to take that tone around Harry lately. He felt like a pansy for making Fenrir like this.

The alpha leaned in closer, their breaths intermingling together as one. Fenrir closed the distance between the two and butted noses with Harry… but he didn't move after they touched, yet, his nose trailed tenderly across Harry's wet skin- inhaling softly. Those strong hands cradled his face securely. "You said you didn't want me around the dominants. You said you didn't want me around Draco Malfoy, and now you don't want me around humans… where am I supposed to go now?"

Fenrir's lips traded places with his nose as he kissed the tears. "I'm just being a possessive alpha, Harry. I don't mind the humans around you… at school. They may be below you, but I'd rather you befriend them than the dominants." His lips were forming words near Harry's ear and the warm breath tickled. "I just don't want you to be in their presence after school and especially without my permission."

His thick British accent seemed to turn Harry into putty and the smaller relaxed in his alpha's hold. Those lips began to trace his jaw line and the hair from Fenrir's goatee prickled Harry- causing strange jolts to shoot through his nether regions. His eyes became hooded and his breath became ragged… he didn't understand how Fenrir could make his body like jelly… how?

Harry leaned forward slightly, his nose inhaling the smell of Fenrir. So masculine and dangerous… wild and untamed, he smelt like a drug.

Becoming drugged, he felt Fenrir's lips leave his face and the man leaned back slightly to stare in his eyes. Harry was pleased to see Fenrir's own eyes hooded with emotion, "What are you doing to me?" His British accent was thick with a husky tone.

Fenrir leaned closer again, this time his lips were hovering over Harry's quivering ones. They shouldn't…

Harry was the one that closed the distance and just as their lips brushed one another's… a phone went off- driving them apart like guilty teenagers who were caught in bed. Fenrir seemed to be the most flustered as he fumbled for his phone; Harry on the other hand was confused. His cheek rested against the cold window and he looked out. His mind felt clear now- much clearer than it had been when Fenrir and he were so close. Why did that happen? Was it some sort of werewolf thing?

And… did he like it?

"Yes, he's with me." Fenrir sighed and started the car.

Harry tuned the man out and slumped heavily in his seat. Fenrir was… like a father… or at least like a mentor to him. But after that kiss, Harry saw him in a whole new light. He was positive Fenrir would never see him romantically… he was positive he could never like Fenrir romantically. After all, he was half the man's age and he barely reached the man's breastbone… and for the love of… he was a man.

Last time Harry checked… he like woman.

But the memory of Fenrir's masculine scent and the sensation of calloused fingers and whiskers on his face made something stir inside Harry.

Fenrir hung up and remained silent, keeping his full attention on the road. Although Harry didn't know that the man was thinking about the very same he was…

"I got a job." Harry broke the silence, playing with the seatbelt across his chest. He knew the man already knew; Hagrid probably called the man to inform him of his whereabouts.

Fenrir grunted.

Harry grinned.

-FH-

His body fell ungracefully on his bed when he got home. His car was still at school but Fenrir said he would be bringing him tomorrow morning. Oh, the joy.

Laying his head on the pillow his eyes drifted sideways.

His heart stopped.

Hurriedly he sat up and brought his face closer to the nightstand. "No…" Harry gasped.

Upon the table were the very two objects that had been the center of his attention before his parents died. His old house key and old cell phone…. Those were the only two objects from his backpack that he was missing. What could that possibly mean?

Fury cursed through him as he grabbed them off his table and slammed his door open. He ran as fast as he could up the stairs and saw his target sitting on the couch. With a growl, he jumped over the head of the couch and tackled Lore to the floor. How dare the man mock him like this? How dare he make Harry remember those painful events?

Lore gave a startled shout and landed on the ground with Harry on top of him. Steele shot out of his own seat and started jumping up and down in excitement. "Fight, fight!" Payne came running in the room and gaped at the sight of Harry gripping Lore's throat.

"Harry!" He seemed uncertain what to do, considering Harry did have the upper hand at the moment.

Lore was gagging but it turned to laughter a moment later and he flipped Harry on the ground. His hands were touching Harry inappropriately. "Sick bastard!" Harry growled, feeling something inside him rise in anger.

His hand reached out and punched Lore in the nose. The werewolf howled and put his hands over his nose, looking surprised at Harry. But it didn't last long. Lore punched Harry in the face and the smaller groaned in pain. But his fury drove him and he kneed Lore in the groin and then changed their positions again.

Amaris came into the room and witnessed the fight. She turned her heel and ran down the stairs toward Fenrir's room.

Lore was grinning like mad as Harry straddled him. Blood poured down the older werewolf's face, but he didn't see fazed. "Well… this is kinky." His hand came out and slapped Harry on his arse.

Before Harry could retaliate, a strong hand bunched itself into his shirt and hauled him off Lore with ease. "When I heard the word 'fight' I expected it to be anyone of these idiots but certainly not you." Fenrir scolded in his ear, sending a furious glare at Lore. "And if you ever lay a hand on him like that again, your fingers will be useless." Lore snorted.

"A submissive in a school uniform was straddling me, what do you expect me to do?"

"Fuck Draco." Harry hissed, attempting to get out of his alpha's one handed hold. The man was bloody strong…

"Too loose for my tastes."

"Fuck you." Harry growled again and Fenrir altered his hold, bringing Harry flush against his chest. His palm curled around the small jaw, trying to hold Harry's moving head still. "Language, pup. What has gotten you all fervent?" Harry's nose buried itself in Fenrir's chest and the man's strong arms encircled him. Lore snorted again and got off the floor. His body slumped itself on the couch.

"You're blocking Wheel of Fortune." Harry's eyes narrowed over at the man on the couch and hissed in his direction.

"He's playing with me…" Hearing Harry's accusation, Lore raised his eyebrows in bemusement.

"What the hell are you talking about? You're the one that attacked me for no reason." Harry tore himself away from Fenrir and walked over to where he put down the cell phone and house key.

"Nothing?" He picked them up and threw the key and phone at Lore. "Why did you put this on my bedside?"

The beta of the pack never flinched as the phone hit him in the chest. "I didn't put these in your room; I've never seen them before." He sighed angrily. "This pack has gone mad, absolutely mad."

Harry remained still. "You didn't put them on my nightstand?" Lore sent him a look and then Harry looked around at the confused faces. "Did any of you?" Fenrir walked over to the two objects and picked them up.

"What is it, Harry?" Fenrir muttered, looking over at the pup.

"I…" Harry started, feeling fear crawl down his back. Fenrir didn't look like he had put the items at his bedside… "That night when you bit me back in California, I lost my school bag in your forest." He paused, looking at the outdoor window. "The next day the materials from the bag started to show up randomly throughout my school, in my locker, in my car… but I never got back my cell phone and house key. I thought it was you guys who left them all over and I never thought of it again…"

The pack remained silent, except for Lore. He burped and grabbed the bowl of popcorn next to his chair.

"Are you sure none of you put this in his room?" Fenrir asked, mainly toward Lore. The beta shook his head, flipping through the channels.

"Looks to me like our little puppy has a stalker." Lore announced in amusement.

"This isn't funny, Lore." Amaris growled. "Can you smell anything?" Her question was directed toward Fenrir who inhaled the devices one by one. His eyes locked heavily on Harry.

"It's faint, but I can smell someone foreign." He pocketed the materials and walked toward the frozen Harry. "Perhaps you should sleep with me tonight." His arm went across Harry's thin shoulders and he led him down the stairs.

That night Harry had wrapped his arms around Fenrir and buried his head in the man's chest. Flashes of Skyler's death sank in his memory. But it wasn't as bad with Fenrir there, his own arms securely around Harry and half his body on top of the submissive.

For the first time in ages, Harry felt completely safe.

Chapter Fourteen: Hold Me Until I Die

"See you at the bonfire, sub." Cedric called over his shoulder at Harry, whom dragged his feet to the parking lot. It was Friday… the third bonfire he would be going to so far. Dominants all pushed passed him, intent on getting to the sight of the bonfire before their alpha's accused them of lagging behind. Harry didn't really feel it necessary to hurry. Why would he have to? There was no one there he could talk with. Payne was his only companion, but Harry always saw the man at home. And the four submissives that had been shivering in a group- week's prior- were now down to just one. Could that man survive the full moon?

Harry doubted it.

His eyes sought the glass trophy case and he studied his ragged appearance. He looked sickly, depressed. And he was.

Ever since that night…

His hand racked upward and twisted itself in his limp locks. Everything seemed to be spinning too fast for him to grasp. Every night, as he slept alone, he was frightened. What if someone would break through his window and kill him like they had his family? He was scared but he also knew he didn't want to keep bothering Fenrir to ask the man if he could sleep with him. The alpha had already done so much; from securing his room even more, sniffing out a diluted trail, and of course watching him on his first day of work.

That had been an experience.

Harry had just begun work when he noticed Fenrir sitting in the dark corner, nursing a drink in between his fingers. His eyes were eerily locked on Harry, watching and studying those that left him a higher numbered tip. And a tip it was… sometimes he received hundred dollar bills, making it easier to pay Fenrir back. In fact, Harry already completed Fenrir's punishment and started to save for himself. The only thing left was to snow plow, which should be shortly, considering it was December.

But not only was he having night terrors but his 'friends' were avoiding him like a plague. He understood they would be frightened of Fenrir, but that didn't mean they had to leave their lunch table and hid out in the theater room with Remus. How absolutely ridiculous Harry looked, sitting by himself during that lunch period. Of course, he had taken it upon himself to skip lunch all together after that and go wondering the school, despite his growling stomach. He knew it was stupid of him to start skipping food courses when the full moon was so close, but he just didn't have the appetite anymore.

Two days. Two days until the full moon. And he was as weak as he could be. Fenrir hadn't noticed, no one noticed because Harry hid in his room most the time and ate dinner like a good boy. The only one who did know something was Lore. The man was keeping an eye on him at school… yet he didn't seem to really care, for he hadn't told Fenrir. Harry snorted and turned around to walk toward the exit.

Only to be stopped at the sight of him. A cold smirk slid across the boy's face and grey eyes twinkled. "I have finally cornered you. I think you've been avoiding me."

Harry frowned at the boy who stood a little taller than himself. Not much, but it was damned irritating. "And what if I have?" Harry replied, looking over Draco Malfoy's shoulder to see most the school evacuated.

Draco raised an eyebrow, stepping closer. "I would've thought you would seek me out, considering we are both submissive, the only submissives actually." Harry wasn't humored; he could smell the stench all over Draco.

"Don't flatter yourself too much." As Harry walked past Draco, he watched the blonde's face becoming bemused. A hand shot out and encircled itself around his bicep.

"I don't understand." Came the blonde's voice. "What have I ever done to you?"

Harry's eyes flashed and he pulled his hand away from the boy. He was already at the end of his rope. "Just the tiny fact you whore yourself among ever dominant you can. You give submissives a bad name… I refuse to be associated with you." He watched Draco's face flush, but the blonde eyebrows were frowning.

"What do you mean?" Draco looked around the school. "Submissives are required to pleasure the dominants anyway they can. Are you telling me that your pack doesn't please you?"

Harry gagged and backed up farther away from Draco. The boy was absolutely messed up in the head. "Of course they please me." Draco smirked, crossing his arms over his thin chest. "But not sexually, mind you." Harry growled. "You know what? Submissive are supposed to keep the dominants in line, they are not supposed to bend to their demands."

Draco shook his head. "You're wrong. It feels good to be dominated sexually, once you loose your virginity to one, you'll become addicted like me." Harry, becoming rather flustered, walked passed him. Somewhere, deep down, he knew Draco was probably raised like he was. It disturbed Harry, but there was nothing he could do.

As he turned the corner, he could feel Draco's eyes on his back.

Before he could get past the barrier leading to outside, another hand grabbed his arm and tugged him into a classroom. Becoming rather irritated at Draco, Harry turned to tell him off… only it wasn't Draco but three towering figures. And every one of their smiles sent goose bumps across Harry's arms. "Hello, submissive." Krum purred, his hand on Harry's arm started to stroke him. "We just want to have a little fun before the full moon, don't you agree?"

The two men behind Krum all chuckled lowly and Harry swallowed, fear swimming through his chest. "You could use a little…reliever. You seem so tense." Krum was murmuring now, softly, as if he could seduce Harry into a false pretense.

"Fuck you." Harry hissed between his teeth, trying to yank his arm out of the disturbing hold.

The dominants laughed and Krum tugged him closer, bringing their bodies in contact. His head bent down and his tongue came out to slide across Harry's pouting lips. "You taste so innocent." Krum breathed on a tense Harry. "I bet your mouth is just as innocent…" His arms let Harry go and the submissive tried to scurry away from them. Unfortunately Krum's two cronies grabbed him again and brought him to the ground.

"We should hurry…" One of them suggested as they struggled with Harry to take off his blazer and then tear his shirt open. Harry gave a strangled cry, a rough hand covering his mouth to silence him. He desperately tried to fight against their strength, but it wasn't making any difference. He got a good hit to one of the shadowed figure's and he was sure he heard a crack. "You little shit." Harry gasped for air as his throat was gripped in a vice.

His vision started to get hazy in the already dark room, but his werewolf could still make out the figures that were holding him down. Goyle and Crabbe. His heart was racing… he could hear it. He was scared.

Fenrir… Harry cried mentally. Whenever he was scared, his alpha was always there for him. But not now… there was no rational explanation that Fenrir would be here.

He heard a zipper coming undone and thanked the heavens that his own pants were staying on. The hands were paused at his shoulder, holding him down. "Let me piss on him… let me, Victor." A voice begged breathlessly and Harry struggled harder against the hands. Tears stung his eyes as his body just resulted in a flapping fish. He couldn't breath…

"Hurry, I don't want any of it on me." A voice instructed and Harry heard another zipper come undone.

He started screaming under the hand pressed to his lips, making a muffled cry become pathetic. Warm liquid sprayed over his face and Harry clenched his eyes shut. Tears started to intermingle with the repulsive smelling piss. His hair became soaked and stuck to his eyelids and soon the jet of revolting liquid turned to a steady drip on his torso. Their mocking laughs overpowered Harry's crying.

"Move your hand, we don't have much time." Krum's voice announced with thick amusement.

"You sure Greyback won't kill us over this?" Crabbe grunted out.

Krum sighed. "It's a submissive, fool. Of course these things will happen. No doubt Lucius will stop Fenrir if he decides to do anything. All that alpha is, is a big fool." A hand removed itself from Harry's mouth and Harry took that moment to open his mouth to scream… only it was muffled again by…

Harry gagged and spluttered. The cock in his mouth slid in farther and Harry was repulsed at the foreign taste. His eyes were still clenched shut, hoping he could be anywhere but here. Krum was straddling his face; his hand curled harshly in the submissive's hair, trying to make his cock go in farther. "Come now sub, take it all in." Chuckles floated through the room and Harry was beyond humiliated. He just lay there, gagging as something much bigger was forced into his mouth. The corners of his mouth were starting to split open from the stretch and the cock was approaching farther back.

"Stupid sub; can't even get the whole thing in."

"Oh, but it feels so good." Krum panted as he started to thrust in and out of the warm cavern.

Harry started to panic harder. He couldn't breathe… his nose could only take in so much air when it was pressed against Krum's dirty pubic hair. His head was yanked farther back as Krum slammed the rest of his cock inside Harry. Green eyes slammed open in pain as he felt his tissue part forcibly for the cock. Krum moaned again, and Harry let more tears go down his cheeks.

"Yes…" Krum moaned, becoming harder.

Harry's fingers curled in on themselves and he did something he would probably regret. He merged with his wolf again… the same thing he did with Lore that night…

His eyes glowed dangerously as he opened his mouth farther, his canine's and incisor's lengthening…

He bit down. Hard.

Krum screamed and Harry's mouth was flooded with blood. He kept his jaw clenched around the piece of meat, even when Krum tried to yank himself out. The dominant above him was screaming bloody murder and Harry loved it. Even if he was drenched in piss, he felt superior, alas, it didn't last long. Crabbe slammed his fist against the side of Harry's neck, causing the smaller to loose the cock in his mouth and fall completely to the floor. His lips pursed as he spat the blood on the ground and it pooled grimly next to his head.

Krum was whimpering in pain, holding a protective hand over his privates. Blood dripped steadily from his pierced cock; it would probably never be the same…

Harry hissed as a foot kicked his lower back. "You little shit."

Another kick to his head caused him to black out for what seemed like seconds, but when he opened his eyes again, he saw Lore through his lashes. The beta stood in the doorway, his shoulders hunched and his teeth bared threateningly. He made his way over, in front of Harry, standing protectively over him.

As humiliated and hazed as Harry was, he could still focus on Lore's growls he made deep in his throat… and all those times Lore had ever gotten angry at Harry, it was never as frightening as this. "Lore…" One of them started, but Harry wasn't paying attention. He got shakily to his hand and knees, his last tear splattering on the ground by his thumb. His cheeks were burning with shame and embarrassment.

He had to get out of here…

Fingers clutched themselves in his shirt that had been ripped by cruel hands and he put it on as much as he could. Quickly, he got to his feet and ran out the room. He could hear Lore call him, but he refused to slow down. The kick to his lower back was screaming at him to stop but his shamed pride urged him to sprint far… if he would've listened to his back, he would've spotted Draco Malfoy clutching the doorframe he had previously occupied- watching Harry run with a frown on his face.

-FH-

Something was wrong, he could feel it. The air around him seemed to suffocate him, demanding his attention. And his mind was no better off as it pulled him away from his physical state. "Fenrir?" Amaris asked, unsure at Fenrir's distracted face. "Do you know where Harry is? He hasn't showed up yet." All around them, werewolves laughed and played with each other around the growing fire. There were contests that usually went to the strongest wolf and the kids pulled pranks on their parents and elders. Everything seemed blissful.

Harry. Fenrir inhaled deeply, closing his eyes. His mate, he wasn't present… of course his distracted feelings had to do with his little submissive. "Lore is not here." Fenrir stated to himself. "They must've been held up at the school." He said it more for himself than for his sister. His eyes locked with hers.

"Are You sure, Fenrir?"

Lore came running in Fenrir's line of vision… without his Harry. Fenrir stood up from his position and met his beta half way. He ignored all the curious stares, for whatever Lore had to say was about Harry and that was more important than putting his attention on the spectators. "Fenrir." Lore started, his brows creased. "Harry-,"

"What happened?" Fenrir growled, his shoulders tensing. If that pup ran away again…

"He was attacked." Lore lowered his voice significantly, navy blue eyes locked on Fenrir's. "He was… almost raped." Amaris was next to Fenrir and she gave a breathless gasp, her hands covering her mouth.

"Control yourself." Fenrir snapped, his wolf making its way to control his human side. "You don't want to draw attention." His chest gave a final suffocating squeeze and then his wolf came forth… all the human emotions were smothered. "Who?" All in his mind was revenge, for all he wanted was to tear the skin from their bodies and slowly torture them to death.

Lore seemed to hesitate, knowing the look in his alpha's gaze. A low growl made Lore confess. "Krum, Goyle, and Crabbe." He paused and shifted slightly. "But Harry… he's worse off-," Fenrir brushed passed Lore and prowled toward his car- away from the fire and the laughter.

They dared to touch what was his. After claming Harry, he had thought things wouldn't turn this way. "Fenrir, wait." Amaris came running after him, placing a hand on his broad arm. "You can get revenge later; you need to tend to Harry first." Fenrir angrily pushed her away and continued on his way.

Anger was driving him now. Short and angry breaths pushed past his nostrils and his teeth were lengthening ridiculously long. "He needs you Fenrir." Her voice penetrated his mind, making him hesitate, but he just continued. No, he was far to merged with his wolf to be gentle with Harry.

He slammed his car door shut and started the engine. Turning left lead him to the school, turning right lead him to his mate. His fingernails, that had grown dramatically, placed themselves on the steering wheel. His mind tugged him right but his wolf wanted him to take care of the threat to his left. Fenrir growled low in his throat, his blue eyes absent- only to be presently bright amber.

His own eyes locked with his reflection in the rear-view mirror. He looked like a monster, exactly why he didn't want to confront Harry right now.

But then ghostly green eyes flashed back at him and Fenrir sighed. His fingernails started to become shorter and he put his head down in contemplation. His mate needed him, now more then ever. But then… his own desire wanted revenge.

Putting the car in gear, Fenrir turned right.

-FH-  
He made his way through the house, smelling Harry downstairs.

The door to his room was wide open. Looking in, he didn't see Harry anywhere in sight… that was until he heard the shower running. He became hesitant as he approached the door that was sealed tightly. Should he go in or give the child privacy… Again, Fenrir made up his mind and twisted the handle. Only, it was locked. "Harry?" He growled softly when he got no answer. "Open the door, pup." He wanted to sound welcoming and gentle, but he was sure it came out hard and demanding.

Images of a suicidal Harry flashed before him and he threw his shoulder against the door. It opened easily and he hurried in. The sight before him caused him to become all damned protective and comforting.

His mate was sitting in the shower, staring into oblivious with all his clothes on. His shirt was ripped in half but everything else was in tacked. "Harry…" He whispered, coming closer to him. Immediately he could smell the urine on the submissive and his hackles rose. No. He had to control himself now.

He stepped inside the shower, clothes and all, and kneeled behind Harry. "My pup." Reaching over to the shower handle, he turned the burning water to a more manageable temperature and sat down, putting his legs on either side of Harry's stiff form. The child was holding a bar of soap, slowly bringing it back and forth across his arms. Reaching over to the bar of soap, he played tug of war with Harry until the boy was forced to turn to look at Fenrir.

Those pretty green eyes were swirling with anguish and humiliation. Fenrir bent down to nuzzle the submissive and Harry whimpered. "Fenrir…" Harry whispered brokenly.

Fenrir pulled back and reached out a hand to stroke Harry's face. He could see a bruise forming on the delicate face and the pouting lips had bloody cracks in the skin and at the corners. "Everything is all right, Harry. I'm here." Harry's face crumbled and his own small hands came up to cup his face. Fenrir shivered at the contact… oh, his pup…

"Protect me…" Harry whispered.

Fenrir hand loosely grabbed the small chin, Harry's own hands still cupping at Fenrir's cheeks. "Always." He stared into those eyes.

"Save me." The pup was quivering now and Fenrir brought his other hand up and pushed back the wet locks that smelt of another.

"Of course." Fenrir reached for the shampoo, Harry's hands still remaining their hold and Fenrir's eyes still holding Harry's. Very discreetly, he poured the sweet smelling liquid in his hands and massaged it into Harry's scalp. The boy began to relax underneath the soothing touch and soon Fenrir started to soap the rest of the boy's body. After he was satisfied that most the urine was cleaned off, he gently washed off the sods from his mate.

The sub's hands slid from Fenrir's cheeks into the man's silvery hair, causing them to become dangerously close under the running water. Fenrir's eyes wandered down to the boy's parted lips that became moistened from the water. "Don't hate me." Harry begged and Fenrir brought his eyes back to those green eyes that pleaded Fenrir not to despise him.

A piece of his silvery hair became heavy with water and fell limply in his face, steadily dripping its own stream of water. The drops landed peacefully under Harry's eyes making them appear like tears. "Never." Fenrir whispered, bringing Harry closer. He was embracing the thin body of his pup, hoping he would never have to let go. "I will always love you." He whispered heatedly in the pup's ear. "Always."

The two lay like that for long moments. Both drenched in their clothing, but finding comfort in one another.

-FH-

Lore was grinning like mad as he watched Fenrir prowl in front of him. It had been a while since they had gone hunting together and much longer since they had gone human hunting... or rather, werewolf hunting.

His eyes were locked heavily on Fenrir as he watched the alpha's tongue come out of his mouth and lick at his sharp teeth. The silver wolf's fur was raised on the shoulder's and his tail was up in the position of dominance. Fenrir was angry, that much was certain. Lore didn't blame him in the least. After what had happened to Harry, any alpha would be furious. And Fenrir went through the whole procedure of claiming Harry, even before the full moon.

Lore may have a slight dislike toward Harry and he liked to pick on the boy, but the submissive was in his pack… their pack. He belonged to them, not to damn Malfoy's pack. And it hadn't even been the full moon yet; Harry hadn't even had a fair chance to fight back.

Fenrir easily jumped over the fence that led to their prey. How easy it was to contact someone from Malfoy's pack and bribe them into bringing Krum and his two cronies to the deserted woods. Of course, the trio wouldn't know what was meeting them there… no, but Lore would savor their expressions when they witnessed the great Fenrir Greyback come trotting their way.

They were fools for thinking nothing would happen to them with their actions toward Harry.

Voices were heard up ahead, arguing about one thing or another… Lore felt anticipation surge excitingly through his chest. He followed his alpha's movements and ran his tongue across his drooling teeth. He could see them now, the three of them. They were walking side by side, throwing punches to each other's biceps. Oh, how he longed to whip those grins of their faces… Fenrir was probably thinking the same thing as the silver wolf hunched down and took the pose of a hunter.

They never heard them coming. And they certainly didn't see Fenrir leap through the air. Lore watched as the alpha collided with Krum, sending the boy to the ground. Ruthlessly, Fenrir's sharp claws and teeth shredded at the skin. Hearing the screams from Krum snapped Lore at attention.

For a few seconds his tail wagged as he watched Goyle and Crabbe start running away. A chase was just too much fun to pass up. Digging his claws into the frozen ground, Lore high tailed it and chased his prey down.

It happened too fast for his liking, but within minutes he had cracked the neck of human Goyle and while he was preoccupied with the meaty neck, Crabbe started morphing into his own wolf in hopes it would protect him. Watching the brown mutt run off, Lore savored in the taste of flesh… something Fenrir presented to him. It was warm and had a certain texture Lore loved to gnaw on.

Alas, he had to start his next prey… he took off with a bloody muzzle and tracked Crabbe down.

Thoroughly satisfied at his job, Lore walked lazily back to where he left Fenrir and Krum. The sight before him caused jealousy to lick in his chest. Of course Fenrir was already cleaned and waiting. Lore had thought he did a creative and gory job of killing off Crabbe and Goyle, but looking at Krum's corpse… he had to think otherwise. The body was barley recognizable and it was still in human form, meaning Krum didn't even have the advantage of turning wolf. His throat was carved inward like a half eaten apple, and the face had claw marks engraved deeply in the skin. Limbs were even missing for God's sake. A finger pointed mockingly at him in the cold ground.

And to top it all off, Fenrir's face and coat was free of blood. The fucking wolf just sat on his haunches, his bushy tail curling at his feet. Those amber eyes looked arrogantly over at Lore as if to tease him…

Lore growled low in his throat, attempting to lick off his muzzle. Someday, he would be as good of a hunter as Fenrir.

-FH—

He stood in the corner of the room, watching his pup. The boy was defeated… oh, how he longed to make that spirit of Harry's burn again.

Harry shifted in Fenrir's bed, his eyebrows frowning in sleep. The small body turned to where Fenrir used to be laying… hours ago. "Fenrir?" Harry muttered sleepily, slowly becoming awake at the absence of him.

Fenrir crossed the room and crawled on the bed. The weight from his body dipped the bed and he brought his head closer to Harry's. He didn't want to get too close to his pup, in fear somehow… he would taint the pure innocence underneath him. "Fenrir…" Harry whispered, green eyes opening as Fenrir nuzzled his chin.

"Right here pup." Fenrir breathed in his ear.

His eyes widened slightly as small hands tugged his body down on top of Harry. The pup encircled his thin arms around his broad chest and buried his face in his chest. Hesitantly, Fenrir brought Harry closer, and watched as the latter was slowly lulled to sleep.

Fenrir had an assumption that if Harry knew of all the blood he spilt the pup would never want to be this close to him… he wouldn't want to hold Fenrir such as this… he wouldn't let Fenrir hold him. Not just the blood from tonight, but from a lifetime of slaughter.

His face crumbling, Fenrir buried his face in the mop of silky black hair and let a stray tear fall.

Chapter Fifteen: Long Way From Here

"It's like your tail is between your trembling legs." Fenrir murmured to himself as he leaned against the wall to the living room. His blue eyes were deeply locked on to Harry's nonchalant form, watching television. "And you ears are down in defeat." Payne took that moment to break out in laughter, nudging a somber Harry in the arm over something they had seen on the television show.

Fenrir whirled around, his back facing the disheartening scene. The full moon was tonight. Tonight. It had been two days since that night… since Harry was forced to take something in his mouth that Fenrir would've wanted to cut off instead. Today was Sunday; Harry would have the rest of the week off of school- which was normal for a werewolf school and which would also play a positive in Harry's situation, to try to build his spirit up.

Amaris smiled at him when he entered the kitchen. "Are you alright, Fenrir?" She placed another cookie on the cooling rack.

Fenrir sat himself down at the table and sat down. "I want to transfer Harry out of Lunar High." Amaris whirled around in shock. "Don't look at me like that. It will be much easier on everyone if he went to a school with all humans." The way her shock slid into amusement caused Fenrir to become suspicious. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. Just the fact that the closest human school is a half hour away plus Harry has a job here-,"

"I can drive him. I can support him more than is necessary; he doesn't need a job any longer." Fenrir interrupted heatedly, looking fiercely beneath his lashes at his sister. She didn't seem fazed by his stubborn answer, yet she continued.

"And you will let him go through yet another new transformation? The boy will snap, Fenrir. How much can he take?" Sighing, Amaris looked back at her brother. Never once did she show any sort of submission, not when it came to Harry's emotional state.

Fenrir didn't respond, yet his eyes took on that faraway look. He always did that when he was thinking. "Perhaps… perhaps I can talk to the humans that the pup had taken a liking to. I'm afraid I frightened them off a little bit too much." Seeing his sister give an irritated look, Fenrir just shrugged. "I had a right; he is my mate after all."

Amaris broke out in laughter, her eyes shining. "That's the first time I have ever heard you admit it out loud. My Fenrir, are we thinking of stepping forward?"

"Of course not."

The two lapsed into silence; both knowing Fenrir was just being stubborn. It would be better off if Harry and Fenrir were mated completely.

"Do you remember the first time you saw snow?" Amaris' voice turned from scolding to soft in a matter of seconds. Fenrir looked up and studied her turned back. "Mom, dad, me, you and Forest just moved back to Europe. We had all seen snow before we moved to California, besides you and Forest of course. I believe you just turned seven but Forest was still far too young." She paused and slid the pan of cookie dough in the oven.

Once she shut the oven she turned back around to Fenrir with a smile. "You should've seen your face, Fenrir. You were so adorable that day… we had all thought you would have taken after mother in the statue department for how small you were." Fenrir snorted and shook his head, looking down at his oversized hands. His mother was a submissive their father a dominant. "When the snow started falling, you ran out of the house-,"

"Fenrir." His mother bent down, warm breath tickling his ear. "Go look outside, my sweet pup." His blue eyes met with equally blue of his mother.

Fenrir set down the chew toys for his little brother, Forest and stood up. His mother was smiling. He always loved her smile.

He sent his own, hesitant, smile toward her and scampered over to the front door. The smell of baking bread filled the warm house while a fire was blazing in the fireplace. Christmas lights blinked back at him as his small hand turned the handle to outside. The burning curiosity caused his breathing to pick up speed. What did his mother want to show him outside?

As he opened the door, the first thing his eyes locked on was his sister, Amaris. She had a stocking cap firmly on her head with platinum blonde locks peeking through the bottom. She gave him a wave, her hand encased in a purple glove. He sent her a smile that consisted of two missing front teeth, but the smile slowly dimmed as he noticed what was so different.

White fluff was falling from the sky, fluff barely bigger than his pinky nail.

His mouth dropped open in awe as his eyes grew large. Snow. He remembered his mother telling him something about this…

"Come on, Fenrir!" Amaris giggled, running across the yard toward her smaller brother. Her twelve year old body easily towered over him as she took him by the waist and hauled him out the house. "Don't be such a puppy!"

His arms came around her in a death grip. What would happen if the fluff landed on him? Would it burn-,

Blue eyes went cross-eyed as he watched a flake land on his nose. It felt cold, yet pleasant. It melted within seconds and Fenrir was oddly disappointed. He struggled out of his sister's hold and scrambled on his knees. They turned cold as they touched the snow covered ground.

His head tipped back, enjoying the sensation of cold prickling at his face. A giggle escaped his lips.

Looking back over at the house, he witnessed his mother standing on the doorstep, holding Forest in her arms. She had a large smile on her face as she watched him reach out to touch the flakes. Her smile only turned wider as his large father came up behind her and embraced her protectively. His piercing amber eyes sparkled toward Fenrir and his usual stoic face had a hint of a smile.

Fenrir laughed again.

Fenrir gave a soft smile. "Why did you bring that up?" He muttered, those memories began to bring him the anticipated pain that usually came with remembering.

Amaris laughed and nodded her head toward the window. "Because it's snowing." His eyes averted from her own tight face expression toward the painted window. Indeed, there was snow falling in large amounts. The flakes themselves were much larger than normal.

And then Fenrir rose from his position, an idea playing in his head. He turned his heel and swept out of the kitchen, ignoring Amaris as she demanded where he was going.

-FH-

He came up behind his mate. The boy was half asleep as he watched the show, eyelids drooping and lips pouting. Of course there was a window in the room, but it appeared Harry didn't notice the flakes whirling around. Payne apparently had given up on trying to cheer the submissive up and fell asleep on the couch.

Bending down, he breathed in the scent of his pup, his mate. The boy slowly turned to look at Fenrir, their noses bumping together. "Come with me. I wish to show you something." They were so close… Fenrir was intoxicated on Harry's scent. But he couldn't… not now.

He backed away and held out a hand for the smaller man to take. Harry looked at him with suspicion, but he never hesitated in taking the bigger hand. Fenrir smiled predatorily and pulled Harry up, away from the window. He would be damned if his plan was ruined by Harry witnessing the outside world through the window. No, he wanted to see Harry's face clearly when he was outside.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked; their hands still interlocked with one another's. Fenrir shrugged, not in the least irritated as Harry sent a glare in his direction. "You're always so damned mysterious…" Fenrir growled playfully and jerked Harry's hand up to his mouth to nibble on the knuckles.

"And you are always so damned suspicious. Come now, my pup, you trust me, don't you?" Damn those pretty green eyes… they were drilling into his own. It sent Fenrir over the edge and his teeth broke the soft skin in his mouth, but Harry didn't flinch.

"I will always trust you, Fenrir." Fenrir's mouth slurped up the crimson blood and he avoided Harry's intense stare. Even Fenrir didn't deny that over the past few weeks, they had grown so much closer to one another. Harry was growing dependant on Fenrir and vice versa. But would it be like this if Harry knew of what Fenrir was?

Giving one last lick, he dropped Harry's hand and tugged him toward outside. Once they were at the door, Fenrir pulled his hand out of Harry's and instead used it to cover the pup's eyes. His other arm wrapped itself around the submissive's waist. Harry laughed. "What are you doing?" Fenrir got the door opened and picked Harry up. He ignored the question and instead walked out to the breezy morning.

"Don't look." Fenrir instructed as he set the boy down on the ground and unwrapped himself from the small body. He made sure Harry was standing upright and slowly stepped back, his eyes intensely locked on Harry's face. "Now, my pup."

Green eyes snapped open and they widened. A true smile touched those usual pouting lips. "Snow!" Harry laughed and reached out a hand to touch the falling flakes.

Fenrir watched his mate for what seemed like hours. It was the most precious sight he had ever laid eyes on. Everything Harry did, he locked in his memory. The way the boy spun in a circle with his arms outstretched, the way his silky black locks collected the white flakes, the way his green eyes sparkled with such innocence… the boy's laugh was pure, it sent shivers down Fenrir's back.

"My sweet pup." Fenrir whispered, eyes following every move. He slowly made his way over to the smaller and watched as pieces of snow stuck blissfully to the boy's thick eyelashes.

Harry turned his attention on Fenrir, a bright smile on his face.

-FH-

It was the most wonderful thing someone had done for him for what seemed like ages. Fenrir, he truly was his alpha… his guardian angel. Harry turned his attention on the man, and beamed. Even with those smoldering eyes on him, Fenrir appeared heavenly with pieces of white flakes in his hair. The man had a ghost of a smile on his face as he came closer to Harry like a wolf slowly stalking its prey.

Harry laughed, becoming playful. Those painful events that happened days ago seemed so far away now. Fenrir tended to do that to him; he tended to make Harry feel as if nothing bad could happen when around his alpha.

Dodging Fenrir's grab, Harry whirled around and started to jog away slowly. The snow around them started coming down faster and heavier which caused the ground to collect it noticeably. Harry's feet trudged in the snow as he looked slyly over his shoulder at Fenrir. He had never seen Fenrir become playful, perhaps Harry had gone to overboard… but seeing the man's expression made his doubts disappear. The alpha was positively frightening, but from his stance, he was playful.

Fenrir stayed rooted on his spot, following Harry's dancing form with his eyes. His lips were twitching at the ends but his eyes smoldered predatorily.

Harry's breath came out visibly as he tried to stop the laugh that was lodged in his throat. So Fenrir wanted to play it this way, did he? Wait for Harry to come closer and then pounce?

Slowly, he crept closer, his shoulders hunched- ready to take off in case Fenrir made his move. But the closer he got, the stiffer Fenrir became. The man made a few false jerks toward Harry and chuckled when the pup stumbled back, ready to run off. Harry glared, and started to circle Fenrir.

Without being remotely ready, Fenrir struck out and encircled his arms around Harry's thin form. Harry burst out laughing in the man's arms, finding it oddly hilarious that he had been beaten at his own game. The man lifted him off the ground playfully, causing Harry's feet to dangle a couple of feet of the ground. "I won." Fenrir breathed deeply in his ear, his strong arms holding him close.

Harry was turned in his hold and he wrapped his legs around the man's waist. His fingers reached out to run through the messy locks that were his alpha. Innocently, he butted noses with the man, instantly feeling the strange attraction he had in the car that night. The two locked gazes. "It's the full moon tonight." Fenrir whispered huskily, his arms closing more protectively around Harry. "Are you prepared?"

Both of them knew what Fenrir was trying to get at. Was Harry strong enough to face the full moon with all the tragic events that happened these past few weeks?

Harry sobered up and leaned his face closer again. He needed his alpha's heat to surround him. Sighing, he ran his cheek against that of his alpha's prickly one. "I am thank you." Cracking open an eye, Harry paused in his nuzzling- his cheek pressed firmly against Fenrir's. "Will you do me a favor, Fenrir? Can I see you in your wolf form again?" A deep chuckle vibrated the man's chest.

"Of course, anything for you." Regrettably, Harry was put down on the ground.

Fenrir started to take off his shirt and a flush came to Harry's cheeks. "Do you always have to take your clothes off when you morph?"

Fenrir paused. "No, you can transform but you'll end up ripping your clothes. I don't know about you though, considering you area a submissive you may be smaller than your human." For a while, Fenrir seemed to think on what he just said with a faraway look in his eyes. But within seconds, he had his shirt off, revealing his hard abs and broad chest with hair dusted over it.

And then… Fenrir put his hands to his pant button. Looking up, he met Harry's eye. Giving a wink, he undid his button and slowly slid his zipper down. Harry's face flushed deeper and he turned away just in time to see a trail of pubic hair disappear down the pant line. Why must he be like such a girl? Honestly, he had his own… package to blush at, why did he have to be a fool around Fenrir?

A nudge to his ribs brought his attention toward the beautiful wolf in front of him. Really, beautiful… and big.

Fenrir's ear's probably reached Harry's collarbone and the wolf's nose was level with his heart. Those blue eyes were looking up at Harry with a suggestive spark to them. Harry didn't have time to react when Fenrir jumped up on his hind legs and towered over him. Harry tumbled back on his arse with Fenrir falling gracefully on top of him. He was starting to wonder if he made the wrong decision on asking the man to become his damned alpha form.

Harry chuckled as a tongue came out and slid up Harry's face. "You really are a beautiful wolf, Fenrir." His hands reached out and took a handful of thick, coarse, silver fur. The silver color seemed to glow like the full moon's light at night. His feet were pure white though, and his chest had a few brushings of black. Around his eyes, the fur seemed to glow more intense, making his blue eyes stand out.

Fenrir growled low in his throat as his body crushed downwards on Harry. The tongue grew bolder as it flew across Harry's lips, causing the small boy beneath him to gasp out at the sensation. The wolf's paws on either side of Harry were about half the size of his head and sharp claws dug into the earth.

Harry panted, trying to get air through his lungs with the wolf on top of him… and because of the odd sensations Fenrir was making him feel. And then, Fenrir dipped his lower half against Harry and rubbed him. "Fenrir." Amaris yelled from the house and Fenrir snapped away from Harry.

Now that he could breath, Harry turned on his side in the snow and panted. He watched his breath follow Fenrir's retreating form inside the house. Amaris gave an attempted smile at Harry and slammed the door shut after Fenrir.

For awhile, Harry laid there.

He was trying his hardest to explain to himself why Fenrir's actions felt so good…and why he was hard.

-FH-

"You dog." Amaris spat, watching as Fenrir morphed into his human form. She threw a pair of pants at his naked form. "You're in heat."

Fenrir growled, "Only females go in heat, my dear sister." He matched her own tone.

"You know just as well as I do that isn't true." She motioned at Fenrir's rather obvious arousal. "Father used to do that to mother when he was in heat."

Fenrir laughed. "Do what, exactly?" His voice was full of amusement as he slid his pants on and looked out the window at Harry.

Hissing, Amaris narrowed her eyes. "I was watching you… you rubbed yourself against him like that…" She paused, trying to form the right words. "Father used to rub his… goods against mom like that- just what you did."

Fenrir sighed. "And if I am in heat? Does it really matter?" He brought up a hand and slicked back his damp hair.

"You can't be around Harry during the full moon. You wouldn't be able to control yourself when he's in his wolf form." Fenrir shook his head in her direction, watching as Harry got up off the ground and stumble toward the house.

"That is not an option, Amaris. I will be with Harry for the full moon. I promised him." She sniffed, turning her heel and leaving the room just as Harry came inside.

The two stared at each other.

"Cocoa?" Fenrir offered.

-FH-

Lore burped.

Harry sighed.

That was all the man did, honestly. Steele laughed as he took a swig of beer and focused on his next shot on the pool table. "You're such a bloody pig." Steele didn't have an accent like Fenrir's yet it appeared he adopted the vocabulary just as Harry had. It was no longer 'fucking' but 'bloody'.

The whole pack was downstairs, sitting together, hours before the full moon. Nerves were high in Harry, but he tried to calm himself down as much as possible. The card game between him and Payne kept most his attention. Steele challenged Lore to a game of pool while Fenrir and Amaris were sitting near the fire, reading and watching the rest of the pack. "Your turn." Payne stated as he grabbed a card from Harry's hand.

Grabbing a card from Payne's hand, Harry stared numbly at the Old Maid he had drawn. She sat sourly upon her chair. Payne burst out laughing, trying to stifle it as Harry glared over his hand. They had been playing Old Maid for the past three hands… each one Harry had lost.

Sighing, Harry placed his cards down. "Malfoy is awfully ticked." Lore announced. Harry's ears perked at that. "He can't do anything about it though- pack rules." Green eyes turned to look at Fenrir to see if the man knew what Lore was talking about. It wasn't too shocking to see the man looking calmly back at Harry over his glass rim. "Of course, the rest of the alphas don't pity Lucius in the least, they agree with what we did." Harry kept his gaze on Fenrir, but when the blue gaze became too intense, Harry turned back to Payne.

Curiosity replaced his nerves.

Lore had gone out early this morning with Steele and they had just returned. After eating a rather large dinner that had been silent on its own, they had all gone downstairs.

Harry raised his eyebrow at Payne and the man cocked his head to the side in question. Trying to motion to Lore with his eyes, Payne gave an understanding nod and leaned forward slightly. Becoming rather giddy, Harry leaned toward Payne. "That is enough." A commanding voice ordered and Payne hunched his shoulders and backed away from Harry.

Looking over at Fenrir's stoic face, Harry grimaced. "What is everyone hiding?" Harry questioned, looking over at Lore. If anyone would tell him, it would be Lore. The man had a knack for opening his mouth.

Lore's navy blue eyes drilled into Harry's. "I don't see why you don't tell him, Fenrir. He'll find out sooner or later." Steele shot the cue ball and it made a loud crashing noise. Harry jumped and avoided everyone's eyes. His suspicion was strong… "It wasn't illegal what we did-,"

"You killed them." Harry stated numbly, turning to look at Payne. His fingers played with the Old Maid. He didn't know what he should feel.

"There are certain rules alphas have to follow in which they control the rest of the pack, Harry. The Order gives out strict guidelines we need to follow. One of those rules is the restriction of attacking a submissive against their will and another is attacking a werewolf who hasn't fully turned yet… Krum and his two cronies broke two of those rules. In return, Fenrir was allowed to attack them, to kill them, without consequences." Amaris stated hesitantly and gently, almost if Harry were to explode.

Harry put his head down on his palm, the events from that day fresh on his mind now.

Fenrir had killed. But he killed the three that attacked him.

The room was oddly silent, save for Lore who had burped again and took a gulp of beer with a noisy 'smack' of his lips. Harry's lips twitched. He could always depend on Lore… "Do we have Go Fish?" He murmured to Payne. The man blinked and looked sideways over at Fenrir, but Harry refused to meet the man's gaze.

He didn't have anything to say to Fenrir. He was slightly unsure that his guardian angel could kill someone like that, but another, much larger part of Harry, knew that killing the threat was extremely werewolf… and that Fenrir had done it out of protection for Harry. "No." Payne said sadly, playing with the corner of the table.

"Harry." His voice commanded his attention. "Look at me." Harry refused to look. "Now." Green eyes snapped over to Fenrir who was lounging in his seat still. His face was hard, the glow from earlier seemed to disappear. "Come here, my pup." He put out a hand and wiggled his fingers in a slow, yet, intimidating way.

Green eyes followed the beckoning fingers… fingers that wanted Harry to come to him, to trust him, to forgive him.

Fenrir had done so much for Harry these past few weeks. From everything that had happened, Fenrir stuck by him. And not only that, but the man comforted him and protected him. Fenrir's presence was like a safety blanket for Harry- and he knew it wasn't a good idea to keep getting deeper in with Fenrir.

But he couldn't stop.

Harry stood up and went toward Fenrir, reaching out his own fingers and interlocking them with the alpha. It was unfortunate that he had killed, but Harry still trusted him beyond a doubt.

As soon as their fingers brushed, Fenrir tugged the smaller body in his lap. Harry was cradled like a child in the bigger man's lap and callous fingers snaked themselves around his chin and forced him to face Fenrir straight on. The alpha was completely serious, his blue eyes searching Harry's face for any sign of disgust or repulsion. Harry cleared his face of all the doubts he had and instead put his trust into his expression.

"I don't hate you." Harry whispered quietly, reaching out a hand to touch the man's cheek.

Fenrir closed his eyes, his eyebrows smoothing out while the deep frown creases disappeared in his forehead. Harry's fingers barely touched the man's skin as he traced the cheekbone. "It was only because I care, I wanted them to pay for what they did to you." Fenrir huskily muttered.

Lore was watching the two with barely hidden amazement. In fact, the whole pack was watching them. Never before had they seen Fenrir like this. Here he was, cradling a small submissive in his arms while his eyes glowed warmly down at Harry. But in reality, Fenrir was a cruel werewolf. He was cold. He was strict. Never before had he warmly touched anyone in the pack before.

Then how was it that Harry changed that wounded, cold, heart?

Chapter Sixteen: Tear Me Down

Harry slowly closed his eyes in pleasure as the hand on his back massaged his uptight muscles. "Don't stop." Harry moaned rather loudly as Fenrir loosened a particularly tight muscle. The hand on his back paused at his outburst, but it continued again, if not slightly rougher.

Steele was across from him, making faces at Harry. "Look at you… getting a back rub. Am I next Fenrir?" His charcoal eyes looked above Harry's head at the alpha. He never got his response but Steele did give a sheepish smile when Fenrir growled low in his throat.

The sky was a bloody red due to the sun saying its last goodbyes. Harry could just smell the moon making its appearance.

Fenrir's pack was gathered around in a tight circle in the woods which was conveniently behind the house. Amaris was sitting on a broken tree stump, naked beneath a heavy blanket. She had a box next to her consisting of clothing for when the moon sunk and the sun rose. In fact, everyone had a bundle of clothes nearby for morning.

Lore was lounging on the snow covered ground, clad in nothing but boxers. He didn't seem the least bit cold, only excited as he watched the sinking sun. Payne on the other hand had a long trench coat on, the tie ready to loosen as he morphed. Steele was under a blanket like Amaris, but he had boxers on underneath it also.

Harry was fully clothed.

His eyes slid over to Lore's form and hid a grimace. The man was completely hairy. Unlike Fenrir's dusting of hair on his chest, Lore's chest was a bush of brown hair. Not only that, but thick pubic hair started below his belly button and disappeared below his waist band. "See something you like, puppy?" Lore asked suggestively toward Harry, raising his eyebrows in what he thought was seductive.

Fenrir growled again, his hands tightening on Harry's small back. "Keep your eyes to yourself." A gruff voice breathed in Harry's ear and the smaller moved his gaze over to Amaris. She was looking disapprovingly over at Fenrir. Something was off between the two of them. The whole day they seemed to be throwing each other looks behind each other's backs.

A wolf in the distance howled to the sky and Harry tensed. The full moon was so different from any other normal morphing simply because every werewolf had to stay in their wolf form until the sun rose… and because the human side was barely in control during the full moon.

"Fenrir, ouch." The alpha seemed to be tightening his massaging, painfully squeezing Harry's small back.

He rolled out from under Fenrir and panted on the cold ground. His breath was visible but he had his eyes scrunched up in pain. Something was happening already. His skin was starting to drip sweat and his hands were shaking severally. "Harry?" Someone called out to him, but his only response was a painful whimper.

It was when he slit his eyes open that he saw the moon start to rise. The pack was already morphing, gracefully…elegantly. But Harry remained gasping for air on the ground. His green eyes sought out Fenrir but he couldn't see his alpha anywhere.

He gave a whine and his eyebrows scrunched up. Rolling on his back, he looked up at the moon. And then he felt his wolf rising up to the surface.

It was perhaps the most painful experience he had ever encountered before. It felt as if something strong rammed into his skull causing his head rearing forward. Green eyes brightened inhumanly and the pupils dilated. His fingers that latched into the snow shot out and flexed the sharp claws that appeared within seconds. "Fenrir…" Harry gasped.

A large crack heard as his arm snapped at an odd angle. He screamed piercingly and sat up in the snow. His eyes were watching in horror as his arm snapped and rearranged itself. Oh, Gods, it hurt. Tears crawled down his cheeks as he threw himself on the cold ground and rolled pathetically to try to numb the pain.

"Everything will be ok, my pup." Arms gathered his rolling form and smashed him against a strong, naked, chest. Harry whimpered and looked up at a human Fenrir. He was about to ask how the man hadn't turned wolf yet, but another spasm of pain rolled its way through Harry. "I will stay human as long as you will, Harry." The man's voice was pain-filled and through Harry's hazy mind, he realized that it was causing the man pain for resisting his wolf.

Harry reared his head backward in Fenrir's arms and looked up at the moon. He made an odd noise in his throat as he felt his legs twitch.

Breathing heavily, he looked numbly in the dark eyes of Lore. The werewolf was sitting on his haunches, watching his alpha and submissive with unemotional eyes. Harry watched his breath come out in gasps before it halted and he moaned, his body tensing again. "You must yield to your wolf, Harry- don't try to stop the transformation."

Screaming, Harry twisted out of Fenrir's hold and squirmed on the snow covered ground. His head was rubbing the ground and twisting at odd angles, in hopes he would ease the pain. But his mind was circling around what Fenrir said.

He wanted to be morphed completely damnit.

Harry opened his mouth in a silent scream and listened as his jaw snapped and grew. He could feel teeth elongating and his tongue growing thicker and bigger.

A hand to his forehead caused his heart rate to slow slightly. Fenrir stroked his sweaty hair and Harry watched numbly as his own arm grew thicker with hair. He didn't yield to the pain; he just shut his eyes and focused on Fenrir's calming caress. Of course, he did feel the painful cracks and adjustments, but he didn't try to stop it either.

Soon, the pain was too much for Fenrir's caress to numb or even Harry to handle, for he blacked out.

-FH-

It seemed like a dream at first, but when the licking started to become small nips, Harry snapped his eyes open. Only… only, he wasn't in his body.

His whole body was sore and everything seemed much sharper than before and he could smell everything around him.

So he survived? Of course.

Harry lifted his head off the snowy ground and looked around his surroundings. His whole pack was looking down at him expectantly. He could smell each one of them. Amaris… she was the pure white wolf with blue eyes. She gave him a friendly paw on his torso.

And then there was Payne, the light brown werewolf with blonde fur and yellow eyes. He was the scrawny one of the bunch, but he still held himself strong. Steele was beautiful with his golden fur and charcoal eyes. He was almost as big as the wolf next to him. Lore. The beta of the pack was almost smirking at Harry, mocking him of his position.

Becoming rather numb of his pain, Harry flipped over into a crouch and tested out his rather large paws. It felt awkward to him. But being a werewolf, he was stubborn, and so he stood up rather quickly. Within seconds his jaw slammed back on the ground as he lost his balance.

His legs were eagle spread on the ground and he huffed, visible air coming out of his nostrils. His glowing green eyes looked cross-eyed at his long whiskers and muzzle. This was too bazaar…

Paws the size of his head stopped in his line of vision and he slowly looked up to see his alpha. The largest damned wolf he had ever seen. His alpha was looking superiorly down at him with his full, fluffy, silver coat. With a rather smug look about him, he reached out his paw and placed it playfully on Harry's head. The claws dug themselves in his fur and stroked the wrong way as the paw slid down the front of his face.

Harry gave a low, irritated, growl and attempted to slap the paw with his own claws. Unfortunately he wasn't as coordinated as he wished, for his claw caught on his own muzzle.

All he wanted to do was play. Why couldn't he get up?

He looked up at Fenrir and gave a pathetic whine. The silver wolf just looked down at him and sat on his haunches. Waiting. His eyes were sending the message, Try again, you foolish pup. Green eyes looked to the side to see Steele and Lore in a heap of fighting claws and teeth. Even that looked fun to him.

Harry heaved himself up on his paws successfully and finally got the chance to compare his size with all the others. Even sitting on his haunches, Fenrir towered over him. Harry reached Amaris' chest and was about half the size as Lore. In his opinion, he looked like an awkward teenaged wolf with overly large paws and ears. He didn't even know what color his fur was.

Black.

Pure black. His tongue licked his paw and he cheered himself for balancing on three legs then. Of course, with Lore around, he can't celebrate too much. The foolish beta came charging at him and collided heavily with Harry sending them both tumbling to the ground. Within seconds Lore was already on his feet and trotted away with a wolfish smile on his face. Harry's ears went back and he growled at the man's arse.

He scrambled up and took his first step toward Lore to revenge his attack. And then a second step. And then he started jogging after Lore with a smug smile on his face. The beta turned around and watched Harry's arrival with a cool air around him.

Well, he'll show that bastard. He'll-

His paw got in the way of his stride and he fell flat on the ground again. Lore gave a small howl in laughter and took after Steele whom had started running out of the small clearing.

Harry looked grumpily after them, wishing he could run among them. His mood only got worse as he watched Payne take off with one last look toward the black pup and he disappeared in the thick forest. His tail wagged slightly and dropped dead on the ground in defeat. Where was Fenrir anyway? Wasn't his alpha supposed to be helping him with his first damn steps anyway?

He held his thoughts as he watched a shadow loom over him. Without looking, he knew by the smell that it was his companion… his alpha. A nose butted his neck causing Harry to growl slightly. Teeth replaced the nose and Harry yelped in fright at the sharp sensation on his oversensitive neck.

Fenrir took his nose and placed most his muzzle underneath Harry's warm, vulnerable, stomach and hauled him to his feet. For a moment, Harry lost his breath as Fenrir stood directly above him. Harry's back barely touched the alpha's stomach… that was how mortifyingly small Harry was. Each of Harry's paws was placed directly on top of Fenrir's larger paws. At first, Harry was about to step off the alpha's feet until he realized what Fenrir wanted.

The alpha took a step and Harry took one with him. It was like a father helping their child walk for the first time.

Harry's tail went down in embarrassment as Fenrir slowly guided Harry with his walking. Amaris was sitting on a boulder, watching the two with suspicious eyes- they were mostly focused on Fenrir but the alpha didn't seem fazed by it in the least. Eventually Harry got in the habit of the steps and snuck his way out from underneath Fenrir and started walking in slow circles. His tail wagged arrogantly as he started to trot. He caught Fenrir's gaze from across the clearing and he paused in his merriment. The wolf looked absolutely frightful sitting in his new position like that. He was lounging on a low branch with his white paw hanging off gracefully. His head was cocked slightly as his sharp blue eyes watched Harry. Those eyes were what made Harry slam back down on his arse. They were unemotional, yet held an overwhelming predatory gleam in them. Possessive, obsessive, ownership. It was purely dominating.

Harry became uncertain as his ears flickered and his green eyes were shyly locked on Fenrir. His muzzle dipped warily and his claws clenched. And then Fenrir sent a strong, commanding, aura around the clearing as he stood up and jumped off the thick branch toward Harry.

He stood rooted at his spot, his ears starting to become pasted to his head. But before he had to make a decision, Amaris got off her boulder and charged at Fenrir.

Harry took a step back as he witnessed two of the largest wolves snarl and quarrel. It wasn't the playful fight Lore and Steele had earlier, no, this was real. The snarls were ear piercing and hackles were raised. He watched as Fenrir easily gained the upper hand and went for Amaris' neck. Even in Harry's wolf mind, he knew that this shouldn't be happening within the pack. Fenrir should be protecting Amaris, not attacking her.

The female wolf gave a loud whine as she was thrown uselessly to the side by Fenrir. And then those piercing eyes turned instantly back to Harry.

The alpha's nostrils were flaring as he sniffed the air near Harry. When the black pup noticed the larger wolf's leer, he knew he had to run. Far. Harry turned and ran for the woods. He still wasn't used to his paws, and for that, he knew he would never be able to outrun Fenrir. When he was good on his feet, he was sure he would be faster.

His ears bobbed to the rhythm of Fenrir's pounding feet from behind him. He knew his heart shouldn't be beating this fast in fear from his alpha. Something was wrong with Fenrir. He-,

Harry whined as Fenrir launched himself at him and they collapsed to the ground. Fenrir was placed directly on top of Harry, mounting him. The small pup froze as he felt Fenrir thrust himself toward his opening but before they could connect, Lore came charging at Fenrir with Steele and Payne at his heels.

Payne came along side Harry and nudged him to his feet. With another nudge, Payne managed to get Harry running along side him away from Fenrir and the fighting wolves. Looking over his shoulder, Harry watched as Fenrir kept easily up with Lore and Steele. Would it be enough to hold him down? Why did Fenrir mount him like that?

Harry growled as he turned forward again and sprinted with Payne.

-FH-

Harry groaned as sunlight hit his face. His whole body was sore and screaming in protest as he opened his eyes.

Payne was curled around him in the nude with dirt smudges on his skin. His arms were tightly hugging Harry, protecting him from the night. And then the events from last night flashed before Harry again.

What the hell was wrong with Fenrir? The man tried to… well, he tried to fuck him.

Something stirred in Harry's stomach as he thought of that. It wasn't disgust but he wasn't all that aroused by it. He was just confused. Fenrir and he had a certain connection to one another. It was strong and heated, that was for certain, but could two people really have that strong of a sexual attraction? It seemed impossible. "Payne…" Harry reached out a shaking hand toward the omega of the pack and shook the man's shoulder. "Payne, wake up."

The two of them had run forever last night. Away from Fenrir, away from the wounded Amaris, away from the confusion… and now Harry had no idea where he was and he was sick. Literally. His skin was beading with sweat and he had a fever. His muscles ached as he tried to get on his hands and knees. To make matters better, he was stark naked. "Agh." His cheeks flushed even more as he looked down at his body. He seemed to have changed since last night. His body looked… well, leaner and… more eye pleasing. Not only did his body change, but he could hear things crisper and his vision was crystal clear. He could even see Payne's stubble that had grown overnight. And lastly, he felt stronger…despite the fact he was absolutely weak with an illness.

"Bloody hell, Payne." Harry reached out a hand and slapped the man on the shoulder. "Wake up." With a snort, the omega shot up in a sitting position.

For a moment he looked confused as to where he was but then his eyes locked on Harry's. He gave a sheepish smile as he brought up a hand to wipe sleepily as his face. "Harry…" He mumbled tiredly and looked up at the sky. "Last night was…" He trailed off with a confused glance at Harry. "Fenrir was not himself Harry; his wolf was overpowering his human sense-,"

"You and I both know Fenrir is strong enough to control his actions; in both forms." Harry interrupted, his eyes narrowing. "He wanted to do that. What I don't understand is why." He collapsed back on the ground with a groan as his vision spun.

"Are you ok, Harry?" Payne sounded worried and a hand placed itself on his forehead. "You're burning up."

"How far is our house?" Harry asked deliriously. Even if Fenrir was an absolute freak at the moment, he was still anxious to get home to his bed.

"I would say a couple of hours." Payne replied hesitantly. "We were running for hours last night…"

Harry whimpered and shut his eyes. "Tell me when we get there?" With that he turned on his stomach and buried his hot face in the snow.

"We need to get going, Harry. Our best bet is to start walking in our wolf forms and then perhaps we can find a road and follow it home. With our luck, maybe Lore will be looking for us in his car." Harry trembled and became motion sickness. Pity he was just laying on the floor.

He turned his head away from Payne and vomited over the snow. He grimaced at the acidic taste in his mouth and the sight of his upchucked food. Payne made a noise of concern in his throat as he reached for Harry. "Who's out there?" A large voice boomed and the two werewolves froze.

"He's a werewolf." Payne stated unnecessarily, for Harry could smell it himself even from his potion in the snow. "Usually the alphas from other packs don't like other werewolves on their property. We should get going, Harry." The omega stood up but Harry stayed motionless on the ground. "Harry?"

Payne reached out a hand and shook the small, nude, form. Nothing. His ears perked up at the approaching alpha and gathered Harry in his arms, intending to run with the sick figure. "Payne?" The alpha asked as he caught sight of him. "What in the world are you doing out here?"

Payne turned and saw Hagrid coming out from between to tight knit trees. His chest gave a breath of relief. Hagrid was one of the kindest alphas out there. "Hagrid… am I glad to see you." The man's beady eyes looked at the motionless figure in his arms and the large face crumbled.

"Is… is that Harry? Tell me he survived the full moon, Payne." A large hand slapped Hagrid's chest. "Poor boy. He was such a blessing from the heavens. Always a bright smile on his face… Fenrir must be grieving hard I would say-,"

"No, no… he's fine, Hagrid. He's just sick at the moment. It appears we ran off too far last night and need to get back to the pack." He would keep it to himself that they ran away from the pack because Fenrir snapped last night and mounted Harry like a hormonal dog.

"Of course of course." Hagrid had a habit of repeating things. His eyes surveyed Harry again. "Come on, I'll drive you two home."

Chapter Seventeen: Through the Haze

It was like a bloody movie. Once he opened his eyes, his room was light. The next time he opened his eyes, it was dark. Not only the light difference, but things appeared different every time he gained consciousness. The first time he realized time lapsed much longer than he assumed, was when he woke up on his bedroom floor, completely naked. His fevered eyes looked at the door in front of him that contained deep scratch marks on them. Looking down, his fingers were a bloody mess. He then got tired again and shut his eyes. Only to open them again and he found himself tucked in his bed with bandages around his hands.

He gathered that he was morphing into his wolf unconsciously and ramming himself into the furniture and doors. His bed sheets were even targeted by his wolf. When he opened his eyes, he was laid on the ground and Amaris was cleaning up the shredded comforter and sheets. Her eyes met his in a sad gaze and then Harry blacked out again.

Currently, he heard someone or more whispering back and forth. His eyes moved beneath his eyelids to try to open them. "Put the animal down and let's leave. Fenrir said he hadn't awaked for a good few minutes in two days." He knew that voice…

"Harry… come on, wake up." And he knew that one too.

A shushing was heard as someone elbowed the speaker. "Do you want Fenrir to get mad at us again? Damn, he's probably standing right outside the door." Harry opened his eyes to see Shawn, Neville, Dean, and Lavender standing around his bedside. In Shawn's hands, he held a stuffed black wolf.

"What are you guys doing here?" His voice was pathetically dry and hoarse. "The last time I wanted to see you, you were hiding from me." Even when he wasn't feeling good, he still felt the sharp feeling of betrayal.

They all paused and looked down at him while Shawn shifter, his fingers petting the black fur of the wolf. "I was frightened by Fenrir Greyback, Harry. Remus told us we should stay away from you and not cause any trouble to our own… 'pack' and for you." His eyes looked back down at Harry. "I missed you though. We all missed out on getting to know you better. And damn, I've missed you at work."

Harry grimaced as he felt another wave of tiredness come his way. He didn't feel like discussing this now. "Anyway, Mr. Greyback came to Remus' house today and told us we've been hurting you by avoiding you…" Harry closed his eyes whether it was from fatigue or surprise that Fenrir actually allowed them to come over. Neville quieted as he looked at his friends for help.

"We got you this. Perhaps he can keep you company until you are well enough to go out with us." Without opening his eyes, Harry felt the soft material of the wolf against his cheek.

With that he fell back asleep.

The next time he awoke, he stayed motionless. Without his sight, he still knew he wasn't in his original room and he was being held in an embrace. His body was lying on top of a much bigger one and an arm wrapped around his waist. There was also a hand stroking his hair. It was comforting, yet Harry refused to allow the man to know he was awake. It would be too awkward and much too tiresome to talk to one another.

Fenrir bent down and placed a kiss to Harry's forehead.

"You've been sleeping far too long for my sanity." Fenrir woke Harry up again the next day. Harry was back in his bed and the voice was coming from across the room. "I know you're awake." Harry grunted and he buried his face in the soft pillow. The soreness of his limbs was almost nonexistent and his fever was gone.

"What happened to me?" He asked.

"You became sick after the full moon and your wolf and human were battling each other for dominance. It wasn't until two days ago when they decided it was appropriate to share your body and co-exist." There was a pause, a long pause and Harry cracked open his eye. He witnessed Fenrir standing across the room and against the door. From his lazy position, Harry wondered how long the man was standing there… watching him. "You've been out for about a week, in and out of consciousness, but I gather you don't remember anything?"

Harry blinked and looked at the stuffed wolf that was lying on the ground by his bed. Yes, he remembered Shawn came to visit… right?

"Alas, that is not what we need to discuss right now." Harry swallowed at the man's words. His thoughts centering on that night when Fenrir mounted him. Surely the man wasn't going to discuss that? Fenrir usually didn't bring things to light like that- "We need to talk about the two of us."

Harry squeezed his eyes shut. The man's voice was uncomfortable, yet stern, hinting that Fenrir was hesitant on approaching the topic just as much as Harry was. "I'm too tired." Harry gave a lame excuse, but Fenrir just ignored him and started to walk closer to the bed. "I was debating that whole day if I should stay with you during your first transformation. I knew it wasn't a good idea, I should've listened to Amaris and traveled a distance away to transform." Harry frowned, still not meeting Fenrir's gaze. "But I promised you I would stay and help you morph… and I was correct, you needed me."

"I did." Harry said softly, remembering Fenrir's calming touch. The man did help him so much…

"But Amaris was also correct in assuming I couldn't control myself around you. It started off fine, I concentrated on working with you on your first steps, but then it got harder when you started to grow independent." Fenrir paused here, unable to form what he wanted to say. Never before had Harry heard his alpha stutter. "Look at me, pup." Commanding and sharp, Harry followed the order and looked at the large form leaning against the footboard.

"You must realize there is something between us, right? You feel the connection between us… I know. That night in the car, you felt it." Harry didn't deny it.

"Why? I thought it had to do with an alpha and his pack members… are you telling me there's more?"

Blue eyes dueled green. "You are my mate."

Harry's mouth twitched and then he giggled. "You mean like a vampire… you are my blood mate." His voice deepened as he mocked the movies he had watched with Hermione and laughed again but it quickly stopped at the look Fenrir was giving Harry. "You're serious." He was feeling lightheaded again. "What does this entitle? I don't understand." Breathing become heavier, he sank in his pillows.

Fenrir stood in the shadows, watching Harry. "It doesn't entitle anything, Harry." There was a long pause. "Yet." Harry shifted uncomfortably, knowing exactly what Fenrir meant. "I'm telling you this now because you don't deserve to be confused anymore. Those feelings you have for me are completely normal and the advances I make are because you my mate."

Harry remained quiet.

"I don't want to force you into anything. In fact, I will be leaving for a few days on business." Harry's eyes stayed on the ground. "Please don't make me leave you like this, Harry. Tell me you understand why I'm telling you this. Please Harry… I'm not trying to take advantage of you." Silence filled the air and Harry heard Fenrir growl low in his throat. Without another word, Fenrir turned and slammed the door shut behind him.

Blinking dazedly, Harry passed out.

-FH-

It had been a whole day and Harry was still in a daze. He was sitting alone in the kitchen, absent mindedly stirring his chicken noodle soup. Amaris said it would soothe his tight muscles and his upset stomach. Since the full moon, he had been getting used to his longer limbs and unnatural gracefulness. It was hard to believe he survived past the full moon, but it was even harder to believe that Fenrir Greyback, the most feared alpha, was his mate.

Harry tore at the noodle and burned his tongue on the hot chicken broth. His guilt at staying silent with Fenrir was still fresh in his chest. Of course he didn't think Fenrir was taking advantage of him. No, all those times in which Harry was so vulnerable and weak, Fenrir could've easily taken advantage of him. But he hadn't. Instead, he embraced Harry and protected him with his words and comfort. He had just been in a shock when the man broke the news to him that he was his mate.

Mate. That word seemed so surreal to Harry. But of course, werewolves also were surreal to Harry when he was bitten. Alas, it made perfect sense to him. Why he was so attracted to Fenrir, why he felt so safe and secure with the man. Everyone else was afraid of Fenrir Greyback, but Harry saw him as his own, personalized, teddy bear. Well, a teddy bear with sharp teeth and claws.

Fenrir wouldn't be back for a couple of days, which is what Amaris had told Harry that morning. He had asked her where he was, but she just shrugged and said it was Fenrir's business. With the fact that Fenrir wouldn't be back soon, that meant that Harry would drown in his own self-guilt.

He loved Fenrir.

Not deeply, but he knew with time, he would. The man had given him his life back.

He was just unsure about the commitment and the strong bond they would share by being mates. What if something happened to Fenrir like it did his family? Harry would never be able to survive. What if Fenrir really didn't love Harry? What if the man just wanted to advance further in their relationship because they were mates and not because Harry was 'Harry'? And by Gods, he was scared. Of mating, of having… sex. With a man nonetheless. He believed he wasn't gay when he started dating Cho back in Florida, but now it seemed pathetically false. He was gay, but Fenrir was… much older and experienced.

Harry sighed loudly, watching as his breath made ripples in his soup. Damn it all to hell.

The doorbell ran and Harry stiffened. Was it Fenrir? Of course it wasn't bloody Fenrir. The man had his own key and garage code.

It ran again and Harry listened closely to the occupants of the house. Lore was upstairs in the bathroom trying to take care of his morning 'business', Steele was out with Payne buying groceries, and Amaris was locked in her room… it sounded as if she were talking to someone on the phone. So, it was up to him to answer the door. Regrettably, he dropped his spoon back in the yellow soup and made his way to the door.

He peaked over the side and his eyes widened. "You've got to be kidding me." He whispered to himself and he opened it just a crack.

Draco Malfoy looked him straight in the eye. "No, I'm not kidding you." The blonde offered Harry a box of chocolates and the latter looked at it warily. He loved chocolate and Fenrir hated that Harry loved it so much. The man was always trying to get Harry to chew on carrots or meat rather than chocolate. But Fenrir wasn't here, was he? And the box was still wrapped in its clear wrapping. "Let me in, Payton." Green eyes blinked at the foreign name but recovered as he opened the door for Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing here?" He took the chocolates rather rudely from Draco and looked at them hungrily. Mmm, there was a variety of different kinds in there. Hopefully there was some chocolate covered cherries…

"Just stopping by to see how you were doing. My father told me you survived the full moon." Harry looked back up at Draco. "I also heard that your alpha killed Krum and his cronies." Harry kept his tongue and leveled Draco with a blank look. "I personally think that's wonderful. The moment I saw what they were doing to you-,"

"You saw?" His cheeks flushed in anger.

"Relax Payton; I was the one who ran to get your beta." Harry blinked, his brows frowning. "I never liked them in my pack anyway. Father had to tolerate them because of their connections with the head Alpha. Supposedly the Alpha agreed to what Fenrir had done, I heard he is very interested in you."

"Is that so?" He didn't even remember the name of the head of the werewolves… Thomas? Tom? Theodore? "Well…" He paused, his mind dismissing the issue with the Alpha. Instead, he was looking at Draco in a slightly new light. The blonde seemed to have his own agenda underneath that adorable submissive act. Green eyes surveyed Draco nonchalantly. The submissive held himself like Harry did, but at school he always seemed to be hunched and little.

What are you up to Draco Malfoy?

"I was wondering if you'd like to go the basketball game with me tonight. We're playing a school full of humans." His grey eyes glittered. "It should be rather amusing to watch, don't you think?" Harry's hands caressed the tin box in his hold and pondered on it.

"He is not allowed outside the house without Fenrir's permission." Lore growled, prowling down the stairs. His navy gaze was heatedly directed on Draco. "Considering Fenrir is out for the week, I have the power to allow Harry to leave." He paused at the end of the stairs and gave a smile full of teeth. "And I think Harry will be perfectly fine at home."

Harry glowered and Draco's shoulders gained their hunch again when Lore announced his presence. "I don't have any say?" Not that he would've wanted to go, but it would've been nice having his own freedom.

Lore seemed to be thinking and then-, "No." He then proceeded down the stairs and into the sitting room.

Grimacing in the man's direction, Harry turned back to Draco, whom was smirking. Harry blinked and Draco took a step closer, becoming dangerously close. "If you ever want to live you know where to come." Draco brushed his shoulder against Harry's as he exited.

Lore chuckled. "What a bloody poof." Harry stood on the entrance rug and looked at the chocolates in his hand.

-FH-

It had been a whole week and Harry was missing Fenrir desperately. The whole mate thing was getting to him and he started overreacting his imagination. Does his chest hurt so much because his mate was away? Was his body going downhill unconsciously?

He groaned as he slammed his head against his Chemistry homework. He was so bizarre. A bloody poof.

Even if Fenrir's absence was unbearable, his school life was getting much better as each day passed. The dominants treated him fairly now, for the most part ignoring him. Lore wasn't being such a dick in gym but of course, he would never pass up opportunity to humiliate Harry. When they started playing lacrosse, Harry was fairly good. He was good with the stick and he was a fast runner. When they split into teams, Harry was usually the first to be picked- which shut Lore up for awhile until the man decided to start football.

Lunch was a much better affair. Shawn and his group of outcasts sat with Harry now and surprisingly Draco sat down once and awhile with them. The blonde boy was turning out to be one of Harry's most turned to person in Lunar High. Much to Lore's disgust and disproval. He always muttered something about Fenrir finding out. Harry didn't give a damn. He was determined to find out what made Draco act the way he did. And alas, the boy still passed himself out to the dominants like a bitch in heat. He had always offered Harry a spot in the bed and Harry always heatedly refused.

Other than that, Malfoy was had a dry sense of humor… he was smart, he was a good supporter… he just had habits that Harry refused to acknowledge. He still had a hunch that Draco was raised brainwashed, but he also had another hunch that the blonde enjoyed his position.

His outside activities were zero. He went to school and came directly home. Those were Lore's orders and Amaris had agreed with the beta insisting that without Fenrir here, Harry should stay home as much as possible and take work off.

A loud rustling made his head lift from his homework and he grimaced across the table at Lore. The man was digging in the potato chip bag quite noisily. And the man knew it. His gaze was taunting as he rustled the bag once more and crunched a chip between his teeth. "Do you mind?" Harry asked, bouncing his pencil on the homework.

"Nope." Lore grabbed another greasy chip and crunched it. Harry growled low in his throat, his wolf acting up. The beta paused in his eating and gave his own snarl back at Harry. "You want to play it that way pup? I think you'll get your arse kicked." And Harry knew Lore was speaking the truth. Not once had Harry morphed in his wolf form since the full moon. He wasn't certain he was allowed.

Harry lowered his gaze back to the chemistry equation on his paper and ignored Lore as he chuckled. "That's right; lower your gaze to me, your superior… your beta soon to be alpha." Harry snorted at that. The man made a loud sucking noise as he licked the salt from his fingers. Beneath his lashes, Harry watched as the man put back his licked fingers in the bag of chips and drew out another handful.

His stomach quenched at that. It made him wonder how many other food products Lore had claimed like that. "What's happening?" Steele came bounding in the room and took the bag from Lore despite the man's territorial growl. He tipped the foil bag and opened his mouth, catching the falling chips.

"Just discussing Harry would get his arse kicked by me." Lore flashed Harry a smile before he walked over to the fridge and opened it. His arse wiggled suggestively in Harry's face as he explored through the contents.

"I don't know about that." Steele grumbled out with chips flying out his mouth. Harry gave a groan, not in the least paying attention to the conversation. He was too distracted at the pieces of chip landing on his homework. Was he the only on in the bloody pack who had manners? "He's pretty fast, I'm sure he has advantages over your big carcass." Lore took out the milk carton and Harry's mouth dropped in horror as Lore smacked his lips and opened the top of the milk. With large gulps, he swallowed the liquid.

"You've got to be kidding me." Harry gave a delirious laugh and turned his attention to Payne who had poked his head in. "Payne, show these two manners. I'm afraid it didn't penetrate through their thick heads."

Lore burped and put the carton of milk back and surveyed Harry lazily with a milk mustache. "Just keep doing your homework, pup. You are too young to concern yourself with our adult conversation."

"What makes the conversation adult?" Harry asked uninterestedly. "The fact that gas passes through your mouth? Or that fact that I'm overwhelmed by the degree of your vocabulary?"

"What's vocabulary mean?" Lore groaned out idiotically, his eyes scrunched up stupidly and his teeth tucked over his bottom lip. Harry rolled his eyes as Steele burst out laughing. The golden haired man crumbled the empty bag of chips and threw it across the room, hitting Payne squarely in the forehead. The omega blinked and Lore chortled, punching the man in the shoulder. "You're such a lout." He paused and turned toward Harry. "How do you like that big word, pup?"

Harry remained quiet and ignored the man, hoping everyone would shut up and let him do Snape's homework. Lore would have none of that. With a loud warrior cry, the beta leaped off his feet and tackled Harry- chair and all. The two fell to the ground in a heap and the chair made a loud snap as its leg broke. Harry gave a choked laugh as Lore drooled over his face and grabbed him in a headlock. He howled and struggled. "You bloody bastard…" Lore heaved Harry by the neck and his fist started to rub at the black hair. It hurt…

Payne howled himself and jumped on the two with Steele not too far behind. Harry's face was bright red from the wrestling, his limbs becoming twisted with another's and his hair being pulled… it was a bloody mess. "They are so immature…" A woman scolded and the bodies on the floor paused to see Amaris standing in the doorway of the kitchen with the phone in her hand. "You should see them, absolutely crazy. Their on the ground wrestling…"

Harry pulled at Lore's beard and the man groaned painfully. "Harry, Fenrir wants to talk to you." Harry's chest turned to stone and his breath froze.

Lore started laughing as Amaris motioned Harry to come to her. "I wonder what he wants…" He sang and started to make wet kissing noises. A bright red flush came to Harry's face as he scrambled up off the floor. He hated that Amaris was holding the phone out- Fenrir would be able to hear… gods…

Steele joined in the kissing noises just in time for Lore to start making inappropriate moaning noises. "Oh, Fenrir… yes… right there." Harry gave a whimper and hurriedly grabbed the cell phone and covered up the receiver. He knew his head must be red up to the roots. Amaris was trying to keep a straight face, but she cracked as Lore made a rather loud noise.

Harry huffed and left the room. Leaning against the dark wall in the living room he took a deep breath to try to calm his racing heart. His hand shook as he placed the phone up to his ear. "Hello?"

"Harry." Green eyes squeezed shut as he heard Fenrir's voice. It felt so long… he was such a love sick puppy.

"Fenrir." His voice sounded husky, no, Fenrir's did too. At least he wasn't the only one. "Fenrir," He started again, trying to form his words. "I… I miss you." Lore burst out laughing and Harry grimaced.

"Don't pay them any heed, my pup. I miss you terribly." There was a pause. "I'm finished here, I will be returning to you tomorrow." Harry's heart started racing double time and his fingers tightened on the phone.

"Fenrir, that day when you told me… when you told me about us-," Fenrir cut him off.

"Say it Harry. We're mates, say it."

Becoming rather sweaty, Harry's lips trembled. "I'm your mate."

"Yes." The man seemed to hiss it seductively and Harry faltered, his neither regions reacting to the man.

"When you told me I was your mate, I was too shocked to say anything. I didn't mean for you to be hurt, I feel the same way. I mean, its going to take time and-," He was talking fast and Fenrir made a hushing sound.

"We can talk when I get home. For now, I will dream only of you tonight." Harry grimaced at the man's outright advances. He didn't mind it, no, but Fenrir seemed to be much more forward. Was it because he was relieved the mate situation was out in the open?

"Fenrir, what was the business you had to do?" There was a pause, a long pause.

"I thought I had a lead on who was stalking you, Yaxley, a hunter. It turns out he was working for someone else." Harry pushed off the wall, his gaze going out in the night's sky.

"Who is Yaxley? Do you know who he was working for?"

Fenrir chuckled softly. "It was a man from my past, someone I hoped I wouldn't have seen again. Alas, he admitted he had put the objects around you but he said he was doing it on orders from someone else. He wouldn't talk about whom it was, even when I asked him so politely." Fenrir tisked. "I don't know who ordered him but I have my suspicions."

"Who?" He had a sinking feeling Fenrir's polite actions were really the opposite.

"A hunter who wants me eliminated. His name is Romulus Lupin. He's the brother of Remus Lupin- he turned into a hunter when his brother killed his parents during his first full moon. Apparently Remus was bitten and his sire never came to collect him and train him in." Fenrir gave a throaty growl. "Ever since Romulus became a hunter, he had his eye on me, thinking I was the one who bit his brother. He knows how the werewolf community works, he must've been watching me in California and when he witnessed you being bit by me, his suspicions of you being my mate were correct."

Harry grimaced, about to ask if Remus and Romulus were still in contact but Fenrir continued. "He probably ordered the one I tracked down to stalk you… to play with you. Romulus has you as his next target. If you are killed, I die along with you."

"No." Harry whispered darkly. "I knew this relationship wasn't what it appeared to be."

"Don't talk like it is a curse, Harry." Fenrir growled threateningly. "It is a wonderful blessing that I feel I should've never been granted with. My parents were true mates; I always looked upon them with admiration, with hope, that I would be blessed with a mate also. Mates are such a rare thing in the werewolf community; I am privileged with your very being." Harry's lips trembled at Fenrir's heated tone.

"What happened to your parents?" He had suspicions…

"That is for a time I can talk with you face to face, Harry." Fenrir's voice seemed to take on a somber tone and Harry's speculation was confirmed. "You need to go to sleep, it's late."

Harry gave a snort. "If I sleep now, Snape will have my head tomorrow with unfinished homework."

"I expect your grades are up to standards?" Fenrir inquired and Harry rolled his eyes upward, a smile slipping on his face despite the solemn conversation they just shared.

"Of course father."

Fenrir was silent for a moment's time and then, "I'm sure your father never held the wild desires I do about you and me." Harry's breath caught and his face turned back to red. Fenrir chuckled huskily and breathed profoundly. "I will see you tomorrow, pup." With that, the phone went dead and Harry stood shell shocked.

Oh.

The door bell rang and Harry perked up. Was it Draco? He snapped the cell phone shut and went toward the door. Just as he was about to turn the knob, Lore nudged him aside and opened it himself. Harry peeked around the corner and saw an unfamiliar woman with dark brown hair. Her dark eyes were shining maliciously and a smirk graced her pouty lips. She glanced at Harry and he shivered. "Bellatrix…" Lore growled low in his throat, his eyes turning amber.

Harry looked over at Amaris who had arrived and she had her own teeth bared.

Who was Bellatrix? Why did she create such a reaction in the pack?

"I need a place to stay for awhile." Her voice was smug and arrogant. "Fenrir owes me a favor." She purred Fenrir's name and Harry immediately detested her.

Chapter Eighteen: Pulling Against the Rein

A loud ticking noise filled the living room as the occupants stayed silent. There was a low glowing lamp next to the overstuffed couch where Harry sat but that was all. It was dark out and the stars outside were covered by thick overcast.

Eyes watched the clock on the wall tick away the seconds as they waited for Fenrir Greyback to arrive. Quite the contrary, they were all anxious to see their alpha again, all except for Harry. He was angry. At the man, that is. Not so much angry then he was hurt and confused… betrayed.

Lore was sitting close to Harry, their thighs pressing against each other's and the beta's hand was across the smaller body, his eyes watching the woman across from him warily. Bellatrix didn't seem to notice, instead, her dark eyes were on the clock, a twisted smile on her face. Even from where Harry was sitting, he could hear the woman's quickened heartbeat. It was sickening.

It had been a whole day with this woman's presence and Harry hated her more than he had when she first arrived.

Yesterday felt like years ago….

-Flashback-

Lore had rudely let her in the house and instructed her to sleep in the fourth floor bedroom- upstairs with Payne. After she walked off with a smirk on her face, Lore had called them all in for a meeting.

"How could you let that bitch in the house?" Steele hissed between his teeth, his eyes becoming amber around the edges. "She's nothing but trouble."

"Who is she?" Harry asked, but she agreed with Steele even if he didn't know his own question. It didn't matter who she was, he could just smell it on her.

Amaris laid a hand on his shoulder and brought him closer to her side. "She is a heavy worker with the Order." He was confused. The Order was the head of the werewolves everywhere, how could working with the Order be a bad thing? Amaris saw his confused face and her pout deepened. "The Order isn't exactly the right crowd to look up to, Harry. Fenrir used to work for them…" She trailed off uncertainly- especially at Lore's sharp shake of his head. "They set strict rules for werewolves but they don't follow them there selves."

Harry remembered Fenrir telling him that if the Order wanted a pack of wolves eliminated, they would just call up the hunters and zero them on the pack of troubling werewolves. Whether it because the pack of werewolves were threatening to become more powerful than the Order itself, or just because they had a vendetta against one of the pack members. Harry always wondered why they just didn't come after their pack because Fenrir was probably one of the most influence alpha's out there. Wouldn't the head Alpha get intimidated? Tom Riddle, his name was… didn't Draco say the Alpha was interested in Harry?

It didn't make sense. Perhaps the Order had already set someone to kill Fenrir's pack. Romulus. The hunter was stalking Harry, playing with him.

Right?

"We'll let her stay the day until Fenrir comes back home. Until then, we stay together." He gave a pointed look at Harry. "You will be staying home from school tomorrow, pup. You and I will be spending a lot of time together."

Harry just gave a nod, not really understanding what could be so bad about the Order. After all, Fenrir was in the Order… his mate couldn't be as bad as Bellatrix.

That night, Lore had slept on his floor and Steele had slept outside the door on the sofa… with Amaris sleeping in Fenrir's room right next door. It was painfully obvious they were trying to protect him from Bellatrix.

He had asked Lore about it in the morning and the man gave him a steady look. "I think she's working with the hunters, pup. She's in here on the Alpha's orders- to bring you to him and when she leaves, she'll signal in the hunters to hunt us down. Just as long as the Alpha gets you, he's ok with the murders of Fenrir Greyback's pack."

That hadn't been the answer he wanted. It sent him on edge. Especially at breakfast when Bellatrix had come down to eat a few scraps that were left on the table. Her eyes had been intense as she surveyed him. Harry lifted his chin and met her stare head on. He challenged her but before they could determine the victor, Lore came in and hauled him out the kitchen. Once they were out of her ear shot, Harry growled low in his throat. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to save your arse, you little bastard." Lore growled himself as they walked outside into the woods. It was then when Harry was thrown roughly to the ground. "Morph." Harry was bewildered as he watched Lore rip his cloths and brown fur sprouted heavily on his arms.

He didn't know how to morph, damnit. Fenrir never taught him that. Lore, now fully wolf, charged at him with his hackles raised. Fear made his heart pound quickly and he watched in wide eyes as Lore leaped in the air at him. Seeing those sharp claws extended toward him made something rumble inside him. It rose to the surface just as his bones started to snap and crack. He didn't feel like himself, no, his wolf was dominant over his human now.

Lore tackled him and the two wolves were snarling at one another. One midnight black- the other chocolate brown. Harry knew he was much smaller than Lore, but he depended on his speed and agility to overpower the man.

To say he was beaten was an underestimate. His face acquired cuts and bruises and his body looked like a damn painting with all the colored bruises. He lay there panting in wolf form as Lore changed back to human, his body nude. "We will be continuing these lessons everyday. I hope you realize that I'm not going to go easy on you… unless that is, you want to be protected by Fenrir at all times?"

A low rumble from Harry made Lore smirk. "You are such a stubborn submissive, I like it." With that, he turned his heel and went into the house.

Laying there, sore and hurt, Harry understood perfectly what Lore was doing. If anything happened to Fenrir or the rest of the pack, he would have to depend on himself. If that bitch, Bellatrix, kidnapped him- he would be able to tear her limbs apart. Lore was helping him… even it was a little harsh, Harry was oddly grateful for the man.

He got up off the floor and slowly limped into the house to take a shower.

Under the warm spray of water, Harry leaned his head against the shower stall and frowned. He felt different, much more dominant than before. Or at least, his wolf was dominant even in human form. His muscles were tense as if waiting for an attack and his hackles rose for the first time in human form. He thought about Bellatrix and the way she reacted around Fenrir's name.

He was possessive.

His first curled in, capturing the falling water. Fenrir was his.

Not hers.

Fenrir wasn't the only one who could be overprotective and possessive.

Sighing, he shut the water off and dried himself with a towel. A knock at the door made him cover himself with the towel before the door opened. And she came in. "What do you want?" Harry growled and unknowingly, his green eyes started to turn amber.

Bellatrix gave a small smile with her pouty lips and her eyes ran up and down Harry's length. "You're much too small for my tastes, pup, don't worry about me being turned on. My tastes lie with much bigger men." She reached out to grab a pair of pants he hadn't really noticed before. "I forgot them." She turned her back to him- going out the door.

"There are other bathrooms in this house, especially the one conveniently next to your room." He was stiff as she turned back around with an odd gleam in her eyes.

"I enjoy Fenrir's scent oh so much." Harry growled and that seemed to egg Bellatrix on. "I'm surprised he hasn't told you about me. After all, we were a couple for so long." Harry didn't want to hear this. No, but she continued. "We worked together in the Order. After each mission we fucked each other brutally…" She trailed off with a small chuckle. "Or should I say he fucked me? I didn't mind it though; he was so large and filling."

Harry's heart dropped in his stomach and his dominant behavior started to diminish. He felt ill. His eyes were numbly locked on her gleeful ones. "I don't think he loved me though, it was just about the raw sex."

Harry turned away from her, becoming vulnerable in only his towel and bruises. "I'm sure he told you about his missions though, correct?" She cocked her head to the side, reading Harry's slumped posture with jovial eyes. "He hasn't?" She gave a high pitched laugh. "Your image of your god-like alpha is such a illusion, pup. Your big puppy Fenrir Greyback was an assassin for the Order. He was cruel but precise with his job. The Order focused their attention on him when he started killing innocent humans after his parents were killed. He especially liked the children's throats. So the Order captured him and convinced him to become part of their organization… killing hunters, humans, and werewolves. He liked it bloody, just like me."

Vomit lodged in his throat. "You lie." He accused, but his condemning was weak and soft.

"My little Harry." She purred, placing a hand on his bony shoulder. "Why would I lie when the truth is so much better? I thought you should know, I mean, I learned that you were his mate. It's terrible to think he kept all this from you. At least the sex is good, right?" Her fake sympathy burned his eyes into hot tears.

"Get the hell away from him." Amaris hissed softly, her eyes glowing amber as she stood in the doorway. Her white hair fell into her face and her fingers were curling forward and outward in a controlling gesture.

Bellatrix removed her hand from Harry. "Don't worry sister, we were just talking." Bellatrix replied sweetly and left the bathroom, not after Amaris rammed her shoulder into the woman.

Harry stood in front of the mirror, breathing heavily. Amaris reached out a hand to him, but he recoiled like she had burned him. "Don't touch me." He quivered and reached for the door. "Go away." The last thing she saw before the door slammed shut was a lone tear making its way down his oddly pale cheek. The last thing she heard from him was a anguished cry and vomiting in the toilet.

-End of Flashback-

Today was Saturday, or tonight was Saturday now. He didn't have school to hide behind today so he had hid in his room. He stayed in there even when Lore demanded his arse back out in the clearing. But he hadn't gone. He didn't want to feel that dominant side of him again, not when he knew his possessive feelings for Fenrir were not welcomed in the least.

He had vomited through the night, waking up Lore who had somehow gotten in his room and slept on the ground. He kept having dreams of Fenrir drenched in blood, standing over a corpse, with a laughing Bellatrix beside him. The two then proceeded to go at each other, ending up with Bellatrix on all fours as Fenrir rammed himself into her with moans of pleasure and animalistic grunts. Harry had snapped awake, hot tears sliding down his cheeks. The times he didn't need to vomit where the times he had curled in on himself and trembled.

Currently, he was sitting in the living room where he was expected to be. He didn't want Fenrir to know anything was wrong, but he would also throw himself into school, work, and friends just to avoid the man.

His plan would probably be shattered with all the concerned looks he was receiving from his whole pack, especially Amaris who had seen him with Bellatrix.

Nonetheless, he had called Hagrid and begged the man if he could work tomorrow. The alpha had accepted and explained that Shawn would also be there along side him. That made him feel much better that he would have a friend near him through this hell.

He brought his hand up and raked it through his hair and Lore pressed himself closer. That was something Harry couldn't figure out. Why was the man pressing so close to him? Was it because he heard Harry shake and cry through the night, or was it simply a werewolf territorial thing- he was showing Bellatrix that even the beta of the pack would protect him? It didn't really matter, Harry was tired and yet, he was afraid to sleep again.

His ears twitched as he heard the garage open- the only sound in the silent room. Everyone else seemed to tense significantly. Amaris hadn't informed Fenrir of Bellatrix's presence, they were all waiting for the alpha of the pack to deem if the bitch could stay.

Even now, Harry knew the man would accept her self-invitation.

Lore's chest puffed out and his navy eyes that seemed amber around the edges, landed on Bellatrix's arrogant form. He too probably knew Fenrir would accept the woman in his house- in his pack. Payne seemed tired as he sat near Bellatrix, he looked ill like Harry. Steele was leaning his head against the wall, his hands squeezing his knees. Amaris was standing next to Harry's seat, her amber eyes were locked heavily on the door to the garage.

And it opened and Harry's chest squeezed painfully as he caught sight of Fenrir. The man's silver hair seemed to fall into his face limply and his eyes were tired. Immediately, he could smell Bellatrix, his back stiffened and tired posture seemed to disappear as he entered the living room. "Fenrir, darling." Bellatrix gave a laugh and jumped up. "You cut your gorgeous hair… no matter, you can always grow it back."

Fenrir had kept his hair that length because Harry liked it short.

The alpha's upper lip curled and his eyes were dangerously close to turning completely amber like Amaris'. Bellatrix strolled over to Fenrir's large form with her arms open in an embrace. Just before she claimed him in a hug, his eyes pierced past her shoulder directly at Harry. Dropping his gaze, Harry scooted closer to Lore- the only solid figure in his nightmare. From the corner of his eyes, he watched as Fenrir brushed past the bitch and came to him. His stomach was heaving…

Large hands placed them on either side of his face and brought his gaze to Fenrir. The man leaned down and butted noses with Harry- an affectionate gesture they shared all the time. But Harry sat there numbly his eyes not closing like they always had. Instead, he gazed blankly at Fenrir's confused face. The man's eyebrows hitched and his mouth tipped downward at Harry's lack of attention. Weren't they just on the phone yesterday, talking about how much they missed each other?

Fenrir's warm breath hit Harry's face as he leaned down to kiss the lips. Harry turned his head sideways, making the lips touch his jaw bone instead. His green eyes locked on Bellatrix's smug face and his stomach gave a severe lurch. Moisture pooled his fingers and he looked down to see his hand wrapped tightly around Lore's forearm. His claws were out and they pierced the man's skin, causing blood to seep in trails down his arm. Lore didn't move nor say anything, he just kept sitting stiffly.

Fenrir's hands on his face became forceful as he twisted Harry's head roughly and held him in place for a kiss. It wasn't the first romantic kiss they had shared that night in the car, it was purely dominating and possessive. His lips tingled as Fenrir pulled away- it almost hurt. "I've missed you, my pup." Fenrir broke the awkward silence and Harry didn't respond. He couldn't. If he opened his mouth vomit would surely come out.

His eyes were downcast, pure submission, but also clearly ignoring the man. Amaris whined and stepped closer to the two, almost if protecting Harry from Fenrir's coming outburst. "You wont let her stay, will you?" She growled. Harry had never seen her like this. "You can't." Her voiced dropped significantly, Harry could hardly hear and Bellatrix would never be able to hear across the room. "You and Harry are going through a difficult step in your relationship; if you let her stay- you can kiss your mate good-bye."

Bellatrix cleared her throat. "I have a debt to collect from you, Fenrir. Let me stay here and it will be repaid."

Harry looked up to watch the event unfold. Fenrir's eyes were still drilling into Harry- they were stoic, but Harry could see the uncertainty swirling within them. "How long will you be staying?" It was Fenrir's answer and Harry looked down in disgust. Why was it such a shock he agreed? Harry knew he would… but a part of him wished the man could've thrown Bellatrix out on her arse. "You are not to stay past a week, you here me?"

She giggled while Amaris and Lore growled. Harry stood up abruptly, forcing his nails out from Lore, and made his way over to the stairs leading down in the basement. "Where are you going?" Fenrir growled.

Harry turned around and gave Fenrir the best damned stoic look he could muster. "I have work tomorrow at seven in the morning to eight at night. I need to sleep." He turned his back on his alpha and made his way down the stairs as quickly as possible.

"I told you to quit that job." Fenrir snarled, following hot on Harry's heels. The submissive's heart rate picked up and he reached for his door handle but he was forcibly turned around and slammed up against the wall. "What is wrong with you? What happened?" The hand that slammed him against the wall was rough but the other trailed softly down Harry's flushed cheek.

Harry's eye welled up with tears again, "I don't want to be dependant on you." He paused, he knew he shouldn't say what he wanted to next… but he did. "Why don't you go fuck yourself? Or Bellatrix?" He pushed away from Fenrir and slammed the door behind him, locking it successfully. He heard a roar from the other side of his door and a loud bang sounded. Harry jumped back in fear as he saw the door dent from the other side.

Uneven breathing was heard from Fenrir as he pounded the door again. "I don't understand, Harry." The pounding stopped and his voice took on a confused tone. "What have I done?" He paused and it sounded as if sharp claws were dragging themselves through the wood. "What did she tell you?"

Harry walked over to his bed and collapsed. He felt emotionally drained. His mind was assign the situation. Was he overacting? It was in the past, but was Fenrir clean now? No. He wasn't. Harry knew he killed Krum and he killed the man he went after shortly ago.

"Damnit Harry… our relationship isn't supposed be closed. We need to start this off right."

The fact that Fenrir had sex with someone else, even in the past, still nagged at Harry also. It felt like a blow to his ego. How stupid was he that he had thought that he would be the only one for Fenrir? It was bloody ridiculous.

With Fenrir on the other side of the door, Harry fell asleep in a restless slumber.

Chapter Nineteen: Anguished Revenge

"Poppet, don't you look adorable." A drunken man laughed as he laid his hand on Harry's tight arse. Harry remained stoic as he placed the beer mugs on the table, ignoring the man entirely.

"I wouldn't let your hand wander too much, Ernie, he's Greyback's." A man in the corner warned as he lifted up his foamy mug and gave Harry a look from over the rim. Harry bit his tongue at the comment. He was Fenrir's? How bloody convenient for the whole werewolf community to know that little tidbit. Only if they knew the man had picked a whore bitch over his mate.

Harry turned and left the table, his eyes looking up at the clock. It was busy this Sunday, not entirely abnormal, but it was getting to him; the stuffy atmosphere, the crud men with drunken slurs- everything. He half expected to see Fenrir sitting in the dark corner where he always used to sit to watch Harry, but he wasn't there. No, he was probably with Bellatrix.

His veins boiled just thinking about her. He never hated someone this much before. And his whining wolf hated her too. His wolf wanted out… he wanted to tear her apart and watch her arrogant smirk fall into a frown. How long until he got off work? Too long. It was nearing his lunch break and he was debating with himself if he wanted to go home for a little bit… and be mature and talk with Fenrir.

Shaking, he went behind the bar to pour a man another shot of brandy. He was being childish for ignoring Fenrir's pleas last night from the other side of the door. The man could've easily broken through the door, but he hadn't. Harry had smelt the man through the whole night- almost if he was in the room with Harry. But every time he had woken up from a nightmare, he was alone in the dark.

He sighed and placed his forehead in his open palm. He needed to confront Fenrir if he wanted to get through this sickening feeling of betrayal. Perhaps, just maybe, Bellatrix had been lying when she told him about the killings and the sex. But there were too many things that pointed her statements as the truth. Such as Fenrir admitting to Harry that he didn't deserve a mate when there were so many other unmated werewolves out there. The fact that Amaris and Lore tried to keep it hushed up that Fenrir was part of the Order…

"Damn it." He pounded his fist on the bar and looked over at Shawn. He was cruising around the bar, pouring and making customers drinks. They all had the same uniforms… black pants and a black cotton t-shirt with Eddie's stitched on the breast pocket. "Shawn," he walked over to the boy and touched his elbow. "I'm taking my lunch break, alright?"

Shawn gave a nod, turning his attention on Harry. "Are you alright? You look a lot paler than normal." The human reached out a hand and caressed his wayward hair. Thick concern lightened his eyes.

"I'm fine, honestly. I just need to settle a few things," he turned to leave, ignoring a man on sitting at the bar whom had made a crude comment at his rear end. They were all bloody jerks, men and sex… but who was he to blame them? He was a man, why did he keep picturing himself as subhuman?

No matter, this tight feeling inside of him will be resolved after he talked with Fenrir.

-FH-

Fenrir wrapped a towel around his waist after he took a shower and looked in the mirror. He was getting ready to go to Harry's work. The submissive still had lunch break and another whole shift left. But he looked terrible; his face was rigid and full of small scars. He didn't appear beautiful or even eye pleasing. Especially with the dark circle underneath his amber eyes. The blue was completely gone- like Harry.

"Harry." He whispered into the mirror, causing it to fog up with his breath. He knew the submissive would come to him soon. If not, Fenrir would go to him. That's how Harry always was. He ran away from his problems but then dwelled on them, causing him to rethink his decision of running and then he confronted them head on like a damned dominant.

His chest hurt with his mate's absence. He was expecting a warm, rather enjoyable reunion with Harry… that consisted of sappy words and candles in bed. Of course, he would not have pushed Harry into mating completely- that was an entirely different step in their relationship. Things would change after that… they would change after that. Instead he got an eyesore of the bitch.

He sneered in the mirror. His pack was angry with him for his decision- he didn't blame them in the least. Only, Bellatrix had bailed him out from the Order's grasp when he told them he was no longer interested in being a part of the assassin league. That had only been a few years ago. They had wanted to kill him in hopes their secrets would die with him, but Bellatrix convinced them to let him walk away and start a pack.

And he fled to America.

To his mate.

In fact, the more Fenrir realized it- the time he had stopped killing in cold blood was about the time Harry was born. Seventeen years ago. He stopped killing, but he was still in the Order- trying to complete missions other than killing. It was odd thinking that his wolf subconsciously knew his mate was alive… he didn't want his hands dirty as he touched him.

Bellatrix was here for something underlying and Fenrir would keep a sharp eye out. He had his suspicions that she was acting on the Order's command- and working with Romulus. They wanted Harry and they wanted to kill all of his pack. It wouldn't happen.

He pushed off the counter and made his way over to his room. It smelt strongly of Bellatrix, almost overlapping Harry's smell. He would have none of that. Next time he saw the bitch, he would tell her to stay away from the basement. Shutting the door, he stripped his towel. "My we haven't changed in the least, have we Fenrir?" Fenrir turned calmly and witnessed Bellatrix sitting nude on his bed, her dark eyes locked heavily on his package.

"You have some nerve, don't you?" His voice was dangerously low and his eyes narrowed as she gave a chuckle, patting the spot next to her. Fenrir prowled closer to her, she mistook his predatory gaze for a sexual one… like he used on Harry. Oh, how wrong she was.

"I know you've missed this, us." She said breathlessly as he came closer. Her nipples began to erect and her breathing came out heavily. "That little submissive could never satisfy you." Fenrir pounced, a growl rumbling in his throat as he landed on top of her. She moaned and rubbed up against him.

Before he knew it, his anger flushed away and he began to laugh. She was confused for a moment, her eyes looking sideways toward the door and her face turned gleeful. Her long fingernails came up to rake through Fenrir's hair and she kissed him on the lips. To keep from vomiting, Fenrir broke away and gave another chuckle. "You stupid wench, you bitch… you can't even get a rise out of me." Her eyes dropped to Fenrir's limp member.

With a flash, her neck was surrounded by a large hand- squeezing her throat. "I am not that man anymore, I have changed- my desires have changed. Unless you are a green eyed seventeen year old male, you will have a hell of a time trying to get me in bed." He hated her. His fingers squeezed harder and he watched in pleasure as her lips turned shades lighter.

His claws elongated as his fury grew. She made Harry turn cold around him. She caused them this unnecessary fight.

The alpha's index nail came up and drew lines on her face, drawing blood. "You are nothing but a whore. A slut… a bitch… I hate you." His nail neared her jugular vein in the neck, but then he smelt it.

Betrayal and hurt… his mate.

Whipping his head around, he stared at the open doorway. No one was there.

Fenrir gave a cry of agony, knowing exactly what Harry had seen. When the bitch had turned gleeful at his laughing and kissed him. That was what his mate had seen.

Getting up, his hand still enclosed around her neck, he slammed her head against the nightstand- hearing a satisfying crack. It would take more to kill her, but she would be out and perhaps when she woke- she would no longer be the same. It didn't matter. She didn't matter.

"Harry!" He cried out desperately and morphed into his alpha wolf, following his mates scent up the stairs. His tail was dropped in between his legs in hurt and self-pity. He should have never played with Bellatrix like he had done. He should've just kicked her arse out of the house…

-FH-

"I'm so stupid. I'm so stupid. I'm so stupid." He growled and slammed his fist in the dash board of his car. It made a dent but his anger didn't budge… his betrayal was still circling tightly around his neck. Canines and incisors were growing long and they poked at his lower lip. He gave a snarl and jerked his car to the side of the road- miles away from Greyback's property. He was stupid for going to the man's house. Why would he think that Bellatrix was lying when the bloody truth was much more satisfying?

He wasn't hurt right now; the tears in his eyes were angry tears- not painful ones. No, he was always angry when something first happens- and he did foolish things; such as driving out of his family's house at top speed, flying to Florida, locking himself in the room… and calling Draco Malfoy. His hands shook as he dialed the blonde's number; the only thing on his mind right now was revenge. Cold hearted revenge.

What else could he do?

Fenrir could sleep around so could Harry. Perhaps that's what mates did?

"Hello?" Draco's voice breathed the other end. Harry paused- his rational mind trying to over power his anger. "Harry, I know its you, its said so on my caller ID." Since Harry had gotten a new cell phone from Fenrir, he had shared his number with the blonde at lunch. On a number of occasions Draco had tried to call Harry to invite him out, but Lore had said no.

Well, neither Lore nor Fenrir were here. "Remember you said if I wanted to learn to live- to come to you?" The blonde didn't respond. "Well, didn't you?" He hissed, his voice becoming hysterical. Maybe Draco Malfoy didn't even want him?

"Of course, Harry. Calm down." Harry took a deep breath, his eyes on his rearview mirror. "Why don't you meet me at Silence? It's a little early but obviously you need to relax." Silence was a nightclub a little out of town. "No, perhaps… park at school and I'll pick you up. If you don't want Greyback to know where you are, that is." Harry nodded but blinked…

"How did you know-,"

"You obviously are in a bad mood right now and want to get revenge on Greyback or that damned beta. I don't blame you in the least, Harry. They keep you on a tight leash- you need to experience life. Meet me at the school, you damned submissive." The phone went dead and Harry sat there for a moment.

But only for a moment.

He started his car and pulled away from the side of the street.

-FH-

It was seven already… the time seemed to go by so fast as Harry nursed his… well… a bottle of… of something. It was his fifth and his head was getting pleasantly light. Draco sipped his own drink, not gulping it down like Harry was. His grey eyes were looking at the brooding Harry. "When I had this in mind, I didn't picture you would be sulky. This isn't living, this is dwelling."

Harry grimaced at the blonde and gulped down the rest of the drink. "Well…" He slurred slightly and his eyes were narrowed in concentration. "When you just had your life tipped upside down, I'm sure you would feel the same way as I do."

Draco shrugged. "I just find a dominant to fuck."

Harry gave a bitter laugh. "I was thinking of finding another submissive." He flushed when he realized what he'd just said. Did he really just say it?

Draco laughed and set his drink down. "Come on, Harry. Dance with me." He held out a pale hand and Harry accepted it. Although it took twice to try to place it in Draco's grasp. He gave a giggle as Draco wrapped his arms securely around him and spun him out on the dance floor. There was hardly anyone there with the same sex, but Draco didn't seem to mind dancing with Harry. He wished Fenrir could hold like this. But he knew Draco wasn't as romantic as he seemed, he slept around more than Fenrir had.

"Tell me about it." Draco murmured in his ear and Harry sniffed. His phone was vibrating like mad in his pocket, it was Fenrir. The man had tried to call him plenty of times before he started his first drink. In fact, Harry had listened to three messages so far. Currently the man had found Harry's car and realized he never returned to work.

The first message was desperate- pleading with Harry that it wasn't at all what he thought. And then the second asked if he could just call back and discuss it like a damned adult. The third was the last message Harry would listen to… especially when he knew the messages would just get worse after that. The man was spitting angry as the hours ticked by. He started threatening Harry, growling and snarling into the phone. When Harry listened to that message, he was already on his third drink and he started to giggle.

He laughed again, holding onto Draco. The blonde's smell was starting to absorb on Harry. Fenrir would know…

Oh well. The man couldn't do anything to Draco; the blonde was a submissive, thus protected by the Order's laws. No dominant could place a stern hand on him without his acceptance.

"I saw Fenrir fucking Bellatrix." He slurred, his eyes closing and he placed his face in the crook of the other submissive's neck. It was nice to be embracing someone about the same height as himself. "I should've known…" He giggled. "She didn't look very flattering naked, honestly, she sags." He laughed and Draco chuckled deep in his throat.

"Women are bitches, Harry. Nothing to worry about, Fenrir probably was in heat. And you were at work… why do you care anyway?" He sounded skeptical.

"I thought I loved him."

"Greyback? Are you serious? The man is a bloody monster, completely frightening." Harry sighed, his spit landing on Draco's neck. He watched cross-eyed as it slowly sunk into the skin. "No matter, if this is your revenge, lets do it right… shall we?" He pulled away slightly and kissed Harry on the lips.

Harry moaned, his body reacting. His wolf was reacting also- trying to pull away. But Harry wanted this, he wanted Fenrir to hurt.

He kissed back, never before having someone else's tongue in his mouth. It felt foreign and inexperienced. "Sorry, I'm not usually the dominant one kissing…" Draco trailed off with smug smirk. "Let's go somewhere more private," Harry looked longingly toward the empty cup of the alcohol but followed the lead in which was pulling him out the door.

He was in a daze as his body was pulled through time and space. No matter how hard he tried to clear his head, he couldn't focus on where he was going. He did though, realize they had made it in the car. He was sprawled out in the front of the car with the gear in the middle of the driver and passenger seat digging into his back. It became more painful when the door slammed and Draco leaned his weight on top of him. His head rested on the passenger seat while his arm was stuck underneath himself and against the driver seat. It wasn't comfortable at all- typically, not what he wanted for his first sexual act.

Something tore and Harry could feel cold air hitting his bare chest.

Draco was breathing heavily and kissing him on the mouth. It was too wet. This was too wrong…

The hand holding his chin wasn't rough with calloused skin, the lips upon his weren't possessive and demanding, the face rubbing against his own wasn't full of silver facial hair and stubble, and the hand that splayed the small of his back was too small… the hand he wanted could easily cover his whole backside.

"Fenrir…" Harry moaned as the fingers moved lower.

A vibrating rumbled and made an awkward noise as it was pressed between the two bodies. Someone cursed and Harry remained drugged as his mind centered on his alpha. "Where's your damn phone, Payton?" Harry mumbled Fenrir's name and then turned his head away and vomited.

-FH—

Sunlight hit him hard and his head pulsed heavily. "Egh…" Harry groaned. This was all too bizarre for him… where was he again?

Placing a hand over his eyes to shield them from the powerful light, green eyes cracked open. He was in a car, that much was for certain with the odd angle his neck was at. The smell of acidic throw up hit his senses and he gagged. "You're finally awake then." Draco murmured. Harry slowly turned bemused eyes over to the blonde. The boy was picking at his nails in a bored fashion. "I've been up for hours, even after I cleaned your vomit up- I still couldn't sleep with the damned smell."

Harry groaned softly as his eyes scrunched shut again. Only to snap them open when the events registered in his mind.

Fenrir, Bellatrix, alcohol, and Draco…. His eyes looked over to the blonde's state of dress, only to see his shirt ruffled. Harry's own shirt was missing. "We didn't… you know," he couldn't finish.

Draco looked over his fingers at Harry with his sharp grey stare. "We had raw, wicked, sex, Harry. Yes." Just from his dry tone of voice, Harry knew the boy was lying. He felt oddly relieved at that. Yesterday he had sought out Draco for revenge on Fenrir, but it was all wrong. He couldn't go through with it.

His pants vibrated and he stumbled to take his phone out. "You're not seriously going to answer him, are you?" There was fear in the blonde's voice and Harry knew the boy had no idea what to do now in this situation. "It's been ringing all night… all morning. Are you sure it's wise to answer it now? He'll suspect-,"

"You don't need to be worried about Fenrir's rage, Draco. You're protected under the submissive laws." Draco scoffed at that just as Harry opened his phone with a deep breath of composure. "Yes?" His voice was raw and husky. He winced. That probably wasn't the best way to answer the phone after a night's absence.

The other end of the line was quiet and for a moment Harry had thought Fenrir hung up before he answered. Oh, gods, how wrong he was. "Get your arse back home." It wasn't angry nor was it spoken loudly… but it was a quiet hiss; a murmur of thunder in the distance, rolling eerily down Harry's spine causing goose pimples to rise in its wake. Before Harry could answer, the line went dead.

Fenrir hung up on him.

Cold sweat broke out as he leaned his head against the cool window. "We need to go back."

"There is no way in hell I'm going back near Greyback's house, Harry." The boy lost his arrogant voice and Harry finally saw underneath Draco. He was just a scared little boy who fed off other's arrogance to grow his own. He had no hidden agenda; he just wanted to get Harry with his show of confidence and mask… to have a friend in Harry. The only friend.

Harry's heart went out to the boy. Guilt and pity were strong factors as to why Harry reached out and placed a hand upon the pale cheek. "Your worry should not be there, Draco. This was my idea, you helped me get through my time of need. I will take full responsibility." He paused; Draco was frightened of Fenrir. Perhaps Lucius, his father, had told him the stories of Greyback's days with the Order? No matter, seeing this side of Draco made him slightly disappointed. He had thought there was something underneath that submissive act, but here wasn't.

Or was there?

Harry cocked his head to the side. "We should get going, it's another hour away."

Draco slowly shook his head, his fingers tightening on the wheel. "No… we are here." Harry's eyes quickly took in their surroundings only to realize they were parked in the school parking lot. His car was absent but there were the student's cars filling up most the lot. "It's Monday." Draco murmured.

"Has your father called you? Won't he worry as to where you've been?" Harry turned back to Draco, grey eyes looking stoically back to him.

The whispered confession from Draco made his chest squeeze. "No." Harry sat against the seat in defeat. "I'll drive you a distance toward Greyback's property, but I can't go all the way. I hope you're fine with that." The blonde removed his sweater and tossed it toward Harry. "Better not make matters worse and allow you inside the house without a shirt." The car started and the two sat in a thick silence.

Harry grumpily put the sweatshirt on and looked out the window. Fenrir would surely be mad. But Harry was mad. That probably wouldn't end up to well with two werewolves- one submissive and the other dominant.

Guess which one would acquire more bruises?

They needed to have a long conversation about the mate thing, about Bellatrix, and about Fenrir's past deeds. Of course, Fenrir will want Harry to explain himself as to why he has Draco plastered all over his body. It would be a hell of a time trying to convince the man they didn't sleep together… but Harry had a hunch the man would sniff every inch of him and figure out that nothing happened last night.

The car stopped at the end of the driveway and Draco remained stiff, his knuckles white on the steering wheel. "No matter what happened, Draco, I just want to thank you for being with me when I needed a friend." Harry opened the door and never waited for a response as he slammed it close behind him. Draco sped off quickly.

Green eyes looked at the house with hooded lids. This was it. Never before had he understood the notion of walking to your death, but as he walked up the front steps and reached for the handle, did he understand it completely.

Before he got the chance to open it, the door flew open and Amaris pulled him inside none too gently. "You reek…" She whispered, horrified. Her blue eyes, so alike- yet so different from her brother's, were widened in horror. "You've better hurry and change before-," She paused, her hands on his shoulders squeezed painfully as she looked over his shoulder.

Harry could smell him, he could feel him… With an intake of calm air, he turned around to face his mate.

Fenrir had just taken the last step from downstairs and stood standing near the staircase. His eyes were glowing amber and his face held absolutely no comfort. Just the way he held himself let off an air of dominance and predatory indifference. "Get downstairs." Harry swallowed, inching his back up against Amaris in uncertainty. Fenrir wouldn't hurt him, right?

The alpha had no shirt on and his pants were cut off near his knees causing attention to his dirty, bare, feet. Seeing the state of dress and the dark circles around the glowing amber eyes made Harry guiltily realize Fenrir was out all night looking for him in wolf form.

Silver hair fell messily in his angry face. Even right now, with the man fuming and Harry frightened, the submissive couldn't help to admire the man's rugged beauty. Unfortunately, the man flexed his dirty fingernails that had grown into sharp claws and opened his mouth, showing off elongated his canines and incisors. "Get. Down. Stairs." He repeated quietly, shoulders tense as if he were ready to attack.

Harry tried to tie down his fear as best as he could and he slowly approached Fenrir and the stairs. The man moved stiffly to allow Harry to pass him by. As he did so, he looked at the corner of his eye to see Fenrir watching him like prey. It was bloody frightening. "Just be careful Fenrir, he's just a submissive… and your mate." Amaris whimpered. Fenrir ignored her and stalked Harry down the steps.

With a slam of the door, Fenrir closed the last barrier between them and upstairs. Harry could've sworn he heard the man lock it too.

He favored the far wall across the room from Fenrir, watching as the man paced back and forth. But the dominant wolf never took his eyes off the cornered figure. "Not only do you go out with another male werewolf for the night, but you also put yourself in danger of the hunter stalking you. Do you have any idea how quick and easy it would be to kill you without a dominant nearby? Hmmm?" Fenrir growled low in his throat as he took a single step closer.

Harry had to calm the man down; he could almost see the bigger man's body quiver as he tried to resist morphing into his gigantic wolf form. "Draco and I did nothing. You on the other hand, I can't say the same."

Fenrir snapped his jaws, eyes flashing. "You walked in at the wrong time, pup. The bitch and I did nothing." Silver hair flew as he shook his head. "It is time to do what I should've done your first full moon."

Apprehension gripped Harry's chest as Fenrir reached for his zipper. "What?" He made himself smaller against the wall only to gasp in pain and fall to his knees. What the hell? Fenrir was across the room, watching Harry predatorily, as he dropped his pants. So what made Harry go down to his knees? Was he having a heart attack?

Harry gasped again as he grabbed his torso and curled in on himself. He was confused and scared. Fenrir wasn't helping him- just watching…

It wasn't until he saw his forearm shift and crack that he realized he was transforming into his wolf. Bloody hell. His head snapped up in horror toward a leering Fenrir.

Fenrir Greyback, the alpha of the pack, had the power to force transformation.

Harry grunted as his body twisted awkwardly until his clothes tore and black fur sprouted on his body.

The black wolf lay there, panting. "It's time to show you, who exactly, the alpha of the pack is, pup." Fenrir drawled, morphing into his silver wolf.

And he pounced.

Chapter Twenty: You Belong to Me

Heart pounding, Harry scrambled up on all fours and ducked under Fenrir's pouncing form. The tips of his ears barely brushed the silver underbelly. After he got after his shock of Fenrir being able to control the transformation, all his mind came up was that he had to get away from Fenrir and fast. At the moment, he was unsure of the alpha's intentions. But just from the wolf's predatory gleam in his eyes, Harry knew it probably wasn't in his best interest to just lie on the ground.

The alpha growled as he gracefully recovered from his pounce and his muzzle turned toward Harry's skittish form from across the room. The two wolves stared each other down- that only caused Fenrir to get more ruffled.

Both the wolves' posture varied.

The alpha had his hackles raised; his tail erect in the dominant position, and the fur on his shoulders was ruffled and risen. Harry on the other hand took a more defensive stance with his head lowered and his claws out- ready to run. Green eyes watched warily as his alpha took a small step forward.

For a moment, Harry tried to morph back to his human form but it felt as if an invisible leash was around him- holding him in place.

Fenrir gave a loud snarl and charged at the smaller black wolf. Harry was rooted to the spot in fear as he watched the wolf charge. The alpha was so big and burly, his silver coat blew with his speed and his amber eyes were locked only on Harry. But he snapped out of his retrieve when he watched Fenrir slow to a bounding trot as he approached closer to the submissive. Taking in the man's bounding trot and his perked up ears- Harry knew Fenrir was just looking to play rough. The dominant didn't want to attempt to rape him or kill him- perhaps hurt him a little- like a slap on the wrist, but that was all.

Harry gave a pathetic growl and whine and hurried toward the pool table. Fenrir jumped over the coffee table, successfully knocking down the lamp upon it. The glass shattered, but Fenrir paid no heed. His attention was still focused entirely on Harry who had dropped to his forearms and crawled underneath the small space between the pool table and the floor. Just as Harry thought he got most his body through, he howled as Fenrir closed his teeth around his bushy tail. Fenrir would never be able to fit underneath the table, but he was trying to pull Harry out by his tail.

And it bloody hurt.

Still whining, Harry curled his body in half so his head was near his tail. Without holding back, the black wolf brought back his paw and struck out at the silver wolf's face. Blood stained his white claws and Fenrir's low whine was heard through the room. Luckily the alpha released his tail and Harry moved the rest of his body underneath the table. His wounded tail curled around his body, looking for comfort as his eyes looked back to Fenrir.

The alpha was no longer there.

Harry turned back forward and placed his muzzle on his paws. There was no way in hell Fenrir could get to him now and right now was about the game of patience. Who would break first? Surely not him.

His ears perked as he heard footsteps around the pool table. Jerking his head to the side, he watched as nude human feet climbed on top the table. What was this? The human Fenrir wasn't in control in the least, but why was he in human form?

A loud crack was heard above him and Harry scooted closer in on himself. He couldn't believe it. Fenrir was breaking the table. If the man could break the table this easily… a neck would be no trouble. Another hit and the table cracked noticeably. Harry's fear grew and he figured it was time to confront the man… no more place to hide.

Harry crawled to the edge of the caving table and as soon as he got out, Fenrir pounced on him; fully werewolf again. It was a dead weight; Harry couldn't breath as Fenrir landed on his back. Warm breath tickled his ears and a cold nose pressed itself to his cheek. But it wasn't all that gentle, no; Fenrir took his teeth and dragged them across Harry's muzzle.

Screeching in pain, Harry attempted to ride off Fenrir, but it didn't help in the least. The alpha was much bigger than Lore and much stronger. Harry didn't have any chance once so ever. So, he did what he was supposed to do.

He went limp.

And Fenrir went crazy.

From his position on the ground, he could smell the overwhelming arousal. Fenrir wanted to mate, he wanted to claim, but he didn't. Instead, Fenrir turned Harry on his back and the silver wolf closed his jaws around the sensitive and vulnerable throat of the submissive. Harry arched his stomach in submission and remained still. The alpha still decided to do a few nips at his throat, causing small wounds to open. The warm mouth of Fenrir's wet Harry's fur along with the blood. Everything seemed to be overly warm to Harry. The silver body upon him was warming his own smaller body up more than he wanted to.

He started panting and then he morphed. "Fenrir…" He panted breathlessly as Fenrir turned nude, straddling his stomach. It was painfully obvious that Fenrir was aroused, considering he felt the rather large member stab him in the ribs. Of course, he couldn't blame the man, considering, he was aroused just as much as the man on top of him.

Both of them were sweaty and they both had cuts upon their faces. Fenrir had his head bent to Harry's neck, gently licking away the blood that he caused. "Mine." Fenrir growled possessively and bit a rather large piece of skin from the soft neck.

Harry hissed, his fingers finding leverage on Fenrir's broad back. Even if his mental mind was screaming at him to stop, he couldn't. This was pure ecstasy; he had no control over it. He felt his nails engrave in the skin and Fenrir rolled his head back and hissed in pleasure. And then, Fenrir started rocking back and forth on top of Harry, creating the most electrical friction. The man's coarse hair around his stiff member was rubbing raw against Harry's stomach. Whenever Fenrir rocked back, his arse hit Harry's rising cock, making his stomach curl and coil up in pleasure.

Rough hands reached down and grabbed both sides of his face and brought Harry's hazed attention on the man above him. "I want you to know who is making you feel this way." Fenrir panted and green eyes met with fierce amber. "Not some blonde submissive or a bitch in Florida, me." Harry groaned, wanting to throw his head back in bliss, but the calloused fingers where holding him in place.

The temperature between them was intensifying, intertwining, and causing a heated reaction to both the werewolves. The bond was sizzling at its strongest, urging the two to complete it and make it stronger. Harry wanted to do just that and he was positive Fenrir wanted the same. Those issues from earlier were forgotten and thrown out the window, nothing mattered but each other.

Fenrir grinded himself against Harry and leaned down to claim Harry's trembling lips. And that was Harry's breaking point. When he felt those harsh and dominating lips on his… captivating his own and leaving him breathless. Arching upward, he came with a whispered "Fenrir."

He felt Fenrir's release land on his torso, the warm liquid feeling oddly right on his sweaty skin.

-FH-

Fenrir breathed heavily through his mouth trying to catch his breath and calm his beating heart. His wet palms slapped the floor on either side of Harry's head as he gazed down at his breathless mate. Their bodies were entangled together, their legs wrapped around one another as Fenrir laid himself firmly over the smaller body.

Once his vision cleared, he locked gazes with glazed over green ones. They were so green, so innocent as they gazed up at him. Fenrir growled low in his throat, feeling himself harden again at the vision his mate created. He wanted to claim, why shouldn't he? He had every right to-,

"No…" He groaned and shot up off Harry. It took all his control to make that single movement and even more to tear his eyes away from a deep breathing Harry covered in his seed. They needed to discuss this; they need to set things off right. But Gods…

He strolled over to the couch, feeling Harry's own seed cooling on his backside. It was all too much to control; he was going absolutely crazy as was his wolf. Glancing over toward Harry, he watched the small body sit up with his knees drawn up self consciously. Now that they were apart, the strong bond they shared wasn't as alluring. The submissive was feeling guilty and embarrassed. Which he shouldn't be, it was Fenrir's fault for being so damn unrestrained.

Green eyes were looking down at the ground through his messy black locks. For a moment, Fenrir stood on the other side of the couch, putting the piece of furniture between them and he studied the submissive's wounds. Nothing was life threatening, although that bite Fenrir took a bite out of from the boy's neck was still leaking blood. It would heal shortly but it might scar over slightly just as the teeth marks upon his nose… and the bruises on his body might linger.

Fenrir knew his own wounds were just as Harry's. The claw marks on his face would scar over and the marks on his back from Harry would probably take a longer time to heal.

His trembling hands reached for the blanket over the couch and he tossed it over to Harry, watching as the pup flinched back slightly. "Cover yourself; we will be having a little chat." Finally those pretty green eyes met his own. They were stoic.

Fenrir gave a mutter under his breath as he turned his back to gather his discarded pants. The fabric felt harsh against his skin, he'd rather be nude with his mate than shield each other like this. Especially Harry, he'd rather see the submissive nude for his own pleasure. "Come over here." He had to take on his alpha role otherwise he'd be panting toward his mate like a bitch in heat. He sat upon a single arm chair- hoping the distance was worth it.

His eyes glanced over at Harry, to see the small body cloaked protectively around a blanket, still sitting on the floor. "I think I'm fine from where I am, thanks."

Rage crawled up his chest and squeezed his control. Did he not just show his dominance over his mate? "Do you want a repeat of our dominance fight, pup? Because I can arrange for a little more blood this time around. Get your arse over here." Harry tensed but complied.

Fenrir's eyes watched the small form hungrily as it brushed past him to get to the couch. His self discipline was at his highest as the submissive's tight little arse wiggled by.

Clenching his jaw, he breathed in deeply and slowly. Once Harry sat down and glared at him, did he continue. "We will start off by discussing my situation. After we solve that issue, will we talk about your little escapade with the damn white submissive." Harry's thick eyelashes blinked toward him. "When we talked on the phone that night, you were fine. So I'm gathering Bellatrix whispered something in your ear…"

Seeing Harry's closed off expression, he leaned forward and demanded, "What did she say to you?"

Harry took a shaky breath and looked at his feet for a moment. "She said you and her… fucked each other…" He trailed off and Fenrir sneered.

"Did she now? Perhaps we did, once or twice; it meant nothing to me, Harry. Really, she was willing at the time." Harry's face flushed and it was Fenrir's turn to sigh. "That wasn't all; you must've heard something else. Tell me." Harry's swollen lips trembled and he shook his head, not wanting to discuss it. "Tell me, pup."

Shocking green eyes sent an accusation toward him, making his stomach drop. "You killed." Harry whispered and Fenrir started to tense. "She said you enjoyed killing for the Order, you… you liked ripping out throats." He stopped there and looked away from Fenrir. And then Fenrir felt horrible for allowing himself and Harry to act on the bond just a few minutes ago, especially with this knowledge between them.

This was what he was afraid of Harry to know. The very same reason he was afraid to accept Harry as a mate. "I'm sure she set that up nicely." Fenrir replied numbly, staring at Harry's hunched form. "But it's true." The muscle in Harry's jaw clenched. His mate must think him as a monster. He used to be. "And I enjoyed doing it, or, I did back then. I look back today and get sick over every death I have to replay in my dreams at night." Harry shyly looked up at him, listening and questioning with just his gaze.

Fenrir leaned forward in his chair and ran his fingers through his silver hair. It was always so painful to remember. "I told you my father and mother were mates, true mates like you and I. They were each other's world and I got a chance to bask in it for a short time. It was exhilarating to witness someone loving so much; I wanted it just like them." His eyes were locked on the carpet, a rather submissive move for him to do- particularly when he knew Harry was looking at him.

"I was eighteen when my mother was murdered. No." He paused at the memories consuming him. "No, she was butchered, in front of me. Amaris and my father were out hunting while I stayed with my mother and younger brother." His lips twitched. "Amaris needed our father to help her with her hunting skills. Although older, I was a much better hunter than her. So my father took her out that night and left me home. To protect." He hissed the word and narrowed his eyes. "I just stood there while these three men held me back. Two hunters and one human ally. I could've done something, I just watched." His teeth grinded together and he bared them in pain as he remembered her being sliced apart by hunters. How their knives would always draw back with blood stained on the steel- or watch as they skinned her.

"You were young." Harry's voice broke through the pained memory.

Fenrir shook his head. "I was stupid and useless when I was younger. I was naïve and innocent- I was sheltered. Apparently the hunters found out where we lived, where a group of werewolves lived. I didn't even know there were such things as hunters back then. I wasn't very strong either; I didn't mature physically until my early twenties. But I still could've tried to do something as they killed her, and my brother." Fenrir chuckled darkly. "They were saving me for last- only, my father showed up just as my mother took her last bloody breath. He went into a rage and killed most the men in the shack but some got away.

"When the mess was over, my father drowned himself because of the void his mate left him. At the time I hated him for leaving Amaris and I alone, why would he be so weak? So selfish when we needed him? But now, now I know what that bond is like and I don't blame him in the least. I understand now. Of course, back then I didn't, so I ran away. I left Amaris to her own pain and went to try to overcome my own pain." Fenrir looked up at Harry, "By killing anyone I could. Anyone I saw as a threat, I killed. My logic was perhaps I could get my revenge on the killers; maybe the man I killed today was present in the shack?

"During that time I started to grow more dominant and more powerful, that's when the Order contacted me with the job and I accepted. And that's where I met Bellatrix. I went on missions for them, killing, but over time, it grew on me. It sickened me with all the cold blood on my hands. At that time my wolf self consciously knew you were born and I wanted to be as cleansed as possible for you." He looked at his hands. "Over time, my need to start my pack urged me to leave the Order. They wouldn't let me go without killing me but Bellatrix convinced them to let me off clean and start a new pack. They regretfully let me go."

Fenrir looked back up at Harry; he knew his eyes were pleading with his mate. "That's why I owed her a favor by staying here, Harry. If you want her thrown out on the streets, I'll do just that in a heartbeat. It's you that I follow orders from, no one else."

Harry stood up from his position on the couch and slowly walked toward Fenrir. His knuckles were white from clutching the blanket and Fenrir longed to kiss them. "I understand, Fenrir. I just don't have to like it- or her." The submissive came to a stop in front of the man and laid a hand on his cheek. Fenrir's eyes closed at his mate's gentle caress.

"You can still touch me even after I killed so many innocents?"

"You are my mate, Fenrir, you had a bad past but you're a different man now. I can see that. You started your own pack and you protect them like they're your own family, a monster couldn't do that." Harry leaned forward and placed his face in the crook of the man's shoulder. Fenrir felt like sobbing, instead, he reached out to gather the small frame in his embrace. He placed Harry on his lap and stroked the silky hair.

"I don't deserve you." Harry chuckled at that, breathing against the thick column of Fenrir's neck.

"Of course you don't." Fenrir lowered his head and captured the boy's ear between his teeth. "So, what I saw yesterday with you and… her… I just walked in at the wrong time, didn't I?" Fenrir nipped the sensitive ear and that was answer enough for Harry. They both knew it was impossible to be untrustworthy with your mate.

Fenrir's tongue swirled around the sore ear, smoothing it over. "Now that we've discussed my end of the tale," He growled low in his throat and his hands tightened around the blanket clad submissive in warning. "What exactly were you thinking last night?"

-FH-

Harry stiffened in the man's tight hold and a flush rose up to his cheeks. Fenrir was honest with him; he should be brutally honest back. He was still trying to grasp the fact of what Fenrir had done when he was younger, but Harry supposed if Fenrir hadn't been there for him when his family died, he would've wanted to do the same thing. Watching family die was something no one could get out of their heads. Revenge seemed the only normal human response.

"I wanted to hurt you because you hurt me." Harry whispered, leaning away from Fenrir to look the man in his eyes. The amber eyes were back to the abnormal blue. "I'm sorry."

Fenrir was silent and Harry couldn't read anything on that closed off face. "What exactly happened? Tell me,"

Harry brought up his fingers and shakily traced the outline of the claw marks on his face. "I don't really remember much. I got drunk the first time in my life and I asked Draco to…" Harry trailed off. "But it was too wrong for me, Fenrir, you have to believe me." He saw hurt in the man's eyes and his gut wrenched painfully.

Taking a steady breath, Harry reached for the hands that were encircled loosely around him. Bringing the large hands forward his fingertips caressed the calloused palms. "His hands were too small for me, they weren't rough and worn like yours." Harry brought the right hand up to his mouth and placed a gentle kiss on the tips. His eyes looked up at Fenrir's intense gaze. "His face was far too smooth for my liking. It wasn't full of prickly hair like yours." Still clutching the limp hand, he leaned forward hesitantly and then nuzzled the sharp, prickly, beard with his own smooth cheek.

Fenrir's hand squeezed Harry's as he returned the nuzzle. The latter moved away and placed his nose inches from the bigger man's nose. Their eyes dueled and Harry brought their clasped hands to Fenrir's beating heart. For a moment, Harry rejoiced in feeling that heart beat, it was soothing. "And no matter how much I thought you hurt me, I couldn't go through with it because it wasn't you."

The alpha made a sound in his throat as he brought his free hand to rest at the nape of Harry's neck. With a tug, he brought the smaller forward and locked lips. Despite the forced hand at the back of his neck, the kiss itself was soft and gentle- almost if he were afraid to break Harry with his strength. The smaller smiled into the kiss and returned it deeply. Fenrir's tongue ventured out and caressed Harry's bottom lip in a tender stroke. Opening his mouth slightly for the invitation, Harry was disappointed as Fenrir drew back and placed his forehead upon his.

The two gazed at one another, breathing slightly heavier than normal.

Harry inched forward and butted Fenrir's nose, the action saying the words they both weren't ready to mutter.

I love you.

Chapter Twenty Two: Under the Table

"I'm trying." Harry perked up as he entered the house. It was meant to be quiet, considering Fenrir was out meeting the alphas and the rest of the pack were out working. Late, Harry gathered. Usually after he came home from school Lore was here at least, considering the man worked at the school…

He quietly set his bag down and tiptoed over to the corner and looked around it to see Bellatrix. She shouldn't be here either, Fenrir had instructed her to stay out of the house until he was home. Apparently she didn't feel the need to heed his warning. "You know he'll kill us if he senses any disloyalty or foul play… are you certain we should-," Harry's back stiffened and his fingers curled against the wall in anger. Who the hell did she think she was?

He tried to put his sensitive ears at work as he listened to the other's words- but he could only hear the distinct fact it was a male, nothing more. "Alright." Bellatrix laughed and Harry's wolf growled. "Who's there?" The sound of a phone snapping shut alerted Harry that the bitch knew he was there.

"You are planning on betraying Fenrir." Harry accused, stepping around the corner, facing her. She still had the large bump on her head from Fenrir slamming her into the nightstand, apparently the damage was even more then they thought, for she was stupid for talking about her 'plans' in the house.

She seemed to be relieved that it was him and not someone else. That only fueled Harry's anger. Why did everyone look down upon him? "Nothing for you to worry about, little submissive." She gave a laugh, a rather high pitched one, and turned her heel to go into the kitchen. Harry just stood there, his hands balling into fists. He could feel his wolf rake itself to the surface, just watching her dismiss the fact he had heard her made him angry. That and because it was Bellatrix, the ex partner of Fenrir… his wolf was getting angry and possessive. "Just go back to sniffling and running off." She opened the fridge and took out the plate Amaris made for Harry's snack. She peeled off the plastic and wolfed it down.

His hands shaking, he cracked his neck trying to get himself under control. Ever since the bathroom incident a few days ago, that had been the only time he'd been alone with the woman. Now he couldn't think clearly.

Green eyes slit into amber and his nostrils flared. Where was Fenrir? Damn, he didn't care right now; his wolf would take care of her.

He took a step forward, watching in disgust as she licked her fingers clean. He hated her so very much…

This time as he morphed into his wolf form, it didn't hurt in the least. The sound of shredding fabric alerted Bellatrix and she quickly turned around to spot Harry strolling calmly over toward her, his tail up in the erect position- slowly wagging it back and forth. The only hint that he was angry was his eyes. They watched her with an amber glow. "Widdle baby… look how cute you are!" She made a mocking kissing noise as she bent down to tauntingly pet his head.

Too bad Harry snapped his jaws around her wrist and crunched it.

Blood flooded his mouth and he swallowed greedily, tightening his hold on her bone. He knew it broke and he knew by her scream that it hurt. For once he thought she looked beautiful; with those dark eyes tearing and that mouth trembling in pain. Yes, she was pretty. Harry snapped harder on the bony wrist. He never thought the sensation of hurting someone would feel so good…

Regrettably, it didn't last long.

The bitch brought back her other hand that had erupted with claws and slapped Harry across the face. The black wolf closed his eyes just in time before a claw connected with the iris. He whimpered at the sting but the adrenaline rushing through him caused him to keep up his attack. He pounced up, reaching to her chest and caused her to fall down on the floor. She laughed, "You think you can challenge me, boy?" Looking at her broken wrist, streaming with blood, Harry knew he could.

Just as he dived for her throat, she morphed. Before he could study her auburn coat she tackled him backward and the two wolves somersaulted through the kitchen and out to the living room. As they went, they knocked down a few tables and shattered candles that were beautifully decorated. Lore wasn't too happy about Fenrir destroying the pool table, Amaris wouldn't be happy about her décor getting shattered. But at the moment, Harry didn't care. His lessons from Lore taught him he never wanted to be on bottom.

Bellatrix was literally foaming at the mouth and Harry briefly wondered if werewolves could have rabies. Her dark eyes were an ugly amber and her pupils were pinpricked, directed on Harry.

The black wolf broke the vicious somersaulting and took up his defensive position as Bellatrix charged forward. She got a great hit at his neck with her claws but in return, Harry slashed her chest. The bitch gave a loud howl and charged at Harry- shoveling her body against his, successfully sending him flying into the glass door. Apparently he was light enough to go flying across the room but heavy enough to shatter the glass.

Glass rained on top of him and he landed in a puddle of sharp pieces, cutting at his skin. Bellatrix didn't loose stride as she tore through the broken glass and tackled Harry once more. Her teeth snipped his throat just as his clawed feet were brought up to scratch at her underbelly. She roared as he broke the skin and stumbled off Harry.

In the distance he could feel Fenrir coming in the house with Lore and Steele but his mind was focused on Bellatrix who had taken on a new charge attempt. He dodged her but she didn't stop running, she was heading into the small woods behind Fenrir's house. "Harry." Fenrir called from the broken door. Harry whipped his head around and snarled at the man. The alpha was taken aback by Harry being completely wolf that he could just stare as the black wolf took a running start at the pool and leapt over it cleanly.

Harry set his sights on the bitch in front of him. It would be too simple to catch her. After all, he was superior at running, no one could stop him. And of course her broken wrist kept her from going at full speed. Her tail seemed to be taunting him but his own bushy tail was wagging in the chase. Her glowing eyes looked back at him to measure the distance he was away from him and she picked her speed up. Harry's ears turned sideways as he heard a third party chase them but dismissed it as he took a bounding leap forward. As he flew through the air, his amber eyes seemed to glow more brightly as her body came closer. And within seconds, his claws sunk into her shoulders as he landed on top of her.

She threw herself backward, effectively slamming Harry between the ground and herself. For a moment Harry couldn't breath. He managed to nip her shoulder though, causing the crimson blood to drip down her coat. Out of no where, a large silver wolf shot out of the trees and collided itself with Bellatrix. No… Harry wined, flipping over and studying his alpha. The wolf was standing in front of Harry, his hackles raised toward Bellatrix. Never before had Harry seen Fenrir this intimidating. The amber eyes were crazed as they focused in on Bellatrix's limping form and strings of saliva dripped from his elongated teeth. The alpha's tail was hooked and his body stood protectively before Harry.

But Harry wanted to keep going. He wanted to kill Bellatrix.

His footfalls were silent but Fenrir still heard him. The alpha snapped his head around to stare at Harry, warning him to stay.

Harry scoffed and charged at Bellatrix. He jabbed sideways to avoid his alpha's body and set his sights on the auburn werewolf. He didn't get very far as Fenrir tackled him to the ground and sat upon him. For a few moments, Harry struggled and clawed- but Fenrir didn't budge. Out of the corner of his eye he witnessed Lore running into the clearing with Steele on his heels. They tackled Bellatrix, not that she was moving anytime soon, and awaited orders from Fenrir.

Harry started to whimper when he felt something force his body to transform back to human. The sensation of being forced to morph was raw, feeling about the equivalent of a fish hook luring his stomach in. He gasped and whimpered, clutching his hands in Fenrir's fur. His face and body held multiple trails of blood from the glass but at the moment he didn't really notice, he was still in his wolf mind. "Fenrir…" Harry growled, his nails elongated as they batted at the alpha.

Fenrir bent down, still in wolf form, and butted noses rather harshly with Harry's bloody one. "This isn't going to stop me from wanting her dead." He hissed, snapping his head around- glaring at the bitch.

The weight on top of him shifted and pretty soon the skin on fur changed to skin on skin. He ignored Fenrir though as he watched Lore, Steele, and Bellatrix morph back to humans also. She was in the fetal position, cradling her mangled wrist. Her eyes were glaring over at Harry's form. "What happened?" Fenrir demanded, reaching out a hand and forcing Harry's attention to him.

"He attacked me for no reason! That little bastard!" Bellatrix supplied as she sat up, her fingers protectively surrounding her arm. It looked terrible and Lore grinned at it.

Harry arched into Fenrir in anger- hating how the man was so heavy. Amber eyes glared at the alpha. "That is a lie. I heard her on the phone, discussing the trouble she would get into if 'he' found out about her betrayal." He could barely get the worlds out; his wolf was prowling beneath the surface- waiting for Greyback to make a move.

Fenrir tensed, studying Harry. "Are you certain?"

Finally Harry snapped his attention on his alpha and nearly growled. No, he did growl. "Are you standing up for her, Fenrir? You won't believe my word?"

"He shouldn't." Bellatrix retorted, looking over at Fenrir with a pleading look in her eye. "Fenrir… he came in at the wrong time, I wasn't talking about you. He had no right to eavesdrop." Fenrir turned his head to evaluate her, looking her in the eye.

Harry threw his head back and chuckled deliriously. After all, he had no control over his actions; it was his wolf calling the shots. He couldn't believe Fenrir was actually thinking over what the bitch said. Would he really choose his ex over his mate? Again? "Get out." Harry opened his eyes to see Fenrir's gaze locked with his own. What? Was the man kicking him out? "Get the bloody hell out of my house." Only when he turned his head to stare at Bellatrix did Harry's heart settle down.

"But Fenrir, I-,"

Fenrir stood up, not in the least embarrassed by his nudity and towered over her. "If you're not out by the time I come back, I'll throw you out on your arse myself." His finger's twitched as if they were looking to strangle her to death. Instead he turned back toward Harry's sprawled out form. "Lore, Steele, make sure she understands."

Harry lay still as he watched Fenrir bend down to scoop him in his strong arms. He always felt safe and secure in the man's embrace, like he wouldn't be harmed as long as he allowed Fenrir to carry him away. It didn't matter where he was carried, it didn't matter if it was somewhere dark and unwelcoming; Harry would always trust the man.

Wrapping his arms around the broad neck, Harry leaned his face forward and inhaled the scent of his mate. His fingers sunk into the skin and his eyes slid shut. The vibrations coming from the broad chest beneath him alerted Harry that Fenrir was laughing. "What's so funny?" Harry asked against the man's neck. His lids opened lazily and he drunk in the smell… he couldn't get enough of the dangerous scent.

"Nothing…" Harry hummed as his eyes zeroed in on his blood that stained Fenrir's neck. A brand, perfect; it was unfortunate that he couldn't make it more permanent.

He was so involved in Fenrir that he didn't notice they had arrived in the bathroom. He was set down on the table that housed the sink. Blinking, he watched Fenrir leave the room. His wolf whined, about to go after the man, until he came strolling back in with a pair of pants on. "Put these on before I do something I regret." Fenrir growled, tossing a pair of shorts to Harry. The latter grimaced but complied. "I'll have to get the pieces of glass out." Reason for the tweezers in his hand.

For an antagonizing moment or so, Harry inhaled Fenrir- basking in his mate's closeness. Fenrir was here with him, not Bellatrix. And those calloused hands were running the length of his body, driving him absolutely crazy. His human was shying away from this situation; he didn't know how to deal with it. Instead, he sat back and watched. Harry didn't even wince as Fenrir tugged out the last piece of glass near his temple. It was a deep piece of glass, but Harry was too drugged to feel it.

Fenrir took out a cotton ball and some peroxide to dab at the bloody trails. It stung and burned, but Harry didn't mind it. His eyes were watching Fenrir's face, that frown upon those lips was so tempting, just reach out and…. His fingers were tracing the man's pouty lips before he could blink. Blue eyes looked up at Harry and the boy gave a sheepish smile in return.

"I don't like seeing that amber in your eyes, pup, let your wolf go." Fenrir smacked his cheek lightly, successfully breaking the connection between the two.

One thing was holding his wolf at the surface, and he wouldn't be fully human until he did something about it.

Fenrir was his.

With sure motions, he reached out and placed both hands on either side of Fenrir's head and forced the man forward- touching lips. Harry was in charge of the kiss as he took complete possession over Fenrir. The man was his, his alone. To satisfy Harry and the wolf, Fenrir stayed motionless, smiling greedily into the kiss. Only when Harry nipped the bottom lip, drawing blood did Fenrir reach out his own hands and take over.

Harry moaned into the kiss, breaking it first before Fenrir could become too overriding.

"Are you satisfied?" Fenrir asked huskily, a large hand still placed at the nape of Harry's neck.

Amber eyes now green, Harry nodded. But then he yanked at Fenrir's hair and brought him back for a kiss. He started out successful, controlling the lips the way he wanted. Their naked chests pressed together, creating a spark between the bond. It was back, and so full of heat. Perhaps it would settle after they matted completely or maybe it just intensified, Harry didn't care- he wanted to submit to the bond forcing them even more together.

Harry was forced back against the mirror rather harshly as Fenrir brutally took control again. His teeth were nibbling and pulling at Harry's bottom lip- creating ignition between them. "Take me…" Harry whispered huskily in Fenrir's ear.

The man stiffened and pulled back out of Harry's grasp. "That's the bond talking for you, Harry. You're not ready yet." Harry took a deep breath as he sagged against the mirror, watching as Fenrir avoided Harry's stare. He threw away the bloody cotton ball and was about to turn and walk out the door until Harry's voice stopped him.

"I'm ready. I've been thinking a lot about this every since that day..." Since the day I realized we almost had sex. Green eyes looked up hesitantly at Fenrir's turned back.

"You're not ready." With that, Fenrir walked up the stairs to see how the process was going with Bellatrix.

Harry groaned, his cheeks red, and placed his head in his hands. He had thought of it. He came to terms with the fact Fenrir was his mate and vice versa. And ever since Harry stepped foot in Fenrir's care, the man showed him nothing but respect and compassion. And then Fenrir became the only one he could trust in this world, the man was his leaning post. He wanted the bond completed. That's what Fenrir wanted, that's what Harry wanted.

He had a choice now. Sulk in his room until tomorrow or pursue this conversation with Fenrir.

Shouting from upstairs distracted his attention. Jumping off the counter, he prowled up the stairs to peek over the top. His lips twitched at the sight. Apparently Bellatrix didn't heed Fenrir's warning, for he was holding her by the neck with her body extended far from his- like she were a disease. Her body was still nude but Steele was carrying her suitcase behind Fenrir. "I told you to be out." Opening the door with his other hand, Fenrir shook her. "Or I'd be throwing you out on your arse."

With that he tossed her out carelessly and ripped the suitcase from Steele's hands and chucked it after her. "Good riddance." Lore muttered from the corner, watching the procedure with a smirk on his face. Knowing Lore, he probably stopped Bellatrix from trying to get out of the house just so he could witness Fenrir throwing her out. "Ah, good fight, pup." Lore drew attention toward Harry's form in the shadows.

"You taught me well." Harry returned- his eyes on Fenrir.

The man gave a frown, looking between the two. And then his broad chest tensed along with his fists. "What?" His eyes drilled into Lore's form.

Lore, bless the man, dropped his smirk at Fenrir's look and instantly became wary. "I've been teaching him how to defend himself, Fenrir, nothing else." A low rumble from Fenrir was the only means of telling that the man wasn't happy with that. "I understand you want your mate to be dependant on you- but he has a skilled hunter out for his head. I think I can teach him a few moves… only defensive ones…" He trailed off as Fenrir prowled closer to him.

"I never want you to taint him like that again; that is a warning."

Harry pushed out of the shadows. "For the hell of putting my word out there, I think Lore is right." He grimaced at what he just said. "Which is nuts, but really Fenrir, you have no right to make me a defenseless submissive against a hunter."

Fenrir sighed, his aggressive stance loosening. "I will protect you, love, no one else." Harry blinked, bemused. He was all of a sudden aware of Lore and Steele's attention on them. Coming to a decision, he reached out a hand and curled it in Fenrir's. He was sure the man didn't want his pack members to see his weakness.

"Come on, Fenrir. I need to talk with you." He tugged and Fenrir instantly wrapped his arms around his mate's small body, leading the way downstairs.

Fenrir shut his bedroom and started pacing as Harry sat down on his high bed. His feet dangled over the side and thought it amusing that Fenrir's feet could touch easily. "What's wrong, Fenrir?" He had to ask, the man seemed rather uptight.

"It's you, you bloody pup." Fenrir reached up to his hair and pulled at it lightly. "I can't think logically around you, I can't see anything but you…" He stopped and leaned his face down to Harry's gaze. The canines were out threateningly. "I know Lore was doing only what's best, but I can't stand the fact of another man around you. I hate that you are getting touched and dominated by him… it annoys me."

Harry's lips were pressed into a line to try to stop his laugh. Fenrir was absolutely so cute… "What is so damn funny?" Fenrir growled, snapping his teeth dangerously close to Harry's nose.

Allowing a smile, Harry reached out a hand to run down the prickly skin. "You don't scare me." He whispered, butting noses with Fenrir. "If it's any consolation, I can't seem to think straight around you either." He turned his head so his nose traced the man's cheekbone. "But I know a remedy."

Just as he suspected, Fenrir pulled back- brining the humid air with him. Harry cocked his head sideways, watching as those muscles tensed again. "Why are you so against mating?" Harry wondered, knowing that if Fenrir accepted the fact, Harry would not have been a virgin right now. "It's because of my age, isn't it?" Seeing the man flinch Harry got his answer. "That's rather pathetic." Harry shot out and it whipped Fenrir's attention over to him.

"You're barely seventeen, not even eighteen…legal."

"You've got to be kidding me, Fenrir." Harry scoffed, ignoring those blue eyes drilling gloomily into him. "You've broken countless of rules, none in which I need to remind you of… and where in the human world does it state that werewolf mates can't complete the bond until the age of eighteen?" He narrowed his eyes at Fenrir. "Or are you just frightened about mating completely, Fenrir?"

Before he could register, Harry was pushed back on the mattress with Fenrir's face looming above his. "I'm not the one frightened Harry, you should be." Calloused hands grabbed his own and brought them down his naked torso toward his clothed pants. "The things I want to do to you, you should be running from me." Harry's hands were guided over the large erection and the smaller's heartbeat stopped for a moment. He was sure Fenrir could hear it, for the man smiled predatorily. "No, I'm not frightened, Harry, just a little excited. You on the other hand, should be terrified."

And Harry wouldn't deny it, Fenrir wasn't the average male. Not in the least… he must've dismissed it that day on the floor, probably hazed with his own lust he didn't notice how large the alpha was. "Dominant werewolves get off much better than submissives, don't they?" Harry tried to tease, but his voice was weak as the erection grew with his touch.

Fenrir jeered darkly as he rolled off Harry. "So, you're saying we will never mate because of your small- er- big problem?" Harry asked, sitting up. He had to admit, even though Fenrir's size frightened him, it sent his blood rushing deliciously.

The alpha made himself comfortable on the bed and reached to gather Harry deep within his embrace. "If you wish to…explore and only if you're completely for it, we will try." Seeing Harry's perked up form, Fenrir kissed his forehead. "But not tonight, we need to rest."

"It's not even past five." Harry complained but he buried his face in Fenrir's hairy chest anyway, becoming calmed with the hands stroking his back.

"Rest." Fenrir commanded.

"Then I'll inform Snape to run to you when I didn't finish my chemistry homework." His fingers traced patterns on the broad chest until he fell asleep.

Only, his sleep wasn't relaxing or peaceful. He saw Bellatrix's laughing face- mocking him. Her sharp nails were carving lines into Fenrir's body as Harry was restrained by hands. He couldn't do anything to help, only watch her destroy his mate's body.

Waking up in cold sweat, Harry knew today wasn't going to be the last day he saw Bellatrix.

Chapter Twenty Two: Experimenting is Never Successful

Yelling and shouting stung at Harry's ears as his fingers traced the rim of his plastic cup. It was full of juice- and odd mixture of strawberry and pineapple, not his favorite but better than beer. Fenrir would have his head if he found out Harry was indulging in alcohol.

He gave a small smile toward the burly woman who poured him his drink. "Would you like a cookie, my dear?" She seemed kind enough, perhaps it was because she could smell Fenrir Greyback all over him or maybe it was because she really was kind. Harry wouldn't know, and quite the contrary, he didn't really want to know.

His eyes were on the cookie she held out to him. It appeared to be large and chewy… and double chocolate chip. His mouth watered as it would do for raw meat and he shyly accepted the desert. She gave him a smile full of sturdy white teeth and turned toward children who had run up to the refreshment table. Their shouts of hot chocolate sent the dominant female to scurry and pour the warm liquid into disposable cups. "You know Fenrir doesn't like you eating that much sugar. It makes your wolf act out of place." A voice drawled behind him.

Harry sighed and stuffed the cookie in his mouth before the man could do anything about it. With his mouth swollen and puffed out with cookie, he turned to look at Steele. The man had 'escorted' Harry to the weekly bonfire. Already, Fenrir had allowed his pack to skip it more than necessary and the other alphas got on his case, thus the reasoning Harry was here now. Lucius Malfoy had studied Harry beneath hooded eyes- but the rest of the werewolf community didn't seem to be affected about Krum and his cronies' deaths.

Fenrir was arriving shortly- along with Amaris. Lore was somewhere flirting with an unexpected victim while Payne stayed at home- just in case Bellatrix decided to break into the house and cause damage when they were out. It had been a few days since Fenrir had tossed her on her arse, and they hadn't seen her since. Although there had been rumors that she had stayed with Lucius for a time.

She wasn't at the bonfire though, that much was certain and Harry could breathe a breath of relief. He and his wolf despised her.

His eyes studied Steele thoughtful, yet a hint of teasing lit beneath the surface. His whole bloody pack had become much more protective of him- not to mention Fenrir's overwhelming possessiveness and also the rather annoying sense of control he held. They had advanced no more than a few kisses. Harry wanted more; Fenrir was being an arse by stopping Harry. And Harry was becoming rather peeved.

Turning his attention back on the man's charcoal eyes, Harry smirked. Before Steele had interrupted Harry, the submissive had already eaten a few brownies and Starbursts. He was already feeling the after results of splurging. But… it was rather fun to tease his pack.

"He's not here, is he?" Harry opened his mouth, a bit of cookie dropping out. Hopefully he wouldn't turn out like Lore.

Taunting Steele, he reached for another brownie and took a few bites. Steele made a noise in his throat and took a step backward. Harry gave an amused snort and raised his hand to reach for a Starburst. Unfortunately, his wrist was taken in a vice grip. Ah, that was why Steele backed away… regrettably it didn't have to do with Harry's amazing talents at making someone back down. "That is enough." The voice was sharp and Harry hurriedly stuffed the rest of the brownie in his mouth before Fenrir could think otherwise.

Harsh fingers racked through his hair and tugged his head back, forcing his gaze on Fenrir's. There it was… that look and complete dominance Fenrir singled out just for Harry. He was being an arse and it was wearing thin on Harry. The man was horny, couldn't he just admit it? No, instead the alpha had to control Harry's actions like a damn puppeteer. "I didn't do anything." Harry breathed out, wincing at the painful tug Fenrir inflicted. "Why are you being such a bloody jerk anyway?" Harry hissed, tearing out of the man's grasp… ignoring the fact a few strands of hair went with him.

He had wanted to go out with Shawn the other night and Fenrir refused. He had wanted to work extra hours and Fenrir ordered him to quit. He had asked politely to go running outside in his wolf form when Fenrir was out of the house; the man threatened him about not having good enough protection even if Lore was there. When he did his homework one night in his room, Fenrir had stormed in his room and demanded why Harry wasn't out in the living room with the rest of the pack.

Fenrir's eyes glowed amber- no trace of blue. "Excuse me?" His mouth barely moved and Harry's attention dropped to the sensual mouth. The man looked absolutely wild. His silver hair had grown out slightly and became messier- and his goatee had grown out, becoming shaggier.

Harry ran a hand through his own messy locks and looked underneath his lashes at Fenrir. That mouth didn't appeal to him right now, nor did the man's looks. "Well its true-," He cut off as one of the alphas came up to Fenrir and whispered something urgent in the man's ear. Fenrir kept his gaze locked heatedly on Harry- those eyes sending the message perfectly. 'We will be talking about this later.' With that, the silver haired alpha turned his back on Harry, not without giving Steele a pointed nod, and followed the other alpha.

"You shouldn't talk to our alpha that way." Steele growled low in his throat, looking at Harry.

"He's my mate, I can talk to him anyway I please." Maybe it was his wolf acting up with all his sugar or maybe he was just snapping due to Fenrir's behavior- but he turned his heel and swept across the large clearing.

His eyes studied the little boys as they landed in a heap by the raging fire, teasingly punching and biting one another. They didn't seem affected by the cold ground in which was dusted with light snow. They laughed and growled low in their throats, but when they noticed some alphas pass by; they lowered their gazes and stopped in mid play. Only when the elders passed, they picked up their game.

Harry's attention focused on Fenrir from across the clearing. He was shaking his head with the alpha who had taken him away to speak privately. They were in deep discussion… it made Harry feel… free. "Come on Will, you can't win." Harry turned toward a group of young men, around his age. In fact, he knew most of them from school. The group was lined up parallel to a line drawn deep into the wet ground. The snow was melted near the fire, making it easier to see the line.

He frowned and watched as some of the boys stripped their clothes. Others kept their pants on or boxers, but most of them weren't modest and tended to strip all the way down to their privates. What where they doing? "Same as always- once around the clearing-," Cedric made a gesture, his pointer finger tracing the inside of the clearing. "And then into the woods in that direction… you must claim the road." His finger then motioned toward the woods across from them where the road must be laid after the forest. Harry's lips twitched at the mention of 'claiming' the road. Pissing on it more likely. "And then back here, crossing the line." He motioned toward the line they were standing behind.

"We know, Diggory." Someone muttered in exasperation. "Let's go…"

Harry's heart started to act up and he took a step forward toward the line. Every head snapped in his direction, some noses twitching as they smelt him. Draco, who had stepped before the line, seemingly the one to signal to start, looked smug as he watched Harry. "I'd like to join." Harry lifted his chin.

Some laughed, others growled, some complained, and a few nodded in agreement. "You must be a runt in wolf form if your human form is anything to go by." A boy with pale amber eyes drawled arrogantly, studying Harry's petite form. "There's no way you'd keep up with us."

"By us do you mean arrogant dominants that are afraid to loose to the likes of me?" Harry drawled right back, slipping his shoes off. His socks came next and the feel of slosh in between his toes sent a thrill through him. He was aware of Draco watching him with interest.

"Let him join," Cedric nodded toward Harry with a wink. "Although rough play is accepted, Harry." He had seen Harry in gym; he wouldn't underestimate him like the others.

Harry gave a sharp nod, feeling his wolf almost purring with excitement. He came up beside the last body of almost twenty and he was dwarfed next to the boy. A chuckle could be heard from the boy standing next to him, but he ignored it. His fingers tugged at his shirt, successfully taking if off. He ignored the pairs of eyes on him and favored the sight of Fenrir. The man was still oblivious. "Ready?" Draco started, amusement shone as they looked over at Harry. "Set."

Most of the teens crouched down and Harry surveyed them, ending up following their lead. Taking up this pose would be easier for him to pounce and then morph before he touched the ground. Already he could feel his wolf whining, desperately wanting to get out. Draco tipped his head back and howled to the crescent moon. It sounded just like it would if he were in his wolf form.

Harry gave a delirious laugh and leaped- surprisingly getting good air. His wolf was panting already from the adrenaline and it was brought forth. He welcomed the feeling of his human getting pushed to the back of his mind, and even bathed in the sound of his bones cracking and pants ripping. Green eyes slit and focused intentionally as his front paws slapped the muddy ground before his hind legs could get a chance. The smell of moist ground seemed more pronounced and the sweat and adrenaline from the other wolves beside him was overwhelming. He could just smell their competitiveness.

Running felt wonderful to him. How long had it been? Too long, much too long.

His limbs stretched and laughed deliriously at the feel of finally being put to use. A wolf in a light brown and cream fur bumped roughly into him as the group of wolves started to circle the clearing. He stumbled a bit, causing him to fall back slightly. Just slightly.

Harry's tongue rolled out the side of his mouth in merriment as he passed the group. His focus was toward Diggory and the other wolf who had mocked him- the two were neck in neck in the lead. He ignored the little children on the side as they laughed and cheered- while some even grabbed twigs and attempted to poke at the running wolves. Woman were clapping, encouraging the ones from their pack on…that only got him to push harder.

His paws were much too large for his body, but he adapted quickly.

A wolf he was running along side with, snarled toward Harry and snapped his jaws at the black submissive's feet. Harry's tail swished and slapped the wolf in the face as he surged farther up. He was directly behind the grey wolf now, the one directly with Cedric. His neck jerked sideways slightly to look behind him and Harry felt pleasure at seeing the rest of the wolves' farther back. Turning back around, he kept this pace, directly behind the two in the lead- hoping he could save his burst of speed toward the end.

They were on their way toward the section in which they had to enter the woods and touch the road. And luckily enough, it was where Fenrir was standing with the other alpha. The man probably knew the race was going on, but he had yet to see Harry. His tongue bounced, saliva dripping to the ground. He suppressed a howl in amusement as he watched his alpha turn his attention briefly toward the running wolves. The man's eyes surveyed the front runners and then settled on Harry, the much smaller wolf in the crowd. Blue-amber eyes widened and then immediately narrowed.

Harry gave a small bark as he passed the man and then entered the woods. Hopefully the man's possessiveness wouldn't allow him to get the idea of forcibly changing Harry's form back to human. He wanted to win this. He knew he could win this.

His overly large paws stumbled over a branch but he picked himself back up quickly. The wolves behind him started to become closer to him and Diggory and the grey wolf were getting farther ahead. He whined and flattened his ears to his skull and pushed himself harder.

A large trunk stood in his way and his tongue slurped back up to his mouth in apprehension. No, he shouldn't doubt himself. He could jump over it… if the grey wolf could do it, so could he. With his bounding leaps, he timed his jump perfectly with his back arching slightly. Harry panted happily as he cleared the log and approached closer to the two in front of him. Up ahead he could see the brown road stretch invitingly before him. All he needed was a quick claim- and then he would put all his effort into leading the pack.

Diggory reached the road first and lifted his leg to sprinkle his claim at reaching the road. Harry growled as the brown wolf then passed him on his way back. Cedric's amber eyes landed on his and sparkled in amusement. Did he not think Harry could win?

Harry stumbled on his paws again as he made an abrupt stop near the road. With his human so back in his mind, he didn't feel awkward as he lifted his leg and emptied a small amount of urine on the road. Quickly placing his leg back, he ran back to the clearing, passing the group of wolves coming in the opposite direction. Just with their gazes, Harry knew they were surprised he was this far ahead.

He wasn't far behind Cedric and the grey wolf, yet he had to pick up his speed if he wanted to reach them. His thoughts centered on Fenrir as his feet padded the ground in a rapid pattern. His mate would no doubt be furious, but it would be worth it if Harry won.

Soon he found himself running along side with the grey wolf, Cedric falling back slightly. The wolf beside him scoffed. Harry ignored him as his attention was focused on the clearing in front of him. In the distance he could see Draco standing beside the finish line, his grey eyes locked on the woods in which they were emerging from. The werewolves in human form were all watching, some blinking when they realized a submissive was actually in the lead. Harry's tongue stuck out to the side of his mouth again in silent laughter.

His laughter didn't last long as the grey wolf snarled and rammed his shoulder harshly into Harry. The black wolf whined as he tumbled to the ground head first- but he turned in a summersault, eventually landing on his paws seconds later. That fall cost him, but seeing Fenrir standing to the side with his arms crossed, made Harry snarl himself and push himself harder. The slush on the ground erupted into the air as he jerked forward with speed. His eyes were narrowed and his claws were piercing the ground with each step he took, a friction that helped him gain momentum.

He could feel Cedric directly behind him. If the dominant wanted to, he could've wrapped Harry's tail in his jaws and yank him down. But the wolf didn't. Harry was slightly sour at that. Cedric was humoring him.

With a growl, Harry jerked his head sideways in a furious gesture and pushed himself up further, directly beside the grey wolf again. The wolf looked at him sideways, the finish line coming closer- just feet away. Harry knew what the grey wolf was going to do, and he was ready to counter it.

Just as the grey wolf dipped his head to connect his teeth with Harry's legs, Harry leaped over the grey wolf. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Draco give a clap and exclaim him the winner. Blinking, he looked down to see his hind paws cross the finish line just as the grey wolf's nose crossed it. Harry tipped his head back and howled in triumphant. He started to prance over to Fenrir but he didn't get very far as something heavy collided with him and sent him to the ground.

The grey wolf above him gave a nasty snarl and dipped his head low to nip at Harry's neck. With a sharp cry, Harry could feel the teeth pierce his skin. The wolf didn't get very far, for a hand grabbed him behind his neck and hauled him in the air. Harry quickly got to his paws and looked up to see Fenrir holding the scruff of the neck of a full grown dominant with a single hand. The alpha's face was furious as he shook the grey wolf harshly. "Do you dare?" Harry winced, Fenrir was far too angry to even form words.

Taking his risks, Harry transformed back to human- completely naked. His skin was covered in mud and he crouched down in a way that would cover his privates to the public. "Fenrir…" Harry started, his green eyes looking up to his mate. "He's just a sore loser, let him go." He could feel the warm liquid of blood slowly leak its way down his mud-covered skin.

Fenrir's sharp amber eyes transferred down to Harry. Just as Harry thought, the man's broad shoulders stiffened as he realized Harry was nude in front of the whole village of werewolves. Dismissing the grey wolf with no more than a cruel toss, Fenrir took off his shirt and crouched down in front of Harry. His eyes were intense as he forcibly took Harry's thin shoulders in his grasp and pulled on the shirt. "You stupid pup." Fenrir growled in Harry's ear.

Harry shivered at the warm breath and leaned on Fenrir as the man stood up. The shirt went down past his knees and he felt incredibly small then. "We're leaving." Fenrir curled an arm around Harry's shoulders and steered him out of the clearing.

-FH-

Fenrir controlled his rage as he pushed Harry roughly into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. He knew he was overacting, he knew he had been for a few days now, but he could only control not pouncing on Harry this way. "I hate this." Harry hissed; his green eyes bright on his muddy face. Fenrir thought his mate looked delicious when he appeared wild like this. "Why are you acting like this? You said we could experiment, why aren't we?"

Fenrir favored the wall as he studied Harry's face. The pup was right. He had complied with the 'experimenting', but Harry was far too young. He voiced his thoughts and drank in Harry's face as it turned red. "Too young? Fenrir…" Harry trailed off and shook his head, silky black hair becoming even messier with the action. "We've been over this. I'm not young, I am ready for this."

Looking into Harry's eyes, Fenrir knew he was ready. Yet it still tugged at him with the knowledge of breaking Harry apart when they chose to mate. He was afraid of loosing control. Would Harry hate him if that happened? "Fenrir, I have been through so much recently. My family being killed before me, someone stalking my every move, Bellatrix… and being thrust into the werewolf community. I think I'm old enough to mate with you if I so desire it."

"That is exactly why I feel the need to wait." Fenrir murmured. "You have been through so much, becoming complete mates isn't just bonding sexually, Harry. This is permanent. You think I'm possessive now, I will be even worse after we complete the bond. We will start to know how the other is feeling mentally, we will be tied together in such a way that you cannot unbind. Do you think you are ready to become entirely mine?"

Fenrir watched as a muscle in Harry's jaw clenched and then brought his gaze to lock on Harry's challenging one. "I want to experiment at least. I want to be ready when the time comes, Fenrir. Please?"

The two stood in silence for a long while.

Fenrir pushed off the wall and prowled closer to Harry. He was taken off guard as Harry met him halfway and brought his lithe arms around Fenrir's neck and forced him to connect lips with Harry. The pup was in control of the kiss, hungrily devouring Fenrir. His body immediately reacted and became hard at having such a vulnerable and small body pressed up against his burly one. That, and the fact it was Harry.

Fenrir wrapped his arms around Harry's thin waist and pulled him flush against him, leaving no space between them. His wolf was almost purring at finally being close to his mate. He was feeling cranky of late and he felt that mood vanish as Harry's tongue came boldly out to trace his bottom lip.

It was amusing that Harry had the courage to take control, but Fenrir was the one who would lead. His mouth widened to allow Harry's tongue inside, only to capture it and rank his teeth gently down the wandering muscle. Harry gave a startled moan.

Smirking, Fenrir broke the kiss and lowered his face in the crook of Harry's neck. He inhaled the scent of his mate and traced his lips over Harry's jugular. "Start the shower." He growled out huskily. Harry pulled back slightly and looked up at Fenrir in question. "You wanted to experiment, we will do so." Harry gave an impish smile and slipped out of Fenrir's hold. For a moment, as Harry started the shower, Fenrir clenched his fingers- wishing his mate was back in his hold.

The sound of water started but the sound of fabric hitting the floor took hold of Fenrir's attention. His eyes slowly crawled to the side to see Harry's tight arse greet him. As his groin tightened and warmed further, he wondered if he could control himself… if this was the right thing to do. But as Harry turned his head sideways to look at Fenrir at the corner of his eye and give such a damn innocent smile, Fenrir snapped.

He watched as Harry shivered and then stepped in the shower, successfully hiding from Fenrir's view. His fingers shook slightly as he unbuttoned his own pants and stepped out of the fallen fabric. The hard evidence of his arousal bobbed as he made his way over to the shower. His wolf was panting, urging him to hurry.

Taking the shower curtain in his grasp, he pulled it aside to stare fixatedly at his mate. Harry was standing beneath the running water, his chin lifted as the water ran down his face and toward the floor. He looked luscious. Green eyes peeked beneath the black fringe of hair that stuck to his skin. "Are you sure?" Fenrir rasped out, stepping in the shower before Harry could answer.

The pup looked down at Fenrir's arousal and swallowed heavily. Fear swirled in those innocent eyes and it almost made Fenrir step back out. "Yes." Harry murmured taking another step closer to Fenrir. The heat of the water conjured fog to swirl around the two in which caused their breathing to become heavier. Fenrir hooded his eyes as he watched Harry's own gaze drop down to his erection again. He held in a breath as his mate reached with tentative fingers and then wrapped them firmly around Fenrir. The alpha tipped his head back and hissed through his teeth.

"Harry." His voice was hardly recognizable. He didn't want Harry to do-,

"Let me, Fenrir. I want to get used to it." Harry teased and dropped to his knees.

-FH-

He was scared, he could admit it to himself if he desired to. Fenrir was large, huge even. But if they ever wanted to mate, Harry had to become familiar with… Fenrir's length…and width. His fingers ran the length of Fenrir, listening in pleasure as the man started to pant. The alpha's own fingers were clutching at his side, perhaps controlling himself from forcing Harry's mouth around him.

For a moment, Harry was brought back to the moment of Krum forcing Harry- but he immediately destroyed the illusion. Fenrir was not forcing him in the least. And Harry wanted this.

Hesitantly, Harry leaned forward and ran his tongue over Fenrir's weeping head. The man groaned and his legs tensed. Smirking, Harry engulfed the rest of Fenrir's head and slowly sucked. The reactions Fenrir was giving made Harry wonder how on earth he could make someone feel so good when he had no idea what he was doing. But he continued, gaining confidence as Fenrir rasped his name.

The unseen bond between them heated and swirled, urging them to carry on. Harry kept his mouth around Fenrir's cock, his tongue slowly tracing the man's head, while his hand slowly ran up the thick thigh. Fenrir grunted as Harry gently ran his teeth down the cock. "Where did you learn that?" Fenrir growled, his knees twitching in pleasure.

Harry rolled his eyes slightly but kept going. There was so much of Fenrir; Harry was certain he could never get the whole length in his mouth. The dense fog brought Fenrir's wild scent to Harry's nostrils, making him aroused.

He pulled back, his lips leaving the erection with a string of saliva, and took a deep breath. With determination, he opened his mouth as far as he could and took as much as he could get of Fenrir. The cock was hitting the back of his throat and yet there was still inches left uncovered. Harry growled, causing Fenrir this hiss again.

It seemed as if Fenrir enjoyed teeth and vibrations, Harry was sure he could get Fenrir off. His tongue gently stroked the underside of Fenrir and his hand slowly wandered to the ball sack. His fingers yanked gently while he ran his teeth across the sensitive flesh in his mouth. Fenrir cried out, placing strong hands on the back of Harry's head. Fingers curled in Harry's wet locks, twisting and yanking painfully.

Looking up at Fenrir, the two locked eyes. That seemed to break Fenrir.

"Harry." He whimpered rather pathetically and Harry could feel the balls beneath his fingers tighten. He knew what was coming next.

Fenrir held Harry in place as he came. The warm liquid shot down Harry's throat, successfully choking him. The alpha hurriedly removed his hands and allowed Harry to back off, coughing. That didn't stop the jet of liquid from framing Harry's face. "Sorry, pup." Fenrir's voice was back to its dominating self.

Harry cleared his throat, trying to get the sting out of it. He blinked as Fenrir dropped to his own knees and captured Harry's lips in a soft caress. "You're turn I think." Harry was forced beneath Fenrir's broad torso. "I'm still curious as to know where you learned that." And the tone went dangerous. Claiming Harry's swollen lips again; Fenrir's hands framed his face delicately.

Harry's tense body relaxed as he was held so tenderly in Fenrir's hold.

"Harry, are you alright?" A voice asked from directly outside the shower. Harry's eyes flew open and he sat up abruptly out of reflex- successfully slamming his forehead against Fenrir's.

"Fuck." Fenrir swore while Harry cried out, his face turning crimson with embarrassment.

"Harry!" Amaris moved the curtain aside, only to blink and stammer out an 'I'm sorry' as she caught sight of Fenrir inside with Harry.

"Shut the damn curtain, Amaris. You should've smelt my presence. Leave." He growled out, seething in her direction. Harry lay helplessly underneath him, wondering if it was possible for his red face to become purple. He thought he would die in mortification. Powerlessly, he watched Amaris scurry out the bathroom and slam the door behind her.

The two mates looked at each other once more and Harry shifted uncomfortably.

Fenrir sighed as he slowly got off Harry, allowing the smaller to scramble to his feet and run out of the shower.

Chapter Twenty Three: Why Must You Be So?

Harry held in a sigh as he looked at Fenrir beneath his lowered lids. He had just gone to his bedroom to throw on some boxers and sweatpants and then Fenrir comes strolling in, still clad in only a towel, and demands to know where Harry learned how to suck off. From his set shoulders and jaw, Harry knew Fenrir wouldn't back down.

Harry hummed and grabbed a sweatshirt, his ears still burning with embarrassment with Amaris coming in and seeing the two on the shower floor. That, and the fact he had caused Fenrir a permanent headache. Pulling the sweatshirt over his head, he turned his attention back on Fenrir. The man didn't seem to be unsettled with the fact of his sister spying on them. He was only ruffled with the fact Harry had given good head.

Taking a step forward, he kept his gaze locked heatedly on Fenrir. "Has it ever occurred to you," he started and kept advancing forward. "That just because I'm a submissive doesn't mean I'm a female? I have my own dick, Fenrir." There. He said it abruptly and bathed in his success of watching Fenrir blink stupidly. "I think I'd know what feels good." With that, he swept past the man and made his way over to the stairs.

A hand grabbed his elbow before his foot landed on the first stair and tugged him flush against Fenrir's naked torso. He tried not to let his mind wander as his face was buried in the prickly chest or as his hands steadied themselves on Fenrir's bare hipbones. "Don't be angry with me, pup. I was just curious." The large hand started to stroke his hair and Harry frowned. Fenrir was acting strange. Stranger than normal, that is.

"It's alright, Fenrir." He nuzzled the chest and tried to pull back but Fenrir kept a tight hold. Harry gasped as the wind was knocked out of him.

He felt the man bend his head forward, his nose tracing Harry's ear. "You didn't get a turn, pup. Don't you think it's only fair?" The hand twisted in his hair slowly crawled its way down Harry's back and settled on his arse. Harry's eyes widened and his breathing became heavier. "I'd like to lick every inch of you, bathe in the sound of your moans." The husky voice grew harsher and the nose by his ear was replaced by a tongue. A rather bold tongue.

"Fenrir," Harry gasped out and clutched tighter at the man's hipbones. "I-," teeth nibbled at his ear.

"Fenrir," It was Amaris this time who shouted Fenrir's name and Harry twisted himself harshly out of the hold, ignoring the man's loud growl. Harry scrambled across the room and leaned against the wall closest to the stairs. He watched as Amaris came down the stairs, her face troubled. Harry straightened up, never before had he seen Amaris like this.

"You'd better have a good excuse for interrupting, again." Harry thought it would be impossible for someone in a towel to look threatening, but Fenrir managed it. But as soon as he saw Amaris' face, his snarl disappeared. "What happened?"

"It's Payne; he wasn't home when we came home, Fenrir. I tried to call him but he's not answering. Lore and Steele are out looking for him now and they said they'd call if they got any leads." She saved her cell phone in her air, her white hair starting to fall in her face. Harry saw deeper… she was frightened. Out of the whole pack, Amaris seemed to share a special bond with Payne. Not necessarily romantic, but a close connection.

And her blue eyes relayed that message.

Fenrir stiffened and looked toward Harry. The smaller refused to look at the alpha, afraid of what he would see. "I'm going to look also." Harry declared, running toward his room. He grabbed his phone, checking to see if there were any messages- there were none, and ran back toward the stairs. Blinking, Harry stepped back, watching as Fenrir buttoned up his shirt and was already dressed in pants.

His eyes were amber, piercing. "You will be staying with Amaris, Harry. I cannot deal with you being in danger." His face left no room for argument, but when was the last time Harry stayed down low in submission?

Harry scoffed. "You can't mean that, Fenrir. I'd be in danger even here. If a stalker can enter this house than I'm sure a werewolf could or a hunter. Please, let me come with you." He looked at Amaris for help, but the woman seemed to be completely in on herself. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her head was bowed. "And Amaris needs to go look for Payne also, she can't possibly stay here-,"

Fenrir reached out and forced his chin to his gaze. "I said no. I feel safer with you here, Harry. Please, no arguing." With one final stare, Fenrir ran up the stairs.

"You'll regret this," Harry hissed at his back, not sure if he felt satisfied as Fenrir jerked at his words. Something didn't seem right. The atmosphere around the house wasn't how it usually felt. There was danger lurking here. Oh, how he just wanted Fenrir's arms wrapped around him again. Everything seemed surreal. It happened so quickly. "Are you alright?" Harry asked Amaris. She took a deep calming breath and nodded. "Everything will be alright." Whether he was saying it for Amaris' sake of worrying over Payne or for his own sake at thinking of Fenrir out by himself, he did not know.

She smiled down at him and took a step forward, wrapping her strong arms around him. "I should be the one comforting you, Harry. Not the other way around." Harry grimaced in her embrace, but returned it out of uncertainty at the future. He was sure Fenrir could hold himself in a fight, although, he had never seen the man fight. Being an alpha had to mean something, right?

"Just because I'm the submissive and you're a dominant, doesn't mean I can't comfort you." Harry shot back, hugging Amaris tighter. "I know how you feel for Payne; you need to be comforted also." She sniffed again and moved them over to the couch.

Harry was still in the embrace, but he was facing the window. It was dark out and he felt something creep down his spine at seeing the dark abyss. What was out there? Who had Payne? Was he…No, he wouldn't even think it. Payne was strong despite his omega status. The man had even told Harry that the submissive's presence made him feel more confident. Harry just had to trust Payne.

His phone rang and he hurriedly grabbed it. "Hello?" He hoped it was Payne, laughing and telling Harry he was ok. Maybe Payne had wandered to get pizza and forgot the phone in the restaurant. Or maybe it was just someone calling him to inform him they found Payne's phone.

It was neither.

"You look so delicious." Harry felt his head plunge in ice water. His eyes were still on the window, completely unsure what was on the other side. Amaris stiffened beside him, she could hear easily and she knew it wasn't Fenrir. "Oh, I have desired you for so long; to do things to you." The voice sounded familiar but the man was doing something to disguise his voice. Harry hated himself for not knowing who it was.

"Romulus?" He ventured. Fenrir had said Romulus, the hardcore hunter, had been the one stalking him- taunting him. Romulus knew he and Fenrir were mates and he would eliminate Harry in order to kill Fenrir.

The voice laughed and Amaris scrambled up to shut the blinds. "No, your alpha misjudged. It was not Romulus leaving you your things… watching you. In fact, Romulus is halfway across the country and hasn't heard of your presence. Yet." Harry grimaced, even when the blinds were all closed and Amaris secured the exits, he still felt as if the man were in the same room with him. "Greyback is loosing his touch. It's rather pathetic he didn't smell me. But I know it was to be expected."

"Is this Payne?" Harry asked, feeling his stomach clench at the thought. Amaris' eyes widened in surprise at Harry's question.

The man seemed to be startled by Harry's question, but he recovered quickly. "You are on the right track." Harry frowned, not understanding. He thought it might be Payne, after all, he was missing- but Harry was foolish for even thinking Payne would do something like this. Why would the man betray him? "I have Payne. If you'd like him back, you'll have to follow my instructions. Alone."

"You must think I'm an idiot." Harry responded icily. "You might not even have Payne with you-,"

"That may be your own judgment," The voice paused. "You will leave the house by yourself. I don't want to see the alpha's sister with you and I don't want Greyback receiving a call from either of you. I have someone watching him and they will attack without hesitance on my order." It seemed like a terrible horror movie Harry was thrown in. "And then what? You'll let Payne go, I hope." The thought of Fenrir being attacked urged him more than saving Payne.

"As soon as you step inside the car across the street, the omega will be released. You have my word."

"Which isn't much," Harry murmured. The line went dead and he snapped his phone shut, looking over toward Amaris. Her eyes were studying Harry.

"You can't go out there, Harry. You'd be handing yourself right over. Fenrir would die if you were killed and he wouldn't be the same if you were broken. I can't let you go out of this house." Harry met her stare straight on.

"So, you're willing to let Payne die?" He knew the question hit her hard as she placed a hand on her abdomen.

Amaris hunched over and sat on the couch, looking in this distance. "You mean more to Fenrir than Payne means to me. You brought him back from the shadows, Harry. You two are real mates… not just a silly romantic pair." Harry stood up and started on his way to the door. He felt numb as he climbed the stairs. Was he really on his way to be killed? Or what Amaris had stated; to be broken?

He entered the kitchen, avoiding the large bay window, and grabbed a knife. It wasn't much, but it would help in his defense. "Harry, please." Amaris was walking up the stairs, her face troubled. "Don't go." Her declaration didn't sound too stern and Harry knew she was debating with herself whether she wanted the chance of Payne back or Harry broken.

"Tell Fenrir what happened, Amaris. Just in case I don't come back, tell him," Before he stepped up to the door, he knew he was doing something rash and foolish. But he couldn't help the memories that consumed him of Payne's nice nature. Ever since Harry had come in the pack, Payne had been there for him, completely supportive. He was always there- and now it was Harry time to do something for the omega. "I love him."

It was the first time he said these words about Fenrir. Before he had been afraid to say them out loud and ironically enough, Fenrir wasn't there to hear his confession. "Harry, please," she made an attempt to grab his elbow as he stepped through the door and into the night. Harry knew she could easily hold him back. A small part of him was hurt by the fact she was letting him leave so easily- that she chose Payne over him.

Stepping out into the night air, his eyes landed on the car across the street. Even if he was standing at a distance from the car, it felt as if he were already in there- suffering. Distinctively, he could feel Amaris breathing at the door, thinking she made a mistake. She didn't.

Jumping off the steps, he made his way down the driveway. The knife in his pocket felt heavy and he hoped whoever was in the car wouldn't detect it. But before he could even step foot off the driveway, another car came skidding to a stop directly in front of him. Harry's heart dropped in his stomach, ready to defend himself. But as the passenger window rolled down, he heaved a breath of shocked relief.

"Get in the damn car," Draco seethed. "What are you waiting for? Get in." And over the car's hood, Harry watched as the other car's door opened and a figure started coming toward them.

Harry didn't waste anymore time and as soon as he was sitting, Draco took off with the sound of burning rubber. "What the hell is happening?" Harry gasped, looking at the back seat, only to see Payne huddled in the corner. The man's face was ashen, blood dripping down from a wound at his temple. But his amber eyes looked alive and conscious. His lips twitched toward Harry, but grimaced a second later.

"I work for the Order." Draco sounded smug as his fingers tightened over the steering wheel. "The Alpha asked me to keep watch over your pack and to make sure nothing happens- to you especially. I started to become suspicious when Bellatrix showed up at my house and started to talk to my father. They work for the Order also," Draco informed, looking toward Harry briefly. "But over time, I realized they want to turn on Tom Riddle- the Alpha. They think by delivering you to him, he'll loose his guard and they'll attack his exposed back. He's quite fascinated with you."

Harry held his breath as they turned a sharp corner. "I don't know why he's so obsessed with you, he's never shown that obsession with me." Draco pouted but turned serious a moment later. "My father wants to become Alpha if they succeed in killing Tom Riddle. And Bellatrix gets to become female Alpha and she also gets to keep Greyback as her prize. You on the other hand, will be shared among the dominants in the Order. And the rest of Greyback's pack is killed."

"How do you know all this?" Harry whispered, gazing at Draco while holding on for dear life.

The blonde submissive smirked, his white teeth seemingly glowing in the dark car. "Because my father trusted me with the information. He even trusted me enough to watch over the omega back there. Pity he didn't realize I was actually loyal to the Alpha and not his own twisted cause."

And then Draco's mask dropped and Harry finally saw what he was glimpsing at over the past few months. Draco Malfoy was his own person… "You're brilliant, Draco." Harry allowed a smile when Draco puffed out his chest. "Have you informed the Alpha about Bellatrix and your father?" His hopes died when Draco deflated and slammed his breaks when a deer came galloping across the street.

"No," was all he said quietly. "It's so hard to contact him. You have to get through a dozen of other werewolves before you get to reach him directly. I don't know how many people are with my father so I don't know who's trustworthy. All we can do now is get your pack together and get to England as soon as possible. Or, simply kill my father and Bellatrix… although, I know there is someone else working with them- I don't know who, but it's a male."

Harry sat back, starting to get frightened again. "You should call your mate, Harry. Tell him to get home as soon as possible."

"Someone is watching him; they said if he received a call from me they would attack."

Draco scoffed, flooring the car again. "You have absolutely no clue how Greyback fights, Harry. He's could take on a whole pack of wolves by himself. Call him, ask him were he is, he probably went sniffing for your omega and doesn't have any means to get back fast. We'll drive him; I'll feel much safer with him here. No offense of course. You might want to call Amaris too, tell her to be cautious."

Harry was already dialing Amaris' number. She answered breathlessly. "Long story short, you need to be alert and stay inside- I'm safe and I'll be coming back with Payne. There might be someone outside the house." He hung up rather quickly and started to dial Fenrir.

His chest was compressing, hoping that Fenrir would answer. What Draco said about Bellatrix wanting Fenrir got him angry, frightened, longing for his mate. "Shit," Harry cursed when Fenrir didn't answer. He tried again and looked up, watching Draco seemingly drive in circles around Fenrir's house. As they passed the house, the car that was there before was gone. "He's not answering,"

Dialing the number again, he watched as something scurried in the road in front of them. At first he thought it was another deer but as Draco slammed on his breaks, his headlights reflected back toward the creature. It's eyes were glowing from the headlights and the silver fur seemed to be highlighted. "Fenrir," Harry cried out, relieved; although his mate didn't look very happy. The wolf was in a defensive position in front of the car, his haunches raised and fur elevated straight up.

At first Harry thought Fenrir had been taken off guard with a car coming at him, but seeing the wolf's position again- indicated Fenrir put himself in front of the car intentionally. "Tell your big bad wolf I mean no harm to you," Draco whispered; his eyes wide as they looked at the alpha.

Harry watched as Fenrir prowled closer to the car, his glowing amber eyes were settled on Draco.

Harry opened the door and stepped around the car toward Fenrir. Instantly, the alpha lost his aggression and simpered up to Harry. "Draco's helping us, Fenrir. He betrayed his father to help Payne and us… we need to get back home." The big wolf's nose came up to his chest and Harry could see the blood around the mouth. He shivered when he thought of Fenrir killing. He had to remind himself it was out of self-defense.

Fenrir's muzzle pushed Harry toward the car, his bushy tail wagging slightly. He was about to enter the back passenger seat to sit with Payne but strong arms grabbed him and picked him up. "I need you with me," Fenrir's voice was husky as he whispered in Harry's ear.

The naked alpha sat in the front seat, ignoring Draco's bright flush. Harry bit his lip as he was set down on Fenrir's lap. It didn't disturb him in the least; he just cuddled up to Fenrir's broad chest and buried his face in the man's crock of neck- inhaling his dangerous scent.

Harry ignored Draco's explanation to Fenrir about the events happening, for he was too occupied with savoring his mate's presence. That, and he didn't want to hear the plans made again to split Fenrir and he up. "I won't let that happen, pup." Fenrir bent his own nose down to trace Harry's exposed neck. "You and I will never be separate."

It was supposed to reassure him, but Harry just felt as though Fenrir jinxed them. "You jinxed it," Harry voiced his thoughts and looked over Fenrir's broad shoulder to see Payne gazing at them through half-lidded eyes. The omega was in pain, but he wasn't voicing his complaints.

Fenrir chuckled and nibbled at Harry's neck.

"You're coming with us, Draco." Harry moved his head back to look at Draco's form as the blonde drove back to Fenrir's property. He ignored Fenrir's slight growl in his chest. "You've done so much, the least we can do is shelter you." He slid his eyes over to Fenrir's and challenged the man. The alpha complied with a nod but his hands framed Harry's face and slowly stroked the smooth skin.

The blonde submissive just gave a nod and pulled at a stop in the driveway. Lore and Steele's cars were already back and Harry felt better knowing that Amaris had protection. Although he was uncertain how much of the Greyback family held Fenrir's intense fighting technique. For all he knew, Amaris could kick Fenrir's arse.

As they started to get out, Fenrir kept his tight hold on Harry. "I can walk perfectly fine, Fenrir." Doubtless, Harry clutched on the naked broad shoulders. The alpha refused to listen and made his way toward the house, nodding in satisfaction as Draco started to help Payne out of the car. The omega stumbled, but placed a hand on Draco's shoulder and limped behind the mated pair.

Amaris was the first to open the door even before they stepped up to the entrance way. She brushed passed Fenrir and Harry and embraced Payne fully, ignoring how the man made a noise of distress. Harry would've liked to see the reunion, but Fenrir swept him inside quickly. Lore stood up from his chair and prowled closer, surveying Harry and Fenrir. "This is a mess," he stated unnecessarily.

"Watch him," Fenrir set Harry down and pushed the brunette into Lore's arms.

Harry couldn't help but to smirk as he watched Fenrir's firm arse disappearing down the stairs. "What is this?" Lore teased, slapping lightly at Harry's chin. "A little pervert making googily eyes on our alpha." Harry pushed Lore away as Payne slumped into an armchair.

Amaris was right at his side, trying to clean off the man's wounds. "Harry, can you get him a change of clothes?" Green eyes slid down to look at the man's bloody outfit and nodded.

He turned to the stairs, only to feel Lore move at his heels. Turning to look at the smirking man, he caught the beta watching his arse, Harry glared. "I'm pretty sure I can make my own way up the stairs, Lore." He had never been in Payne's room, but he was sure he could manage without Lore drooling at his rear end.

"Fenrir said to watch you; I'm going to take my duty seriously." Harry sighed and continued up the stairs. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Draco settle in an armchair in the corner while Steele tried to help Amaris with the healing process. She seemed possessive.

"I can't remember the last time you took Fenrir's orders so seriously." Harry countered, climbing up the third level and toward the fourth.

He felt a hand slap his arse. "That's because I don't get many opportunities in which I can watch a tight arse go up the stairs without an alpha breathing down my neck." Lore stated arrogantly. Harry became slightly uncomfortable. Lore was always like this, but now it seemed deliberate.

His thoughts started running. How was it, that someone would know Payne would be home by himself tonight? How was it, that someone could easily drop Harry's things off in his room and not leave a trace? Why would the man on the phone say he was on the right track by accusing Payne?

Harry felt his breath hitch and he stopped on the stairs, feeling icy fingers trace his spine.

Someone within the pack was a traitor.

Someone was working with Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix.

Slowly, Harry turned around to look up at Lore beneath his lashes. "Harry?" Lore immediately lost his playful attitude and seemed honestly concerned. His nostrils were flaring. "You smell of fear,"

Lore could be feigning concern. Steele could be the traitor, because he was the quiet one of the pack. Or Payne could've inflicted his own wounds and played along, wanting a different position rather than the omega. Amaris could be the traitor; she was in her younger brother's shadow….

"Harry, I-," Lore paused, his back stiffening to alertness. "I smell gas."

For a moment, the two stared at each other.

And then all hell broke loose as fire seemed to sprout out of nowhere, raging.

It was like his family's murder all over again.

Harry screamed.

Chapter Twenty Four: Stop Drop and Roll

There was fire everywhere. Harry stared at Lore, seeing the man's face turn aghast. "Fuck," the beta swore and wrapped his arms around Harry's still form. Harry allowed the man to pick him up and cradle him against his chest. It wouldn't have mattered if Harry wanted to be put down anyway- he couldn't move. How could he? This was the most horrendous thing that could happen in his life right now.

They turned down the stairs but Lore stumbled back when fire blocked his exit. Swearing again, Lore climbed higher and set Harry back down on the landing. "Snap out of it, Harry. I can't carry you." Harry stared.

Without warning, Lore slapped Harry across the face with a loud crack. "What the hell?" Harry roared, placing a hand to his burning cheek. His face was becoming sweaty and beads of moisture were falling down his face.

"You need to face reality- pup. We are in danger. Now is the time to prove to me that not all submissives are weak and pitiful." Lore softened his expression somewhat. "I know what you're thinking at the moment, Harry. I am not a traitor. If I were, wouldn't I be standing in a position that isn't surrounded by flames?" Harry grimaced but gave a nod in agreement.

"What are we going to do?" As he asked this, he looked around the fourth floor of the house. He had never been up here before, how would he know where there was a decent window? "How about Fenrir and the others?" And the traitor.

"Right now, we will worry about our own arse." Lore brushed past Harry and motioned him to follow. "There is a bedroom up here that has a slanted roof underneath it. We can climb through it and jump" Seeing Harry's look, Lore sighed. "You are a werewolf. We can jump safely, much better than humans."

Gathering up his courage, Harry followed behind the beta. As easy as it was to point a finger at Lore, Harry knew better. The man was an absolute arse but he would never betray Fenrir. Plus the fact the fire was about to burn them was another great reason why Lore wouldn't betray them- he would be killing himself in the process. And Lore was someone who prided in self-survival.

He ran after Lore, ignoring the voice at the back of his mind urging him to jump through the fire to see if Fenrir was ok. That wouldn't help matters in the least. He just hoped Fenrir would be smart enough to get to safety and not worry about Harry. "Come on, hurry." Lore urged, hurrying into the hallway of doors. Orange flames were eating up some of the doorways and Harry flinched backward as one burning panel detached itself from the wall and fell at his feet.

His eyes teared up from the smoke and the intense heat and the fact he was stuck behind the burning piece of wood. Lore whirled around and cursed, seeing Harry trapped. "Jump, pup." Harry whimpered falling back on his arse as the flames started climbing higher. "You need to hurry, Harry." Lore seemed to hesitate, looking behind him toward the hallway that was slowly being eaten by flames- but not yet destroyed like the section where Harry was.

Harry tore his shirt off as flames started to catch at the hem from the fallen piece of wall. The deep burn on his skin made him cry out again. It hurt and the fire was slowly starting to enclose around him, reaching out to claim him. His lungs were slowly starting to shut down and deep coughs were making their way past his lips. The tears he shed seemingly turned to dust as soon as they landed on his lashes.

He couldn't die like this. Not when Fenrir would die if he would. The man had just found life, Harry couldn't take it away.

The remainder of his clothes shredded as his wolf came forward. With driven determination, his body arched over the flames, wincing slightly as the fire tickled him. But he successfully made it over and trotted over to Lore, seeing the man smirking widely. "Come on then." Lore turned his heel and instantly, his clothes ripped like Harry's and his brown coat sprouted.

The dominant wolf charged forward with the black submissive at his heels. Harry dodged another falling piece of wall and panted the whole way.

Lore made a sharp turn into a bedroom just as the hallways flashed in bright light with the fire. Harry yelped as the flames followed him in rather closely and the brown wolf looked back briefly and then leaped toward the window. Not just leapt toward it- but Lore cleanly jumped through the glass, shattering it. Harry whined, turning in a short circle, debating on the broken window. Most the glass shards were in place, looking like a monster's mouth with sharp teeth.

Harry howled loudly as he leapt out the window.

Feeling the glass slice his thigh, Harry shut his eyes tightly.

He only opened them again when he felt his body keep falling and not land on any roof Lore talked about. Just as he thought, he had jumped cleanly over the slump of roof where Lore was currently standing, watching him fall with exasperation.

Harry gave an ironic wolf laugh.

-FH-

Fenrir paced in his wolf form with the white submissive wolf next to him. His gaze was locked on his burning house, watching as bright orange flames ate away at his estate. He didn't spare a glance toward the shaking white wolf, he didn't care. All his attention was on his mate. He kept his senses wide open, listening, hearing, smelling, feeling; all for his mate. The fact he wasn't dead yet made him slightly more confident that Harry was still living.

He growled pacing the hard ground. The white submissive shifted awkwardly and then fell on his stomach as Fenrir glared at it. The foolish boy had gone running downstairs just as the fire had started and Fenrir had been forced to 'save' the boy. As they had ran through the walkout downstairs, the submissive had informed Fenrir Harry was on the top level with Lore. The two then proceeded into the woods, watching the burning from a distance in their wolf forms.

Fenrir prowled, his face down low, watching the house.

Someone cracked a twig and he lifted his head in alertness, watching the deep forest. A part of him was ready to pounce if an enemy showed up the other was waiting for it to be Harry, ready to great his mate properly. His nose flared, sniffing, and rejoiced inside that it was part of his pack. But it wasn't Harry.

A pure white wolf, the same shade as the submissive at his feet, came trotting out the deep woods and toward Fenrir. Her blue eyes were worried as they gazed around Fenrir, in hopes to see Harry.

Fenrir growled low in his throat at her. Someone had betrayed him. He knew it wasn't Lore nor Harry- but he couldn't be sure it wasn't Amaris. He wished like hell it wasn't her, he wouldn't be able to stand the fact of his biggest supportive in life turned out as a traitor.

She laid her ears flat against her head and whimpered, dropping on her stomach like the submissive Malfoy had done. She was whining quite loudly, successfully covering Payne and Steele's arrival. The two wolves looked at Fenrir's snarling face and dropped down instantly. Their gazes were on the ground, completely showing submission. Fenrir stood before them, his stance defensive and dominant. One of them was the traitor. One of the wolves he had handpicked personally turned on him.

A howl in the distance made his concentration snap and his ears perked up, twitching. He knew that call, his wolf knew it.

Tipping back his muzzle, Fenrir howled back- his breath visible in the night.

He couldn't help a predatory smile cross his wolf lips as Harry gave an excited yelp back, his clumsy feet sounding even from across the woods. Fenrir backed away from the fallen werewolves, his tail wagging exaggeratedly. Finally, a black wolf leaped in sight, the submissive's tongue lulling out the corner of his mouth in a grin. Fenrir trotted casually over to his mate just as Harry ran to meet him, and he gave the boy a large, sloppy, kiss across the face.

Harry scoffed, but returned the kiss- an innocent one to the nose. Fenrir gave a quiet whine, sure only Harry could hear, and nuzzled the small wolf. His mate was alive and well enough to greet him. At the moment, that's all that mattered.

Lore came dragging his feet behind Harry, seemingly rolling his eyes upwards at the two of them. But within seconds, his persona changed and he turned a snarl in the wolves' direction. Taking on his beta role, he roamed the line of wolves before him, sniffing.

Fenrir nipped Harry in the neck and then backed away slowly, making sure Harry was indeed alright and then turned his attention on his pack plus one. He was debating on which was the best step to take. Safety of Harry was the highest priority, but yet, he couldn't face the fact that one of his family deceived.

He pushed at Lore and started to walk away. With a clear message for them to follow, they slowly got up off the floor and followed their alpha. He would take them away from civilization, lead them away from these troubles. Maybe then, he can discover the traitor and try to communicate with them- convince them of their mistakes. Of course, he wouldn't forgive so easily. He would destroy them and then build them back up. Perhaps, if Payne wasn't the betrayer, they would find themselves to be the next omega of the pack.

As he prowled through the woods with his pack behind him, he noticed their movements began to become hesitant. Turning around, he realized why. One of the pack members hadn't moved from their position and the rest of the pack were on edge of leaving one behind.

It was Harry.

Fenrir growled, showing his teeth at his mate. Out of any other candidate, Fenrir expected this rebuttal. But not his own mate.

Harry was on his haunches. Being the smallest wolf in the whole pack, even smaller than the Malfoy, he looked even more miniature as he gazed puppy dog toward Fenrir. Those green eyes caught and hooked Fenrir into prowling back toward him. His pack stayed where they were, watching him.

As he came next to Harry, he latched his jaws around his mate's muzzle in a threatening bite but he didn't break the skin. Harry gave a shudder and then his body slowly turned human. And naked. Fenrir stiffened and positioned his body between his mate and his packs' gazes. "Don't do this Fenrir." Harry whispered his face pale and full of soot from the smoke. If they weren't in this position, Fenrir would think him adorable.

Turning human himself, Fenrir leaned forward and brushed noses with Harry. "Don't do what, pup?"

Harry leaned away and Fenrir's chest rumbled at the negative movement. He reached out a hand and pulled Harry close again. "Don't let the traitor go free. You know there is someone among us that isn't trustworthy, you have to. But then… why are you leading us?"

Fenrir laid Harry upon his chest and stroke the submissive's hair. His eyes took note on the bleeding thigh and the slight burn Harry had on his body. It made him even more aware that someone at his back wasn't reliable. "I'm doing the only thing I can bear, Harry. We cannot stay here and I don't want to waste anymore time, I don't know how far away Malfoy or Bellatrix is. I'm uncertain of how many people have their backs and support the idea of the Alpha's downfall."

"So?" Harry murmured in his ear. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking us away from society. Like the animals we are. Maybe then we can disappear for awhile." All he would've liked to do was hold Harry, to comfort him, but they needed to continue on their way.

"You think we can just fall away from our enemies and live like real wolves? Fenrir, that's craz-,"

"Enough." Fenrir growled, forcing Harry to turn wolf. The black wolf stumbled dizzily and blinked up at him. "I need you right now, Harry. I need you beside me with my decisions." He leaned down next to the wolf's ear, breathing, "You don't understand how painful this is for me."

With that, he turned back to his wolf, easily overpowering Harry in size.

-FH-

Harry trudged along with the rest of the pack. He avoided Fenrir's presence and stayed behind the man instead of beside. He thought the man crazy by bringing along the traitor.

But Harry knew why.

The man was wounded and in denial. He thought he could change the traitor's mind, but Harry knew otherwise. Perhaps he faced reality because he wasn't in this pack for long and Fenrir had grown close to all of them, surely it would hurt Fenrir much harder than Harry. The thought of it being Amaris was probably even more of a burden for Fenrir to carry. The man wouldn't be able to stomach that. His words still rang with Harry. You don't understand how painful this is for me.

Looking sideways at Amaris, Harry thought, yes, Fenrir, I do.

He remembered his own family, being brutally murdered. And he remembered watching Sirius from just across the street but seemingly a lifetime away. The thought of one of them being unfaithful would make his stomach twist unpleasantly. Having family turn on you is something Harry didn't wish for on anyone. Especially his mate. Fenrir was burdened with the protection of his pack and the knowledge he had a turncoat. Harry just wished he could take some of that weight and help Fenrir.

Perhaps… perhaps he could.

Harry jogged ahead of Lore and bumped sides with Fenrir. The alpha glanced dominantly over at Harry, seemingly unemotional. But Harry knew better. The man would be touched by Harry understanding his decision and standing by him.

As if the man read his mind, the alpha leaned forward and licked his cold nose. Harry simpered stupidly and jogged along Fenrir to keep up the alpha's long strides.

He had no idea where they were going. Somewhere up north, farther and farther away from the burning house.

-FH-

Harry sneezed, his body trembling with cold. They had been walking well into the night. Snow was falling and blowing heavily and the snow on the ground was the deepest Harry had ever seen it. He had fallen at the back of the pack along with Draco- both submissives having trouble getting through snow in which reached their bellies. The rest of the pack walked easily over the banks, and seemed to be annoyed with the two submissives for lagging behind.

Harry made a coughing noise, relative to a laugh. Draco looked sideways at him, the silver eyes asking him what he thought was so amusing at a time like this. The white wolf could hardly be seen in the blizzard, he looked like a moving snow pile.

A large snowflake landed directly in Harry's eye, making him pause and sniff with annoyance. That had hurt. Egh.

Draco stopped with him and moved beside him, rubbing their fur along side each other for warmth and comfort. Harry opened his eyes and playfully nipped at Draco's ear. The white wolf whined and tackled him to the snow. Harry sunk into the snow, the white substance easily drowning him. Although it was cold and wet, Harry was having fun. Perhaps, his pup wanted out of this serious situation.

He sniggered and slowly started to tunnel into the snow, crawling under layers of cold slush. Draco whined and pawed at the snow where Harry disappeared from. The white wolf bent his head down to look at the hole Harry tunneled through and decided to go after his black friend.

Harry's belly was stretched out on the ground while his front paws scratched a tunnel ahead of him. The darkness welcomed him. At least down here, there were no ice chunks flying in his eyes. Draco kept nipping at his tail, causing Harry to pause in his works and snarl behind him. His friend seemed to be enjoying himself as well.

Above them, they heard howling and they both winced. It was the pack, looking for them. Harry could smell them coming closer and he paused in his burrow digging. It was a pity they couldn't stay down here and hide away forever.

He knew as soon as Fenrir stepped directly above him. The alpha was growling and digging at the snow from above him. Harry sneezed again as the snow landed in his nose and face. He backed away but only got a few feet until his arse bumped into Draco's face. Before he could push further, the snow caved in from above them and Harry blinked dazedly up at Fenrir and Lore, both dominants looking down at him in disproval.

Harry flattened his ears and gave an innocent whine. Fenrir would have none of it; for he dipped his muzzle down and grabbed the scruff of Harry's neck with his jaws. With ease, Harry was pulled out of his little den and out into the blowing cold again. If he were human his face would be bright red in embarrassment as Fenrir kept him in his mouth and started to walk forward again. He was far too big to be carried around like a small cub.

He whined loudly and successfully squirmed out of the alpha's jaws. Landing in the snow, he was urged forward by a bump in the arse. Harry growled and started to go forward again with Fenrir directly behind him. His oversized paws kept tripping with the deep snow and it made life hell. The pack started going on again but Harry didn't feel as if he had any energy left. With a shudder, he went down in the snow and laid on his back for Fenrir. The alpha huffed, his breath becoming a large cloud in the air. With a pensive look, Fenrir dipped his muzzle down lower and traced Harry's vulnerable belly. He seemed to be contemplating on an issue, for his gaze looked deep in Harry's eyes.

Fenrir stiffened and then made his way over to a clump of trees. He started digging into the snow and made himself a small den. Watching his pack, he laid down in the snow- a simple gesture that they were done traveling for the day and they should make their way over. Harry lifted himself up and was pushed back down by Lore as the beta rushed by. The black submissive snarled and pounded after the brown dominant.

For a time, the pack straightened out what they were going to do. Fenrir seemed grumpy about the pack making their separate dens and instead expanded one to become big enough for everyone to fit in. It dipped in a way where the wind wouldn't be howling toward them and instead above them.

Harry was giddy as he jumped last into the den, causing the wolves he stepped on to become angry. He scoffed at them and angrily dug his muzzle in between Lore and Draco to burry himself beneath the two. They made annoyed sounds but complied to keep Harry warm. With his face against the snow and Lore settled half on top him, his gaze settled across him at Fenrir. The alpha was staring back at him, heatedly. Harry cocked his head the best he could but he became guarded when Fenrir pounced up from his position and climbed out the den.

The rest of the pack looked up at the crouching alpha, those amber eyes were drilling into Harry as he seemed to be waiting. Harry whined, not wanting to leave the warmth of his pack, but lifted himself up anyway and clawed himself out of the small den. Fenrir flanked him immediately, seemingly clingy to Harry's tastes.

Harry was pushed along toward the cover of the trees, not far from the pack. Fenrir kept rubbing himself against Harry's coat and butting noses with him. Even in the cold, Harry could smell the heat coming off from Fenrir… he was aroused. Harry's stomach dropped at that as he was pushed rather harshly to the ground. He didn't understand why Fenrir was acting this way, especially at a time like this.

His eyes widened as he felt Fenrir mount him from behind and the alpha's claws dig into his back. This shouldn't happen this way… Fenrir always denied Harry before and now he was…

Harry turned human, his skin instantly becoming cold. If he were human, he probably wouldn't last long in this weather.

He turned around and pushed at the alpha wolf. "What the hell are you doing?" He hissed quietly, not wanting to bring attention from the pack.

Fenrir turned human and crawled back toward Harry, his grip tight on the smaller's shoulders. "I want to mate with you, is that so difficult to understand? I would've thought you wanted this- you told me as much." He leaned forward and bruised Harry's lips with his own. It wasn't the same kiss Harry remembered; it was far too harsh and controlling… desperate. The man's body language was all wrong too…

"No," Harry whispered, trying to pull away but Fenrir gripped his arm tightly as his other came down to wrap around Harry's manhood. The calloused fingers were harsh as they brushed painfully. It wasn't arousing in the least and Harry winced as the man gripped tighter, creating bruises. "Stop this Fenrir," Harry pulled away and the hand on his shoulder only tightened while the one on his manhood moved to his thigh and squeezed. Painfully.

Harry whimpered as Fenrir forced him deeper into the snow and his burly body straddled him. He looked up into the amber eyes that held not one shred of Fenrir. "You're scared." Harry realized. "You think we won't make this out alive, that's why you want to mate right now-,"

"Of course not, we aren't in danger." He went on squeezing Harry's thigh, trying to spread the clenched appendages.

"Really? You don't know how many people are on our trail right now, you still don't want to confront the traitor-,"

"Hush," The hand went back to his manhood and tried to stroke him. Harry felt disgusted… dishonored. He trembled and tried to rip away again, but then Fenrir circled his neck and squeezed agonizingly.

"Please, Fenrir, please stop." Harry cried softly, hating those hands the first time in his life. Fenrir stroked him rather roughly and Harry snapped. With a clawed hand, he brought his arm out and slashed Fenrir across the face. The alpha immediately let go as his face split open, crimson liquid leaking out of the lines and staining the snow covered ground.

Harry stumbled back away from the man and out of the corner of the eye he saw Lore quietly approach them in his wolf form. Ignoring the beta, Harry stood up shakily and sucked up his tears. "I have told you before, Fenrir, that I would mate with you. But not like this. It can't be out of fear." Pausing, he watched Fenrir's hunched form with lowered lids. "And you will never violate me like that again."

Fenrir looked up at Harry, amber eyes back to blue again. They traced Harry's bruises on his neck, thigh, and arm. And then Harry watched as the alpha showed the rawest emotions Harry had ever seen.

Those strong lips trembled, seemingly in shock. A veil of moisture appeared in those blue eyes as they looked up at Harry- a loss of what to do or say. The alpha then placed his bloody face in his hands and his broad shoulders shook. "I'm sorry," The voice came out muffled with his hands.

Fenrir looked up again and reached out a crimson stained hand toward Harry. His face expression was in agony as he pleaded with Harry. "I'm sorry."

Harry allowed his tears escape him. Not just because the one he trusted most had violated him, but because of this whole situation. He let a sob escape his mouth as he dropped down on his arse, vaguely aware that Fenrir took off running in his wolf form- deeper into the woods. The alpha was ashamed but Harry couldn't bring himself to call after him. He brought his legs up to his chin and bowed his head on his knees. He let his fears escape with sobs, the unfairness of it all. How could his life be torn apart once again? He had just found his family, why did it have to be taken from him?

His tears kept coming and his breathing became heaves as he felt a warm tongue to his temple. Peeking sideways, he saw Lore whining next to him. That only made him tremble with sobs more. Lore shouldn't be concerned for him- he should be teasing him. "Harry," Lore whispered, turning human and taking him in his arms.

Harry latched on the larger frame and buried his face in the man's neck. Lore dragged a naked Harry on an equally bare lap and comforted him. It wasn't awkward to Harry. It was a type of love he had for Lore in which he would name it as brotherly. "What are we going to do?" Harry chocked, trying to quell down his tears. "How are we going to survive this?"

"We will," Lore's voice was soft as his hand stroked Harry's hair. "You wouldn't catch me being snubbed off. I don't know about you though, pup. I guess I can try my damnest to protect you… that is, if you agree to wash my laundry for a month." Harry laughed, tightening his hold on Lore.

"I believe that sounds like a fair deal. But if I save your life, you have to shovel the driveway for me." Lore gave a chuckle.

"I suppose," Lore pulled away from Harry. "Get ready to collect my underwear, pup. I want you personally to come to my room and sort through the clean clothes and dirty ones. A nice sniff at the crotch should to the trick." Harry grimaced and Lore laughed, changing back into his brown wolf.

Before he could ward off the beta, Lore had come closer and ran his wet tongue the length of his face. Harry transformed into his own wolf and attempted to wrestle the man down with an arm around the large head. Lore gave a playful snarl and dogged the reach, successfully bumping Harry back to the ground. Lore sniffed superiorly and walked back to the den with his tail held high. Harry grinned and followed behind the beta.

That night, Harry snuggled close to Lore, but half way through the night- Fenrir came back. Harry welcomed him with a tired kiss to the nose and then allowed the man to sleep on top of him. It was probably the best night of sleep he could have when danger lurked among them. Ironic the sleep came easily to him, considering they were literally sleeping with the enemy.

Chapter Twenty Five: Shattered Reflection

Harry jerked awake when he heard a vibrating noise.

Fenrir scrambled off him and everyone else started to stir. What the hell was that? It sounded like a… Harry got to his paws and looked around the snow den. It was a cell phone. He knew that sound all too well. Before he could really see the whole pack, the bastard, Lore, stood up and blocked his vision.

And then it happened…

It was familiar to Harry but he still felt odd when it happened. Fenrir used his position as alpha and forcibly transformed everyone in the den, save for Draco. Harry moaned as his body jerked and the cold hit him harder without his thick coat. The rest of the pack groaned as Fenrir jerked them harder than necessary. They were all nude, but it didn't matter to them in the least. They were werewolves right now- deep into the wolf mind. Such a thing as nudity meant nothing.

Harry leaned against the snow den and looked up at Fenrir whom had taken position above them on top the snow bank. He looked intense; with his short silver hair blowing harshly in the wind and the slashes Harry gave him last night still deep and crimson. The alpha's body language was on the defensive as he crouched down in a hunch. Those blue eyes surveyed every one of the pack members and even brushed over Draco's wolf form.

"I have held this off far too long," he murmured dangerously. Harry shifted uncomfortably as he glanced at the rest of the pack. They were all gazing up at Fenrir with emotions of fear and anxiety. "I know I have a traitor among my pack, my family."

Harry knew the man was in pain. His body language may be strong, but Harry could feel the mental pain. "I would like for that traitor to take this moment to step forward and confess. Trust me when I say the consequences will be less severe if you come forward now."

Immediately, Harry looked over at Amaris, knowing Fenrir was secretly watching her also. She was shivering, her arms around her chest and her hair in her face. Payne twitched beside her as he held his head down also. Steele was looking up at Fenrir with a blank expression. It seemed as if no one would step forward… or maybe… just maybe there was no traitor. But Harry knew better, all the events pointed toward one.

Just as Fenrir opened his mouth to speak once more, Amaris broke down crying. "It's me." She cried.

Harry felt his stomach drop and he made a sound of disagreement in his throat. Fenrir didn't move, his attention drilled on his sister- as if he knew this would happen. "I'm sorry…" She cried harder and everyone stayed silent and let her tears come. It was if the pack were grieving along side her. Looking over at Fenrir again, Harry knew the man was sobbing inside, screaming at the unfairness.

"I put the gas in the house," she cried harder, her body shaking with sobs. It was hard to hear her, but it was silent enough to make out what she said. "I convinced Lore to keep Bellatrix in the house," Harry winced. "And I didn't stop Harry from leaving the house last night…" Her eyes looked over toward Harry. "I'm sorry… I had to do it. I was forced to do it."

There was a tense silence.

"Because of him," Amaris jerked a finger toward an emotionless Steele. "He threatened Payne's life if I didn't corporate. Please Fenrir, my little brother; I didn't do this because I wanted to. I did it because I love Payne." She placed her head in her hands again and shook. Harry was brought back to last night after Fenrir had forced himself on him. Reading his mind, Fenrir's gaze settled briefly on Harry.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Fenrir snarled at a smirking Steele.

"I don't regret what I did." Lore was shaking next to Harry, his fingers curling into fists every once and awhile.

It must be hard on Lore also. The beta was good friends with Steele. But never once would he imagine the man turning on him. Harry slumped deeper into the snow, hating this. "And why did you do it?" Fenrir was deeply calm- almost calm before he pounced and tore the man to shreds. Harry was sure Fenrir would be debating on what he should do with Amaris. Looking at her, Harry was slightly sympathetic for her. She did it for Payne.

The omega was huddled close in on himself, not wanting the chance to look at anyone. "Same reasons as Lucius and Bellatrix. The head Alpha of the Black Moon Council is getting far too sloppy and weak. We cannot have an Alpha like that on Council. You know just as I, Fenrir, that it's cut throat for that position as Alpha. Once Riddle is assassinated, every werewolf will bow down to the one who held the knife." Steele paused, his fingers playing with a small cell phone in his grasp. "At first, we wanted you as the Alpha… but then you got a little soft." His charcoal eyes looked over toward Harry.

"And then we came to the conclusion Lucius would be a fine Alpha. Bellatrix as the female Alpha- something Riddle refused to take with his power. Of course, our Lady Alpha needs a prize. And she has picked you." Harry growled low in his throat, clenching his fists like Lore had done earlier. Steele snapped his attention on Harry and his grin stretched in a smile full of teeth. "Ah, but of course, that is not the only reason I did this, Fenrir. You see, I want Harry just as much as any other dominant would. While Bellatrix plays with your defeated body- the whole Council court will be enjoying time with our little submissive here. I get first dibs."

Harry backed down. Fenrir crouched lower, growling but Lore was the one that surprised Harry the most. The beta's arms sprouted more fur as he stood protectively in front of Harry. Despite the fact Fenrir was putting barriers on the pack from changing into full wolves; Lore seemed to accomplish the claws and hair.

Steele snickered at Lore. "What is this? Protecting him now, Lore? If I remember correctly, the conversations we shared-,"

"Shut up." Lore growled.

"Were mostly taken up by way of you coming up with-,"

"Shut up."

"…creative ways in which you could ram yourself into that 'small body'," Steele laughed and Harry felt sick. Lore launched himself at Steele, easily gaining dominance and pounding his fists to the golden head.

Harry was sick, disgusted. He looked at everyone in turn. Steele and Lore were fighting, not playful like all the times before, but actually drawing deep blood and gashes. Fenrir was still gazing at the two fighting werewolves, debating what he should do. The man's face was shut off but his canines were bared in a revolted snarl. Payne was crying at the far corner with Amaris trying to plead with him. The omega just flinched away from her.

Harry's lips trembled as he looked over at Draco. The white wolf was huddled into the opposite corner, watching everyone with awed eyes. Mercury met green and Harry had to turn away in embarrassment. This was his pack, his shattered pack.

Lore and Steele yelped and jumped away from each other. Harry frowned. It was if something magical had forced them apart. And then he saw the source. Fenrir was standing at the bank again, but this time, his face was transformed into an expression that sent chills down Harry's spine. "You are wrong on one thing, Steele. I have not gone soft." And if his eyes were anything to go by, Harry had to agree whole heartedly.

Steele backed away from Fenrir. "You won't kill me," Harry backed even farther away from everyone and sat down next to Draco. The white wolf cuddled close to him and nuzzled his neck.

"Oh? But if I let you live, that would be considered soft. And like I said before, I am not soft. You mistook my love for my pack as weak, but you never looked beneath the surface were the monster still lurked, ready to lunge at any danger that came to my family. You are a threat to my family, to my mate… I cannot let you live, my old friend." And then Fenrir morphed into his large wolf and came bounding into the snow den.

Harry gulped, feeling fear for Steele but an odd sense of pleasure. Fenrir looked completely alpha then as he bounded over to Steele. The wolf's ears were erect and his eyes were intent as they zoned in on only Steele. The traitor grimaced and started running away. "You won't get away, they know where we are- they'll be here-," his phone slipped from his hand as he tried to dig himself out of the den.

Fenrir got to him first and latched his teeth on the man's ankle, the snap sounding throughout the cold environment. Harry watched in awe horror as Fenrir easily moved Steele around like a rag doll. The jaw wrapped around Steele's mouth and another crack filed the earth. Only, this snap was deeper and final. It left all the occupants breathing heavily.

Harry stared at Steele's emotionless face, those charcoal eyes he had admired before glittered blankly at him. "We will be running," Fenrir started, turning human once again. "They are close and I would like for them to stay just 'close' and not 'here'." He morphed fluidly once again, taking only one step on the bank before he leaped cleanly out.

Before anyone else could transform, they heard a gun fire. "Fenrir!" Harry screamed, turning wolf and scrambling up the bank. Hands grabbed his body and tugged him back down.

"You will stay until I deem otherwise," Lore ordered, he went into his beta role. His fingers dug into Harry's fur, anchoring him back. All Harry could do was whine pathetically. "He is alright, Harry. My guess is he's going after the shooters. He'll come back when he has them eliminated." Lore's voice turned gentle as he tried to calm the thrashing submissive.

Harry slumped, knowing Fenrir wouldn't be eliminated that easily. But it still got his heat to race hazardously.

Lore then snapped his attention toward Amaris' hunched form. "And you," Lore snarled stepping closer to her. "I won't hesitate like Fenrir did. I will snap your neck if you cause any more problems, you got that bitch?" Harry flinched, turning to see Amaris nodded nonetheless. Payne was staring at Steele's dead body.

More shots were heard and Harry whined, looking up at Lore for permission to go help his mate. Lore seemed to contemplate it. "You are the fastest out of all of us…" he grimaced. "But you aren't strong in the least."

Harry morphed, looking up at Lore from his knees. "Please, Lore. You've trained me; you know I can do this. I beat Bellatrix' arse."

"But what will you do once you get out there, Harry? Will you be willing to kill them?"

Looking around at his pack and knowing Fenrir was out there, Harry nodded. "I am," Lore reached down to stroke Harry's hair.

"Then you better get going," Lore pushed Harry forward, toward the snow bank. "And you better not drag me out there by getting shot. Fenrir will have my head and I won't have someone to do my laundry for a month." The black wolf looked back at him, exasperated. But with seconds, he pounced over the rim of the snow bank and made a sharp cut as someone fired. What went past him wasn't a bullet but it looked like a needle of some sorts.

Harry scouted where the shot came from and sprinted towards it. There was a repetitious fire following him from the opposite direction he was running from, but all of a sudden it stopped. He gathered Fenrir got the shooter. Considering there was only one more gun firing- and currently the one Harry was running toward- that meant Fenrir had gotten most of them.

Harry drove on, jabbing in zigzags. He wanted badly to bring down the shooter- to show Fenrir he could do it. The snow was deep, but his determination made his quickness more efficient. Another shot went past his shoulder and he ducked slightly. From his position, he could see the figure in the trees. It looked like a werewolf- and smelt like a werewolf. He wondered why they weren't attacking physically rather than shooting.

The man had his rifle aimed straight toward him and seemed to be waiting until Harry came closer. From the corner of his eye, Harry could see Fenrir bounding along side him from a distance and then disappear in the trees. Harry growled, entering the trees also. Fenrir was always such a worrywart. He could do this… he could…kill. As he got closer, he noticed the shooter took aim toward a charging Fenrir and left Harry target-free.

With a snarl, he leaped and sunk his teeth in the man's shooting arm. Thick liquid poured in his mouth, staining his teeth crimson. The man made a pained cry and tried to knock Harry off with his free hand, successfully dropping his rifle. Harry endured the hit, falling to the ground on his back, but he got up seconds later and latched his jaws around the knee. The shooter screamed and dropped to the ground. His body shook, about to turn wolf, and Harry was presented with the moment of killing. The man's vulnerable neck was bared just for a second…

But he couldn't do it.

Fenrir bumped him aside and cleanly broke the man's neck like he had done with Steele. Harry whined when the man looked up at him, his mate's muzzle was dripping with blood and he looked frightening. The alpha understood Harry's fear and looked slightly hurt. Just as Fenrir was about to prowl back to their den, Harry turned human and encircled his arms around the burly wolf's neck. "Fenrir…" he whispered desperately- hating the taste of blood in his mouth. He wouldn't let that stop him- Fenrir needed someone to comfort him.

Fenrir morphed human and sat stiffly in Harry's thin arms. If he wanted to, he could easily knock the small boy away and leave, but he didn't. "I know what you're going through." Harry's face buried in the man's neck. "I know what you're feeling- numb and cold."

"I could never be cold with you here, Harry." Fenrir lifted his arms and tightened them around Harry. It was the strongest embrace Harry had ever received from the man. He pressed deeply in the man's rock hard body. Despite it being hard, Harry was encased with the warmth it held for him.

"You have to remember I love you. No matter what you do…" he looked over toward the shooter's broken neck and brushed his lips against Fenrir's ear. "I will always love you."

Fenrir's face crumbled and he squeezed Harry closer to him, burying his emotional breakdown in Harry's neck. Fenrir inhaled deeply- the scent of Harry- the scent of his mate. It seemed to bring him strength, for he pulled back and his face was determined. "I love you too," leaning down; he touched his lips softly against Harry's. "You give me such strength."

Harry gave him a dazzling smile, butting noses.

In the distance, Lore howled. "I'm guessing we should get going." Harry murmured, giving the man one last innocent kiss on his nose. Fenrir shut his eyes, savoring the small caress.

-FH-

They were making good distance. Harry and Draco hadn't even stalled when there was a gigantic snow bank. It would have been such fun to crawl under…but he resisted.

He was directly next to Fenrir, the man brushing sides with him with each stride. It was meant for comfort and warmth and it helped Harry drive forward. It was odd, going forward with just Amaris, Lore, and Payne. Amaris was dragging on with her head down low- even Payne was frightened of her. Harry winced. Amaris would have a lot of work to do to get her place back in the pack.

And Draco…

Harry didn't know what they were going to do with Draco. He gathered he would be part of the pack- if Fenrir allowed it that is. Seeing the small white wolf at his heels, Harry gave him a tongue full smile.

His smile froze.

It came out of nowhere- silent. The needle sunk itself in his neck.

He stumbled, his pack all pausing- wondering what was wrong with him. They hadn't even heard the shot…

Harry's vision became fuzzy and dizzy. He finally got to know what the shots were- tranquilizers… bloody hell…

His feet were crossing with each other and he gave a loud whine. He gazed at Fenrir's bemused face, savoring his mate's appearance… it could be his last time seeing him.

And then he fell to the ground, his eyes rolling in the back of his head.

Chapter Twenty Six: Calmative Hell

He cracked his heavy eyelids open and shut them quickly once more. It hurt… his body hurt, everything hurt. Bloody hell, what happened again? Ah, yes, the dart full of sleeping shit. He couldn't move at all but he allowed his mind to slowly crawl around him. He could already smell his pack, save for Amaris. But everyone seemed… dead- still. Like him. And the ground in which his body was sprawled out upon was cold and moving.

Opening his left eye a crack, he quickly looked around and then shut them again. He was in a cage. A small cage with Lore sprawled out next to him. They weren't in a car- yet something much larger. A plane.

Harry whined pathetically and someone whined with him. It was Draco. Odd, he was sure that the submissives would be out much longer than the dominants but he could be wrong. He picked himself and leaned his body heavily against the bars of the cage. Behind him in a cage was Fenrir. The cage was far too small for him. The alpha was lying down with his head up. Tired and unseeing amber eyes were glaring out before him. His tongue was hanging out of his mouth, salivating, while each outtake of air he took held a vibration of a growl. The man was trying to fight the drug, but it probably wasn't a good thing…

To his right held a knocked out Payne with a half-awake Draco. Mercury eyes were tired as they looked at Harry.

He placed his muzzle in between the bars and Draco did the same. They touched noses in a comforting kiss, both frightened of the outcome. Draco's tongue came out to gently lap at a stray tear that had unconsciously fallen from Harry.

Harry whined once again and collapsed back on the ground. The sound of Fenrir's low growls lulled him back in a drugged sleep.

-FH-

He was still feeling weak, but not as much as before, when he next came through his unconsciousness. The sound of arguing met his ears. "You idiot, you can't give a submissive the same dose as bloody dominants." It sounded like Lucius Malfoy. "They could be dying- and where would that get us? Riddle won't want a dead submissive at his feet."

Shifting could be heard. "I'm sorry, my alpha." Skin on skin contact signaled someone was hit. Harry was guessing Malfoy was doing the hitting.

"Don't give them anymore. You hear me? It will be a miracle if they wake up a week from now." The sound of two sets of footsteps left the room and Harry cracked open an eye. His vision didn't swim and he could see things far better than he had before.

The whole pack was in a room, a dark room where each of them was held back by a heave collar around their neck. The dominants were still out but Fenrir and Lore kept moving and groaning. It was odd how they all were in human form again; perhaps the human could fight off the drug faster than the wolf could. Harry was separated from the pack with Draco by his side. They each had a bowl of water in front of them as if Malfoy thought they could magically awaken and drink to their health.

"Harry," Draco murmured, opening his eyes. "You hear that?"

Harry made a nodding gesture and grimaced when his collar dug into his throat. "You do realize we have an advantage? They think us weaker with the drug than dominants, but it's the other way around. We both got up shortly after we got shot and now again- twice before Fenrir and the others." He paused, his throat dry. His body was still tired, but he was far better off than before. "We can play to that advantage."

Draco smirked, his eyelids dropping in pleasure. "You're right. Act weak."

The two submissives shared a smile- they would be waiting for the exact time in which to strike.

"Harry…" Fenrir moaned in his sleep. Harry blushed, but it was a silly thing to blush about. They were all in a terrible situation, not to mention the fact Harry had no idea where they were. They had taken a plane- but where to? The best guess was England, considering the Alpha was settled here.

A loud clanging was heard as Lore sat up, his naked body glimmering in the dim light. "Harry-," his eyes were saner than Fenrir's was. "Are you alright?"

Harry and Draco shared a look and both remained silent, placing their heads back on the ground. It was best not to bring Lore into their plan. Harry wondered where Amaris was. Was she really innocent? Or did she just say she turned on them for Payne's safety? Considering her absence, Harry thought it was the earlier conclusion. It would break Fenrir more, but perhaps it was a good thing to weed out the traitor and get out of this mess alive.

"Harry," Lore whined, turning wolf again.

Harry was tempted to turn wolf again, to hide his vulnerable nude body, but it was better if they remained human. It would look more convincing if Harry and Draco were rejecting the drug in their human form. Fenrir moved this time, lifting his heavy torso off the ground as much as his collar would allow him. He tried to make his way over to Harry's fallen form, but the chain jerked taut.

"Ah, you are awake." Chills ran down Harry's spine as he heard Malfoy come back. "Bellatrix will be very pleased." It took all of Harry's self control to keep himself from growling. "She has so many fun activities planned out for you."

Fenrir growled, Harry opened his eyes to see his mate trembling with effort to stay sitting up. Three burly men walked in past Lucius and Harry remembered seeing their faces as part of Malfoy's pack. He wondered where they were- if they were somehow in the depths of the Council's lair or maybe in one of Lucius' many homes. Like Fenrir, Lucius had homes scattered across the world- in case of situations like this. Only, Fenrir didn't kidnap packs and hold them in their basements.

"Grab the submissive as well, Bellatrix would like for him to be present—even if he is unconscious." Harry tensed slightly as rough, cruel, hands undid his collar and lifted him up. He could hear Fenrir's growls all the way down the hall as two men hauled him away. The arms holding him were almost gently, cradling like a small child.

That was one thing every dominant underestimated. Submissives.

Harry made a show of his head dropping over the man's bicep. He took that time to watch his mate trying to struggle out of the hold. Fenrir was successful and far too weak to even make a scene. Perhaps it was because he took all his strength in fighting the drug from the beginning. All Harry knew was- he was glad he got to go along with Fenrir. The thought of Bellatrix touching his mate made his blood boil.

"Pup," The man holding him scolded as he resituated Harry in his arms. "He's stirring, alpha. I think he's awake." Harry tensed and tried to remain calm. It was alright if they knew he was awake, but he would have to keep them unaware that he was completely coherent.

He could smell Lucius come closer and cold fingers touched his cheek. Harry groaned, smirking inside. Dominants were so stupid… "Harry…" Malfoy purred, brushing his nose along side of Harry's cheek. It made his stomach weak. "You will have to sit back and watch for now, but I promise you'll have your fun later on after the Alpha is deceased. And I rise to power." Harry moaned again, trying to make it appear as if he wanted to turn his head but too weak to do it.

Lucius laughed.

Harry mentally laughed.

They were brought into a room where a pedestal stood in the middle of the room. Bellatrix was there, covered by a silk robe. Her dark hair fell in tame curls down her back and Harry felt another round of sickness rush through him. "Hurry, I'm far too excited to wait any longer." The two burly man forced Fenrir on the table, strapping his ankles and wrists down. Harry whimpered and the man holding him chuckled. His hold wasn't in the least bit constricting, Harry could easily escape.

He was just timing his release. "Is that the little mutt?" Bellatrix sneered. "Put him on his feet, I want him to see this fully… while I play with his mate." She laughed sharply as Harry was placed on his feet. He was more than aware of his nakedness, but he tried to focus on being limp.

His eyes watched as Bellatrix climbed the table and straddled Fenrir's waist. It was far too close to… Harry ground his teeth- hating her. The way she was laughing as he started running her hands up and down Fenrir's naked chest, as she leaned forward and sucked at his nipples. Fenrir was growling- but that didn't matter to Harry. What mattered was that bitch touching his mate. "Look at the all mighty, Fenrir Greyback," Lucius laughed, enjoying the scene before him. "Completely vulnerable."

She latched her lips on Fenrir's sneering ones.

Harry had never felt such hatred for anyone in his life. His stomach was on fire and his chest was constricted.

And when she lifted her robe in order to straddle Fenrir's manhood-

Harry snapped.

His fangs and canines grew sharp and he ripped out of the man's hold. His body morphed fluidly into his wolf as he bounded over to her. Such glee ran through him as he watched her face turn into surprise. He jumped upon the table and tackled her back to the ground.

Back in the woods up north, he had come in contact with the man shooting at his pack… but he couldn't kill the man.

But now… now his jaws immediately latched on her neck. The hatred for her ran through his veins, making his strength that much stronger. She screamed as his fangs pierced her jugular, but the blood that poured all around didn't stop Harry. He bit down harder, as hard as he could. He had watched Fenrir do it twice, he could do it as well.

A hand gripped the back of his neck and pulled. But before Harry could be pulled away from Bellatrix, a satisfying snap sounded through the room. "You bloody mutt!" Someone yelled as they threw him against the wall. It didn't matter that his head banged painfully against the stone wall. What mattered was Bellatrix's dark gaze was blank and her head laid at an awkward angle. The blood around her looked like an ocean- swallowing her up.

Harry laughed, turning human. His mouth was dripping blood, but it didn't matter…

Nothing did; but being with his mate.

Fenrir was snarling, yanking at his binds. His eyes were narrowed on the man before Harry. "Gregerson," Lucius warned, his eyes narrowing. "Don't kill him." For his partner just being killed, Lucius was surprisingly calm. Of course, that could be because it had happened far too quickly.

Gregerson whirled around and stared at Lucius in fascination. "Don't kill him? He just killed the female Alpha!" Harry giggled at that. His whole body was covered in her blood, it was a beautiful sight.

A sharp slap across his face shut him up. His cheek burned as he laid his head against the cool stone. He began to laugh again. He had just killed someone… he was going to hell. It shouldn't be funny, but his mind wasn't all there. He was delirious. "We didn't need Bellatrix. Only to get her out of Riddle's hair. Bring the submissive and Greyback back to their original room." The blonde man turned his heel. "Oh, and Gregerson? If he isn't breathing by the time we leave for the Council- you will be joining him."

Lucius left and Harry was forcibly picked up.

He didn't struggle, he was numb. Bellatrix's warm blood was cold now- chilling Harry. Over the man's broad shoulder, he could see Fenrir's amber gaze drilling into Harry- understanding what his mate was going through. Fenrir frowned and his eyes drooped again. The alpha was pulled from the table and dragged after Harry.

Once they reached the room again, Harry was thrown harshly down, with a kick to his stomach. Lore was growling, pulling at his chain while Payne looked on bemused. Harry gave them a glance as a hand wrapped itself painfully around his throat. "You're lucky the dominants want to fuck you- otherwise your throat would be crushed right now." Harry morphed into his wolf and snarled, trying in vain to wrap his teeth around the arm.

The man squeezed his neck harder and slammed his head against the wall.

To say Harry's body went slack was an understatement. His mind blacked out and he collapsed to the ground.

-FH-

He awoke again to the pack in a frenzy. They were howling, growling, whining, and trying to pull at the chains resulting in screeching noses from the rusty metal. Harry's ears went back, the sounds going right toward his head. He had a major headache, and they weren't making things better.

Opening his green eyes, he saw them all trying to get at the man who had just entered the room. All but Fenrir were growling and showing their teeth, even Draco's chest was rumbling. His mate was sitting on his haunches gazing at Harry warily. Seeing that the black wolf was awake, Fenrir cocked his head to the side and reached out his paw as far as it could go. It didn't reach Harry, but the submissive was touched at the action.

"Shut up you stupid mutts." The man was carrying two bowls. Behind him, another figure showed up and Harry's stomach dropped.

It was Amaris. Her white hair was limp as it fell in her face. She didn't look at any of them as she carried another bowl. Harry lifted his hackles and growled at her. She was causing his mate pain. Her blue eyes widened as they looked down at Harry's defensive form. "Look at the pup," the man cooed, dropping down on his haunches in front of Harry. "Cute little thing. The alpha promised us we could fuck it…" He placed the bowl down in front of Harry and then unzipped his pants.

Fenrir's head reared back and he lunged against his chains. "Stop," Amaris pushed at his shoulder. "Not until Riddle dies." Fenrir growled, dipping his muzzle down low to glare at the man and his sister.

The man looked longingly toward Harry but zipped his pants back up. "How about the white one?" His eyes wandered over to Draco. Harry stood in front of his friend, his tail in a defensive hook, daring the man to make a move.

"Just give them the damn food and leave." She set her own dish in front of Draco and left the room without a backward glance.

The man sighed and stood up, bending down to place the last bowl he held in front of Fenrir. The alpha watched him with lower lids and then struck out, his canines ripping the man's arm. "Fuck," The man backed away hurriedly and ran out the room, holding his bloody arm to his chest. The door slammed shut behind him.

Harry collapsed in front of his bowl, looking down at the substance. It looked like raw, bloody, meat. His stomach growled with hunger, but he refused to eat it. Looking around, he noticed that Lore and Payne hadn't gotten any food. Simply because Malfoy wanted to kill them off anyway.

Harry whined and butted the bowl with his nose toward Lore. The beta looked exasperated, not touching the food anymore than Harry wanted to.

Harry huffed, sitting on his haunches. Fenrir was trying to tug at the chain- in hopes to pull it from the wall. All he was accomplishing was turning his neck all raw and bloody. Harry's nose dipped down to study his collar. It looked far too large for him… he hadn't even tried to get it off…

He leaned forward, backing away from the wall so the chain was taunt. The collar pulled at his throat, gagging him, but he jerked his head back- trying to slip it through the metal bind. His hind legs were taking small steps backwards while his head was toward the floor. The collar had stopped at a spot behind his ears and he whined- throwing himself back- successfully slipping out of the binding. His body rolled in a summersault and bumped into Lore.

Draco perked up, following Harry's lead in trying to slip out of his collar.

Turning human, Harry panted and looked at Lore's collar. There was a latch at the back- impossible for Lore to undue himself even if he was human. His fingers shook as he undid the latch and the collar fell to the floor with a loud clatter. He winced and hurriedly crawled over to Fenrir.

The man's neck was bloody and Harry tisked softly, stroking gently at the fur around the wound. "Poor Fenrir," He undid the latch, catching the collar before it could make another loud noise. Harry didn't waste anytime with celebrating with Fenrir, for he hurried over to Payne. Draco had just slipped through his bindings and met Harry halfway.

"You're bloody brilliant- you know that?" Draco whispered, his grey eyes alight.

Harry just grinned back at his friend and freed Payne. "It's unlocked," Lore stated, opening the door quietly and looking out in the hallway. He paused and turned to look at the rest of the pack. His navy eyes settled on Harry's blood stained body. "I'm proud of you, pup." Harry's stomach growled in protest at Lore being proud he killed someone.

Fenrir stood up, his knees shaking with effort. It was odd how the tranquilizer acted. It seemed the affect the more dominant figures more than the submissives. His eyes landed on Payne, who had been quite the majority of the time. His yellow eyes were haunted and his hair looked far too dark. Harry didn't blame him one bit. "If you see Amaris," Fenrir started quietly, looking at each one of them in return. "Kill her."

Payne tensed, "No, please no… I don't believe she's acting truthfully-," he shut up as Fenrir leveled him with a stare.

"It doesn't matter." Lore announced, stepping forward. "She turned on the pack once. She put us all in danger- even your sorry arse."

"Lore," Harry whispered, frowning at Payne's trembling form. "It isn't his fault." He reached out a hand toward Payne but surprisingly the omega slapped it away.

Lore and Fenrir went on the defensive, yanking Harry away from him. The whole pack was spoiled. Loyalties and trust were shaky and tempers were easily tampered with. "It is my fault, damnit." Payne cried, his face crumbling. "She did this all for me. It's because of me that we are in the mess."

"Ah, sorry to break this up…" Draco started, whispering. "But I hear someone coming."

The pack all shut up, save for Payne's sniffling. "Shut the hell up." Lore snapped quietly at Payne- that only made the omega sniff louder and his shoulder's shake. Harry crouched down, as Fenrir and Lore stood on either side of the door.

Harry watched with a battered breath as the door opened and Lore slammed his fist in the man's face. The stranger stumbled to the ground but not before Fenrir kicked his head- resulting in the man's neck to snap. It was the only sure way to kill a werewolf. Otherwise, you wouldn't have a sure bet you killed one by stabbing or gunfire. "They're escaping!" Fenrir reached out and grabbed the second man by the back of the neck and with a simple squeeze- the man dropped dead to the floor.

"Hurry," Fenrir instructed.

Harry and Draco held hands as they scampered out the hallway. Payne was directly behind Fenrir and Lore took position behind Harry. A swarm of men came out of the room they were heading toward, and Harry felt his heart start jumping in fear. They had weapons out that looked like a cross between a knife and sword. It seemed rather barbaric, but as they raced toward them, Harry thought they looked frightening.

Fenrir was in the front, knocking as many as he could down to the ground. Some, of course, got past him and charged at Harry and Draco. They were forced to loose contact and dodge opposite ways. Lore came running up behind him and brought him running down a different hallway. "Where are we going?" Harry asked, worrying they couldn't see the rest of the pack.

"My first job is to get you out, Fenrir can handle himself, pup." Harry felt part of him stay behind with Fenrir as they kept running closer to the exit. Wherever that was….

The sound of feet behind them caused Harry to turn his head, hopping to see Fenrir and the others- but he was mistaken as Lucius' pack ran after them. Lore was still behind Harry, a shield between him and the others. The beta's hand was comforting him as they ran. "We can make it, pup. Don't you worry." Lore forced him to turn a sharp corner and they ran faster.

Too bad a couple guards cut them off. "You're not getting anywhere," one of the men spoke. He was huge, almost as big as Fenrir. "You made a mistake from parting with the alpha, we aren't after them- only you," he pointed his stick at Harry.

Lore growled, crouching down as the men behind them started to get closer. With a quick single motion, he rammed his elbows into the men's faces and they both went down easily. Lore grabbed their weapons and speared their hearts with it. Harry turned pale, backing up against the wall. He could never understand how Lore and Fenrir could kill so easily. He had just killed a woman who almost rapped his mate, and he was feeling overwhelming guilt.

There were three men left, including the big man. His amber eyes locked on Harry and reached out to grab him. Harry flattened himself against the wall and tried to bat the hand away. The man laughed and twisted his wrist around. Harry opened his mouth in a silent scream as the man started to turn it the opposite way. "Submissives," He sneered, eyes flashing. "So easy to break." Harry whimpered as he felt his wrist start to snap.

Lore, having just killed the two men behind the big man, growled and attacked him from behind. The man released Harry and went tumbling down to the floor. Green eyes looked down the hallway, seeing nobody but the dead bodies. His small frame began trembling as he crouched down, wide eyes watching as Lore battled the man. For once in the beta's life, he was having difficulty with the fight.

Harry started to breathe heavily as the man from Lucius' pack started banging Lore easily. The man's navy blue eyes closed for a moment and then they opened toward Harry. "Run, you foolish pup,"

The submissive shook his head, hugging himself closer. "I'm not leaving you…" He was being useless. Sitting here, watching Lore get his head smashed in. He crawled on his hands and knees toward the closest dead body and started to tug out the weapon in the man's chest. With a grunt, he pulled it out and walked slowly behind the big man. He didn't want to kill again, he couldn't…

But seeing Lore's bruised and bloody face, Harry brought back the sword and stabbed the man's shoulder blade. It didn't go in very deep, but it did halt the man's beating. Sickly, Harry watched as crimson blood flooded the man's body, leaking down his back. "You little shit," The man stood up, growling. His own weapon was picked up off the floor and he slowly advanced on Harry. "I'll kill you-,"

He brought back his sword, aiming straight at Harry's chest. With a loud snarl, Lore stood up, directly in front of Harry and rammed a weapon in the man's chest. Harry couldn't see much around Lore's back, only the man's face as it turned pale and he gasped. "Take that you fucker," Lore growled weakly.

It wasn't until the large man dropped to the floor that Harry realized that the man didn't go down without a last blow. Lore' legs shook and he collapsed after the man. "Lore…" Harry whispered; his attention on the deep wound near his heart. "Lore," He dropped to his knees near the beta. Lore was breathing heavily, his skin pale and shaky. "You can't die. You fool." His finger's tentatively reached out to wipe away the blood on his face.

The navy eyes were squeezed shut and Harry witnessed a tear make its way down the man's hairy face. Harry felt his own tears well up in his eyes as a wheezing sounded with each breath Lore made. "I never got that kiss I wanted," Lore murmured slyly, a pained grin across his face. Harry ignored him and hurried over toward a guard's body. He tore off a large chunk of cotton shirt and quickly made his way back to Lore.

The sword was already out of his wound, making it easier for Harry to wrap and apply pressure to it. "If you live I'll give you more than just a bloody kiss," Harry whispered, tying the cloth over the wound tightly. He pressed the wound, ignoring Lore's hiss of pain.

The beta's large hands shakily lifted and curled themselves around Harry's small, crimson, ones. Lore stroked Harry's skin, keeping his eyes closed. "Stay with me," he muttered weakly. Harry's throat tightened and his mouth pursed, trying not to sob. Lore's fingers gave a soft squeeze. "Don't cry, pup." Harry's lips trembled as he leaned forward and buried his face in Lore's neck. "Look who's being all sentimental over me… I would have never guessed." Lore brought up a hand and stroked Harry's neck. It was more of a rub because of his weak body, but it sent Harry crying harder.

"You're going to live, Lore. Don't kid yourself; you're the strongest of the pack." Lore gasped shakily, his hand stilling on Harry's neck.

"Give me a blowjob and I'll think about it." His hands fell off Harry and remained still.

"I'm going to get the others…" Harry cried, tears dripping and staining Lore's face. "They can help." Lore remained still but even from where Harry sat, he could still hear the pulse- although weak.

"Just stay with me, Harry." It wasn't even Lore's voice that came out of his mouth. "I find your presence calming."

Before Harry could make another word, hands encircled his neck and yanked him away. His tears blinded him but he could see startling white hair. "Leave him," the man ordered toward a figure near Lore's body. "He's dead, we must hurry." It was Lucius.

Harry cried just as Lucius knocked him out with a hit to the head.

His last words were desperate,

"Lore."

Chapter Twenty Seven: Seeing Double

"Can we really do this, alpha?" A voice murmured unsurely. "All our men are dead besides us. What if the Alpha catches on to our plan?" There was silence and Harry tried to wake himself up. His nose caught the scent of seven men in the small space, none of which were part of his pack. He did smell her though. She was stroking his sweaty hair.

"Riddle will be too fascinated with a submissive at his feet. He will become distracted. If we can just get him enthralled long enough- we can kill him. You all know the plan, stick with it or you will be punished." It was Lucius' voice and Harry felt sick.

The whole pack was utterly destroyed and separated. Amaris betrayed them, Steele betrayed them and was killed, Payne was in depression, Lore was…-, no- he couldn't think that- and Fenrir and he were separated. And poor Draco, being torn from his life and thrown into this hell just because he had a bastard of a father. "How much longer until we get to the Alpha's place?" Another voice asked near Harry.

"Ten minutes,"

Silence and Harry refused to move an inch. His head was throbbing and quite frankly, he'd rather not allow them to know he was awake. He didn't want anymore problems. They were going to the Alpha's place and Harry had to get mentally ready for it. Riddle would no doubt be a brute dominant who craves little submissives, but he was also an Alpha that was going to be killed by Lucius and his pack. Luckily the men and women in the car were the only ones left following Lucius' odd ideals. At least there was no one else in the Council that wanted the head Alpha to be killed.

They planned on giving him to Riddle to make the Alpha turn his back. But why would they risk Harry leaking their secrets? Would Riddle not even care if he was kidnapped? Would he even believe him? Harry remembered Fenrir saying Lucius was a loyal follower to Riddle, perhaps the Alpha would trust Lucius not to try anything.

"Aren't you worried about Greyback hunting us down?" Harry refused to move at the mention of his mate.

"His pack is destroyed, he is wounded- he will not get here in time." That was news to Harry. The last time he had seen Fenrir, the man was battling healthily. He couldn't feel any physical wounds between their mental bond. If Fenrir was life-threateningly wounded, Harry would know. "We will keep a watch out for him when we get there. This must be done; Riddle is far too weak to continue his position."

"Are you sure you aren't just prejudiced against-,"

"No," Lucius hissed.

There was thick tension in the air and Amaris tenderly brushed aside a rather thick piece of his hair. Her cold fingers caressed the bruise Lucius gave him. She seemed so gentle now, why was she doing this? It hurt him to know the motherly figure she once was to him was no more. The pack would never be the same if they made it out alive. Lore couldn't be dead… he was still breathing when he left.

Gods, please be with Fenrir.

A rather large bump, caused Harry to roll slightly but Amaris tightened her hold on him. They must've been in a car… he could smell thick trees around them and dirt. "What if the Alpha has the Court surrounding him? We can't possibly fight off all of them-,"

"Will you shut your mouth? I told you the plan, it will succeed. Most the Court is not there, Riddle likes solitude unless there is a meeting. Everything will go smoothly." Harry hoped not. "Wake him up, Greyback, we're here."

"You knocked him out rather hard," Amaris spoke for the first time, gently tapping his cheek. The car stopped and Harry heard a van door sliding open. He groggily opened his eyes, afraid it was time to stand alone. "Harry," Amaris whispered, raising his face. "Are you alright?" Green eyes narrowed in her direction and she frowned sadly.

"Let go, Greyback." Someone growled out.

"Don't you think we should get him some cloth-,"

"Stay inside the van, they'll be suspicious of your presence." Harry was forcibly taken from Amaris and carried unevenly up stone steps. His eyes adjusted to the morning light. They were in a wooded area with thin tree trunks scattered around the acreage. Their destination laid a rather large house. It was made out of brick and seemed normal enough. It didn't scream Alpha of the Black Moon Council.

Lucius Malfoy stopped and knocked on the front door. Curiously, Harry watched as the door opened and a smartly dressed man opened it. At first he thought it was the Alpha, clearly dominant and strong looking, but it appeared not to be it. "Lucius, pleasant surprise seeing you here. I suppose you'd like to request the Alpha's time?"

Lucius gave an inclination of the head. "Yes, I have brought him a gift. I think he'll be surprised."

Surprise, my arse… He narrowed his eyes at the guard who stood in the doorway. The man Council member looked at him and blinked. "A submissive? Wonderful, he's been longing for one… I will return shortly." The door shut, leaving them on the doorstep.

"We should drug him, alpha." The man holding Harry suggested. "He knows far too much, what if-,"

Lucius whirled around and his face was flush. Harry held in a silly grin. The man was beyond angry. Not necessarily because of the man's suggestion but because he was at a disadvantage at all his members of his pack being killed off. "Riddle will never believe him; he will only be blinded by the boy's presence. If the boy is drugged, Riddle will not be distracted and it will take a few hours for him to wake up- enough time for Greyback to hunt us down." Malfoy barely whispered, it was hard for Harry to hear.

Lucius' eyes ran up and down Harry's face. Being rather peeved at the man, Harry stuck up his middle finger. Grey eyes flashed but turned around when the Council member opened the door again. "He will see you. Of course, the rest of your pack has to wait out in the hall with me. Protection."

The blonde made an understanding statement, but Harry didn't hear him as they moved deeper inside the house. The man holding him dragged him in further and Harry attempted to wiggle out the hold. "Put me down, damnit." Harry growled. "I can bloody well walk." The man ignored him and followed Lucius and the Council member. He could hear the rest of Lucius' pack behind them, following their alpha.

"Put him down, Gregerson." Lucius instructed, stopping outside a heavy door. "I will take him from here." Harry was rudely put down and pushed in Lucius' arms. The man's fingers were like diseased parasites, slowly crawling under his skin.

"You'll never get away with this," Harry hissed. Lucius just chuckled and opened the door. The Council member stood outside with the rest of the pack, watching him inquisitively. The door shut behind them and Harry mentally cried out. Now he would be alone, with an Alpha and a murder.

He was occupied with the door that he didn't look at the man sitting at a dinning table. "Lucius," the voice musical to Harry's ears. How could a psychopath have such an alluring voice? He turned his head to look at the man sitting so calmly and he dropped his jaw in horror and shock.

Tom Riddle, the Alpha to the Black Moon Council…. The Alpha of all werewolves…

…was a bloody submissive…

The man was no bigger than Draco, slightly larger than Harry, but not by much. His lithe body was covered with richly sown clothes, a simple black colored shirt with black dress pants. His black hair was neatly parted and his pale features were aristocratic. To make matters even more bizarre, the man had green eyes. They were darker than Harry's vibrant green, but it still made Harry fell uncanny. It was like looking into the mirror of the future.

Even if the man were a submissive, he had the same air Fenrir and Lore carried. His small shoulders were stiff and ready for any attack. The man's body was even lounged arrogantly on the large chair that sat to his breakfast. Harry watched thin fingers trace over themselves in fascination.

He avoided the Alpha's gaze, considering it was studying Harry just as obsessively as he was studying Riddle. Lucius seemed to be smug as he dropped Harry roughly on the ground at Riddle's feet. Harry's gaze moved from Riddle's body and settled on Lucius as the blonde man bowed respectively at his waist. "My Alpha, I am honored that you allowed my presence on such short notice-,"

"I will allow it this time, Lucius. Make sure it does not happen again." Harry was far too shocked to hide his amusement. Malfoy was getting told off by a submissive… bloody brilliant. "Considering you have brought me something I have desired for far too long…" Riddle purred. "I will let you off with a simple praise of gratitude." Harry sneered. That was Riddle's only fault. Being lusted after was not something Harry would have liked anyone doing. He was Fenrir's…

Lucius made a simpering noise as if he were pleased; Harry knew it was of disgust though. "You deserve only the best, my Alpha."

Harry lifted his head and watched Riddle reach over and took a sip of orange juice. His dark green eyes settled on Harry and gave a sly wink. "Of course I do, Lucius. How ever did you manage to take him from Greyback's clumsy clutch?" Harry tensed and frowned at Riddle. The man's stare did not cause Harry to look back down.

"He kidnapped all of us," Harry replied, glaring.

Tom Riddle looked at Harry and chuckled. Lucius chuckled with the Alpha until the man glared at him. "Such an innocent and amusing creature, he will do wonderfully."

"I'm mated with Fenrir; you will do well not to touch me." Harry clenched his fists and lifted his chin.

Riddle lost his composer and leaned down to touch noses with Harry. "Your alpha can't protect you always, pup. You will do well to realize that." Riddle leaned back again and looked at Lucius. "You may leave me, Lucius. I grow bored of your presence." Harry felt doubt sink into his chest. Riddle didn't believe him, and if he did, the man wouldn't care it seemed. All the Alpha wanted was Harry's body, it disgusted him.

But maybe… maybe because they were both submissives, Harry could try to convince the man.

The thought of the head Alpha being submissive still amazed Harry. How could Fenrir not tell him? Looking at Riddle so composed on his chair, Harry thought that didn't matter. The man carried himself like the most dominant being alive.

Riddle watched Lucius leave with those dark green eyes, so eerie and intense. Once the door shut behind the blonde, Riddle turned back to his breakfast and popped a mushroom in his mouth. Harry growled and shifted on the ground. "Don't you care? You bloody bastard, my whole pack is falling apart and Fenrir may be fighting for his life. He was once part of the Council," he faltered when Riddle ignored Harry. He even ignored the 'bloody bastard' comment.

The Alpha clapped his hands twice and waited patiently. Harry was startled when a man came out of the shadows and bowed his waist low toward Riddle. "Yes, my Alpha?"

"Get the submissive some clothes, mine will do wonderfully." The man bowed down again and left the room. Riddle then pushed another chair out with his foot. "Sit, I would prefer seeing your face without having to look down. It strains my neck so painfully…" Riddle wooed and ignored Harry yet again.

Despite his hatred of the Alpha, the man was a simply fascinating character. Harry had never met anyone like him before. He didn't seem too enthralled with Harry now that Lucius was gone. Could Harry perhaps read the man wrong? Could Riddle just want to kill Harry in order to kill Fenrir? Or maybe the man wanted Fenrir to himself?

Harry sat upon the chair, watching as Riddle calmly cut his steak. The piece of meat was floating in its own blood. Harry's stomach growled in hunger. He hadn't eaten for… how many days? Was it only two?

Riddle looked up at Harry, challenging him with his stare. Harry refused to back down and glared right back. The Alpha's lips twitched and he held out the fork with a piece of dripping steak toward Harry. "Open up," The smell of hot, bloody, steak made Harry's mouth water. Oh gods… He studied Riddle's face, any clues that the man was just mocking and teasing him. "Go on Harry, you must be hungry." It was the first time the man had even indicated he knew who Harry was.

The fork was positioned near his mouth as if Riddle would baby feed it to him. Merlin, he didn't look that weak, did he? Harry growled and snatched the fork away from the Alpha. "I can eat it by myself, thank you."

Riddle seemed to wet himself in pleasure as he lowered his lids in satisfaction toward Harry. "Yes, you will do. I knew it when I first heard of you but I needed proof." Puzzled, Harry paused before eating the steak.

"You mean as your mate?" Harry asked, flushing in hatred. "I have told you already-,"

"You're mates with Greyback, yes, I already knew that." Riddle motioned his hand toward the steak Harry was holding. Taking it as a gesture to eat, Harry eagerly complied. The meat melted in his mouth and he allowed himself a moan. "No, I don't want you as someone to fuck. I think sex is such a trivial action. My goals for you are so much more… pleasing to you and me both."

Feeling brief relief that the man didn't want to take his virginity, Harry leaned forward. His eyes went to Riddle's uneaten steak in want. "What do you mean?"

He was surprised when fingers lifted his chin and brought him close to Riddle. The man placed his lips on Harry's ear. "I mean, dominants are such foolish idiots, don't you agree? They underestimate submissives at any chance-," He paused. "What took you so long?" Harry's eyes widened as he whipped around to see the man earlier, carrying a pile of clothes.

"I apologize, my Alpha." Riddle seethed as he snatched the clothing.

"My guest would like the same dish as I, please hurry this time." Harry watched the dominant run from the room and his lips quirked.

"That is bloody amazing…" He murmured, turning back toward Tom. "You were saying?" What Riddle was saying earlier… it was ironic. Harry had thought that far too many times before.

Riddle smirked at him, sipping at his crystal glass. "I see you agree with me." He paused and pushed the clothing toward Harry. Harry's fingers reached out and caressed the feel of expensive clothing. Any fabric would be nice, he felt exposed this way. Turning a listening ear on Riddle, Harry started to dress. "Like I stated before, I have been watching you. I know much about you, the way you stand up to every dominant that you cross paths with, the way you were forced down upon by a few students from your school and it didn't break you, the way you never feared Greyback…" Riddle leaned forward just as Harry buttoned his pants. "I see myself in you."

Harry was locked on the Alpha's gaze. "You've been watching me for that long? Why?" It unnerved him. If it wasn't for sex than-,

"I need a beta." Riddle leaned against his chair and started cutting another piece of steak. "Of course I needed to find the right submissive to carry on my legacy after I pass on. Having a dominant as the head Alpha will cause far too many dominant battles for power." Riddle sneered, eyes flashing. "I know there are werewolves who wish to take my position and become Alpha, but it isn't as many as it would be if a dominant was in my spot. They are far too temperamental and all brute force."

Harry threw on his shirt and sat down cautiously. "You see, Harry…" Riddle lowered his voice. "Having power doesn't always mean physical power. Having the determination and the brains to lead is what matters the most."

"I can't possibly become the Alpha after you," It seemed unrealistic.

"And why is that? Because you are petite and get manhandled easily?" Harry blinked, flushing.

"Yes," Harry replied truthfully. "And because I don't know much about werewolf laws and ways to lead." Riddle remained silent and kept his attention on his blood filled plate. At first, Harry thought he was in a daze but then he stiffened when the dominant set the plate down in front of him. How did Riddle possibly hear the man and keep his attention on the conversation? His bitter respect for the man rose.

"Peeler," Riddle ordered softly, not even glancing at the dominant.

"Yes, my Alpha?" Harry watched the scene in admiration. To have dominants bending down before a submissive was incredible. Harry had to admit, he had a dark urge to make Lucius and all the other big headed dominants back home bow down to him. He frowned though as Riddle started whispering things into the man's ear. His wariness of Riddle started to come back. Was there an alternative agenda? "Yes, my Alpha, right away." The man left in a hurry and Harry narrowed his eyes at the fresh food on his plate.

"No need to be wary, Harry. He is just… picking up an object for me. Your food is not poisoned; you would be able to smell it." Harry poked at it sulkily and inhaled part of the steak. He was so hungry… he could guess Fenrir would be roaring hungry. The man always got an edge to him if he hadn't eaten, even just hours, he got cranky.

"About your inexperience, Harry…" Riddle continued. "That is why you will be staying with me. I will be training you in politics and strategies. If you think Greyback is an excellent fighter- you haven't seen me. As I have said earlier, brute strength isn't always what wins. Elegance with a sword and quickness is another. And I hear you are a swift runner." Riddle looked appreciative at Harry again.

"It doesn't make sense," Harry murmured, frowning when he remembered the stories he heard about the Council. "Fenrir said you killed werewolf packs and even contacted hunters to kill them... you sent him out to kill."

Riddle gave a slight nod. "Killing is a necessary, Harry. Fenrir was such a cold blooded killer when he worked for the Council. He didn't ask questions, he just killed." Harry's stomach curled and he pushed away his plate. "If he would have asked questions, I might have told him it was because a certain pack was gaining too much power… they were growing ideas to overthrow me. Dominants can't be the Alpha, Harry. Did you know before me, the average time an Alpha stayed in place was a month? That was when dominants fought tooth and nail to have the position. I have been leading for twenty five years."

Twenty five years? Looking at Riddle's grey temples, Harry knew it was true. "Have I convinced you now, Harry? I'm asking you to become my beta. I will teach you everything I know."

It was too good to be true, and it was. "Rather pity Lucius has taken advantage of you." Harry spat out. "He was right that you were fascinated with me. He's going to kill you-,"

Riddle tipped back his head and chuckled darkly. Green eyes widened as they watched the Alpha. "He was going to take me off guard, is that right? Lucius thought that if you were in front of me, a submissive I want to fuck, I would turn my back? Become all submissive and vulnerable?" Harry swallowed thickly. It seemed Riddle was far too smart… "There is another perfect example of how thick dominants are, Harry my pup. He underestimates me."

"Y- you knew?"

Riddle leaned forward, their lips barely touching. "I have eyes everywhere."

Harry's smile broke his face and he stood up. "We won then. Fenrir will be alright. But… why aren't you doing anything? Are your men attacking Lucius and his pack?" The Alpha just sat there, smiling at Harry. "Well?" Harry hissed out.

"I sent Peeler away so you, Orlet, and I are the only ones here on my property- and of course Lucius' men. How many fighters does he have? Seven? Three against seven is a rather unfair deal, but we will deal." Before Harry could open his mouth, Riddle continued. "No doubt Lucius is using my mate against me. Rather a pity, considering we are sitting in the same room as him."

Harry sat down heavily. "You're full of bloody surprises, aren't you?" Tom chuckled again, his eyes flashing. "You have a mate… here? Was it that man? Peeler?" Riddle laughed again.

"No. My mate hasn't been conscious for a few years now." The Alpha sighed and motioned toward a wood door across from them. Harry hadn't noticed it before, simply because it seemed to blend in with the rest of the wall. "I didn't want to tell you so much already, but I think it's only fair. You'll be protecting him today along side me."

"Of course, Lucius targeted your mate because if he died than you would die in result to that." It was the same with Fenrir and him. "Why is he unconscious? Was he in an accident?" The smile Riddle gave him sent goose bumps down his back.

"No one knows I have a mate beside my closest followers." Riddle went on saying, standing up. "When I was younger, my mate was the alpha to my pack. Much like Greyback and you. But like all the dominants, he was harsh and unjust. He raped me and treated me like a subservient." Riddle replied off handedly as if it didn't bother him while his eyes looked at the door across the room. Harry's lips grimaced. Mates weren't meant to harm one another… "He underestimated me and I drugged him. I've kept him secret for over thirty five years. It's a pity I couldn't kill him. It would have been easier than this."

"Drugging him will eventually kill him," Harry replied numbly. The thought of a man lying in the bed for over thirty years made him sick. But… did he blame Tom for it? The man had rapped him, hurt him.

"He's in a coma now. A drug induced coma, of course. I've been studying the relationships between mates these past few years. Mates are rare and usually deeply in love. If my theory is correct, I will not be affected if he dies. We hold no emotional bonds- but I will not risk it just yet." Harry felt pity for Riddle.

"Not all love and mates are like that. Fenrir and I are happy together and he treats me like an equal." Tom looked coldly at him.

"Emotions like that are weak."

Harry cocked his head to the side. "If you want me as your beta, he'll be around me at all times."

Dark green and bright green eyes dulled. "We shall see," And Riddle turned his back on Harry and opened up a drawer. "But now is not the time for talk. Now…" He pulled out a glittering sword and Harry felt his blood rush away from his face. "Now we must fight." He handed the sword toward Harry.

His hands were sweaty as they reached out to grasp the sword. As soon as Riddle allowed the weight in Harry's hands, he made a loud squeaking noise as the weight pulled him down in a crouch. Bloody hell, it was heavy. He looked up pathetically at Tom, seeing the man survey him in exasperation. "We will work on that… for now, try this." Riddle took out another sword, but it looked far cheaper and thinner.

Harry easily lifted it up and swung it through the air. He could feel Riddle's amused eyes on his form, but ignored it. "Wicked…"

"Be ready, they are approaching. Lucius seemed to grow bored of us finishing our breakfast. Perhaps he thought I would've taken you up to my bed." Harry looked around the room. It seemed to be a richly decorated dinning room. But the more he looked at it, the more he realized it was more than that. There was a desk in the corner with many papers filled on top. The table in which Riddle was eating was large enough- he probably held his meetings here.

Tom Riddle probably never really left this room. If he did, he might place his most trusted on guard.

Looking at the Alpha, Harry felt sympathy. When had the man truly lived? Had he ever really left this house? Did he enjoy little things? "Don't you tire of this life?" Harry asked quietly.

Riddle whirled around, studying Harry. "I always enjoy putting dominants in their place, Harry. Why do you ask?" The Alpha's gaze was intent, trying to understand Harry's question.

"I meant… have you ever taken time for yourself? Enjoyed life outside your mate's presence?" Riddle's face never moved an inch. "I mean, don't you feel like someone's out there for you? Waiting to show you what you missed in life?"

"You are far too poetic for your own good, Harry." Riddle turned back around. "But perhaps… after this battle… there may be someone who I can enjoy my time with." Harry winced at that. He knew Riddle was talking about him and it only made his pity and sorrow grow for Tom. He thought of Fenrir and how the man must have changed before he met Harry. Now the alpha was laughing and caressing… while he used to kill and tear out throats. Could he do the same for Riddle while still keeping Fenrir happy and himself?

Before he had any chance at thinking this through, he heard them approaching.

He took a deep breath and tightened his hold on the long sword. It was sturdy enough to pierce through a heart but will it be enough to hold them all back?

And then he smelt it… not only Lucius' pack, but Fenrir. Harry turned to look at Riddle. "You brought them here?"

Dark green eyes locked with his. "Yes. We need more help."

Chapter Twenty Eight: Choices that Define Us

"You brought them here?" Harry questioned. "But… how did you know all this?" The Alpha slammed the door to the wardrobe and whirled around to face Harry.

"I've told you already, I have eyes."

"And whose eyes do you have?" He had his suspicions, but it was far too good to be true. "Is it Amaris?"

He backed away until is back hit the door to Riddle's mate's room. He could smell Lucius and his pack in the hallway. They were surrounding the Council member standing guard- the only thing standing between Lucius and the two in the room. Looking over at Riddle's pensive form as he rubbed at a spot on his sword, Harry realized the man wasn't afraid in the least. "Yes, her." Harry's heart congested. Amaris wasn't acting with Lucius- this was wonderful.

"You will be the last defense to this door, Harry. I trust you will protect him?"

Harry flinched when he heard the Council member drop to the floor outside the door. He hoped Fenrir would be coming shortly, he had to be. "I would like to know the name of the man I'm fighting to save."

Dark green eyes surveyed him quietly. "Gellert Grindelwald," As soon as he said this, the door opened and Riddle stood in front of Harry. The picture it made was slightly amusing; if it wasn't for the expression Lucius Malfoy wore. Riddle looked confident as he faced Lucius, his sword hanging calmly to this side. "Hello Lucius," Riddle murmured. "I knew you would be the first to step out of line."

Lucius bared his teeth. "You don't belong as the Alpha. You cannot possibly think you could keep this position."

Harry looked at the Lucius' pack that slowly entered the room. They were large- nothing abnormal about that. Twice the size as Riddle and Harry. Fenrir's scent was coming closer… it was only a matter of minutes. "That is a rather bold statement, Lucius. Considering I have been Alpha for the past twenty years. Do you think you could do any better? With that hot headed temper, I think you would be cut throat in just a week."

Lucius' face turned red as he charged at Riddle. Face paling considerably, Harry tensed up and watched the submissive easily sidestep the man and swing his sword like an expert. Tom Riddle was right in assuming power was not just brute strength, his quickness and elegance clearly overpowered Lucius' lunge. The sword caught the blonde's forearm, a deep cut swelling with crimson blood. "You fools, our plan." Lucius ordered the dumbstruck pack. Riddle tipped back his head and laughed.

Harry watched in fascination as Lucius' pack started charging. Riddle moved his sword quickly and swiped it cleanly through two throats. Harry's eyes widened at the blood. His stomach growled in abhorrence but he didn't have time to dwell on it- for a man came running toward him. "You're sword Harry," Riddle reminded him without looking away from his opponent. Harry blinked and looked down at the thin sword in his sweaty grasp.

Just as the man lunged at him, Harry froze. He watched as the snarling man came closer and closer. Just as his eyes were about to go cross-eyed, a hand came out of nowhere and slammed the man's head into the wall directly next to Harry. Green eyes were locked with the struggling man's face. The hand in the man's hair tightened and quickly snapped to the opposite side. Harry watched as the man from Lucius' pack dropped to the floor, dead.

Wild and undomesticated scent stung his nose as he slowly looked up to the man who saved his life. He knew who his savior was as soon as the attacking man's head snapped. "Fenrir," Harry whispered. Joy filled Harry as he latched himself to his mate's chest. He rubbed his smooth cheek against the prickly chest hair and the sweat and the blood. Fenrir wrapped his strong arms around Harry and squeezed tightly.

"Harry," Fenrir bent down to capture Harry's lips with his own. His short goatee had grown into a beard already these past few days they ran from the house and his short hair had grown to the nape of his neck. "You will be safe in here." Blinking in surprise, Harry found himself being pushed into the room in which held Riddle's mate.

"No, I need to help." He protested, the sword still clutched in his hand.

"You will be protecting his mate still- now go." Fenrir pushed Harry fully inside and shut the door.

Fuming, Harry was about to go back out into the battle until his curious nature caught up with him. He slowly turned around and studied the room. It looked sterile and cold. The floors were a white marble and the walls were a blinding white. He walked slowly over to the bed, seeing the wires and machines hooked up near a bed. He didn't understand why, but a thick feeling of depression washed through him as he gazed down at Riddle's mate.

This… this man… had raped and abused his mate. This man, lying in the bed, had caused Riddle to live the life he is now- never leaving the house long enough in order to enjoy himself. The man had taken a very sacred object and tainted it. Not many were blessed with a mate- and to know the man had destroyed Riddle's mental health was enough to make Harry dry heave. Riddle didn't believe in love, he didn't believe in happiness…

Harry sat down on the side of the bed, his brow sweating. The man looked ancient compared to Riddle. His face was as pale as the white walls and his eyes were sunken into his head. Silver and white hair tangled in snarls all the way across his pillow and down the man's face. It was an ugly sight…

Shakily, Harry reached out to touch the man's exposed cheek and pulled back instantly. It was cold and powdery.

He stood up and paced, becoming angry. Riddle was relying on this man to stay alive. It was sickening, completely revolting. He could almost see the lifeline pulsing between the two of them. Riddle shouldn't have to live like this.

The sword glittered as it pressed against Gellert's neck. Harry pursed his lips, debating if he should slice the neck. Could he kill a second person? Yes, he could if it meant that Riddle could live freely. The Alpha didn't know it, but he was just like his mate- in a coma. Of course Riddle wasn't in a bed, drugged, but he was living just as much as this man before him. If Harry killed Gellert, and Riddle died, then he felt as if he saved both of them. It was a bizarre conclusion, but he saw deep within Riddle. He could see the man's lonely pain. Harry couldn't bear to see that again.

And if Harry killed Gellert and Riddle lived, then everything would work out. Perhaps Riddle would be furious with him, but it was for the man's own good. But Riddle had told him there was no emotional bond between them, and that it might be possible that Riddle may not die with Gellert.

The sword pressed deeply into the man's neck, drawing a few droplets of crimson blood. His eyes numbly watched the drops stained the sterile sheets. He closed his eyes and his lips trembled, his choice weighing heavily in his mind.

He opened his eyes and calmly moved the sword away from the neck, dropping the weapon at his side.

Gellert still lived.

-FH-

"Harry, you can come out." Fenrir murmured, opening the door. Harry got up off the floor and ran into his mate's arms. He inhaled Fenrir, squeezing him. "I've missed you so much, pup." Harry smiled, thinking it was only half a day in which they were separated.

"We survived." Harry smiled up at Fenrir's worn face. "Is the pack ok? Lore, Payne...Amaris?" Fenrir's eyes clouded over for a moment and Harry thought the worst.

"They are all fine. Lore is a little winded and needs to rest. Amaris has explained her situation to us, how she was with Riddle's scheme. She will continue living with us, much to Lore's displeasure." Harry smiled as he ran a hand down Fenrir's cheek.

"You have your sister back, Fenrir. She never betrayed you."

Fenrir's face sobered and he buried it into Harry's hair. "Yes," his arms tightened around Harry. "And you and I are back together. We can live happily."

"Is Draco alright?" Harry asked, trying to see over Fenrir's shoulder into the room in which held multiple bodies on the floor. It looked like Lucius Malfoy had gotten a bloody death. Harry turned his eyes away from that. "Will you allow him to join your pack?" He had no where else to go…

"No, he will be living with his mother. She has a house here in England with a few others-," Fenrir tapered off in mid-sentence and Harry knew what was to come. "Harry," Fenrir sounded frightened. "What did you do?" Harry was pushed at arms length away and Fenrir shook his shoulders madly. "What did you do?!" Harry's bottom lip trembled as he looked off to the side. Gellert's neck was bent at an odd angle and the machine by his bed never made a sound.

Before Harry could explain himself, Riddle stepped in the room. His dark green eyes immediately went to the bed. Harry watched in morbid fascination as Tom doubled over, holding his stomach in pain. The Alpha's face crumbled and he curled in on himself. Harry knew the man wouldn't die; Riddle would have been dead as soon as Harry snapped Gellert's neck. He had done it awhile ago, and Riddle was just figuring it out.

If Fenrir had his neck snapped, Harry would feel it even before it happened. His heart would explode and he would die.

Fenrir's accusing hands went off Harry's shoulders and he stood protectively in front of him. It was a touching gesture, considering Fenrir had no idea what was happening. Lore, Payne and Amaris hovered near the door, looking in uncertainly. Lore was pale from his wound and he looked ready to fall down at any moment, but his eyes were intense as they surveyed the scene. "I set you free," Harry whispered, feeling like a spot light were on him.

"Get out," Riddle growled softly, head still bowed.

"You weren't living-,"

"Get out." Riddle stood up and pointed a finger out the door. "Take your submissive, Greyback, and get the hell off my property."

Fenrir slowly backed out of the room, guiding Harry. "You are free now, you're unbound." He whispered and Fenrir shut the door before Harry could explain himself further. "Fenrir, let me go, you're hurting me." He hissed out, batting away the strong hand on his shoulder. Fenrir didn't listen to him and dragged him out the door- toward the exit. Harry witnessed Draco standing on the doorstep, looking out into the daylight. His blonde friend was relaxed and his face held a peaceful smile. "We're leaving," Fenrir tugged him past Draco, but Harry would have none of that.

"Let me say my goodbyes, Fenrir." He stared down Fenrir and the man turned his nude back and joined the pack further down the dirt driveway. For a moment, he studied his pack as they stood awkwardly together again. Everything was sorted out- but not everything was settled. Amaris would not be trusted for awhile… and they would have to adjust to the events that had happened. He turned back to Draco, the blonde studying him in return.

"I could go for some nice clothes and a long bath. My mother has a house nearby. She makes the best damn dinner I have ever tasted before." With that being said, Draco's stomach growled. Harry smiled but it turned somber a moment later.

"I didn't know your parents were split."

Draco leaned against the doorframe to Riddle's house. "They split up shortly after I turned thirteen. My father moved to Canada and started a pack away from the Alpha. I think that's when he started to plan his betrayal." Draco shrugged his naked shoulders. "I chose to stay with him; I heard there were handsome dominants over in Canada." He gave Harry a wink. "But I tired of that life; it's time to start fresh. My mother is coming to pick me up shortly… I guess this means goodbye, doesn't it, Harry?"

Becoming heavy hearted, Harry reached out and entwined his fingers with Draco, holding up his hands between them. "No, I think we'll meet up again. I know we will. You know my number… or…" He paused, remembering the fire. "Or, I know your cell phone number."

Draco grinned and Harry sighed, knowing Draco didn't have his cell phone either. "Don't worry, I'm a member of the Council, and they'll be watching Greyback. I'll come visit you when your pack settles down somewhere. If that's what you want of course…"

Harry smiled stepping closer to Draco. "You're my friend; of course I'd want to see you again." A flush stained Draco's cheeks and Harry felt honored to share those words with Draco. The boy probably hadn't heard them much in his life. "I just want to thank you for all that you've done- and I'm sorry about your father's death… it must've been hard even though he was a psycho bastard."

Draco laughed and touched noses with Harry, a gentle gesture of friendship. "His death is only a start of the fresh beginning I want. My mother will treat me far better." The blonde paused, both of them grinning when they heard Fenrir growling in the distance at their closeness. "I want to thank you too, Harry…" Draco had a red face again. "For showing me that I could have a friend in life, that I'm worthy enough. You've changed me- for the better. Nothing I do will ever be compared to what you've done for me."

The blonde leaned forward and placed a kiss at the corner of Harry's mouth. "I will see you soon, pup." Harry grinned slyly and pushed at Draco.

"Pup, my arse…" Harry turned around and walked down the stone steps toward his awaiting pack.

"Your nice tight arse," Draco's voice floated after him.

Harry ignored him and approached Fenrir and the others. His mate's shoulders were tense and he was watching Draco with a curious glare. Once Harry stepped closer, Fenrir's gaze snapped to his. Harry winced at what he saw in his mate's eyes. Anger, disappointment, confusion… Harry lifted his chin and met the gaze straight on. He knew Fenrir was upset and confused about his murder of Gellert.

While the battle took place, Harry had sat on the ground, staring at the dead body. He had come to terms with his decision and didn't regret it. He knew it was the right thing to do. Fenrir didn't understand, the man wasn't there when Riddle tried to cover up his hurt with arrogance- when he tried to hide his loneliness with confidence. Fenrir was a strong man and cared for Harry, but he wasn't good at seeing people.

Harry looked past Fenrir to see Lore barely being able to stand on his own two feet. Bloody hell, they needed clothes… Harry turned away with a blush staining his cheeks. Only Amaris and he had on clothes- the rest of the pack needed some. And soon. Payne was sitting down on his haunches, looking anywhere but Amaris- while Fenrir's sister was gazing down at her feet. "Are we going to your house in Wales?" Lore muttered; his face pale and wet with sweat. "It has a bloody inside pool, Fenrir. I need somewhere to relax…"

Fenrir studied Harry's turned face a moment longer and then swept past him. The pack all perked up and started to follow Fenrir- Harry at the back. "Yes, we will be heading that way. But first we need clothes, food, and money… and transportation." His eyes lingered on the van that Harry had been transported here with.

"I have the keys…" Amaris dug in her pocket and handed them over to Fenrir. "Harry and I can go to the bank and take out some money from your account." Harry glanced at Draco as they climbed into the van. The blonde was watching him with a sad smile on his face.

Harry gave a small wave before he climbed in the back with Payne. His eyes lingered on Riddle's house, spotting the Alpha standing at one of the windows- looking out. The pale face was unreadable, but the Alpha turned away once he noticed Harry looking at him.

As they pulled away, Harry left his regrets behind and faced the future.

-FH-

Harry watched through his lashes as Lore inhaled another burger.

They had stopped at the bank and took out a considerable amount from Fenrir's account. They then went to a clothing store, for big and tall men, and bought three pairs of paints and a few shirts. Already, Lore had ketchup stains on his shirt- but it was an improvement from looking at his hairy chest all the time. And then they had stopped at a fast food place- seemingly buying out the restaurant with burgers.

Unfortunately, Lore gained most of his piggish self again.

To prove his point, the man let out a loud belch. Things were definitely back to normal… or in Lore's world they were. Fenrir still hadn't talked with Harry- no one talked once.

"Pig," Harry murmured, picking at his sesame seed bun. Lore turned his body back to face Harry.

"Don't even attempt to act all hard arsed, Harry. Just a little bit ago you were crying on my shoulder…" He trailed off and Harry tensed, knowing where this was going. "Which reminds me-," With a growl, Harry curled his fist around Lore's collar and slammed his lips against the beta's. Payne whistled, eyes brightening at the pair.

Lore went slack in Harry's hold, shocked shitless. Harry tasted ketchup on the man's lips and grimaced. Lore made a throaty moan and regained his composer. Before the beta could respond, Harry pulled back and went back to his burger as if nothing happened. He could feel Fenrir's anger and soon enough, the car jerked to a stop. "Get up here," Fenrir motioned toward the passenger seat in which Amaris ate her burger. She paused, looking startled and the rest of the pack remained silent- afraid at Fenrir's tone.

"Fenrir, it was a kiss. He promised me a kiss when I was wounded- it was nothing." Lore tried to defend Harry, but it didn't work.

"Get up here, Harry." Harry slouched his shoulders and climbed through the van just as Amaris settled herself in the seat beside Lore. She gave him a pitying look as he passed. "You and I need to have a talk." He plopped down in the passenger seat, and sulked like a little boy ready to get his punishment.

"What were you thinking?" Fenrir asked.

"It was honestly just a kiss- I-," Fenrir lunged forward and curled his fingers around Harry's shoulders.

"Not that, not that." Fenrir chanted, shaking Harry again. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. Why did you kill him?"

Harry blinked and then sneered. "You weren't there, you didn't understand what Tom went through-,"

"You call every enemy by their first name, Harry?" Fenrir interrupted, glaring. "He was going to make you his whore; he was going to touch you if I didn't show up."

"No," Harry shook his head. "He knew of Lucius' plan, Fenrir. He knew Malfoy was trying to overthrow him, that's why he sent someone to come get you; he needed help in defeating Lucius' pack. He never had the intention to have… to have sex with me. He told me that."

"Then why did he want you?" Lore asked, leaning forward, looking at the two mates.

"He wanted me to become his beta." Silence was thick and then Lore snorted. Harry glared at him. "It's true. Riddle wants a submissive to be his successor. He told me he's been the Alpha for over twenty years and dominants couldn't hold the position before him." Harry paused, sighing. "You wouldn't understand, you aren't a submissive. He was going to train me, we share a common life, we share a lot…" He trailed off; Fenrir's finger's curling painfully into his shoulders.

"He was going to train you as beta, I understand that." Fenrir stated truthfully. "I understand that, what I don't understand is how you could kill an innocent so easily. Did you not think, did you not realize you were ending another life?" Harry flinched, eyes downcast.

"You think I shouldn't have killed Bellatrix?" "I think you did the right thing, Harry." Lore interrupted again.

Fenrir removed his hands from Harry and snarled at Lore. "He's not your damn mate, he's mine." The pack all sat in a stunned silence. Never before had they seen Fenrir loose his cool like this. It was terrifying. Harry leaned away from him and placed his cheek on the window. Sighing, Fenrir left the van and wandered away. Harry studied his mate's back, watching how the wind played with the silver strands.

Making up his mind, Harry left the van and quietly made his way over to Fenrir. His hand reached out and curled around Fenrir's. Standing beside Fenrir, he looked out into the distance. "Life is far too short." Harry whispered. "It's such a fragile thing… I realized this over the past few months, Fenrir. Trust me when I say I beat myself up mentally over killing two fragile souls. I just… I couldn't stand watching her have her way with you."

Fenrir glanced sideways at Harry and then back into the distance. "I understand why you killed her, Harry. You don't like having someone put us all in danger like she had."

"Not only that," Harry agreed, squeezing Fenrir's hand. "But I couldn't allow her to come between us."

He turned silent as he watched the wind play with the long grass and the leaves on the tree. The sunlight stained everything in a golden color, comforting Harry with its beauty and warmth. "The relationship we share is another thing I have come to terms with, Fenrir. It's far too strong but we manage to equal it out. Nothing can come between us and nothing can separate us. I have never felt this way with anyone before. You make me feel wild yet safe at the same time, it's exhilarating." He beamed up at Fenrir. "I love you."

The man closed his eyes, holding Harry's hand still. "I need to hear why you killed him. If you claim to know the relationship mate's share then why did you kill his mate? His other half?"

Harry shook his head. "You're wrong, Fenrir. That thing was not Riddle's other half. He hurt Tom when they were together; he rapped Tom and abused him." He still felt anger over that. "When I saw him today, I thought of how Riddle was destroyed. How he should have been treasured and cradled close like you do to me. He couldn't leave that house, Fenrir. He had to stay close to that monster, he couldn't live. I felt how unfair that would be, so I killed him."

Fenrir opened his eyes halfway through Harry's confession and leaned down to rub their cheeks together. "I didn't know," he murmured gently. "I should have realized something was wrong when Riddle didn't die with his mate. Like the lot of the Order, he just confessed his mate was in a coma, he never shared as to why."

"I'm not a cold blooded killer, Fenrir. And neither are you." Fenrir pulled back and smiled at him without humor. Harry brought up Fenrir's knuckles and brushed his lips over them. "You aren't. Not anymore, Fenrir. You only kill if it's for defense."

The alpha looked thoughtful for a moment and then gathered Harry close. The small body molded perfectly with the larger one. "That's because you've changed me, Harry." Fenrir stroked his hair. "You seem to change many people's lives for the good. That's the myth of submissive magic…" Harry laughed, inhaling Fenrir. He closed his eyes peacefully as Fenrir held him securely. A light smile played his lips as Fenrir's facial hair tickled his neck. "I love you, my pup."

"This is all sappy and romantic…" A voice interrupted them. "But I'm tired and hungry." Lore called from the van.

Harry laughed and parted with Fenrir. "You just ate seven hamburgers," Harry pointed out as he came toward the van. His attention was directed toward all the hamburger wrappings on the floor. Lore made a sound in his throat and leaned forward.

"Care to give me my blowjob now? Or would you like more privacy?" Harry blanched and Fenrir trapped Lore with a heated gaze. "What?" Lore asked in shock. "He promised me one if I survived, and I did."

"I did not," Harry said, appalled. "I said a kiss and I already gave you one."

Lore sat back, glaring at the road in front of him. "I understand what you're trying to say, Harry…" Ignoring the beta, Harry got back into the van and Fenrir started driving again. "You just want to do it in private, I understand."

Harry turned around and smacked Lore across the face.

Chapter Twenty Nine: Complete Circle

"You can't get me," Lore laughed as he dunked underwater again, his fingers grabbing at Harry's leg.

Harry clenched his lips in annoyance; he didn't even want to play this damn game with Lore. He wanted to relax and swim, like Amaris and Payne were doing. He envied them across the pool… Lore wasn't bothering them, why the hell did he always have to set his sights on Harry? But as he looked again at the two across the pool, he saw the two were talking in hushed voices. They were probably talking about the events that led up to the past week.

The pack had arrived at Fenrir's property in Wales. It was gorgeous- a little small- but gorgeous… It was very peaceful with acres of long meadows and trees shielding them from unwanted eyes. Not to mention it had a pool, a large pool. Lore had ordered Amaris to cook and to go shopping. Harry had gone with, taking pity on her. That had made Fenrir all hot and bothered and he went with- 'for protection.'

After a big meal of roast and potatoes, Harry was content and allowed himself to be pulled toward the pool by Lore's eagerness. They were all in their boxers- not having much clothing with them at the moment.

Harry had asked Fenrir to come with them, but the man claimed he needed to get 'cleaned up'. Shrugging off the man's odd behavior, considering they were all a mess, Harry jumped headfirst into the pool.

It felt good to be with the pack again, all safe and secure. They could relax and not have to sit upright at every moment. "Lore…" Harry whined as the hand wandered up his leg. "Stop it." He kicked the man underwater, quickly taking a deep breath as the beta pulled him under.

Harry struggled in the tight hold, grimacing as he felt Lore's beard tickle him and give him a big kiss. It wasn't sexual by any means, no matter how much Lore made snide comments toward Harry. They were close brothers… close friends. And Lore never gave up an opportunity to make Fenrir and Harry's life hell.

Lore let go and they both rose to the surface. "You sick bastard," Harry spat out the water in his mouth, glaring at the laughing man between wet strands of hair. "At least this time it didn't taste like chewed cow and ketchup."

"You love me Harry, I know it." Lore started to swim in circles around Harry, eyeing him with glowing navy eyes. "You and Fenrir are mates, what a big deal. I know you love me secretly, with all that submissive heart…"

"And you love me with that third leg of yours," Harry replied sweetly. Lore blinked and laughed. The submissive grinned and went underwater, swimming away from Lore. He popped up in the middle of the pool, eyeing a chuckling Lore. He was about to make another snide remark but someone entering the room caused his words to get stuck in his throat.

Fenrir stood in the entrance way, shirtless and in shorts that showed off those muscular legs. The man looked as if he took a shower and trimmed his goatee back to stubble and his hair was shaved to a buzz cut, Harry was oddly tempted to rub his hand over the stubble on the head- to feel the prickling tickle his palm. Fenrir's blue eyes were intentionally locked on Harry's form. Harry gulped and tried not to stare. His eyes were looking everywhere but the man in the doorway.

Lore laughed harder at the blush that was slowly turning over Harry's face. "Get cleaned up, Fenrir? We all know why…" Lore jeered and Harry became redder, his heart pounding in his chest at Lore's words. Was Fenrir really going to…. "Look at poor Harry, he's going to die of humiliation before you even get to slam your-,"

"Lore," Fenrir interrupted dangerously. "Out." Harry treaded in the water, thinking he was safe in the middle of the pool. Now that the time came for Fenrir and him to have… to mate… Harry was the one that was scared and Fenrir was the one in complete control.

Amaris and Payne paused in their mutterings and looked at the scene before them. Harry couldn't even look at them as they started to giggle and leave the pool, he could still feel Fenrir's eyes on him. Lore stayed stubbornly in the pool, a knowing smirk on his face. "Come on Fenrir, why can't I stay and watch? I'll keep my hands directly to myself… or on myself if you please." Harry spluttered, eyes going wide. He should be used to the beta's remarks by now.

Fenrir walked around the pool and hauled Lore out with one hand. "Get out," The beta gave a growl and pouted. Despite his racing heart, Harry had to give a grin. No matter the situation, Fenrir would always come out at top. Lore dragged his feet slowly toward the door and gave a shout as Fenrir slammed the door at his arse.

The alpha shut the blinds to the window- leading into the living room and locked the door. Harry remained still as Fenrir then slowly turned around to face him. "Look who's scared," Fenrir murmured; his accent thick with lust and amusement. "If I remember correctly, you were the one begging me to mate with you." The broad shoulders prowled as Fenrir stepped closer to the pool. "Life is far too short, I've heard that from someone I love and I've come to realize that I need to grasp and hold on tight to the things you treasure. I love you, Harry, and I want to mate with you."

Harry felt an exhilaration go through his chest and drop in his stomach at Fenrir's statement… at his confession. His eyes sought Fenrir's intense ones. "If you'd like, we can go in our room." Fenrir suggested hopefully. For the first time, Harry saw vulnerability on the alpha's face. Fenrir was frightened that Harry would deny him.

Harry dunked underwater and swam over to the edge of the pool. His head broke the surface, eyes locked on Fenrir. "Nothing says sex like a hot, steaming, room." He gave Fenrir an impish grin. The man's eyes brightened and then dilated in hunger. He bent his head down toward Harry and touched lips. Harry grinned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Fenrir's thick neck. The man made a groaning noise and wrapped his own arms around Harry's wet waist and pulled him out of the water.

"You're mine," Fenrir growled, kissing along Harry's jaw. "Lore needs to back off you-," Harry laughed, wrapping his legs around Fenrir's waist. The heavy arousal from Fenrir made Harry loose his breath. "Giving him a bloody kiss like that… you must know it sets me off edge." Teeth pierced his neck and Harry moaned, bearing his neck for his mate.

"You know it's only you that I want," Harry whispered, eyes on the ceiling, allowing Fenrir to nibble across his neck. Feeling Fenrir's arousal caused his own to harden. Being in such a thick atmosphere, their scents intermingled together, causing their breathing to become heavy and aroused. "Fenrir…" Harry trailed off, lifting his head and latching his lips onto his mate's.

Fenrir dropped them to the floor, his large hand cushioning the back of Harry's head. Harry took that time to run his hands through the short hair, smiling as it tickled his palms and caressed his fingers. Fenrir supported his head until he rested it against the cement floor. They broke apart, Fenrir backing away from Harry's wet, exposed, body. Through hooded eyes, Harry watched as Fenrir grabbed a couple of towels and laid them on the ground, creating a makeshift mattress of sorts.

Harry sat up, a grin stretching across his lips as Fenrir snapped his attention to him. The man got on his hands and knees and prowled dangerously over to Harry, his eyes bright and passionate. The sight made Harry's mouth go dry and his heart pounded crazily. "My mate… my love…" Fenrir butted noses with Harry. Strong and secure arms wrapped themselves around Harry and cradled him to his chest like a child.

Fenrir brought him over to the towels and laid him down, his fingers making goose bump trails down his abdomen. "Fenrir-," He paused as Fenrir leaned down to capture Harry's lips again. The kiss itself was possessive yet gentle. Harry was sure Fenrir's sex would be the same.

The alpha broke apart and started to trace Harry's hip indentation. Harry shivered and placed his palms on the man's heavy chest. He stroked downward, loving the feel of such masculine. His finger's played with the waist line of Fenrir's shorts and tugged downward, revealing a trail of pubic hair leading downward. Harry moaned in his throat as the pad of his thumb traced the hair. "You're killing me, pup." Fenrir whimpered as his own fingers tugged Harry's shorts off with one clean swipe.

Harry blinked, wondering how the man had down it, but got distracted when Fenrir pulled of his own shorts. He eyed Fenrir's large arousal, feeling his heart skip a beat in anticipation.

Fenrir hovered over him, kissing him passionately again as his calloused finger slid down Harry's smooth arse. He tensed as not only one finger entered him, but two. The kiss distracted him as Fenrir stretched him out. Harry's trembling fingers curled around Fenrir's neck, holding him in place while his other hand stroked Fenrir's cheek. His teeth ventured out and nibbled at Fenrir's bottom lip.

The man tensed and his weight compressed Harry deeper onto the ground. A third finger and Harry gasped, eyes going wide in pain. "I will be gentle…" Fenrir whispered in his ear and Harry trusted him. Gentleness wasn't in Fenrir Greyback's character, but for Harry, he'd do anything. "I will be gentle, this time." Fenrir growled lustfully… possessively. "But next time won't be so gentle."

Harry snorted as his nose traced Fenrir's prickly jaw.

And then Fenrir pulled back slightly, his fingers slipping out. Harry shivered at the absence of Fenrir's body. But as he felt Fenrir position himself over Harry's opening, he tensed. "You need to relax," Fenrir growled, leaning forward again and settling his forehead over Harry's. "Relax." He said again and stroked Harry's hair.

"You're too big," Harry whispered, sweat forming on his brow. Fenrir gave him a predatory grin. "Which is why you need to relax." He cocked his head to the side. "I want to hear you scream… screaming because of me." He entered him and Harry did yell and curse. It hurt, far too bad.

He had his eyes squeezed shut, tears gathering at his lashes. Fenrir was positioned to the hilt and hadn't moved since. Green eyes snapped open to see Fenrir wearing a pleased expression on his face- an arrogant smirk on his lips as he looked hungrily down at Harry. He was panting in desire. "You damn dog," Harry breathed, his fingernails piercing Fenrir's shoulders. "You're no better than Lore."

Fenrir's eyebrows rose as he pulled out from Harry and thrust back in. Harry hissed in pain, narrowing his eyes at Fenrir's rough thrust. "Don't mention that idiots name when we're in this position, ever." Harry grinned silly.

"You're enjoying my pain for your own sick pleasure…" Harry shot back and cried out when Fenrir thrust in again.

"Because I'm making you this way, it's oddly pleasing."

Fenrir played nice after that and allowed Harry to get used to him. Only after, did he move. Like he promised, he was gentle with Harry. He cradled Harry close and placed gentle kisses upon him. They moved together for a long time that night. Harry had come after Fenrir had whispered his name in his climax- it sent pleasurable shocks to dance across Harry's eyes. They had left the pool room after and then Fenrir had taken him rough and hard- biting him- claiming him…just like he said he would.

Before Harry passed out, he and Fenrir lay in each other's arms, listening and bathing in the sound of each other's breathing.

-FH-

Harry limped into the kitchen the next morning, his face burning crimson. His arse hurt. Bloody hell, his whole body hurt from the tension and clenching he had done last night. He burned, ached, and his eyes were bloodshot from the chlorine in the pool. Fenrir had grinned knowingly at him when he awoke and Harry had limped in the shower, locking the door behind him. He was positive Fenrir wasn't sore; after all, the man wasn't torn in half…

His fingers played with the bite marks Fenrir gave him around his neck and thought he should just kill himself right now rather than to walk into Lore's comments.

He was currently wearing Fenrir's shirt and it went past his knees. He didn't have any other clothes in the house like the other members of the pack did. Well, Payne didn't either, considering he had never lived here before… but Harry was forced to hold Amaris' pajama bottom pants up while Fenrir's shirt kept swinging like a damn dress.

As soon as he walked in the kitchen, Lore snorted into his juice. Fenrir tensed beside Lore and reached over to slap the man. "Lore, I will not put up with any of your mouth today." His eyes surveyed Harry and a grin stretched his lips. "You look delicious, pup." Harry shot Fenrir a dirty look and slowly made his way deeper into the room.

He could feel Lore's watchful eyes following his slow progress. Amaris set down a plate full of food near the empty spot next to Fenrir. "You need to eat Harry; the full moon is coming up shortly." Green eyes studied the hard chair and he grimaced.

"I think I'll pass for today." Payne looked at him and buried his face back into his coffee with an amused smile. Harry ruffled. "Yes, I cannot sit down, everyone knows it anyway! I can't sit down." Harry breathed while everyone tried to hide their snickers. Fenrir wasn't laughing, he was watching Harry- his shoulders stiff with the laughter around him. He was being awfully protective of Harry at the moment. "And it's your fault." Harry hissed.

Fenrir lost his stiff look and grinned proudly. "Yes it is, isn't it?"

Harry growled.

"If it was me taking his virginity," Lore started and Harry braced himself- trying to hurry out of the room before the beta could finish. "He wouldn't be able to shit for months." Harry cried out in anger and tripped on the pant legs. He went down hard and Lore laughed- but he was cut off when Fenrir slammed his fist into his nose.

Harry pouted on the ground. Lore deserved more than just a broken nose.

Fenrir stood up, grabbing the untouched plate with one hand and bending down to wrap his other arm around Harry- carrying him away from the kitchen. "How about breakfast in bed, my love?" Harry glared at Fenrir as he was carried like a damn dog.

"You should have had that plate ready as soon as I woke up." Harry complained, wincing as they hit the staircase. "I wouldn't have had to deal with the humiliation of the pack seeing me right after we-…"

"Had sex," Fenrir finished proudly. Harry rolled his eyes upward. "Seeing they way you moaned last night, I would have thought you wouldn't be embarrassed by saying the 's' word." Harry was placed gently on the bed and he savored at the comforting feeling. He grabbed the plate from Fenrir's hold and inhaled the bacon. Fenrir sat down next to him and caressed the nape of his neck. Harry closed his eyes at the touch, savoring in it.

"If my memory serves me correctly, which it does, you were moaning just as much as I was." Harry cracked open an eye to study Fenrir's face.

"Yes," Fenrir purred, eyes glittering. "But I'm not afraid to call it what it was." He leaned forward and started to inhale Harry's neck. Trying to ignore the man, Harry started on his sausage. He didn't get very far as a smile broke his face and he laughed as Fenrir hit a rather sensitive spot.

-FH-

Harry sat in the meadow, smiling into the wind. He loved it here. They were secluded and away from most humans and civilization. The full moon had gone and passed, it was a far better full moon than the first. Fenrir for one hadn't tried to rape him and he didn't get sick afterwards. The pack slept together in a heap and enjoyed each other's presence, finally rejoicing that things were back together and was safe.

It had been a long week since they arrived. Amaris had brought Payne and him clothes shopping, Harry not liking spending Fenrir's money, but nonetheless got clothes that actually fit. Fenrir had pouted that Harry wouldn't be wearing his clothes anymore. To make the man happy, he wore Fenrir's shirts to bed and nothing more. To say the alpha was ecstatic was and underestimate. Harry had to endure another whole day of being sore.

Draco had written him, telling him he was feeling more at home now that he was with his mother. The blonde would be visiting shortly. Harry found himself to be excited to see Draco again. He wanted another submissive around for awhile, maybe Lore would be interested in flirting with Draco. Harry hoped his friend wouldn't give in… Lore was already busy with other humans from the neighboring town. At least that had given Harry something to tease the man with. A part of him would have like Lore to settle down with someone, like Amaris and Payne had finally done… but the more he thought of it, the more he knew that wasn't Lore's character. The man would never be tired of flirting and playing.

He watched as a flock of birds took off into the morning sky. He wondered how Shawn and the others were doing back in Canada. He was sure they were doing fine, hopefully one day Harry would get to go back and visit.

"Rather peaceful out here," a voice broke his musings and he whirled around.

Tom Riddle stood behind him and beyond the Alpha was Fenrir. His mate was at a distance, nonetheless, watching them. Harry was comforted knowing that Riddle was allowed to enter the property and hadn't stormed in the house with his army; which left the question as to why Riddle was here. The man didn't look furious like the last time Harry had seen him. Instead the man had grown a healthy glow to his skin and his dark green eyes seemed to be more alive.

Riddle was dressed smartly again, his hands in his pockets as he walked closer toward Harry. The man didn't say anything as he stepped beside Harry and looked out into the distance. "This is the first time I stepped out of my house without a care in the world." Harry glanced sideways at a pensive Riddle. "I never realized how nice it would be."

"I take it you aren't mad at me anymore?" Harry wondered.

Riddle gave a small smile as his eyes stayed in the distance. "No, over time I have realized what you've done for me. You set me free. At first I was uncertain if your intentions were really that innocent in trying to 'save' me. I thought maybe you were hoping to kill me off by killing Gellert." Harry opened his mouth to debate that but Riddle held up his hand. "And then I remember Greyback back at the battle and noticed what a wuss he turned out to be."

Harry opened his mouth, trying to form the words, but he ended up giving a quiet laugh. "Don't let him hear that," Harry whispered, looking over at Fenrir' still form.

Riddle waved his hand dismissively. "I don't mean he lost his skill at being a fighter, Harry. I remember Greyback when he first worked for me; I remembered that bitter look in his eyes- that resigned look as he killed in cold blood. When he was fighting a few days ago, I never saw that cold look in his eyes. Instead I saw the intense need to protect you…" Riddle trailed off. "I realized then that your actions were childlike…innocent. You truly did want to set me free."

Harry smiled slyly up at Riddle. A weight lifted off his shoulders at Riddle's confession. "I did," Harry admitted. "I wanted you to find life. You were hiding away from the world by staying with him."

The Alpha gave a goofy smile, Harry blinking at the odd scene. "Yes, I feel wonderful." His dark eyes turned on Harry. "And I want to thank you for what you risked. I can never repay you for what you've done."

Harry just shrugged, not knowing what to say. "I still want you as my beta." Riddle announced. "You may be difficult to train, but I know its you I want."

Staring at the man, Harry glanced at Fenrir. "And you'll allow Fenrir and the rest of our pack to be close by? To be in the same building?"

Riddle sneered. "I suppose that is the only way I can get you to accept." Harry blinked and Riddle sighed. "So be it, I will allow it."

Harry looked back over at the distance. "But I need time first, if you can give it to me."

Tom took a step forward and swept his knuckles down Harry's cheek. The latter widened his eyes and felt his stomach drop. "Two months will do, yes?" Harry nodded mutely. "Then I will come to you in two months, my little savior." With that, Riddle turned and walked back toward the house, leaving Harry to his own thoughts.

There would be nothing romantic between them, Harry would vow to it. His pity for Riddle shouldn't be there still, not when he could easily live without Gellert, but it was. The man was a difficult character; Harry just needed to solve that puzzle.

He turned to watch as Fenrir made his way over. Nothing else would ever compare to Fenrir. His heart beat in the same rhythm as Fenrir, he breathed the same time as Fenrir… they were one, complete, circle. Harry beamed at Fenrir, holding out his hand. The man slipped his bigger one into Harry's grasp and squeezed. Leaning into the man, he knew he would never belong anywhere else.

The two bathed in the silence, looking out into the distance.

-FH-

"Come on you scared little submissive," Fenrir mocked, pulling at Harry's hand. He led his small mate forward enjoying the warmth of Harry's hand. He brought up their clasped hands and caressed his lips of the smaller knuckles. His chest compressed at the sight of Harry, so completely his, so alive… "Are you ready?" He asked, seriously this time.

Those pretty green eyes he loved so much looked adoringly up at him. Those eyes would be the death of him. He especially loved the way Harry looked up at him while they were making love, green eyes full of trust and love. "With you, I'm ready for anything." Everything Harry said caused him to become a soppy mess.

Fenrir kissed Harry, enjoying as his mate kissed him back full heartedly. "Then let's get this over with so I can take you to the hotel to ravish you." Harry gave him an impish grin and walked up to the door.

Fenrir stood behind him, still holding his mate's hand for support. Even from here, he could hear the racing heart beat- the fear of rejection. With a squeeze, Fenrir let Harry know he was here, he always would be.

The door opened and Sirius Black stepped into view. Fenrir watched as the man's face turned pale but a smile shakily turned in Harry's direction.

"Harry?!"

Harry nodded, stepping forward to hug his godfather. Fenrir tried to let go of Harry's hand, to go out in the car and let them have their privacy, but his mate kept a steady hold on it. Green eyes looked at him over his godfather's shoulder, mentally telling Fenrir that he belonged with him. Fenrir had to turn away before his mate could see how his actions affected him.

He finally felt loved, welcomed, and belonged.


End file.
